


A Different Path

by PinkZebraStripes



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Mildly Dubious Consent, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 68
Words: 144,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes
Summary: You arrive in Hope County, but not as the Deputy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put all my tumblr writing onto here (@sleepydaydreamz)

Joseph Seed struggled to keep his focus as John talked to the owner of the Golden Valley Gas station, Liam Hutchinson. He was a big man with missing teeth and a long, brown beard. Their mission was to hopefully convert Liam and his family to join Eden’s Gate, along with providing supplies when needed.

Normally, Joseph would have let John do this on his own, but the Voice had called to him the night before. It spoke of the Lamb’s arrival, the one that would change the outcome of the Project forever. The Voice’s warning had kept Joseph up all night, ringing in his ears to gather as many people as he could in order to prepare for the Collapse. It left Joseph with little sleep, making his head spin at any loud or sudden sound. The heat wasn’t helping either, leaving Joseph feeling parched and faint.

“So what you’re trying to tell me is that the end of the world is upon us and you just expect me to give up my gas station to what, a goddam cult?” demanded Liam with his arms crossed. Joseph cleared his throat and attempted to take over the conversation when the store’s harsh bell rang out.

As John’s voice faded into the background, time seemed to slow down at that very moment for Joseph to witness what the Voice was trying to tell him the night before.

“When the lamb opens the first seal…as it were the noise of thunder…come and see...”

A woman wearing shorts and a white baseball jersey with the words Red Devils walked in and gave a quick glance at the men. He watched her head toward the back of the store as she grabbed a six-pack of beer along with a bag of chips and candy. He could hear her hum an indistinct tune that reminded him of when he was a child.

“Get the fuck out of my store you cultist fucks,” threatened Liam. Joseph snapped out of his trance as he saw Liam laid a hand on his shotgun that sat underneath the counter to his side. John let out a snort, but Joseph put his hand on his brother’s shoulder

“It seems that Liam is not ready to join us at the moment. We will take our leave, peacefully,” said Joseph. He pulled out a water bottle from a side fridge and placed it on the counter, along with a couple dollar bills. “As members of Eden’s Gate, the least we can do is support his business.”

“I don’t need your money,” snarled Liam.

“Offers aside, I really am quite thirsty. ‘Whoever is kind to the poor lends to the Lord, and he will reward them for what they have done-“

“Get. Out,” Liam ordered as he swiped the money off the counter. John growled at the notion but Joseph put his hand up to silence him. 

“We understand that you may need some time to think this through. May God bless you and your family,” said Joseph as he kneeled down and picked up the crumbled bills. The woman stood behind him and tilted her head to the side with a confused expression.

Joseph gave her a quick smile as he and his brother walked out of the store to John’s car that was parked off to the side. 

“Don’t worry Joseph, I’m sure that he will come around soon. I can always pay him and his family a visit if need be,” reassured John. Joseph tiredly nodded his head as he took a step toward the truck.

“Give him a week’s time. If not…” said Joseph but stopped when he saw the woman in the store approach him.

“Hey, um, that guy was being a total dick. So, here,” she said as she handed him the water bottle he picked earlier. Joseph looked at the bottle and then back to her. Was this really the one the Voice spoke of? 

“Thank you, child. That was very kind of you,” replied Joseph as he accepted the gift. She smiled at him and turned to walk away.

“Wait!” exclaimed Joseph. She raised her eyebrows and gave a quick look back to a car parked near one of the pumps.

“Sorry, my name is Joseph and this is my brother, John. I am the priest of Eden’s Gate,” said Joseph as he extended his hand out to her.

The woman hesitated before taking his hand and shaking it. Joseph watched as she shook John’s hand, noticing how she bit her lip when her eyes met his brother’s.

“Nice to meet you,” she mumbled. Joseph waited to give her name in return, but she said nothing. Thinking that she might be nervous in meeting two random strangers, he forgave her silence.

“You seem like a very kind soul. There’s actually a service tomorrow morning if you’re interested. You are more than welcome to join us in worship,” said Joseph as he put his hands together in prayer beneath his chin. The woman cleared her throat as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

“Sorry, but my flight leaves tomorrow at ten. I’m just here visiting family. Thanks for the invite though,” she said, giving them a small smile. “Bye.”

“May God bless you,” waved Joseph. As she turned her back, he saw the name ROOK was printed in red at the top of her shirt.

He watched her walk back toward the parked car she was looking at earlier. As she got in he noticed that it was an old, white mustang.

“Behold, it was a Whitehorse…and hell followed with him.”

As the car pulled out of the gas station, the Voice called out to him clearer than ever before.

STOP HER.

Joseph staggered against the car, putting his hand to his head. He heard John next to him saying something, but he couldn’t make it out.

Visions of him and his family played through his mind like a movie reel. He saw both of his brothers and sister, old and happy with families of their own. One of himself kissing a woman masked in a white veil surrounded by flowers and loved ones.

Then there were the visions that he never wished to see. Faith was floating lifeless in a dark river. John lay in a pool of his own blood in an abandoned field. Jacob sat still on a rock atop a hill with glazed eyes. The world on fire and the devil herself, smiling at him.

“Joseph, talk to me. What’s wrong?” John croaked out. Joseph took in a couple deep breaths before grabbing his brother by his vest.

“That car that was just here…I need you to call your men and bring in the woman in the back seat. Unharmed,” panted Joseph.

“But, why?” asked John. “She’s already gone-”

“God has sent me visions and I must stop them from happening. Or else, us, Eden’s Gate, everything will be destroyed. Do it!” yelled Joseph. John’s eyes widened at his brother’s behavior. He opened the driver’s side of his black truck and took out his radio as he relayed Joseph’s orders to his men.

Joseph took off his sunglasses and pinched the bridge of his nose as a migraine started to settle in. Hearing the Voice always left him in a weakened state, sometimes leaving him violently ill.

“Have them meet us back at the church,” said Joseph. John gave him a nod of confirmation.

“The Gates of Eden await us, dear Rook,” breathed Joseph as he got into John’s truck. For the rest of the ride, Joseph relished the way her name rolled so easily off his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

“Make sure to keep a steady hand on that line. Ya never know when you’ll get a bite,” reminded your Uncle Max as you let out a loud yawn. You crossed your legs and laid back further into your chair.

 

“We’ve been out here for hours and I haven’t felt it budge an inch,” you sighed. “I thought you said this lake was full of fish.”

 

“It is! Well that’s what a buddy of mine from work told me. Hope County is best known for its fishing spots,” said Uncle Max as he reeled in his line a little.

 

“Hey Dad, can we visit the F.A.N.G. Center while we’re here? We’re not that far and it’s on our way back,” spoke up your cousin Todd. “They have a bear named Cheeseburger that you can pet!”

 

“We’ll see. I told your mom we’d be home by four the latest,” replied Uncle Max. As you listened to your cousin insist on taking the detour, you rummaged through the ice chest only to find it empty.

 

You had been staying at your aunt and uncle’s house for about a week. You had never been to Montana before and the change of pace from your hometown was refreshing. Here, time seemed to slow down as you came to appreciate the bright blue sky and golden fields.

 

“Hey Todd, you mind going to the car and grabbing a couple more beers?” asked Uncle Max. You watched your cousin jog back to the small parking lot a few yards away.

 

“So, what are you going to do when you go back home?” asked Uncle Max.

 

“Same old stuff, I guess,” you shrugged, already not liking the direction of where this conversation was going.

 

“I mean, you have so much potential in you, it’s just-”

 

“My mom put you up to this didn’t she? You can stop now, Aunt Carol already talked to me yesterday,” you scoffed.

 

“We’re worried about you. I mean you have a job now, but it’s what, the third one this year. First you wanted to be a teacher, than an artist, I even remember you filling out applications to the police academy…”

 

“Listen, I’m just trying to find something that I actually like doing, okay? I know being a waitress isn’t exactly a dream job, but it pays the bills,” you said as you crossed your arms. “I didn’t come to Montana to get lectured, I could’ve gotten that back home.”

 

“I didn’t mean to upset you. Actually, forget I said anything. I just want you to know that we love you,” assured Uncle Max. “Let’s just enjoy your last day here.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I love you guys too,”

 

“Heads up!” yelled Todd from behind you. You caught the beer can just in time.

 

“Hey, watch it!” you exclaimed as you cracked it open. Warm beer spouted from the can and exploded all over onto you face and chest.

 

“Damn it, Todd! Look what you did!” you shouted as you stood from your chair. Todd burst into laughter and you could see Uncle Max covering his mouth.

 

“It’s-it’s not funny,” you giggled as you joined in laughter with them.

 

“I think I have my old baseball jersey in the trunk. You could wear that instead,” offered Todd as pulled the car keys out of his pocket. You playfully socked his arm before grabbing them and went back to the car.

 

You opened the trunk and spotted a wrinkled jersey tucked away in the corner. You put it to your face and took a whiff. It didn’t smell too bad. 

 

Taking a quick look around, you took off your wet shirt and buttoned up the jersey. It was a little big on the bottom but fit nicely around your shoulders.

 

As you walked your way back to the dock, you saw your uncle and cousin packing up the fishing supplies.

 

“Finally calling it quits then?” you asked.

 

“Yup, we’re gonna go visit the F.A.N.G. Center!” exclaimed Todd. “They’ll probably let me take a picture with him right?”

 

“I didn’t know you could even get near a bear. How is that even legal?” you wondered aloud.

 

“Who cares? Let’s go!” whooped Todd as he ran to the car. You and Uncle Max chuckled as you followed after him and hopped in the backseat.

 

“Before we go, I need to fill up at the next gas station we come across,” said Uncle Max as he started the engine. Todd looked at his phone as he got in the passenger seat and rolled down the window.

 

“Closest gas station is just a couple miles west,” reported Todd.

 

Uncle Max and Todd made small talk about the lack of fish while you gazed out the window, enjoying the scenery. You’d never thought you’d enjoy it as much as you thought you would. Everything here seemed so simple and peaceful.

 

“Hey, mind going in and buying another six-pack for the road. You can also get some snacks if you want,” said Uncle Max, interrupting your thoughts. You looked around and noticed you had already arrived at the gas station.

 

“Oh, sure. Same thing we had earlier?” you asked. Uncle Max nodded as he handed you some cash and got out of the car.

 

“Get me sour worms! Or sour candy in general!” burst Todd.

 

“You’re such a child. Didn’t you graduate high school a few years ago?” you teased as you made your way to the convenience store. You laughed as Todd made a face and stuck out his tongue.

 

You welcomed the gust of cold air that hit you when you entered the store. Two men dressed somewhat formally stood at the front counter, talking to a man who looked like the owner. You hummed to yourself as you grabbed your uncle’s favorite brand of beer along with Todd’s sour candy and bag of chips for yourself.

 

As you walked up to the counter, you overheard snippets of the conversation between the three men. You heard the one with the yellow sunglasses ask for a bottle of water as he quoted an unfamiliar bible verse. When the owner slapped his money to the ground, the man next to him in a blue shirt let out a deep growl. You hated to see others treat people in such a horrible way.

 

The man with the glasses picked up the money and gave you a small smile before leaving with his companion.

 

“Will that be all for you, miss?” asked the man behind the counter. You nodded as he bagged our things and rang up the total.

 

“Actually, I want this too,” you said as you grabbed the water bottle placed to the side.

 

“You’re not actually going to buy him that are you?” asked the owner in disbelief.

 

“I’m thirsty,” you replied coolly. The man just shook his head as he added it your total. After paying, you walked out of the store, hoping to catch the man with the yellow sunglasses.

 

He was leaning against a black truck next to the man in the blue shirt. As you walked over to them, a voice in the back of your mind told you to turn away, that it wasn’t any of your business.

 

It’s the right thing to do, you convinced yourself as you approached the two men.

 

“Hey, um, that guy was being a total dick. So, here.” You offered out the water bottle to the man in yellow sunglasses. He hesitated before giving you sincere smile and thanked you as he accepted the gift.

 

You gave him a nod and smiled, liking the feeling of helping someone out in need. Before you could walk back to your family, the man called out to you and introduced himself as Joseph Seed, the priest of Eden’s Gate and his brother John Seed.

 

You grimaced at Joseph’s title, religion being a very touchy subject for you. As you shook their hands, you couldn’t help but notice that his brother was unnecessarily attractive and tried not to stare at him too long.

 

When Joseph offered you to join him for service tomorrow, you were glad that you didn’t have to lie about it. You told him that your were just visiting family and the flight was scheduled to leave tomorrow. The disappointment in his eyes wasn’t hard to miss and you almost felt bad for turning him down. You gave the men a short wave goodbye as you walked back to your family.

 

Todd turned his head ad gave you a questioning look as you got into the car and handed him his candy.

 

“Who were you talking to?” he asked.

 

“Just a priest. It looked like he was going to pass out so I bought him a water bottle. He was nice.”

 

“Oh, that’s cool I guess,” said Todd as he tore open his candy bag. He shoved a fistful of candy into his mouth while you gasped in disgust.

 

“Close your mouth,” you scolded. Todd smiled, his mouth filled with green and pink candy stuck between his teeth.

 

“Right, we’re about done here,” said Uncle Max as he closed his door and pulled out of the gas station. He turned on the radio and an unfamiliar song came on.

 

“The hell is this?” he muttered, his hand resting on the dial.

 

“Wait, it doesn’t sound too bad,” you urged. Uncle Max shrugged his shoulders and left the song on.

 

...Oh Lord, the great collapse…

 

You leaned back into your seat and opened your bag of chips as you tossed a few into your mouth.

 

“Hey, so when we meet Cheeseburger, do you think we-” before Todd could finish, a loud bang erupted from the side of the car, causing it to roll off the road.

 

...When the world falls into the flames…

 

The rolling didn’t seem to stop as you desperately tried to cover your face, hearing the yells of your uncle and cousin in front of you. The rolling finally ceased as your vision went in and out. The car had landed upside down and your family wasn’t moving when you called their names. A sharp pain burst erupted from you chest as you tried to reach out to them.

 

“Get the girl…you better hope that she’s alive…” You heard rough voices and footsteps that sounded like they were getting closer.

 

“Please…help…” you croaked as you tried to move.

 

An unfamiliar face peered down at you before breaking into a horrible smile.

 

“We got her!” a man yelled. You struggled to voice your concerns as your vision slowly faded to black.

 

...We will rise again…


	3. Chapter 3

An incessant beeping caused you to stir in your sleep. You grumbled as you reached to shut the alarm off your phone but felt yourself being tightly constricted. Your eyelids fluttered against the harsh, bright light as you struggled to wake up.

 

As your vision cleared, you woke up to find yourself in a room similar to one in a hospital. Wires crawled throughout your body and a sling held your left arm against your chest. The annoying noise from earlier was actually a heart-monitor that was tied to your finger. Your old clothes were gone and replaced with a flower-printed hospital gown.

 

“Ah! You’re awake! The Father will want to know about this immediately,” said a nearby voice. You turned to see a woman wearing green scrubs look at you with a wide smile.

 

“Wait, where am I? Where’s my family?” you demanded, but the woman ignored you and walked out of the room. Your breathing became short and irregular as you tried to remember what happened.

 

The machine next to you started to beep rapidly as the horrible memories started to flood in: The car accident, the yells of your cousin and uncle, the helplessness of not being able to do anything about it.

 

You tugged off the wires and hissed as you struggled to pull out a needle from your free arm. It felt as if you were going through Jell-O, your movements getting more sluggish and clumsy by the minute. Your body jolted in pain as a gritty sensation passed through your left shoulder. Taking a couple deep breaths you sat yourself up, suspecting that you may have broken your collarbone.

 

Throwing the heavy blanket off your body, you swung your legs over the bed and tried to balance yourself as you attempted to stand.

 

The moment you took a step forward, you came crashing to the ground and let out a guttural scream. Your left ankle burned at the pressure as you looked down and noticed the array of scratches and bruises that covered your legs. A compression bandage was wrapped tightly around your foot, leaving you partially immobile.

 

Gathering up the little strength you had left, you used your right elbow to crawl your way to the door but stopped when you were met with a shiny pair of black shoes.

 

“What are you doing down there, little lamb?” You looked up to see the man from the gas station, Joseph Seed. He was dressed in black pants with a matching vest and a white button up. He peered at you through his yellow-shaded sunglasses and gave you a smile.

 

“What’s going on? What happened to me? My family, are they okay? Are they in another room?” you fired your questions at him as he kneeled down to your level.

 

“Let’s try sitting up, yes? I will explain everything,” replied Joseph in a calm voice. He lifted you by the arm as you awkwardly held onto him. Joseph tucked his arm underneath your legs to lift you and carried you to the bed.

 

“I do want to apologize about…all of this,” said Joseph as he gently set you down and gestured toward the room. “You weren’t supposed to get hurt, but I assure you, the people responsible for your pain have been rightfully punished. As for the ones that you were with, I made sure to see that they made it to the nearest hospital.”

 

“When can I leave? I need to call my family, let them know I’m okay…” you started but stopped when Joseph put his hand to your face and began to push back any hair that fell in the way.

 

“God has given you a new path, my child. We will be your family now, the ones to lead you into Eden’s Gates,” whispered Joseph as he put his forehead to yours. You looked at him with wide eyes and felt your stomach drop.

 

“What are you talking about? Y-You’re fucking crazy. This…this is a dream, a nightmare! I need to wake up,” you cried as you pulled away from him.

 

“Try not to move, I don’t want you to hurt yourself more than you already have,” said Joseph as he forced your body down onto the bed.

 

“I don’t want to be here anymore. Let me go!” you yelled as you struggled beneath him. Tears trailed down your face as he held you down with little effort.

 

“Shhh, my dear Rook, you are safe now; Safe from the world that threatens to take everything from you. Don’t you want to be happy?”

 

“That’s not my…please, you’re confusing me with someone else. I want to go home!” you wailed. Your free hand slipped out of his grasp and you raked your hand across Joseph’s face, leaving three red lines on his cheek. He growled as he touched the mark on his face.

 

“I didn’t want to have to do this…Faith, can you come in here please?” called Joseph. You looked toward the door as a young woman wearing a lacy white dress embedded in wildflowers approach you with a serene smile.

 

“Is this the one you spoke of, Father? She truly is beautiful, just as you described!” she giggled cheerfully. As Joseph moved to the side you saw the woman known as Faith walk over to you, pulling something out of her dress pocket.

 

“Welcome to the Bliss. Welcome to our family!” Faith beamed as she blew a green powder into your face. You sneezed a few times at the unknown substance, your eyes filling with sparkles and haze.

 

“You will meet the others tomorrow,” said Joseph. “They are very excited to meet you, my little lamb.”

 

The fear that had been bubbling beneath the surface subsided as you leaned back into the hospital bed. Butterflies and hummingbirds flitted around the room, tickling your fingers and the sides of your face.

 

“What’s…going on?” you whispered. Faith took a seat next to your bed and grasped your hand.

 

“There’s nothing to fear, as long as you have faith,” she smiled. You saw Joseph stand behind her and squeeze her shoulder tightly.

 

“Comfort her. Show her what it means to be a part of Eden’s Gate,” he ordered. Faith stiffened at his touch but relaxed as he turned and left the room.

 

“Everything’s going to be okay. You’re going to love it here,” she said shakily. “I promise.” Faith started to hum a slow tune as you nodded absentmindedly at her words, wondering why you were even scared in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

“I have to go now Rook. I’ll bring back some lunch for you. How about a turkey sandwich? That sounds tasty,” Faith remarked as she let go of your hand.

 

“Wait, come back,” you croaked as you reached for her. The handcuffs that attached you to the bed clanked against the plastic railing as she disappeared behind the door, her flowery scent still lingering in the air.

 

You had spent your first day in hospice with Faith telling stories of the Project and how the Father would save them all from the Collapse. She also informed you that you were underground in one of the Herald’s bunkers.

 

“I’m a Herald too,” she giggled. “I’m in charge of showing sinners the way through the Bliss. It sounds like a lot of work, but really, it’s all about loving one another and having faith in the Father. The Collapse is upon us and we must prepare! Here, I brought my personal copy of the Father’s word to read to you!”

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Faith reading by your side and you nodding in agreement every now and then. Even in your Bliss-induced state, you knew that everything coming out of her mouth was complete crap, but the inconsistent visions of bluebirds and jackalopes were distracting enough to occupy your mind.

 

In between passages, Faith would ask you things like your favorite color, favorite food, best vacation spot, and all the basics one would use when getting to know a person. You suspected that anything you said would be reported to Joseph anyway, so you pretty much stuck to the truth.

 

The only thing that Faith never clarified on was your real name. She would call you by Rook and, at first, you found it bizarre that she would call you by your Uncle’s last name but then realized the state they had found you in.

 

You had borrowed your cousin’s shirt just moments before the accident. It would only make sense for them to assume that the name was yours. You made a promise to yourself to never reveal your real identity to them. Let them call you whatever they wanted; it was the only thing you had left.

 

Faith had stayed with you the entire day and well into the night. You thought you heard screams as you slept, but Faith reassured you that it was all just a nightmare, nothing that a little Bliss couldn’t take care of.

 

The fluorescent lighting above flickered as you looked at the Book of Joseph Faith had left behind on the counter next to you. Half of it sounded like the rants of a madman and the other was just too depressing to think about. You hoped that the events that took place in there weren’t true and just over exaggerations.

 

“They could’ve least given me a T.V.,” you muttered. The hallucinations from the Bliss were starting to wear off and you could only take so many more sermons from a deranged girl in one day.

 

“Well my dear, if it’s a television you want, all you had to do was ask.” Your head whipped toward the entrance and saw John leaning against the doorframe with arms crossed, wearing a blue button up dress shirt and black jeans.

 

“It’s you,” you whispered. John gave you a wide grin and sauntered toward you as he bowed down to kiss your shackled hand. His beard tickled your skin, making your curl you fingers back.

 

“The pleasure is all mine. Rook, isn’t it?” he asked.

 

“Y-yes. It’s Rook,” you confirmed. You swallowed hard as he kept his gaze on you, his fingers caressing against your knuckles.

 

“Would you like a tour of my bunker? You must be bored sitting here,” offered John. You chewed on the insides of your cheeks as you thought it over. Was this some sort of trap? His intentions seemed pure but something in his eyes told you to keep your guard up.

 

“Faith was supposed to come back with my lunch. I think I should wait until she comes back…” you trailed off as John shook his head and chuckled.

 

“Oh, I’m sure Sister Faith wouldn’t mind. Now that you’re part of our family and all,” assured John. You felt your heart take a hit at the word ‘family’, thinking of your own. But if this man wanted to show you the prison that you were being held in, it wouldn’t hurt to know where the exit was.

 

“Okay…I can’t really walk though,” you said, motioning to your wrapped foot.

 

“Ah! I have just the thing,” exclaimed John as he clasped his hands together. He left the room and returned shortly with a blue wheelchair.

 

“Also this,” you said, referring to the handcuffs.

 

“It was only for your protection my dear, nothing more,” soothed John. He walked over to the counter where the Book of Joseph lay and flipped through the pages. A key dropped onto the floor and your eye twitched as John uncuffed you. To think that your freedom was sitting next to you this whole time…

 

“Up we go,” said John as he lifted you up from the bed. You groaned as your muscles cracked from sitting all day. As he set you down onto the wheelchair, his hands softly rubbed your shoulders from behind.

 

“Are you ready, dear Rook?” he asked. You nodded your head and heard him make an unpleasant noise.

 

“I need to hear you say it,” he hissed as he grasped the back of your neck.

 

“Yes, John, I’m ready,” you quavered, hoping he wouldn’t notice the way your body trembled at his touch.

 

“That’s a good girl,” said John as he released your neck and began pushing you out of the room.

 

The tour consisted of John naming certain areas of the bunker, such as the hospital ward that you were staying at, the kitchen that held stockpiles of canned food and the array of rooms that held multiple bunk beds and living quarters. You tried to memorize where everything was, but the constant corridors and random tunnels left you feeling like you were a rat trapped in a never-ending maze.

 

“This room, well, you’ll soon see in due time. Your atonement is futile if you are to join the Project,” explained John as he motioned toward a closed door. You gulped at the large, dark stain underneath it.

 

“Atonement?” you asked.

 

“Yes, where you will confess all your sins to me. Every thought, action, and emotion that you’ve ever experienced will be pulled from you. But first, we must baptize you in the name of the Father.”

 

“And if I say no?” John suddenly stopped pushing the wheelchair and walked around in front of you, putting both hands on the armrests.

 

“You will say yes,” he whispered as he held your face with his hands, his thumbs pressing painfully into your cheeks. “You will be baptized, you will atone and you will walk with us into Eden’s Gates. Don’t you see? Joseph saw you in his visions, the lamb that will either be our savior or destruction. We wouldn’t want the latter to happen, now would we?”

 

They’re all insane, you thought. When you didn’t answer right away, John pressed harder against your face.

 

“No, we wouldn’t want that,” you repeated. John smiled as he put his forehead to yours.

 

“You can’t see it right now, but you will. Everything will fall into place,” he hummed. His grip lessened as his lips moved to the sore spot on your cheek, placing a chaste kiss on each.

 

“Get your hands off me, motherfucker, I’ll kill you!” screamed a woman’s voice from further up the tunnel. John released you and turned toward the commotion with a growl.

 

You looked around him and saw a woman with black hair wearing a cop’s uniform being dragged into a room off to the right.

 

“Who is that?” you asked.

 

“A sinner who needs a little more…convincing,” John snarled in her direction. “Do not worry about her Rook, in time, she too will join the Project.”

 

You didn’t say anything as John wheeled you back to your room. The woman’s screams echoed off the bunker walls and it took everything in you to resist from putting your hands over your ears.

 

“There you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” bubbled Faith as you and John entered your room. She held a tray with your sandwich and a tall glass of water. “Did John take care of you while I was gone?”

 

“Yes,” you replied. John lifted you once again from your seat and placed you onto the bed. He made a move for the handcuffs but Faith put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“She needs her hand to eat silly,” she teased, looking up at him with a knowing smile. John raised his eyebrows and shrugged her hand off.

 

“Just making sure our Rook doesn’t get any ideas,” he grunted. He looked back to you and gave you a smile that sent chills down your spine.

 

“Until we meet again,” he said as he placed a kiss on your forehead. You watched him walk out the room as Faith placed the tray on your lap.

 

“We ran out of turkey, how does roast beef sound?” she asked. She looked at you expectantly and you gave her a small smile.

 

“That’s fine,” you mumbled.

 

“I was worried there for minute, I thought you had run off or something. Joseph would’ve been so disappointed…but you finally got to meet John! He’s really wonderful, wouldn’t you say?”

 

You grimaced, eating more of your sandwich to hide the look of disgust on your face.

 

“Yes, he is.”


	5. Chapter 5

“We are all sinners. Every one of us. You. Me. Even the Father knows deeply of sin. It’s a poison that clouds our minds. What if I told you, you could be free of sin?”

 

“I’d say you’re full of shit,” you muttered as you watched John’s sermon. Just as he promised, the next day you awoke to an old, boxy TV on wheels. You were excited to finally occupy yourself with something other than Faith’s readings, but your happiness was short-lived.

 

For your first week underground, Faith would serve you breakfast every morning and put on tapes of Joseph or John preaching to the people of Eden’s Gates. It wouldn’t have been so bad other than the fact that the tapes ranged from forty minutes to a couple hours long.

 

You mentioned to Faith that maybe you could watch something else, but she just shook her head and smiled at you.

 

“Sorry Rook, there’s not much reception down here. See?” She flipped through every channel and found nothing but gray static.

 

“You guys are preparing for the end of the world, there has to be something else,” you complained.

 

“But don’t you find the words of the Father to be inspiring? The way he speaks, it’s as if he’s speaking straight into your soul,” sighed Faith as she leaned back into her chair. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at her dreamy demeanor.

 

“Can we go for a walk? I’m bored and this is the third time we’ve watched this sermon. Please?” you begged as Faith fiddled with her hands.

 

“I guess so…we’ll have to be quick. Joseph wanted to visit you today and we don’t want to miss him,” she fretted.

 

“I swear, it’ll be a short one,” you promised. “Can I try the boot on today? I don’t think my ankle hurts that much.” One of the doctors in the bunker had checked your foot and told you that your ankle was twisted and would take about another week or so to heal. He had left a black boot to encourage walking around a couple times a day, if only for a little bit.

 

“Sure. Let me put it on for you,” said Faith as she gently strapped it around your foot. As she helped you out of the bed, you wondered how someone so sweet could join a crazy cult like this.

 

They probably took advantage of her kindness and used it against her, you thought as Faith linked her arm with yours.

 

“Ready? Try taking it slow at first, we don’t want you to fall down,” warned Faith. You nodded as you put pressure to step on your left foot, wincing at the sharp sting.

 

“Does it hurt too much? Here, maybe we should try tomorrow…” stressed Faith.

 

“No! I mean, I don’t want to give up just yet,” you reassured, giving her a smile. In all honesty, it hurt like hell just to take a couple steps, but you weren’t going to let that get in your way. You had a plan set in mind, and you were going to see it through.

 

During your stay, Faith had made sure that you would take ‘walks’ around the bunker, meeting with and getting to know members of the Project. They told you stories of their past, how lost they were before they were told of Eden’s Gates. You almost felt sorry for these people, desperate enough to take extreme measures just to feel secure about their place in the world.

 

What was even more disturbing than their blind faith were the markings carved into their skin. Each person was branded with their personal sin, some torn off and others (very few) crossed out. You almost threw up the first time you heard that everyone at the Project went through the process of John’s atonement.

 

“It’s to remind ourselves that we are all sinners,” Faith explained. You dreaded the day that you would be sentenced to such a horrible fate.

 

“Hold up Rook! You’re walking too fast,” cautioned Faith. It was true; you were practically dragging her through the bunker.

 

“It’s okay! I think I’m feeling better all ready,” you huffed as you made a quick right turn. Spotting the door with the dark stain beneath it, you came to a sudden spot and leaned your body against the wall.

 

“Heh, I think maybe you’re right Faith. I thought I could handle it but I don’t think I can walk all the way back. Do you think you could bring back the wheelchair for me please?” Faith let out an aggravated sigh as she shook her head.

 

“I told you we should take it slow,” she scolded. “Stay here, I’ll be back.”

 

“Thank you Faith,” you called as she walked away. When she rounded the corner, you hobbled further down the tunnel until you came to the door you were looking for.

 

“Hey! Hey, you’re a cop right?” you whispered loudly. The small window you were looking in showed a room with the woman you saw earlier in the week. She was currently tied to a chair with her body slumped forward. You quickly glanced in both directions as you rapped on the window.

 

“Hey! Wake up! I think I know a way we can get out of here,” you said. The woman finally looked up and your eyes widened at her battered face. She had two black eyes with cuts and bruises covering her chest and arms.

 

“Get the fuck out of my face, you Peggy piece of shit!” she spat.

 

“What? My name’s not Peggy- listen you have to help me,” you begged as you gave her your full name. “I was in an accident with my uncle and cousin about a week ago, Max and Todd Rook. They were in the accident with me until these freaks kidnapped me! Please, you have to believe me!”

 

The woman glared at you for a few moments until her gaze began to soften.

 

“Y-you’re that girl. The one in the car accident. They reported you missing when they couldn’t find you. We were told to keep an eye out, most thought a bear got to you…to think you ended up down here,” she muttered.

 

“But you’re here with me too! And you’re a cop, shouldn’t the entire force be looking for you?” you asked. The woman let out a weak laugh.

 

“You mean the Sheriff who should’ve retired years ago and a kid who thinks he’s hot shit because he graduated the police academy early? Those fucking Seeds have taken them in! The whole county’s been taken over by these sick fuckers and there’s nothing we can do about it,” the woman wailed. You felt your heart drop at her words.

 

“What if…what if I helped you get out of here?” you offered.

 

“Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?” the woman scoffed.

 

“I just need the key to your door…who’s your jailer?”

 

“John fucking Seed. Had the pleasure of meeting him yet?” You nodded when you heard your name ring throughout the tunnel.

 

“I’m almost there Rook!” called Faith.

 

“Okay!” you yelled back as you looked back to the woman. “I’ll find a way to get you out of here…um…what’s your name?”

 

“Hudson. Joey Hudson.”

 

“Hudson,” you repeated. “We’re gonna get out of here, I promise.” Without waiting for a response, you walked as quickly as you could back to where Faith had left you.

 

“Does it still hurt to walk? Maybe we should just have you in the wheelchair next time,” said Faith as she rounded the corner.

 

“I’m fine Faith, really. Besides, I’m going to have to walk again eventually. No pain no gain right?” you chirped.

 

“You’re right,” agreed Faith as you sat down in the chair. She began to hum one of the Project’s songs but you couldn’t distinguish which one it was.

 

“Here we are,” sang out Faith as she wheeled you into your room. “I wanted to surprise you later, but I don’t think I can wait!”

 

You watched her walk over to the counter and pull something out of the drawer.

 

“Look! I know you said you wanted to watch something else, so I brought you this! Though I warn you, it sometimes can get a little…violent,” she added with a whisper. She showed you a VHS tape with the title Looney Tunes on it.

 

“Wow, Faith, that’s really nice of you!” you beamed, giving her a genuine smile. “I haven’t watched these in years…”

 

“That’s great to hear, I love seeing you smile Rook!” squealed Faith. “But first, you shower, then we can watch it while we have dinner!”

 

“Alright,” you agreed as Faith helped you stand once more. It was awkward the first few times to have Faith help you shower, but you found it nice to have her around when you could barley lift your arm.

 

As Faith helped you out of your sling, a knock resounded from the door.

 

“Who is it?” called Faith.

 

“It’s Joseph.” Your body froze at the sound of his voice as Faith skipped over to let him in.

 

“How are you doing today, little Lamb?” he asked as he studied your face.

 

“Fine…I went on a walk today,” you mumbled as you looked to the floor.

 

“You should have seen her, she was practically running. She’ll be up and ready in no time,” gushed Faith. “I was going to help her shower, if you could give us just a few minutes…”

 

“I see. You’ve worked up quite a sweat, haven’t you,” said Joseph. He stared at you a few moments more before turning toward Faith.

 

“You have done a wonderful job at taking care of our Lamb,” complimented Joseph. “You deserve a break. Bring Rook her dinner in say, about thirty minutes?”

 

Faith tilted her head to the side in confusion. Joseph cleared his throat as her eyes widened in realization.

 

“Of course, Father. Whatever you say,” she said as Joseph caressed the side of her cheek. Your mouth went dry as you watched her leave the room. Joseph gave you a small smile and motioned toward the bathroom door.

 

“After you.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Thanks, but I don’t need your help,” you stated firmly at Joseph. “I can shower by myself.” Joseph stared at you before breaking out into a chuckle.

 

“You can hardly walk. Please, allow me-”

 

“It’s okay, really,” you insisted. Joseph let out a heavy sigh as he folded his hands in front of him.

 

“There’s a lot of pride in you,” remarked Joseph. “Tell me, what do you think about Faith?”

 

“What?” you said perplexed. “She’s nice... why?”

 

“I’m glad you like her Rook,” said Joseph as he took a step closer. “It would be a shame if she wasn’t here anymore.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you demanded as Joseph leaned his face closer to yours.

 

“She is easily replaceable. Do you know how many would kill to be in her position? I can name a handful. Now, I suggest you accept help when it is offered to you.” Joseph extended his arm out, waiting for you to take it.

 

“Fine,” you said through gritted teeth. You took his arm as he helped you into the shower and pulled back the curtain. Joseph helped lower you to the seat attached to the shower wall and kneeled down as he began to unwrap the bandage from your foot.

 

As gentle as he was being, you couldn’t help but wince at the slight touches his fingers left.

 

“How badly does it hurt?” he asked. You were surprised at the softness in his voice, but quickly remembered that this was a man who risked your own life to kidnap you.

 

“It’s bearable,” you muttered.

 

“I need to remove your clothes,” said Joseph as he put the bandage aside. “If you behave, you may be rewarded.” You could feel a snarl rising from the back of your throat but shoved it down and put on a tight-lipped grin instead.

 

“Okay,” you agreed as Joseph helped you up on your stronger foot. You turned your back towards him as he quickly untied the strings around your neck. You shivered when the gown fell to your feet as Joseph collected it. Both of his hands briefly rested on your hips as he slowly pulled down your underwear. You carefully stepped out of them and instinctively covered yourself with your arms.

 

Joseph began to hum an indistinct tune as he turned on the shower. You gasped as the cold water hit your skin like tiny needles.

 

“It’s f-fucking freezing,” your teeth chattered.

 

“Language,” reminded Joseph as he lightly tugged on your hair. You watched from the corner of your eye as he grabbed the shampoo off the shelf and poured a generous amount into his hand.

 

Your shoulders tensed as he began to wash your scalp, scratching and massaging behind your ears and around the base of your neck. Faith would always be careful in bathing you, but never expressed such tenderness. A sigh escaped your lips as your muscles began to relax.

 

“See? This isn’t so bad,” said Joseph. “Close your eyes.” You complied as he grabbed the handheld showerhead and washed away the shampoo.

 

“Do you miss your family Rook?” asked Joseph. You bit your lip, hating that he was asking questions he already knew the answer to.

 

“Yes,” you replied, swallowing the lump in your throat.

 

“I understand how you must be feeling. I was taken away from my family a long time ago,” said Joseph as he grabbed a bar of soap and began lathering it in a washcloth. “I could never understand why God would allow such a thing to happen. But then he spoke to me, told me everything was going according to His plan.”

 

Your body became even rigid as he began to wash your back. The urge to flee resonated throughout your body, but you knew you couldn’t escape, not in the condition that you were in.

 

“I didn’t get to see my family for many years,” he continued, his hand washing further down your lower back. “When we finally came together, I knew that I would not let anyone take them away from me again. Just like how I won’t let anyone take you.”

 

“I’m never going to see them again, am I?” you quavered as Joseph rinsed the suds off. The memory of arguing with your mom the day you left for Montana replayed in your mind on a loop. You couldn’t even remember the last thing you said to your dad.

 

“Maybe one day, when you have fully come to accept us as your new family,” said Joseph as he carefully turned you around to face him. You tried to avert your gaze as he put his fingers underneath your chin so that your eyes met with his.

 

“I understand how difficult this must be for you. I just need you to know that you are loved here,” breathed Joseph. He leaned down and softly kissed your forehead. You closed your eyes as his lips lingered for a few more moments before pulling himself away.

 

“I’ll let you finish. You might want to hurry before all the hot water runs out,” he said as he stepped back and closed the shower curtain.

 

You waited for him to leave, but all you heard was a chair being dragged across the room. The slight squeaks it emitted told you that Joseph was in no rush to leave you anytime soon.

 

Lathering up more soap into your washcloth, you took your time showering, hoping that Joseph would give up and leave. Once you felt the water lose its heat, you turned the knobs off and reached for the towel that usually hung on a hook to the side. Your hand grasped nothing but air until you heard him laugh from the other side of the curtain.

 

“Is there something you need?” he called out.

 

“A towel,” you muttered.

 

“Is that how we ask for things?” scolded Joseph with a light-hearted tone to his voice.

 

“May I have my towel, please,” you said with a slight edge to your voice. The sound of him talking down to you as if you were a child made your fists clench.

 

The shower curtain flew aside as you stood your ground and looked up at your captor, not bothering to cover yourself this time. Joseph’s eyes flickered toward your chest as he handed you a blue towel.

 

“See something you like?” you sassed as you grabbed the towel from him. Joseph shook his head as you dried yourself.

 

“You were shielding your body from me a minute ago, now you display yourself in front of me so easily. Your pride will be your downfall Rook. I can help set you on the right path,” trailed off Joseph, tilting his head to the side. “Maybe you need the right encouragement.”

 

As you wrapped the towel around your body, Joseph walked to the corner of the room and pulled out a sleek, black shopping bag with dark blue tissue paper sticking out of it. You raised an eyebrow at the word GUCCI branded in gold letters across the bag.

 

“John thought you might be a little more comfortable in this than wearing a hospital gown all day,” said Joseph as he handed you the bag. “It’s a little extravagant for the Project’s taste, but he insisted.”

 

You threw away the tissue paper and pulled out a pair of silk pajamas with a red and pink floral print. You snuck a peak at the price tag and felt your jaw drop.

 

$2,000!? And just for the pants! I don’t even want to look at the top, you thought as you shook your head.

 

“I can’t accept this, it’s too much,” you said as you handed Joseph back the gift.

 

“As much as I admire your humility, it would be best to take it. I know it would make John very happy,” assured Joseph. You quickly went over the pros and cons in your head as he waited patiently for your response. Refusing a gift might earn another comment on your pride and you needed Joseph to trust you.

 

“I guess...if it will make John happy…” you decided. Joseph let out a wide smile as he clasped his hands together.

 

“He will be so pleased. Here, let me help you put it on,” he offered. Joseph swiftly ripped the tags off and helped you step into the pants. The material felt like liquid against your legs, fitting you in all the right ways.

 

You dropped your towel to the floor as Joseph helped you slip into the shirt. As he started buttoning it from the waist up, you heard him mumble something but couldn’t quite catch it.

 

“What’d you say?” you asked. It took a moment for him to speak and you could’ve sworn you saw a streak of blush cross his face.

 

“I said, I do see something that I like,” he replied. “A little more than I should.” Joseph tucked a curl of wet hair behind your ear and gently pulled you in to his embrace. He began to stroke the back of your head and began to hum to the tune of “Amazing Grace.”

 

Your first instinct was to push him away but you gradually wrapped your good arm around his waist as he slowly began to move from side to side.

 

“My sweet Rook,” Joseph whispered as he kissed the top of your head. “I will never let you go.”


	7. Chapter 7

You stifled a yawn as you crossed your legs over a plastic folding chair, trying to get into a more comfortable position. You and five other people of Eden’s Gate were sitting in a circle having a Bible lesson taught by Faith in one of the bunker’s rec rooms. Although she used the Book of Joseph as her main reference, she would still quote passages from both the old and new testaments.

 

“‘But if you do not forgive others, then your Father will not forgive your transgressions.’ The Father loves us so much that he’s willing to forgive our mistakes. Brother Isaac, I know how hard it is that your wife isn’t here with us, but if you truly love her, you must forgive her for her sins,” preached Faith to a tall man sitting next to her.

 

It had been four days since Joseph’s last visit and you hadn’t see him since. Faith continued to care for you and gave you more freedoms around the bunker. A couple times a day, she would ask for your help in counting provisions, organizing shipments or joining her in sermons.

 

The lessons she taught were always done under the influence of the Bliss. The carefree feeling it left made you almost want to believe in everything she said, but all it took was one look at someone’s scarred body to snap out of it. Instead of her words, you focused on the multiple butterflies that flitted around your body.

 

“I think we’ll stop here for today. Thank you everyone for coming!” bubbled Faith. A few people continued to mingle amongst each other, hugging and smiling. A woman walked up to Faith and gave her a kiss on the cheek to which Faith returned. You got up from your chair and started to walk over to her when something flashed out of the corner of your right eye.

 

The light reflecting off the blade of a box cutter was sitting atop a boxe half-opened with canned goods. You took a quick survey of the people around you: two men of the group had left, three women were having their own prayer circle and the man known as Brother Isaac was having a conversation with Faith.

 

In one fluid motion, you grabbed the box cutter and shoved it into your sling as you shuffled up to Faith wearing your black boot. It didn’t hurt as much to walk anymore but you thought it best to keep it on just in case.

 

“Faith, I’m going to head on back. I have to use the restroom,” you added in a low whisper. Faith gave you an encouraging nod.

 

“Go ahead, I’ll be with you shortly,” she said. You gave her a short wave as you walked out of the rec room and into the hallway.

 

Once you were sure that no one was within earshot, you jogged as quietly as you could until you reached Hudson’s cell.

 

“Hudson, it’s me, Rook!” you exclaimed. At the sound of your voice, the woman’s head shot up and gave you a bleak smile.

 

“Hey, it’s you. You’re my first visitor today. Well, besides the guy who comes and feeds me stale bread,” she snorted. You squinted through the sparkles that clouded your vision and noticed her injuries had gotten increasingly worse since the last time you saw her.

 

“Hudson, I think I have an idea. I found this,” you said as you pulled the box cutter from your sling. You showed it to her through the window and saw her eyes widen. “I can use it to cut your restraints, but I still need to figure out how to get the door open…” You let out a curse as you tried to think of a solution, the Bliss clouding your brain.

 

“The only way to get me out of here is John’s key. Bastard wears it around his neck at all times, I haven’t see him without it,” said Hudson. “If you can get that key, both of us will be able to escape.”

 

“Okay…I have to go now Hudson, or they’ll notice me missing. Hang in there.” You practically ran back to your room, hoping Faith didn’t beat you to it.

 

A sigh of relief escaped your lips when you saw your empty room. You put the box cutter into one of the pillows, making sure to cover it with another on top.

 

“Getting ready for bed?” asked Faith from the door. You gave a little jump and let out a weak laugh.

 

“You scared me,” you admitted. “Just trying to get more comfortable is all.”

 

“I understand. How are you feeling today? Does your foot feel any better?”

 

“Kind of. The boot helps a lot,” you said as you watched Faith walk over to the TV.

 

“I found another tape we could watch! It’s still Looney Tunes, but I think there’s different episodes on it,” said Faith as she turned on the television and inserted the tape. “Brother Isaac said he’d stop by and give us some of his famous chicken noodle soup! He’s so kind and come such a long way from where he used to be,” gushed Faith.

 

You nodded in agreement as you sat upright on your bed as you watched the screen come to life. This episode featured Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd chasing each other throughout an animated forest.

 

“Oh! I forgot to tell you,” said Faith as she took a seat and helped take your boot off. “I won’t be here tomorrow, I have to help Joseph with our latest shipment of Bliss. I’ve been neglecting my duties as a Herald and have a lot to catch up on. Not that I don’t like spending time with you Rook!”

 

“It’s fine, you have a job to do. Honestly, I’m surprised you’ve put up with me for this long,” you admitted. You could feel yourself getting excited; maybe this was your chance to plan a way of escape?

 

“I’ve asked Brother Isaac to keep you company. He’s a little quiet, but very kind once you get to know him! He tells the greatest jokes,” Faith giggled.

 

“I’m sure he does,” you agreed. The wheels in your brain started to turn when a knock came from the door.

 

“Come in!” called Faith. The man you recognized as Isaac walked into the room carrying a tray of two steaming bowls. The smell instantly made your mouth water, recognizing it wasn’t the same canned soup they had been feeding you.

 

“Lunch is served,” announced Isaac. He set the try on the counter as Faith got up to meet him.

 

“Thank you Isaac, it smells delicious! Right, Rook?”

 

“It does, thank you,” you smiled. Isaac turned to walk away but Faith grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

 

“You truly are an angel, Isaac. The Project recognizes all your hard work. I will let the Father know of your progress,” Faith hummed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial of powdered Bliss and blew it into his face. You watched his eyes go from a light hazel to a fluorescent green in a matter of seconds.

 

“Thank you, Sister Faith,” he muttered.

 

“Run along now,” said Faith, giving him a tight hug as she pocketed the vile. You watched Isaac walk out of the room as if he were in a trance.

 

Is that what I look like? They’re turning everyone into religious-crazed zombies…

 

“Faith, I was wondering if you could help me with something,” you spoke up. She put the tray attached to your bed in front of you and placed down a bowl of soup.

 

“What is it, Rook? Do you need more pillows? I can get another blanket if you’re feeling cold.”

 

“No, it’s nothing like that,” you said as you shook your head. “I was actually wondering if John would be able to watch over me tomorrow?”

 

Faith was about to take a bite but stopped to raise her eyebrows at you in confusion.

 

“Why John? Does Brother Isaac not seem fit for you?”

 

“It’s nothing to do with Isaac,” you assured her. “It’s just…I haven’t seen John for awhile and I haven’t properly thanked him for the pajamas. I wouldn’t want him to think I’m ungrateful or anything.” You looked down into your bowl and swirled the ingredients in a circle.

 

“Do you have a crush on John?” asked Faith. Your eyes widened as you struggled to find the right words.

 

“N-no! I mean, he is handsome, but that’s not the point-”

 

“Oh, Rook, you are so adorable when you’re embarrassed!” chuckled Faith. “Here, finish your soup and I’ll give him a call on my radio.”

 

“Thank you, Faith. I really appreciate this,” you said. As she left the room, you ate the rest of your meal and relished in its fresh flavors.

 

I have a way to free Hudson, now I just need to figure out how to get the key off John…

 

“‘Be vewy vewy qwuiet! I’m hunting wabbits!’” interrupted Elmer Fudd to the audience. You watched the cartoon as you patiently waited for Faith to return.

 

Your eyes started to droop and you suspected that Faith would often put Bliss in your food to keep you calm. Sneaking a quick peak at the door, you got out of bed and dumped the rest of your soup in the nearby toilet.

 

As you lay back down onto your bed, Faith walked in with the biggest smile on her face.

 

“Great news! John’s agreed to watch you tomorrow! Well, tomorrow morning anyways, then he has baptisms to do later on.”

 

“Thank you, Faith. You’re an angel, really,” you smiled.

 

The two of you spent the next hour watching cartoons and laughing at all the zany characters. Despite the fun you were having, you knew what you were going through wasn’t normal. Faith was on the same side as your kidnapper and you made sure not to let your guard down around her.

 

As the last cartoon came on, you stroked Faith’s hair back as she napped on your lap. Soft snores emitted from her as you tried to think of a way to get the key off John.

 

“Eh, what’s up, Doc?” said Bugs Bunny on screen. You watched the famous cartoon character pull all sorts of stunts as his counterpart chased him.

 

“Ya know, even though you’re not a baby, ya sure do look like one!” said Bugs Bunny. You watched as the animated rabbit dress in a matronly outfit while he sung Elmer Fudd to sleep.

 

“Go to sleeeep and goodniiiiight, go to sleeep little baaaby,” sang Bugs as he rocked Elmer Fudd back and forth in his arms. You let out a laugh at the ridiculousness when an idea popped into your head.

 

Faith remained sleeping as you slowly reached inside her dress pocket. Your fingers clasped around the vial and you gently pulled your arm back.

 

“Hmm…Rook, what are you doing?” yawned Faith. You quickly crammed the vile behind you between the pillows. Without giving it a second thought, you grabbed Faith’s chin and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

 

“Sorry, you just look really cute when you’re sleeping,” you mumbled, looking away. Faith stared at you before letting out a nervous giggle and gave your hand a tight squeeze.

 

“You’re so sweet Rook. I’m so glad that you’re apart of our family.” You returned her smile, trying to ignore the hollow pit growing inside your stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, you woke up to find Faith sitting next to the bed with your usual bowl of bland oatmeal. You wiped the sleep from your eyes as she set it on the tray in front of you.

 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” she smiled. “I have to leave now if I want to make it back before nightfall. John should be here in another hour or so…you’ll be fine by yourself right?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll probably just watch TV or something,” you yawned as you took a bite of your food. Faith studied you before wrapping her arms tightly around you.

 

“Have fun, okay? I’ll see if I can bring back some of your favorite dessert for us, how does that sound?” she asked. The tone in her voice was so sincere; it made you second-guess the plan that was about to take place.

 

“Sound great,” you said. She still held onto you and you gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

 

Faith released you and put her head to yours. The smell of Bliss flowers that always lingered around her filled your nostrils and you tried your best not to breathe it in. If this was going to work, you needed to be as clear-headed as possible.

 

“Bye Rook! I…I love you!” she said quickly as she left your room.

 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered. You forced yourself to eat at least half of what she gave you. She may have laced it with Bliss, but you needed some type of energy for the day ahead.

 

While you waited for John, you turned on the TV and let the cartoons become background noise as you took off your black boot. You could move around in it comfortably, but had yet to try to walk without it.

 

Taking one tentative step forward, you put pressure on your left side and hissed at the slight sting. You put one foot in front of the other and began making laps around the small room. If there was a need to make a run for it, it was best to be prepared for the pain.

 

On the third episode, a sharp whistle echoed off the walls near the hallway outside your door. You limped to the furthest end of the room and leaned against the wall with your hand.

 

“Good morning, my dear! Why, whatever are you doing over there?” asked John as he waltzed in. He wore a black vest with matching pants and a baby blue dress shirt that was buttoned halfway. You took a peek at his chest and could make out the word SLOTH crossed out. The silver key around his neck hung right next to it.

 

“Just trying to walk without my boot,” you explained as you took step toward him. You showed more pain on your face than you actually felt.

 

“Do you require my assistance? It’s best not to push yourself so hard…” said John.

 

“It’s fine, just one more step-” you assured as you purposely fell toward him. John caught you in his arms with ease and gave you an amused grin.

 

“Joseph was right. You are quite stubborn,” he chuckled. He picked you up bridal style and set you down on the bed.

 

“Thanks for the help,” you said. “And thank you for the pajamas! They’re really soft, way better than those itchy scrubs.” John’s eyes lit up at your response and reached for his back pocket.

 

“I’m glad you like them. Speaking of gifts…” John pulled out a silver chain with an Eden’s Gate cross pendant. A bright, blue stone sat in the center and gave off sparkles across your shirt.

 

“Oh my god, it’s beautiful,” you gushed, trying to sound as sincere as possible. “But, I can’t accept this. The clothes are one thing but this is way too much.”

 

“Take it,” he insisted. “It’s custom made and got it specifically with you in mind. Shall I put it on for you?”

 

You hesitated before nodding and turned around in your seat. His hand brushed against your neck as he clasped the chain into place. You felt his fingertips stay a moment too long before he cleared his throat.

 

“Shall we go for a walk? Faith told me you love taking them,” said John. He stood to leave but you quickly grabbed onto his arm.

 

“Actually John, there’s something I need to tell you,” you confided as you pulled him toward you. He followed your lead and took a seat next to you.

 

“There is something you wish to confess?” he wondered.

 

“Yes…it’s kind of embarrassing,” you admitted. You fiddled with the heavy pendant around your neck as you pointedly avoided his gaze.

 

“I won’t pass any judgment on you. I’m sure it’s nothing I haven’t heard before,” he encouraged.

 

“Okay, well…I have thoughts…about you,” you whispered. John cleared his throat and gave you a knowing smile.

 

“What kind of thoughts?” he asked.

 

“Sexual ones,” you mumbled. John gently grabbed your chin and made you face him.

 

“In order to fully confess, you must be specific,” he mused as he brushed against your lips with his thumb. You licked his fingertip as he gave a short inhale through his teeth.

 

“I could just show you,” you whispered. Without waiting for his response, you removed his hand from your chin and kissed him on the lips as you caressed the side of his face. His beard was surprisingly soft and a spark of lust ignited in you as John let out a desperate moan into your mouth.

 

You carefully crawled on top of him as he leaned back into the pillows. He rubbed the sides of your arms as you straddled him and rocked your hips against his crotch. You reached for the vial of Bliss tucked away in your sling and uncorked it with your thumb as you poured all of it into your free hand.

 

John let out a whine as you broke the kiss and blew all the powder into his face. You swiped the key off his neck and put it on as he began to sneeze multiple times. His baby blue eyes turned into the haunting green of the Bliss as his reactions turned sluggish.

 

“Don’t move,” you ordered, sliding off the bed. John shook his head as he struggled to move his body.

 

“Rook…wait…” said John as he tried to grab your hand. You easily escaped his grasp as you frantically looked around the room to find something to tie him down with.

 

You opened the cabinets only to find medical tape and ointments. John struggled to get up from the bed but you pushed him back down, knowing you couldn’t keep doing this forever.

 

“Yes!” you exclaimed, as the last drawer you opened contained the handcuffs you had on earlier. It was a struggle to unclasp them but you managed to get them open and chain John to the side of your bed.

 

“Don’t go,” slurred John. You ignored his plea as you reached behind him and grabbed the box cutter hidden beneath the pillows.

 

Without looking back you quickly limped out of your room and headed toward Hudson’s cell. A couple of voices could be heard ahead and you slowed to a stop, wiping the sweat off your brow.

 

Two male members carried boxes of canned goods and water bottles, acknowledging you with smiles. You gave them one in return with a small wave, hoping they wouldn’t notice your nervous appearance. Once the men rounded the corner, you continued at a steady jog, your foot aching more with each step.

 

When you came to the corridor with the red-stained floor, you ran the rest of the way to Hudson’s cell. You gave a couple knocks on the window and kept your head on a swivel. You didn’t know how strong the strain of Bliss was and it wouldn’t be long before John was found.

 

“Hudson, it’s me! I’m getting you out of here,” you loudly whispered as you began to unlock the door. You opened it to find Hudson propped up onto her chair looking even more beat up and disheveled than the last time you saw her.

 

“You really did come for me,” rasped Hudson. You walked over to her and started cutting the duct tape from her wrists.

 

“Are you okay? What happened?” you asked as he freed her hands and started with the tape around her waist.

 

“John stopped by to say hello. He’s quite the charmer,” she coughed out. Another minute passed and you finally cut through the tape and released Hudson. She tore the tape off her body as you helped her to her feet.

 

“Thanks, Rook. I owe you my life. How did you manage to get John’s key?” You gave her an encouraging smile as you tucked the box cutter back into your sling.

 

“I’ll tell you later, but we need to get out of here first. Come on, this way,” you said as you peeked your head out the door. When you confirmed no one was around, you took Hudson by the hand and hurried down the hall.

 

“How are you even moving? You’re more beat up than I am,” commented Hudson. You put your fingers to your lips as you dragged her down to hide behind some crates. The sound of hard boots thundered past the two of you as you kept completely still. When the footsteps subsided, you grabbed Hudson’s arm and continued toward the exit.

 

“It looks worse than it feels,” you assured her. “Just around this corner, passed the storage units and then up the stairs.”

 

As the two of you entered the last room, you couldn’t help but feel your paranoia spike up once more. No one was around and you thought it pure luck that you had come across as little people as possible.

 

“We’re almost there,” breathed Hudson. “Can you shoot?” You looked to see her grab a hand pistol off one of the chests filled with weapons. You’re eyes widened as you watched her flawlessly load it with a handful of bullets nearby.

 

“I’ve done it once. Can’t really shoot with this though,” you said, referring to your sling.

 

“Just get behind me. You still have your box cutter right? If anything happens, be prepared to use it,” explained Hudson. You nodded as you followed her up the stairs, keeping an eye and ear out for anyone who might be behind you.

 

“Stay low and quiet,” said Hudson as you reached the top. The large cement door was slightly opened and Hudson stuck her head out to scan the area. She waved you forward and you followed her lead.

 

Sunlight flooded your vision and you shielded your eyes at the sudden brightness. It had been days since you had been outside and the familiar warmth of the sun and smell of fresh air made you tear up.

 

“Rook, you okay?” whispered Hudson. You looked toward the direction of her voice as you tried to make out your surroundings. A small flight of cement stairs were in front of you, leading to an outside lot filled with crates, barrels and cars. Pine trees stuck out from behind the wired gates further ahead, the sky littered with fluffy white clouds.

 

“I’m fine. Let’s go.”

 

The lot was filled with men carrying an array of firearms and machetes as you and Hudson moved in between barricades. The two of you crept near the gates as the men listened to a track Joseph’s preaching coming from the bed of a truck lined with speakers.

 

“See that exit? It’s our only shot,” said Hudson as she pointed to an open gate on your left. “There’s a quad further outside the fence, we’ll use that to escape.”

 

“How are we going to get past them?” you asked.

 

“With these,” she smirked, holding up a string of grenades. “Idiots left all their weapons in the same place. Once I throw them, get ready to run.”

 

Giving one last look around, Hudson unpinned three grenades at once and threw them in separate directions, away from the exit.

 

“Run!” ordered Hudson. She took off in front of you as you tried to keep up with her pace. The stone gravel ate away at your bare feet but you kept your stride.

 

“Hey! The prisoners are escaping-” a man yelled but was interrupted by three loud explosions. An array of confused and frightened screams could be heard from behind you but you paid no mind to them.

 

“We’re almost there!” yelled Hudson. Your ankle felt like it was on fire, but you ignored it, knowing that this was your only chance at freedom.

 

You were a few yards away from Hudson and the bike when you felt something sharp hit the back of your right thigh. You fell to the ground and landed on your bad shoulder, making you yell out in pain.

 

“Rook!” cried Hudson. You turned your head and saw an arrow nestled into your leg. The familiar sparkles of Bliss clouded your eyesight as you struggled to get up.

 

“There’s no point in both of us getting captured, just go!” you shouted. Hudson’s body froze as she looked from you to the quad. “Get out of here, leave!”

 

“I’ll come back for you Rook, I swear,” she promised. You watched her turn the quad on and speed away down the dirt trail, a storm of bullets chasing after her.

 

You attempted to crawl on your hands and knees away from the gunfire when you felt a heavy foot pin your back to the ground.

 

“Just where do you think you’re going, kitten?”


	9. Chapter 9

“Why would you do this, Rook? Why would you betray your own family like this?” asked Joseph as he shook his head in disappointment.

 

You sat silently and stared down at your lap. Joseph stood at the foot of your bed with John on your left and a tall, red-haired man on your right. Your box cutter had been quickly confiscated and the Bliss arrow had been removed from your leg. You only saw a few glimmers pop up every now and then.

 

“How did she manage to cuff you to the bed, John? You must have been pretty distracted if she got this far,” questioned the red-haired man. You shot a glance at him as he stared at you with his cold blue eyes. They held no warmth in them, just like your other captors.

 

“I wasn’t distracted, Jacob, she used Bliss on me!” seethed John. You couldn’t help but smirk at John’s frustration. 

 

“What are you smiling at?” snarled John. He lunged toward you as he grabbed your throat and squeezed. You gasped for air, his gripped tightening with each passing second as you feebly clawed at his hand.

 

“John, what have I told you?” asked Joseph in a calmly manner. “You have to love her.” He put his hand on John’s shoulder for a few moments before the youngest sibling finally let go. You let out a string of harsh coughs before giving John a venomous glare.

 

“If she’s too much trouble, I can take her off your hands for awhile,” offered Jacob. “Whip her into shape, teach her a few lessons.”

 

“There will be no need for that Jacob,” said Joseph as he took a seat next to you. “As long as she apologizes for what she has done, all is forgiven.”

 

The three men looked at you as they waited for an answer. Did they seriously expect you to beg for their forgiveness?

 

“I’m not sorry,” you let out in a harsh whisper.

 

“Rook, please reconsider…” started Joseph, but you could no longer hold your composure.

 

“I said, I’m not sorry!” you screamed. “I’m not sorry for trying to escape and I’m not sorry for drugging John! If I’m sorry for anything, it’s for all of you! You’re all deranged psychopaths for believing in the shit that you preach! And you two!” you yelled as John and Jacob. “You’re even worse for encouraging him in his twisted delusions!” You removed the necklace John gave you and threw it across the room.

 

Joseph looked as if you had slapped him across the face and John’s body shook while he clenched his hands into tight fists. Jacob looked almost amused by your sudden outburst as he stroked his unkempt beard.

 

“I’m disappointed in you Rook. I thought we were past this,” said Joseph as he got up from the bed. He massaged his temples and let out a sigh with his back turned toward you. 

 

“Today was supposed to be the day of your baptism. Faith volunteered to set everything up for us and even had your dress picked out. I don’t even want to imagine the look on her face when she finds out what happened here…” Joseph trailed off. “Jacob, take her to the car. John and I will join you shortly.”

 

“So, are you going to walk like a lady or do I have to carry you out?” asked Jacob as he approached you. 

 

“You’d just break your back, old man,” you sassed as you got off the bed and walked out of the room. A short laugh could be heard behind you and it sounded a lot like John’s. You couldn’t hurt them physically but it felt good to hit them with harsh words.

 

Loud and thunderous footsteps followed you, but you didn’t bother turning around, already knowing whom it was. Faith had mentioned Jacob only a few times and it still surprised you to finally meet him. He was everything you expected in personality but nothing when it came to appearance. Jacob was just as irritatingly attractive as his brothers.

 

It felt depressing to walk the same route as when you and Hudson escaped. A horrible wave of deja vu washed over you and it took everything to not break down and cry at your failure. If only you had been stronger, faster, you could be free with Hudson right now.

 

Lost in thought, you suddenly felt a rough hand push you back against the wall and were met with a pair of haunted blue eyes.

 

“I’m going to give you a fair warning before we go out there kitten,” said Jacob. “Don’t so much as even think to try and escape again, we clear?”

 

“Or what? The big, scary man is going to get me?” you challenged. Your teeth clanked together as Jacob easily grabbed you by the jaw.

 

“That mouth is going to get you in trouble,” he retorted. “I’m sure we can find more useful ways to put it to work.”

 

Your body shook in anger as you twisted your lips and spat in his face. Jacob blinked as it landed near his eye and wiped it off with his other hand.

“Go fuck yourself,” you cursed.

“If you insist on acting like a child,” drawled Jacob. “I have no problem in treating you like one.” He released your chin and picked you up as he threw you over his shoulder with ease. You let out a whine at the sudden impact, trying to adjust yourself without hurting your collarbone any further.

 

The minute you walked outside, you were greeted with a couple of catcalls and whistles from the nearby guards. You ignored their jeers as you gave Jacob a couple kicks to the chest.

“You are getting to be a real pain,” grumbled Jacob. He grabbed a handful of your ass and gave it a tight squeeze. Before you could retaliate, he dropped you without warning as you landed on your back. You let out a gasp as the fall had knocked the wind out of you with Jacob peering down.

 

“Jacob, you are too rough with her. She is still injured,” said Joseph as he approached with John behind him. Joseph knelt next to you and offered his hand but you ignored it as you got to your feet.

 

“Keep spoiling her like that, she’s just going to get worse,” scowled Jacob. He walked around a large, black SUV and got into the driver’s seat.

 

“Love your neighbor as yourself,” reminded Joseph as he held the car door open. You felt John give a slight nudge to your back and you slid into the leather seats. You sat in the seat behind Jacob and crossed your arms as Joseph sat right next to you. John climbed into the passenger seat as Jacob started the car and drove down the gravel path.

 

“Seatbelt, please,” reminded Joseph. You ignored him as you continued to look out the window. He reached his hand over and snapped the belt into place.

 

The drive was quiet except for John and Joseph occasionally making small talk. Jacob didn’t say a word, though you caught him looking at you a few times through the rearview mirror.

 

Tears threatened to spill down your face, but you willed yourself to pull it together. Instead, you looked at the scenery passing by. It was a strange combination of beauty and horror as you passed by a sparkling lake and golden fields, only to find strung-up corpses with bags or animal skulls over their heads that littered the sides of the road.

 

The car finally came to a stop as Jacob parked it off a nearby river. A small path that led to an archway decorated with white silk and flowers were off to your left while another one led to a smaller house not to far away.

 

“Time to go,” whispered Joseph into your ear. You flinched away from his as you unbuckled your seatbelt and got out of the car.

 

“You’re all here early,” approached Faith, holding a basket of wildflowers. You failed to meet her eyes and chose to look at your feet instead. They were covered in dirt and had angry red scratch marks on them.

 

“She tried to escape this morning,” explained Joseph. “I thought you told me you had everything under control.” The change of tone in his voice made you look up as he started to advance toward Faith.

 

“I-I did. I mean, I do,” she quavered. Joseph took the basket from her hands and set it down to the side. He held her face and put his forehead to hers.

 

“You were doing so well,” said Joseph as he lowered his hands to Faith’s neck. You watched him put pressure to his grip as he began to strangle the young woman.

 

“Wait, stop!” you shouted. Jacob wrapped his arms around you as you tried to make a move toward them. “Please, stop, she had nothing to do with it!” You struggled to get out of Jacob’s grasp but his arms held like iron.

 

“Apologize and ask for his forgiveness,” whispered John next to you. “He won’t stop unless he hears you say it.” 

 

Was this all a trick to get you to submit to them? You looked to John and then to Faith, her face turning bluer by the second. 

 

“Joseph, I’m sorry!” you yelled. You gave an elbow to Jacob’s ribs as his grip on you faltered. Freeing yourself from his hands, you limped over to the crazed man and put your arm on his shoulder as you tried to pull him away. “I shouldn’t have tried to run away, I see that now. Forgive me, please, it’s my fault, not hers.”

 

It took a moment before Joseph released his hold on Faith and turned to give you a big smile. Faith lay staggered on the floor as she coughed and struggled to breathe properly.

 

“I knew that you loved her. Just as I know that in time, you’ll love the rest of us. There is hope for you yet, my sweet child,” beamed Joseph. He gently pushed your hair back and gave you a kiss on the forehead. “Faith, make sure she looks perfect. I expect nothing less on such a special day.”

 

Faith shakily got to her feet as she rubbed the sides of neck. She took your arms in hers and ushered you over to the nearby house. You looked back to see all three men talking amongst themselves while staring at you.

 

Once inside, Faith led you to a small bedroom and prompted you to take a seat at the vanity. You didn’t know what to say as she brushed your hair, the bruises on her neck becoming noticeably darker.

 

“I’m so sorry, Faith. I didn’t know he was going to do that to you. I didn’t think-”

 

“It’s alright,” chirped Faith, but her voice failed to match her face. “You’re part of the family now. We’ll be together, forever.”


	10. Chapter 10

Faith’s fingers felt like feathers as she wove small white daisies into your hair. You were dressed in a white, off-the-shoulder dress with floral patterns embroidered on the sleeves. A small make-up bag lay on the vanity table and Faith encouraged you to put on a little mascara.

 

“It’s waterproof, so you won’t have to worry about it running,” she said.

 

“We could leave you know,” you whispered as you began to coat your lashes. “Jacob left the keys on the dash, all we have to do is make a run for it.” Faith came to a still and let out a nervous laugh.

 

“Don’t say such crazy things. It’s like Joseph said; you’re our family. Family doesn’t give up on each other.”

 

“This isn’t a family, this is a prison. I know you don’t want to be here either,” you snapped, looking at her through the mirror. “Come on, they won’t expect it, not after what happened-”

 

“No,” said Faith. “You don’t know what he’ll do to us if we get caught.”

 

A loud knock erupted from the bedroom door, making you drop your mascara wand.

 

“I hope everything is going well in there,” said John from the other side. “We wouldn’t want to keep the Father waiting.”

 

“We will speak of this no more,” said Faith, finishing the last flower in your hair. She helped you out of your sling, assuring you that it would be put back on after your baptism.

 

She took your hand and led you out to the main room where John sat waiting on an old leather sofa. He stood up and eyed you up and down, a smile spreading across his face.

 

“You look beautiful,” he said. You looked down and mumbled a small ‘thanks’ in return as he linked your arm with his. The pair led you outside and down the path toward the river. Jacob narrowed his eyes at your arrival, his hand resting on the large knife belted to his waist. Joseph stood waist-deep in the water, his hands folded in prayer.

 

“Bring her to me,” said Joseph as he extended his hands outward. Faith and John led you to the river’s edge and you shivered at the cold water’s touch. You waded your way through but stopped a few feet away from Joseph.

 

“There is nothing to fear, child,” soothed Joseph as he bridged the short gap. He put his arm around you and gathered both of your hands with the other.

 

“We are gathered here today to celebrate a new family member to Eden’s Gate. She has struggled on her journey, but just as the Lord has forgiven us, we must forgive her in return,” said Joseph.

 

It felt uncomfortable to meet Joseph’s unwavering gaze, his grip more rigid with each word he spoke. You glanced toward the shore and saw the rest of the Seed family looking at you with an array of mixed expressions.

 

Jacob looked bored as he stared off into the distance while John’s eyes lingered on your soaked dress. Faith held her hands behind her back and gave you a weak smile. These people were to be with you for the rest of your life and you had never felt more alone.

 

“Rook,” said Joseph. He shook your shoulder a little and you looked up at him through his yellow lenses.

 

“Do you believe that Jesus is the son of the living God, your Lord and Savior?” he asked. You swallowed the lump in your throat as you tried to hold back tears.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And do you accept me, as your Father, and yourself as a child of Eden’s Gate?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“I now baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. May you walk with Christ,” he finished as he gently dipped you into river. You took a deep breath before submerging, closing your eyes and basking in the underwater silence.

 

You were brought back up and wiped the water from your eyes. Joseph reached out a hand to the rest of his family while he stroked the back of your wet hair.

 

“John, Jacob, Faith,” he called out. “Join us. Let us all take part in the birth of our new sister.”

 

John walked into the river first while Faith and Jacob followed close behind. They surrounded you in a circle as Joseph handed you off to John, who seemed a little too eager to get his hands on you.

 

The youngest brother held you even tighter than Joseph and put you under, holding you down longer than necessary. Your body jerked erratically as your lungs screamed for oxygen. You opened your eyes and saw John’s blurry face, looking down at you and smiling.

 

The sound of muffled talking made John bring you back up to the surface as you sputtered and coughed out river water. John pulled you in close and put his forehead to yours.

 

“You belong to us now,” he whispered.

 

It was Faith’s turn as she pried you from John’s grip and gave you a small kiss on the cheek.

 

“Everything will be okay, I promise,” she whispered in your ear. She baptized you with just as much love and tenderness as Joseph, even more so.

 

When you arose, you faced Jacob who was sporting an irritable scowl. You waited for him to baptize you as his other siblings, but he didn’t budge.

 

“Jacob,” said Joseph with a hint of warning. You could hear the sound of Jacob cracking his jaw as he grabbed you roughly by the shoulders and dunked you underwater. You were in and out so fast that water had traveled up your nose and forced you into another coughing fit.

 

Joseph gave you a couple pats to the back as he hugged you from behind, his arms encircling your entire body.

 

“You won’t regret this,” he said as he gave you a long kiss on the cheek, smelling your hair behind your ear.

 

As he released you, he took your hand in his and guided you out of the river. Joseph grabbed a towel that was resting on a tree stump and draped it across your shoulders.

 

“We don’t want you getting sick now,” he said. You wrapped the towel tighter around you as Faith motioned for you to follow her back into the house.

 

“See? That wasn’t so bad,” said Faith as she rummaged through a duffel bag that sat on the couch. She pulled out a gray sweatshirt with matching sweatpants and handed them to you.

 

You accepted them as you walked into the small bathroom and locked the door. The window inside was too small to crawl through and was nailed shut. You caught your reflection in the mirror and stared at your disheveled appearance. Only a few broken flowers clung to your wet hair and there were black smudges underneath your eyes.

 

The anger and frustration that had been building up all day released like overbearing floodgates as you punched the mirror, cracking your reflection into distorted images.

 

“Rook, are you okay? What’s going on in there?” called Faith from outside the door.

 

“Nothing. I just tripped, I’ll be out right now,” you said as your eyes rested on a piece of broken glass that fell in the sink.

 

You could steal it; use it as a weapon like you did the box cutter. But with no way to conceal it, it wouldn’t be long for it to be found and confiscated.

 

Or you could just end it all right now, said a voice in the back of your mind.

 

It would be easy, just a swift cut to your wrists and you would never have to see these people again. You would be free from them and all the torture they brought.

 

You grabbed the shard of glass and pressed it to your wrist but couldn’t bring yourself to slice across.

 

“Goddamit!” you cursed as you threw the shard in the sink.

 

“Rook, we need to get going, now. They’re starting to get impatient,” said Faith.

 

“I’m coming,” you said as you wiped the tears from your eyes. Washing off the blood from your fist, you put your sling back on and exited the bathroom.

 

“Here, so you don’t have to walk around barefoot anymore,” said Faith as she handed you a pair of slip-on shoes.

 

“Thanks,” you said as she helped you put them on. The two of you walked out of the house where all three brothers sat inside the car. Faith helped you in as you sat in between her and Joseph in the back.

 

The ride was quiet once more except for Joseph’s occasional humming. He took your hand in his, rubbing his thumb in small circles.

 

You noticed that the way you had arrived was not the same going back. Jacob had passed the road that led up to the bunker and instead made a sharp turn onto a large stretch of dirt road the length of multiple football fields.

 

“Where are we going?” you asked.

 

“To John’s house,” said Joseph. Before you could ask any more questions, Jacob turned into a long driveway that led to something a lot more than one would call a house. A large wooden lodge five times the size of the house you grew up in, was surrounded by a couple of trucks and a handful of armed men from Eden’s Gate. A smaller building off to the right was more closely reserved with five guards surrounding its immediate area.

 

“Rook,” called Faith. You tore your eyes away and saw that everyone had already got out of the car and were waiting for you. As you exited the vehicle, the five of you walked up to the large wraparound porch and into the massive building.

 

Stuffed mounts of deer, bison and cougars lined the upper walls of the house along with a black bear-skinned rug that lay in the center of the main foyer. A wooden staircase led to an upper floor with multiple doors and hallways, decorated with paintings of mountain and valley landscapes.

 

“Do you like it?” asked John. He looked at you as if waiting for your approval.

 

I hate it, you thought.

 

“It’s very nice,” you said. “Very…big.” 

 

“If you think this is nice, you haven’t even seen your room yet,” said John. He held out his hand but you stayed rooted to the spot.

 

“My room?” you questioned. “I thought I was staying with Faith.” John gave you an annoyed look as Joseph came to your side.

 

“Faith has been deprived of her duties as Herald for too long. John has volunteered to look after you instead,” explained Joseph.

 

“You’re leaving me with him?” you said in disbelief. “He strangled me this morning and practically drowned me in the river!”

 

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t tried and escaped-” said John but was cut off.

 

“I have spoken with John and he will not bring any harm to you,” said Joseph firmly. “You are to stay with him so that you do not stray from the path that God has led you to.” You let him cradle your face and kiss you on the forehead, knowing that any act of rebellion would make your situation worse.

 

“We must learn to forgive each other. We have forgiven you for this morning’s…mishap. All we ask is that you forgive him in return.”

 

“I don’t know if I can do that right now,” you said bitterly.

 

“In time, you will,” said Joseph. “‘Love it patient, love is kind’…heed my words so that both of you will walk the path, together.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Wake up! Rise and shine!”

 

The velvet sheets that you were wrapped up in were suddenly thrown off, the warmth leaving with it. You shivered as you curled yourself into a fetal position and snuggled your face closer into the pillow.

 

“Go away,” you mumbled. You groaned as a strong hand wrapped around your ankle and yanked you down the bed.

 

“I said, wake up,” growled John. “You overslept.”

 

“What time is it?” you yawned.

 

“Nearly eight. Hurry up and shower, then come down to breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us,” said John as he rubbed hands together.

 

“I’m injured, just a couple more hours,” you scowled as you crawled back up the bed. “Faith lets me sleep in all the time.”

 

“Well, Faith isn’t here,” snarled John. You felt a dip in the bed as he crawled on top of you and grabbed your chin. “I let you stay in bed all day yesterday. Do you need assistance with showering? Since you’re clearly incapable of doing such a task on your own.”

 

“I am not incapable! You can get off now,” you said as you stared up at him.

 

“Don't take too long,” he said as he lowered his mouth next to your ear. “Or I’ll come in and get you myself.”

 

You waited until he removed himself before going to the bathroom. There was no lock on the door but you closed it anyway, hoping he wouldn’t follow. The sound of his footsteps disappeared as you turned on the shower and began to undress.

 

The room you were staying in was well furnished with a queen-sized bed and a large chair that sat next to a gray-stoned fireplace. Even the joining bathroom was nicer than any you’ve ever had. The sink and bathtub were crafted from white marble and the towels had a blue-monogramed S on the front.

 

Expensive bottles of shampoo, conditioner and body wash lined the inside of the shower. Everything was lavender scented and you wondered if that was John’s favorite.

 

You showered quickly, not wanting to tempt John into coming in without permission. You wrapped an extra towel around your wet hair and a second around your body. As you stepped out into your room, the smell of bacon had snuck in through the opened door and filled your nostrils. Your mouth instantly watered as you walked over to the wooden wardrobe.

 

A line of pastel summer dresses, blouses and long skirts hung on the rack and the bottom drawers were filled with undergarments and nightgowns. A shoe rack lined with a few pairs of sandals and slip-ons rested on the bottom. You grabbed the most covered dress you could find, settling on a yellow one that buttoned all the way up to your neck with sleeves that fell loosely at your elbows.

 

It was getting easier to put your sling on by yourself, the mobility in your shoulder becoming less painful. Wringing out the last bit of water in your hair, you tossed the wet towels on the floor and slipped into a pair of beige flats.

 

The sound of John’s whistling echoed throughout the house and led you to the kitchen where he was chopping red and green bell peppers while a pan of bacon sizzled on the stove behind him. A small table was set to the side of the kitchen island with a pitcher of orange juice and a pot of coffee.

 

“Finally, you’re ready,” said John. “Be a dear and keep an eye on the bacon, would you?”

 

You looked from him to the stove and walked over as you picked up a pair of tongs that were laid to the side. You flipped the bacon over while you watched John’s guards patrol the area from the kitchen window. All of them were carrying some type of firearm and on constant alert.

 

As you put the finished bacon on a plate, you grabbed one and took a bite, relishing in its greasy crispness.

 

 

“Ah ah, we haven’t said grace,” scolded John as he lightly smacked your hand. You glared at him as you shoved the rest of the bacon into your mouth. The grip on his knife tightened as he took in a deep breath.

 

“That should be enough. Bring the plate to the table and have a seat,” he said, pointing the knife in your direction. You scanned the kitchen for any more knives, anything sharp. When you found none, you took the plate and let it clatter loudly against the table.

 

“Joseph told me you would be this way,” said John as he took the peppers and poured them into an empty pan. You watched him add whisked eggs, onions and shredded cheese into the mix. “Letting your pride get the best of you.”

 

You rolled your eyes as you crossed your legs onto the chair and waited for him to finish cooking. From this perspective, he looked harmless with his occasional whistling, humming, and concerned glances every now and then. But you knew this domesticity was simply a charade to get you to lower your guard.

 

John brought the pan over to the table and served steaming omelets onto your plate along with a scoop of seasoned potatoes. If he was using food as a way to make you feel secure, it was working. Faith had never served you breakfast this rich, always serving bland oatmeal and sugarless cereal.

 

John put the dishes away and took a seat across from you. He held out his hands and cleared his throat, signaling you to take them. You made your face expressionless as possible as you held out our right hand. He clasped onto it and closed his eyes to bow his head in prayer.

 

“Dear Lord, we thank you for the breakfast we are about to eat. We thank you for another beautiful, sunny day. We also ask you give us the strength in helping spread your word for those who need it most. In Jesus name, amen,” finished John. You kept your eyes opened while he prayed. The thought of giving thanks to a silent god was aggravating enough as it is.

 

Once he released your hand, you poured yourself a glass of orange juice, shoving every single piece of food into your mouth. John grimaced at your sloppy behavior and you smiled inwardly. It felt good to seem him squirm.

 

“You’re certainly hungry,” commented John as he took a sip from his coffee mug.

 

“I didn’t eat yesterday,” you shrugged. After the rest of the Seed family left, John showed you to your room where you stayed secluded in bed for the rest of the day.

 

“Regardless, there’s no reason why you shouldn’t act like a lady,” said John.

 

“You would know. You bang one everyday, don’t you?”

 

The look on his face almost had you laughing out of your chair, but you settled on perfectly ingraining it into your memory. Never had you seen him look so angry and confused at the same time.

 

“Faith told me about what your life was like before you joined Eden’s Gate,” you explained. “I think she was trying to inspire me. I mean, if the druggie, alcoholic, sex addict can turn his life around, why can’t I?”

 

John smashed his mug against the floor as he got up, kicking the chair behind him. He picked you up by the throat and slammed you against the wall.

 

“You are treading on very thin ice,” seethed John. You saw stars as you held onto his hand from prying further into your neck.

 

“Go ahead, do it,” you chocked out. John took a moment before he let go of you and went over to the kitchen sink as you slid to the floor. You could hear him mutter something under his breath as he grabbed a towel and started picking up the ceramic shards that were scattered across the floor.

 

John continued cleaning up the mess while you stayed seated, rubbing your sore neck. You knew you were playing a dangerous game, especially around one of the more physically violent members of the family. But it felt too justifying seeing your captor get angry.

 

A stray shard stood out of John’s view and you slowly put your foot over it. You tried to movie it as discreetly as possible, hoping John wouldn’t notice.

 

As he turned away, you quickly grabbed the shard and stuffed it in your sling. You shakily rose to your feet and started to walk out of the kitchen.

 

“I need to use the restroom,” you announced. Before you could take another step, John snatched your arm and forced you to face him.

 

“Is there something you want to give me? Try my patience one more time and I won’t be so forgiving,” he warned as he squeezed your shoulder. You considered lying, but knew you couldn’t get away with it a second time.

 

“Fine, take it,” you said as you took out the shard and threw it on the ground. “It’s not like I was going to stab you or anything.”

 

“I’m not worried about that, it’s way too small to do any real damage. However, it is sharp enough to make a deep enough cut. Tell me, how long has it been since you wanted to kill yourself?”

 

“Fuck you,” you hissed as you struggled to get away from him. “You already know the answer to that.”

 

“No,” said John. “Your sadness goes back much farther than that. I can see it…here,” said John. You flinched as he swiped his fingers across your eyes. “You and I, we’re not so different.”

 

“We are nothing alike,” you growled. “You kidnap and torture people, all for the sake of some voice in your brother’s head. You used to be a lawyer, you’re telling me you really believe that bullshit?”

 

“You don’t know anything about Joseph! He has helped people turn their lives around for the better. What have you done with your life, huh? You were nothing before us, just another lost soul wandering with no purpose. Don’t you understand you’re here for a reason?”

 

“I would rather be a lost soul than stay another second with you!” you cried. “The only reason I’m here is because I made the mistake of being nice! I was in the wrong place at the wrong time…I should’ve just walked away.”

 

“But you didn’t. You showed an act of kindness. You showed us love,” said John.

 

“That wasn’t love,” you snapped. “That was pity.”

 

Expecting his usual fit of rage, you were surprised to see a look of hurt cross John’s face. He released your arm and picked up the loose shard on the ground, tossing it into the nearby trashcan.

 

“Go wait outside in the car,” he said. The shard had pricked his finger, leaving drops of blood on the floor.

 

Puzzled by his sudden change of attitude, you shuffled your way out of his house and went outside. A guard stood next to the same black SUV that you had arrived in. He opened the back passenger door as you heard footsteps approach from behind. 

 

“Get in,” ordered John. You took a quick look around, taking note of the two guards by the car and the four you could see surrounding the house. Even if you were to make a run for it, you wouldn’t get far with the shoes and dress you were wearing.

 

You got into the car while John sat up front in the passenger seat. The guard who held the car door open joined you in the back, taking the window seat across from you. He sat his rifle across his lap, his finger hovering over the trigger.

 

“You’re a smart girl, Rook,” said John as he turned to look at you. “Try not to do anything stupid this time.”

 

Giving him one last glare, you averted your gaze to the window and spotted a doe emerge from the nearby thicket. It blinked at you as it tilted its head to the side. As the car pulled out of the driveway, you kept staring at it until it pranced off into the lush forest, leaving nothing behind in its wake.


	12. Chapter 12

The afternoon wind blew gently across the back of your neck as you stood in a field of apple trees. The smell of fall was settling in and you longed for the days where you had looked forward to the changing color of the leaves. However, the fruit’s sweet scent couldn’t mask the smell of blood as John’s men stood around a pile of dead bodies, people who refused to give in to John’s requests.

 

“They were given the chance of salvation but they refused to see the light,” whispered the blonde guard next to you. His name was Paul and John had assigned him as your personal guard when he wasn’t around. The three of you, along with two trucks full of John’s men, had spent the day driving around Hope County and ‘saving’ people from the soon to be Collapse.

 

“I want to go back to the truck now,” you said to Paul. He gave a slight nod as he followed you closely behind.

 

“Rook! Where are you going?” called John from behind. You froze and slowly turned to face him.

 

“The car. I don’t feel good,” you said.

 

“I know this may seem a little…extreme. But I assure you it’s for the best. Eden’s Gate needs this apple farm, to provide nourishment for the Project. These sinners would have just let this all go to waste,” said John as he gestured to the large orchard.

 

“I understand. Can we go back to your house now?” you asked. You learned it was easier not to argue with John, knowing it would only make things worse for you.

 

“We have one more stop and then we’ll go home. Look, I picked these myself, just for you,” said John as he showed you a burlap sack. You looked inside and saw an array of red and yellow apples, ripe enough to eat.

 

Wow, this totally makes up for killing three innocent people right in front of me, you thought.

 

“Thank you,” you said. You took the bag from him and walked back to the car. As you slid into the backseat, John and the rest of his men got into their trucks and drove down the dirt path from the orchard. Once you were on the main road, John turned around from the passenger seat to face you.

 

“Aren’t you going to try one? You haven’t eaten since breakfast, I’m sure you’re hungry,” remarked John. It was merely a suggestion but you could see the threat that lingered in his eyes.

 

You shrugged as you pulled out a yellow apple and took a large bite. Seeing you eat seemed to satisfy John as he turned back around and started talking to the driver. You looked out the window while you ate and noticed that you were driving further away from the valley and more into the mountains.

 

After about twenty more minutes of driving, the squadron of trucks finally pulled into a graveled pathway that led to a large, three-story yellow building. A sign made of iron read St. Francis Veteran Center was posted above the entrance gates.

 

“What is this place?” you asked.

 

“I’d thought we’d pay Jacob a visit. It’s also a nice opportunity to see more of what the Project does to help those sinners in need,” explained John.

 

As the truck pulled up to the front, John got out of his seat and opened the door for you. A song that you couldn’t quite name played far off in the distance as John led you to the front doors. Before you could figure out the lyrics, the two of you went inside the torn-down building.

 

The interior didn’t look any better than the outside, as the moldy walls had chipped paint and the floor covered in dirt and grime. A few faded paintings lined the walls, most of military men and women with the American flag waving in the background.

 

“Ah, here we are. Just through this back door,” said John. Once the two of you were outside, you gagged at the smell that filled your nostrils. Rows and rows of cages lined the back of the building, most of them filled with people and rabid, white wolves.

 

You inched closer to John as you noticed a wolf with a painted red cross chewing off the leg of a motionless man. A woman in the cage over with sunken eyes and hollow cheeks reached out her hand toward you, her dry whispers unintelligible.

 

“Those who refuse Faith and I’s services come here to become soldiers. Jacob believes in the whole ‘survival of the fittest’ ideology. A little crude for my taste, but I can’t help but admit its effectiveness,” explained John. “This place really does smell though. Can you imagine living in such a dump?”

 

“Are you trying to scare me?” you asked as you came to a stop. “What, if I misbehave, you’re going to send me here?”

 

“I just wanted to show you your other…options. Just think about this next time you have any urges to try and escape from me,” said John. He took your face in his hands and gave you a kiss on the forehead. “But you won’t do something as stupid as that. You know better now.”

 

“John! What the hell are you doing here?”

 

The both of you turned to see Jacob stalking toward you with another man following close behind. The man’s face was severely beaten up with two black eyes and a deep cut across his nose. Your eyes widened as you recognized he was wearing the same police uniform as Hudson was.

 

“Just showing our little Rook what your place looks like. Could use a little clean up if you ask me,” said John as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

 

“You should’ve called before coming here,” growled Jacob.

 

“I thought it’d be a nice surprise,” smiled John. “Can’t I pay a visit to my dearest older brother? We’re family, remember?”

 

Jacob’s hands rolled into tight fists and you flinched as he shot a look at you. Seeing where he lived and how he treated his prisoners made you feel lucky that Joseph handed you off to John. A cage was still a cage, but at least yours was more comfortable.

 

“I need to talk to you. Privately,” said Jacob. “Peaches, take her back to the car.” The policemen jolted at the sound of Jacob’s voice.

 

“Yes sir,” he replied as he walked over to you. The two brothers walked back into the veteran’s center as the man escorted you through a side exit that led to the front.

 

“Do you know Hudson?” you whispered. The man’s eyebrows rose as he took a quick look around.

 

“How do you-no, no we shouldn’t be talking. He’s going to find out,” muttered the man.

 

“You don’t understand, I helped her escape from John’s bunker,” you said. “What’s your name?”

 

“S-Staci Pratt,” he replied.

 

“Staci. I’m Rook,” you said. “They let you walk around here, right? If you know where the armory’s at, I can make up an excuse to come back here and-”

 

“No!” said Staci. “Are you crazy? You need to get away from this place as far as possible.” He picked up his pace as he put his hand on your back. “There’s no point in both of us being here.”

 

As the truck came into view, Staci turned to leave but you stopped him by grabbing his hand.

 

“Wait, before you go,” you said. You ran up to the car with him and opened the passenger door. “Take this, I’m sure you’re hungry.” You handed him the sack of apples that John gave you. Staci stared at the offering, not moving a muscle.

 

“He’ll just take it away,” he mumbled.

 

“He won’t notice if you take a couple,” you said as you grabbed the biggest apples you could find. Staci hesitated before accepting the gift and stuffing them in his pockets.

 

“It’s a little obvious, but if you run back and hide them, he’ll never know,” you said.

 

“Thank you,” whispered Staci. You watched him head back into the building as Paul walked over to you from the driver’s seat.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” he said.

 

“Why, are you going to tell on me?” you snapped.

 

“No, but if Jacob finds out, he’ll probably have him go through another one of his trials.”

 

“What trials?”

 

“It’s a test, for those who are strong enough to get us through the Collapse. It’s not one for the faint of heart. I’m actually surprised that he decided to keep that one around. Looks as if he’ll keel over any second.”

 

“Maybe he’s stronger than you think. He’s lasted this long, hasn’t he?” you said. Paul shook his head and let out a smile.

 

“I can see why John likes you,” he said. “You’re more kind than you let on.”

 

You didn’t know how to take the compliment and instead took the time to actually look at the man who was assigned to guard you. He couldn’t have been older than John and was at least six feet, his blonde hair held back in a loose ponytail. Tattoos peeked out from underneath the sleeves of his leather trench coat and you noticed one was the cross of Eden’s Gate. You would have considered him attractive if not for him being a deranged cult member.

 

“Well, aren’t you observant. You seem like a smart guy, why’d you even join up with these psychos anyways?”

 

“I wasn’t living my best life,” shrugged Paul. “I affiliated myself with sins that were slowly killing me. One of my friends invited me to one of Joseph’s sermons and he showed me how wrong I was. They changed me for the better.”

 

“Right, because becoming a part of a cult that preaches love and peace yet uses violence to enforce it is a great life decision,” you said. “What’s your sin anyways?”

 

“Time to go!” called John as he walked up to the car. He narrowed his eyes as he looked between the two of you. “What are you two talking about?”

 

“Just wondering how long it’ll take to get back,” you replied smoothly. You opened the door and got into the backseat of the truck. John stared at you through the window before him and Paul settled in the front.

 

“I was thinking we could have some pasta for dinner tonight,” said John as he looked at your through the review mirror. “I have a recipe for some really good linguine. What do you think?”

 

“Whatever you say John,” you sighed. He gave a satisfied smile as he turned on the radio. You recognized one of the cult’s songs come on and grimaced at the lyrics.

 

Oh, John…bold and brave…he’s findin’ us a family, he’s teachin’ us the faith…

 

“They wrote a song about you?” you snorted.

 

“I wrote it, actually,” said John as he turned in his seat. “Is there something wrong with it?”

 

“No, it’s quite…catchy,” you admitted. Imagining John sitting down and actually writing a song about himself made the corners of your mouth turn upward. You tried to hide your smile with your hand but John stopped you from doing so.

 

“Don't hide it,” said John softly. “I haven’t seen you smile since the day we met. It suits you.”

 

It was hard to hear sweet nothings from one of the men who were involved in your kidnapping. It made it even more difficult that you found him so physically appealing, making you question your own judgments. You broke eye contact with him and looked out the window instead, watching the trees and lake pass you by.


	13. Chapter 13

You had been staying with John for a little over a week and the bloody monotony of driving around Hope County was starting to take a toll on you. The torture and killing that had once terrified you now left you numb. No matter how many times you begged, John would ignore your cries and pleas of sparing those who were deemed sinners.

 

Now you flipped through one of John’s many law books, as you lay on the couch in the main living room. He owned nothing when it came to actual literature and you were starting to miss your own personal collection of books. You stretched your arms over your head, thankful not having to wear your sling as much anymore.

 

“This is so boring,” you muttered to yourself.

 

“You know, you could always read the Book of Joseph,” suggested Paul. You tossed the law book on the coffee table and glared at him. John had left you in Paul’s care for the day so he could convince other sinners to join him in Eden’s Gate.

 

“I’m going to the Spread Eagle today. A classless name for a bar, really,” John had told you this morning. “It’s not a place that I would have you affiliate yourself with. You will stay home for the day until I return. Try to stay out of trouble.” He affectionately gave you a boop on the nose before leaving with a group of his men.

 

“I’ve had it read to me a thousand times, I’m good,” you said to Paul. He shrugged his shoulders as he readjusted his grip on his automatic rifle. “Do you really have to carry that all the time? I couldn’t possibly overpower you, even if I tried.”

 

“It’s not for you, it’s for others who might hurt you,” explained Paul. “The Resistance has been more active in their attacks lately, and we cannot be unprepared.”

 

John had described the Resistance as a group of sinners who were willing to do anything to destroy the Project. Hearing stories of them destroying his silos or taking out his conveys gave you immense satisfaction. However, if they were to plan an attack on John’s ranch, you would probably be shot down just like the rest of his men. You were a member of Eden’s Gate, no matter how much you didn’t want to be a part of it.

 

“I’m going to take a nap,” you told Paul. He gave a slight nod as you walked up the staircase. John had given strict orders that no one was to enter the second floor, not even his most trusted followers.

 

Right as you reached the top of the stairs, you saw a ray of light shine down through the door coming from John’s room. He must have been in such a rush this morning that he forgot to lock it.

 

You went into your room and left your door slightly open. The idea to sneak into John’s room nagged at you in the back of your mind, curious to see how he lived when he was alone.

 

The clock that hung on the wall ticked away as you waited ten more minutes before tiptoeing to your door. You winced as the hinges squeaked open and poked your head out. Paul was nowhere to be seen until you heard the faint sound of a toilet flushing.

 

Taking advantage of the situation, you crept down the hallway and quickly entered John’s room, slowly closing the door behind you.

 

A wooden, king-sized poster bed lay in the center of the room on top of a tan, sheepskin rug. The comforter felt like clouds as you ran your hand over them, the same shade as the Montana sky. An even larger fireplace than the one you had was nestled in the corner with two armchairs that sat alongside it.

 

You felt almost giddy as you walked over to one of the side doors, choosing the one on the left first. An array of clothes branding all sorts of designer brands hung neatly on the wall next to a multi-layered rack of shiny shoes. A dresser with a glass-stained top held rows of different color watches, sunglasses and jewelry, most of them diamond encrusted.

 

Going to the room next door, you found yourself in a bathroom two times the size of your own with a large vanity set holding an array of hair products, a walk-in shower with two showerheads and a large bath jacuzzi that could easily fit two people.

 

“Fucking hell,” you whispered. Faith had told you that John had acquired a small fortune through his job as a former lawyer, but you didn’t think he was this successful.

 

Not wanting to take too long, you made your way to leave when you passed by an open dresser drawer. Extra bed sheets were tucked away inside except a corner was haphazardly pulled back.

 

Inside was a black bag filled with an assortment of illegal paraphernalia: a glass jar of marijuana, smoking papers, a small red pipe, two lighters, a Ziploc bag of what looked like shrooms and a large bottle of premium brand scotch.

 

“Someone’s been naughty,” you sang. You picked up the small packet of papers, the jar of weed, and a black lighter as you shoved them into your dress pockets.

 

Walking in the lightest steps possible, you hurried back to your room and grabbed a brown, leather purse that hung off your dresser. You stored the items away and placed the strap over your shoulder as you slipped into a pair of closed toed sandals.

 

The sound of your steps going downstairs must have alerted Paul as he emerged from the bathroom and looked up at you expectantly.

 

“I’m going for a walk,” you said. You grabbed the flannelled quilt from off a nearby chair as Paul followed you outside.

 

The guards that stood around John’s house gave you the side-eye while nodding their heads toward Paul. You kept walking until you came across a grassy hill with scattered daisies near the airstrip. The afternoon wind helped you spread the blanket more easily as you took a seat and rummaged through your purse.

 

“Where did you get that?” demanded Paul as you pulled out the jar of green nuggets.

 

“Found it,” you said. You broke up the weed into your lap, silently thanking your ex-boyfriend for being an avid smoker. Paul continued to scowl as you expertly rolled the joint in a matter of minutes.

 

“John’s not going to like this,” said Paul. You ignored him as you put the joint to your lips and lit the end of it. The flame caught and you took in a deep breath.

 

“Go ahead and tell him,” you exhaled. “I’ll just say that you gave it to me.” You waited for him to call your bluff and smiled when he didn’t.

 

You used your purse as a pillow while you leaned back and enjoyed the colors of the setting sun. It didn’t take long for your muscles to relax as you settled further into the blanket, purposely blowing smoke in Paul’s direction.

 

“Want a hit?” you asked, offering the joint up to him. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

 

Paul’s hands twitched at your gesture, finally strapping his gun to his back and plucked the joint from your hands. You grinned as he took a long drag, clearly familiar with that he was doing.

 

He took a couple more hits before handing it back to you. Smoking up the last of it, you stood up and stamped it out with the heel of your shoe. Gathering your purse and blanket, the two of you headed back to the ranch. You hummed absentmindedly to the tune of “Oh John” while you and Paul entered the house.

 

“Fuck…what have I done?” asked Paul. He sat himself on the couch and cradled his face with his hands.

 

“Oh come on, it’s just weed. It’s not going to kill you.”

 

“You don’t understand. I made a promise that I would never do drugs again. I’ve been clean for three years and now all my progress has gone to waste.”

 

“It’s weed Paul, not heroine or meth. It’s a plant that God made himself, I’m sure He’ll forgive you,” you said as you rolled your eyes.

 

“It’s not just His forgiveness, it’s the Father’s…John’s…”

 

“I’ll leave you to your own pity party then,” you said. You climbed the staircase and quickly put the items away in John’s dresser. As you went back downstairs, you kept your eyes on Paul, only to miss the last step and come crashing down onto the floor.

 

“Ouch,” you groaned. A muffled laugh escaped Paul’s lips and before you knew it, the both of you started laughing uncontrollably.

 

“It’s not funny, I could’ve gotten hurt,” you said in between giggles. Paul shook his head as he clutched his sides.

 

“I know, but you just look so ridiculous! You haven’t even gotten off the floor yet!” He got up from the couch and walked over to you, extending his hand. You took it as he brought you up to your feet as you tried to regain your balance.

 

“Thanks,” you said. You realized Paul was still holding your hand, but you didn’t make any attempt to pull away. The physical contact felt nice when it was warranted.

 

The front door flew open and you quickly winthrew your hand in your pocket. Loud footsteps roamed down the hall and out into the main living room.

 

“I’m home!” called John as he greeted you with open arms. “How was your day?” He brought you into a hug, picking you up and spinning you around.

 

“Um, it was fine,” you said. You were a bit put off by his warm welcome.

 

“You can stand watch outside now, Paul,” ordered John. Paul gave a slight nod and headed out the back door while John held onto you awhile longer.

 

“Do you smell something?” sniffed John.

 

“Nope. How was your day though? You were gone for a long time,” you said.

 

John smiled as he led you to the kitchen where he started preparing dinner. You nodded as he spoke, giving slight smiles at the right time and humming in agreement.

 

It was only until the two of you settled down to eat that you realized today was the first day where you actually had fun.

 

But you were pretty sure that was the weed talking.


	14. Chapter 14

“Checkmate,” you said. You took out Paul’s king with your queen, knocking it to the side. “Are you letting me win on purpose?”

 

“Maybe,” grinned Paul. “To be honest, I only know a handful of moves I learned back when I was younger.”

 

“Yeah right. I bet you were the captain of your chess team,” you said.

 

“Not even close,” said Paul as he shook his head. “Up for another round?”

 

“Nah, I’m getting kind of bored after kicking your ass five times in a row,” you joked. As you started to clean up the chess pieces, you noticed Paul fiddling with one in his hands.

 

“This is you,” he said as he showed you the rook piece. “A piece that can go forward, backwards, or side to side; even has the ability to become a queen.”

 

“I guess,” you shrugged. You grabbed the piece from him and put it in a wooden box along with the others. The two of you had been playing for the past couple hours and taking the occasional walks around the ranch. The sun was starting to set over the horizon and you were thankful that John wasn’t coming back until midnight.

 

“Where did you get that name? I know it’s not your real one,” said Paul. Your jaw clenched as you slammed the chess box closed.

 

“Why do you care,” you said. You stomped upstairs to your room and slammed the door behind you.

 

Tears welled at the corner of your eyes as you crashed onto your bed. Tight fists collided with your pillow, every punch harder than the last. Your real name fell from your lips in harsh whispers, chanting it over and over again in agitated prayer.

 

“Don’t forget who you are,” you breathed. Wiping the tears off your face, you got up off your bed and down the hall. Grabbing the bottle of scotch from John’s dresser, you went downstairs and into the kitchen.

 

“Hey, where did you get that? Is that from John’s room?” questioned Paul behind you. You ignored him and took out two glasses, filling one with a generous amount of the amber liquid.

 

“Yeah, it is. So much for your saintly Baptist,” you said as you took a large gulp. You shuddered at the bitter taste, filled the other glass and extended it toward Paul. “Drink with me.”

 

“No,” said Paul. “We barely got away with it last time. If John finds out-”

 

“He’s not going to find out,” you said as you took another drink. “That would mean he’d have to admit that the alcohol was his in the first place. He won’t be back until late anyways. Come on, don’t be a downer.”

 

Paul shook his head and you rolled your eyes as you went back into the living room with glass and bottle in hand. An old record player sat in the corner and you never found an excuse to use it until now.

 

As you flipped through the John’s small collection of records, Paul stood in the kitchen doorway and watched as you pulled out a familiar label.

 

“Finally, we can listen to some real music,” you said. “How does this thing work anyways?” You struggled with the old piece of equipment, trying to find a way to turn it on.

 

“Here, let me,” said Paul from behind you. He put the record on the player and set the needle on it. With a couple turns from the lever, the sound of disco music filled the empty living room.

 

Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk….I’m a woman’s man, no time to talk…

 

“Yes!” you cried. “Finally, something that isn’t about those stupid heralds!”

 

“Rook, you shouldn’t be saying things like that…” started Paul.

 

“C’mon Paul! Have some fun for once!” you said. You set your glass down on a side table and shimmied to the beat of the song. You could feel Paul’s eyes rest on your body as you continued dancing.

 

It became easier to ignore his stares as you danced throughout the entire album, the tension in your body lessening with each passing song.

 

As the last song came on, you refilled your glass and took a drink. You licked your lips and held the glass up to Paul.

 

“One little sip won’t hurt,” you encouraged. Paul chewed the insides of his mouth before removing his gun and setting it against the couch. You placed the glass in his hands and looked up at him through your dreamy haze. A grin spread across your face as he took the drink and downed half.

 

“That’s the spirit!” you said. The music had come to an end and you walked back over to the box that held the other records. You pulled out a cover with four people all wearing white hats and handed it to Paul.

 

“Play this one for me, please?” you asked. Paul walked over to the player and switched out the records with ease while taking occasional sips of scotch. As he set the glass down, the sliding of piano keys made you jump in excitement and you grabbed Paul’s hand.

 

“This is my favorite!” you yelled over the music. You spun in circles with him as the two of you started to laugh.

 

You can dance, you can jive…having the time of your life…

 

You sang along to the lyrics as Paul put his body closer to yours, wrapping his arm around your waist. The two of you slowed as he cupped your chin with his hand, his thumb running alongside it.

 

“You look so pretty when you’re happy,” he said. Your breath caught as he leaned in closer for a kiss.

 

The sound of the record scratching forced the two of you to look in its direction.

 

“Well, well what do we have here? Having fun without me?” drawled John. Paul pushed you away as he walked over to the couch and hastily strapped his gun to his back. John’s eyes landed on the opened bottle of scotch. “Where did you get that?”

 

“You know where,” you scoffed. Before you could go back upstairs, John grabbed you roughly by the arm.

 

“This is your fault,” he growled. You gave him a questioning look as he pulled out his pistol from his holster and shot Paul point blank in the head.

 

“What the fuck!” you shrieked. Blood spattered across the floor as Paul’s body crashed to the ground. Three of John’s guards entered the house from outside, their faces just as shocked as your own.

 

“Get him out of here,” ordered John. One of the guards quickly picked up the body and carried him outside.

 

“W-why did you do that?” you asked. “He didn’t do anything wrong!”

 

“He gave into his sin! The one you so easily pulled out of him,” he seethed. “You are the one who killed him, not I.”

 

“Fuck you! Last time I checked, envy was a sin. Should I put a bullet in your head?” John shook his head as his grip on you became tighter.

 

“You still refuse to take responsibility for your actions,” he said. He nodded his head toward the two guards. “Hold her down.”

 

“What? Wait, stop!”

 

John handed you off to the guards as one forced you to the ground by holding down your arms while the other held your legs.

 

“I wanted to wait a little longer, but you just don’t seem to learn,” said John as he ruffled through a bag next to him. He pulled out a silver tattoo gun and plugged it into the wall next to him.

 

“No! Please don’t mark me! I don’t want it, I’m not confessing!” you screamed.

 

“Of course you’re not,” said John. With a quick tap to the shoulder, the guard holding your legs released you to let John straddle your waist. “Your pride would never allow it.”

 

John grabbed the front of your dress and tore it down the middle as you tried to buck him off. The sound of the tattoo gun buzzing already had you in tears as you begged for him to stop.

 

The moment the needle touched your skin you could tell John was putting on more force than necessary. You screamed curses at him, telling how much you hated him, that you would one day kill him. He ignored you as he smiled while working, putting extra pressure on your more injured shoulder.

 

Your screams subsided to whimpers as John withdrew his hand, admiring his work on your chest.

 

“All done. Probably my best work yet. Release her,” ordered John to the guard holding your arms. They stayed limp as you choked out thick sobs, desperately trying to cover your chest and face.

 

“Get off me,” you croaked.

 

“Leave us,” said John to the guards. As they left, he grabbed your wrists and held you down while putting his forehead to yours.

 

“Just as I have owned my sin, you will own yours. My mark will stay with you, always.”


	15. Chapter 15

Pride.

 

The jagged lettering that scarred your chest stood out against your smooth skin. Ashamed of its appearance, you had locked yourself in your room for the past three days, surviving on the water that came from the bathroom sinks. Hunger pains gnawed at your stomach but you refused to unlock the door.

 

John played along with your rebellion but you could feel his frustration growing over the course of time. He would stop by on occasion and threaten to have his men break down the door, even going as far to suggest that another sin would soon join the first.

 

All of these things frightened you, but you knew the only thing saving you was Joseph’s concern for your safety. He had shown up the day after John marked you and tried to soothe you with calm and convincing words through the closed door.

 

“Do not see this as punishment, Rook. Atonement is necessary for all of those who wish to be a part of Eden’s Gate. I myself have atoned for many sins and they are a part of who I am. I could show you, if you’d come out.”

 

His sweet words of comfort urged you to leave your room, but you were too stubborn to give in. John was probably outside with him and you couldn’t bring yourself to look at the man who could kill someone so easily in front of you.

 

It was on the third day that you finally caved. Your body had grown weak with no food and not being able to talk to anyone was emotionally draining. You were sprawled across your bed when a soft voice called to your from behind the door.

 

“Rook? It’s me, Faith. I heard what happened…I just wanted to know if you’re okay.”

 

You debated with yourself whether you should let her in or not, but her flowery scent seemed to seep through the doors, taking you back to the days where things were a lot simpler in your captivity. You unlocked the door and grabbed her hand to pull her in while you quickly closed the door behind her.

 

“I can’t do this anymore,” you whispered. The tears that you were holding back the past few days spilled down your face. “I don’t want to be here. Can I go back with you? Please?”

 

“Oh, Rook,” said Faith as she pulled you into a hug. “Things are different now. Ever since you tried to escape, Joseph feels you need to be in more of a controlled environment. I’ll talk to him and maybe I can visit you once a week. How does that sound?”

 

“I can’t last a week, not like this,” you cried into her shoulder. “Can you give me some Bliss? I know you have some, you always do.”

 

“Rook, I don’t think Bliss is best for you right now-”

 

“Please, Faith. I don’t know what else to do anymore,” you said. You pulled out from her hug and folded your hands together. “I’m begging you, I need something, anything to make me not feel this way. Don’t you want me to be happy?”

 

“I do…just don’t take a lot at once. Too much of it and you’ll become an angel. Joseph wouldn’t be pleased if that happened.”

 

“Thank you, Faith,” you breathed. She fiddled through her pockets and pulled out a vile similar to the one she had in the bunker. As she poured the Bliss into her hand, she tucked the vile into one of your dress pockets and caressed the side of your face.

 

“Everything’s going to be okay.”

 

The moment she blew the dust into your face, sparkles twinkled from the corners of your eyes and blue butterflies fluttered around your body. The tension your body held was instantly released as a sleepy smile crossed your face.

 

She took your hand, leading you out of your room and down the stairs. It felt as if you were gliding, completely weightless to the laws of gravity.

 

You blinked to find yourself outside, the sound of chirping birds and rushing water filling your ears. The grass felt soft beneath your bare feet and you had the sudden urge to take off running. The only thing keeping you anchored was Faith’s hand in yours.

 

“Let’s pick some flowers,” you heard her say. You nodded as she led you to a field you had never noticed before. It was filled with brightly colored wildflowers with jackalopes and hummingbirds flitting about.

 

The two of you sat down and gathered flowers while Faith formed a bouquet in her hands. You took in a deep breath as you leaned in and smelled the flowers, wondering why you hadn’t come out of your room sooner. The sky was the brightest of blues and all the animals of the forest seemed to have come out just to see you.

 

“Here, you must be hungry,” said Faith. A bowl of fruit appeared into her hands filled with colorful berries and sweet melons. The Bliss couldn't cover up your hunger pains and you seized the food from her. It took only a minute for you to finish the whole thing as you licked the sticky sweetness off your fingers.

 

Faith crossed her legs and brought your head down to her lap while she stroked your hair. Her humming lulled you into a state of serenity as you giggled at the butterflies that tickled your face.

 

“I have to leave now Rook. I’ll see you soon,” said Faith.

 

“Wait, don’t go,” you said as you felt your head being lifted. You sat up and turned to find yourself alone in the clouded field. A heavy sigh escaped your lips as you lay back down and grabbed the bouquet Faith left behind.

 

Your toes curled around the soft grass as while you plucked the petals from the flowers you collected. Each danced slowly downward, turning into sparkling dust when they touched the ground. A shadow passed over and you sat up to see who it was.

 

“I’m glad to see you outside, my Little Lamb,” whispered Joseph into your ear. “I haven’t seen you in so long. I missed you.” His arms wrapped around you as he pulled you into his lap. A quiet voice in the back of your mind told you to run away, that this was wrong, but you couldn't bring yourself to listen.

 

The two of you stayed that way for a while as Joseph hummed “Amazing Grace” behind you. The sound had your eyes fluttering as you nestled into him while he rested his chin on top of your head. Your fingers traced every tattoo and mark across his arms as he gave soft kisses to your forehead.

 

“See, John? You have to love her.”

 

Your eyes shot wide at his words and saw John a few feet away from you with his hands behind his back.

 

“Don’t leave me with him. He’s going to hurt me,” you said.

 

“John was a little…harsher than things needed to be. I have talked to him and he is sorry that it got out of control. Right, John?” asked Joseph.

 

John feet shuffled as he looked down at the floor. He reminded you of a little boy being scolded. From this position, he didn’t look at all threatening as before.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry Rook. It won’t happen again,” said John, looking past you to his brother. You could see the desperate need for approval as Joseph stood up and helped you to your feet.

 

“See? There’s nothing to worry about now,” said Joseph. You bit your lip and gave a worried glance toward John.

 

“Can't you stay with me? I’ll be good, I swear” you said. You hugged Joseph and squeezed hard against his chest. “I’ll do whatever you say, just don’t leave me with him.” Joseph chuckled as he extracted himself from you.

 

“As much as it pleases me to hear that, I have much to do at the compound. There are many sinners out there who need my help. But I will visit you soon, dear Rook.” Joseph walked away from you and touched his forehead with John’s.

 

“If you do not learn to love, the Gates of Eden will be shut to you, John.”

 

“Yes, Joseph,” whispered John. You watched Joseph walk away until he faded into the green mist.

 

“Shall we go back inside?” asked John as he extended out his hand. You stood there staring at it for what felt like hours until John let out an irritated growl and snatched yours instead.

 

Every step felt like ten as you were at John’s ranch in a matter of seconds. The two of you walked upstairs and into your room where he set you down on your bed.

 

“Time to sleep,” he said. You pulled your legs up and tucked yourself under the covers, purposely facing your back towards him. Just as you were about to fall asleep, you felt an arm wrap tightly around your stomach.

 

“W-what are you doing?” you asked. You tried to wiggle out, but John’s grip held firm.

 

“I have to love you,” he murmured. “Or else we’re both damned.”

 

He pulled you in closer and you could feel his lips brush softly against the back of your head, breathing in your scent. Your body froze as he started leaving trails of kisses down your neck and to your shoulder.

 

“John, wait…”

 

“You will love me, and together we will march to Eden’s Gate.”

 

He nuzzled closer to you, but didn’t continue his affections. Your eyes started to droop as his breath synced with yours, falling into a deep slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

Sunlight filtered through the windows, hitting your body with its warmth. You rolled over to your side and saw John sleeping soundly next to you.

 

His hair, so usually kept, was tussled and curled at the ends. The blue dress shirt he wore was wrinkled and opened to where you could see countless amounts of scars and tattoos. You shuddered at his sin, SLOTH, cut deep into his chest. From this angle, he looked almost normal, peaceful than what he was when awake.

 

John shifted his body and you quickly closed your eyes, pretending to sleep. You regulated your breathing to make it seem more believable as you heard him yawn. You waited for him to get up but you felt no dip in the bed.

 

Instead, a hand gently caressed the side of your face and you did everything in your power not to flinch. You heard him mumble something under his breath but couldn’t make out exactly what.

 

The two of you stayed that way before John finally got up from the bed. He walked over to the side and gently shook you awake.

 

“It’s time to wake up,” he said. You rolled over so you were facing him and lazily opened your eyes. “Shower and get dressed. You are not staying in your room all day.”

 

“Whatever,” you grumbled. You rose from the bed and brushed past him into the bathroom.

 

When you finished showering, you walked back into your room and grabbed a white blouse with a flowered skirt. Before walking downstairs, you grabbed the vial of Bliss from the dress pocket you wore the other day and eyed how much you had left.

 

The vial was filled about three-quarters of the way and you poured a good amount into your hand. You didn’t know exactly how to take it yourself, having it blown into your face all the time.

 

Treating it like cocaine, you closed one nostril and sniffed the powder with the other. It burned the insides of your nose before the familiar white twinkles came into view. A sudden rise of giddiness enveloped your body as your mind became pleasantly dizzy.

 

You practically skipped down the stairs, wondering why you were so upset in the first place. The first floor was empty and you could hear sounds of John getting ready from upstairs.

 

The kitchen called your name and you practically ran to the fridge, still hungry from the days before. You collected all the fresh fruit you could find and poured yourself a tall glass of orange juice.

 

As you ate your breakfast, John finally came into the kitchen and eyed you warily.

 

“You seem to be in a better mood,” he said. You shrugged your shoulders and continued eating. John made himself a cup of coffee and put two slices of bread into the toaster.

 

Your eyes wandered and settled on two deer grazing outside. You watched them through the window, completely forgetting that John was in the room.

 

“What are you looking at?” he questioned. It took a moment for you to tear your gaze away from the tranquil scene. You looked at him and giggled as blue butterflies flew away as the toast popped up.

 

“Nothing. Can we go outside today?” you asked.

 

John narrowed his eyes and walked over to where you sat, grabbing you roughly by the chin.

 

“You’re on Bliss…where did you get it?” he demanded.

 

“Faith gave it to me. She wanted me to be happy. Isn’t that what you want?” John studied your face before releasing you and taking a drink from his mug.

 

“If it makes you more compliant…I guess it’ll do.”

 

As the two of you ate, a bright, blue butterfly landed on your hand and you raised it to your eye level. It crawled across your fingertips and you got lost in the detail of its intricate and delicate wings.

 

“Finish the rest of your juice. I believe we have some time to take a small outing,” said John. The butterfly flew away at the sound of his words as you watched it disappear into a puff of smoke.

 

“Can we go to the lake? I want to see the water…” you said. John stood silently for a moment as he studied you before taking another sip of his coffee.

 

“That can be arranged.”

 

You smiled as he helped you out of your seat and led you outside. What should have been an hour drive only felt like a few minutes as the two of you pulled up to the river’s bank. The bright sun glittered off the water and the green mist that surrounded you started to recede. The Bliss was wearing off and you didn’t want the magic of it to end.

 

Grabbing the vial from your skirt pocket, you poured more dust into your hands and took a giant sniff. The feeling of calm serenity had returned and you laughed as you headed toward the water. Kicking off your sandals, you dipped your foot in to test the temperature. A little cold, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered when you were this carefree.

 

You waded into the water until it reached the middle of your thighs. The skirt you were wearing floated around you as you dipped your arms in to touch the colorful rainbow bass that swam close by. The wind tickled the back of your neck while a few hummingbirds nestled into your hair.

 

Movement from across the river caught your eye and you saw a large, brown dog lapping at the water. It reminded you of the dog you had back home as memories of taking walks and playing catch flooded your mind.

 

Without thinking, you rushed over to the other side of the river, the water line only reaching up to your waist. The dog lifted its head up and slowly backed away from you. As you started walking up the shoreline, you reached out with your hand palm up.

 

“C’mere. Who’s a good boy?” you cooed. The dog licked its jowls and let out a strange growl.

 

“Rook! What are you doing!?”

 

You turned to see John running toward you through the river when you heard the sound of a gunshot and felt something wet and thick spray across your body.

 

The dog you had seen earlier was nowhere to be found. Instead, a dead cougar floated in front of you, bleeding profusely from its temple.

 

A scream escaped your lips as you stepped backward and bumped into John. He grasped his hand tightly around your arm as he dragged you back to shore. You saw a man in a black trench coat off to the side holding a sniper rifle, smoke curling skyward from the barrel.

 

“But…there was a dog…I swear he was there-”

 

“Enough! I knew we shouldn’t have gone out today. You can’t be outside, you’re only safe at home,” said John as he pulled you out of the water. As the two of you and the sniper got into the car, your body shook from the near death experience.

 

The car came to a stop in front of John’s ranch and the green fog that came with the Bliss was slowly diminishing. The butterflies and hummingbirds began to leave your sight as they faded into sparkling dust.

 

As the three of you got out of the car, you searched through your skirt pockets and pulled out the almost empty vial. There were only a couple pinches left but just enough to get by for the rest of the day.

 

“There will be no more of that for you,” said John. He snatched the vial out of your hand and threw it to the ground, crushing it with his shoes.

 

“No! That’s all I had left!” you cried. You fell to your knees as you tried to collect any remnants that were left. “We need to call Faith, she can get me more.”

 

“We are not calling Faith and you are not getting any more Bliss. All it’s done is put you in danger,” barked John as he dragged you into the house.

 

“That’s not fair!” you yelled. “You let your people take it all the time. You can’t stop me!”

 

Giving him a sharp elbow to the ribs, you grabbed his radio from his waist and ran upstairs. You charged into your room and locked the door behind you. The radio broadcasted static as you switched from channel to channel, trying to find the one Faith was on.

 

“Faith, are you there? It’s me, Rook. Please, I need more Bliss from you!” The bedroom doorknob jiggled a bit before you heard a few gentle knocks.

 

“Open the door, Rook,” said John in a chillingly calm manner. “If you open this door right now, your punishment won’t be as severe…I said open the fucking door!”

 

What sounded like him throwing his body against the wooden panel made you drop the radio in terror. You picked it back up and ran to your bathroom. Locking it, you curled your body into the farthest corner.

 

“Faith, please answer the radio,” you cried. There were probably at least a hundred channels but you weren’t going to give up. This was your only chance to get what you needed: a temporary escape from a world that brought you pain.

 

The sound of the door crashing made you jump, but you continued to repeat your plea as fast as you could.

 

“Rook, my dear…let’s not fight. If you come out now, all is forgiven. I’ll even let you choose what to be tied up with: chains or silk?”

 

The doorknob popped off as you heard a gun fire from the other side. The noise echoed throughout the small bathroom and left a horrible ringing in your ears. You vainly covered them as John walked in and lifted you from the floor.

 

“Please, John, I just need a little bit more. I’m so much happier if I have it-”

 

“You sound like me in my earlier days. Always wanting more, never satisfied with what you have. Hold her down, I’ll be back,” John ordered to the two guards in the room. John pushed you onto the bed while one man held you by the arms and the other your legs.

 

“Let me go, you sons of bitches! I’ll kill you, I’ll kill all of you!” you screeched. No matter how hard you tried to escape, their grips held like iron and you soon began to tire. You saw John appear in the doorway a few moments later with a bundle of rope in his hands.

 

“No chains or silk around my dear. This will have to do for now,” he said. It only took a matter of minutes for them to tie you up, every limb bound to each corner of the bed.

 

“Back to your posts,” said John to the guards. As they left the room, John rubbed his beard as he eyed you from the foot of the bed. In your struggle, your skirt had rustled up to your thighs and the buttons on your blouse were halfway undone.

 

“My, my, quite the position you’ve gotten yourself into,” said John with a smirk. He crawled onto the bed and stopped as he covered your body with his. “Completely at my mercy.”

 

“Fuck you,” you hissed.

 

“Fuck me?” chuckled John. “Well that wouldn’t be a punishment at all. But, there are ways we could make it possible.”

 

You whimpered as John started rubbing his fingers in a circular motion against your clothed sex. His other hand wrapped around your neck and gave it a tight squeeze. You gasped for air as he lowered his face to your chest, wrapping his mouth around your nipple that was peaking from your cotton thin bra.

 

“John? Are you there? Why is Rook on your channel?”

 

The radio from the bathroom crackled to life and you recognized the voice as Joseph’s. John let out a quiet curse as he got off the bed and hurried over to the bathroom.

 

“Everything’s fine, Joseph. Our dear Rook just got a little carried away with herself. I have everything under control,” said John. The other end was silent as John nervously paced the room back and forth.

 

“I’ll be there within the hour. I need to see things for myself,” said Joseph.

 

“Really, there’s no need-”

 

“Are you questioning my judgment, John?”

 

“No, Joseph. Of course not,” John whispered. The other line went to static and John hastily clipped the radio to his belt.

 

“You better be on your best behavior,” he warned. He grabbed your face with both his hands and crushed his lips against yours. “If not, being tied up in your own bed while I have my way with you will be the least of your problems.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Did she try to escape?”

 

Joseph looked down at you as he questioned John with his arms crossed. You were still tied to the bed and felt mortified at how splayed out you were.

 

“We were out by the lake and she almost got her head bitten off by a cougar. If it weren’t for my men, she would have been dead,” said John.

 

“You didn’t answer my question,” said Joseph as he turned toward his brother. “Did she try to escape?”

 

“N-no,” said John. You could see him nervously playing with his hands behind his back, refusing to make eye contact.

 

“Did she attempt to hurt any of our people?”

 

“No, Joseph,” John whispered.

 

“Then why, pray tell, is she tied up?”

 

“The Bliss made her see things that weren’t there. This was just a precaution, to make sure she’s safe,” explained John. Joseph shook his head and let out a deep sigh as he massaged his temples.

 

“After everything I have done, all the chances I have given, you still have yet to learn how to love,” said Joseph. You watched him pull out a small Swiss army knife from his back pocket. You struggled against your restraints as he walked over to you and stroked your calf with his fingertips.

 

“I’m so sorry about this,” he said as he withdrew the blade.

 

“Wait, stop!” you cried.

 

Joseph quickly cut both restraints off your legs, carefully untying the knots around your ankles. You let out a sigh of relief when you realized he wasn’t going to hurt you.

 

“My poor little lamb already has rope burns. You shouldn’t struggle so much,” scolded Joseph. “John, get some Aloe vera gel for Rook. I don’t like seeing these marks on her.”

 

“Yes, Joseph,” said John as he left the room. Joseph cut the restraints around your wrists, letting you massage them while you sat up in bed.

 

“I would like to apologize on John’s behalf,” said Joseph as he took a seat next to you. “You wouldn’t know it, but when we were children, he was the kindest, sweetest boy. Our parents were…abusive to say the least. So when we were sent to foster homes, they separated us and John was adopted into a very affluent, yet controlling family. Again, he didn’t deserve to be raised in a home like that. What he needs more than anything is love.”

 

“I know this is asking a lot,” continued Joseph. “But, if you could try to be more compassionate, it would mean everything to me. Will you consider it?”

 

You bit your lip as Joseph waited patiently for your answer. You wanted nothing to do with John but if it meant getting on Joseph’s good side, you could use this opportunity to your advantage in the future.

 

“Alright,” you agreed. “Can I still have Bliss? I promise I’ll be more careful this time.”

 

“We shall see,” said Joseph. “There you are John. Help me with Rook; I need to show you something. Take a seat next to her.” John did as he was told and you couldn’t help but scoot a little closer to Joseph.

 

“Remember, compassion,” reminded Joseph. You nodded as Joseph motioned for John to hand him the bottle of Aloe vera. As he poured a decent amount into his hand, he began to massage the burns around your ankles and nodded at John to do the same.

 

Your face grew hot at their pampering, Joseph’s touch more soft and gentle while John’s was hard and rough. Joseph’s hands went up to your wrists while he massaged small circles into it with the soothing gel. He lifted it to his lips, placing a small kiss on the inside. You watched John do the same, adding a little bite.

 

“Feel better?” asked Joseph.

 

“Yes. Thank you,” you mumbled as you crossed your legs and played with a stray thread on the blanket.

 

“We’ll leave you to change into some fresh clothes,” said Joseph. “Meet us downstairs when you’re done.”

 

You watched the two of them leave as Joseph closed the door behind him. The clothes that you were wearing started to itch at your skin and you looked down to see that the cougar’s blood was already starting to dry. Taking them off and discarding them into the corner, you pulled out a simple mint-green dress from the closet.

 

After putting it on, you walked barefoot out of your room and down the stairs to see Joseph speaking quietly to John. They abruptly stopped talking when they noticed your appearance.

 

“That is a lovely color on you,” commented Joseph. “Rook, I want to speak to you about something.” You swallowed hard as you looked at the two brothers and noticed John looking down at the floor.

 

“Today’s events must have been very frightening for you. Even I can’t protect you from the wilds of this beautiful county we’re blessed with. It is not your fault,” assured Joseph. “However, the one who was in charge of watching you is.”

 

Joseph looked at John who was slowly unbuttoning his blue dress shirt. SLOTH burned brightly against his skin and then you started to see all the other markings across his body. Multiple tattoos were scattered across his torso along with deeply scarred cuts, some looking recent while others looked years old.

 

“When we make a mistake, we must atone for our sins,” said Joseph as he retracted his knife from his back pocket. “John has given into his sin, failing to protect you from harm, nearly resulting in your death. You must help him reach atonement.”

 

John kneeled to the floor as Joseph walked up to his younger brother and cut along the side of his shoulder. You covered your mouth as a line of blood trailed down his arm and dripped onto the floor. John grimaced but made no sound of discomfort. Joseph cut another line on the other shoulder and you let out a gasp at the gruesome sight.

 

Joseph walked next to you and slid the pocketknife into your hand as he guided it toward John’s chest. Your hand trembled as you realized what he wanted you to do.

 

“Trust me, he has done this before. He knows the cost,” whispered Joseph into your ear. The both of you pressed the knife onto his chest and his grip urged you to add pressure. John’s blue eyes were electric, almost urging you to slice across his skin.

 

“N-no I can’t do this. I won’t,” you said, backing away. You dropped the knife from your hand and it clattered loudly to the floor. “I’m not doing that to him.”

 

“Why not?” asked Joseph as he grabbed you by the shoulders.

 

“He didn’t do anything wrong,” you protested. “He did everything you asked, he protected me. If it weren’t for John, I’d be dead. You should be thanking him, not punishing him.”

 

Joseph stared at you for a moment before picking the knife from the floor and slipping it into his pocket.

 

“I understand,” he said. Joseph put his forehead to yours before wrapping his arms around you into a crushing hug. Once he released you, he walked over to John and helped him up. Repeating the same gesture as he did to you, Joseph whispered quietly into his ear.

 

“Show her the love that she has just shown and the Gates to Eden will be forever open to you.” Giving the each of you one last look, Joseph walked out of the ranch, leaving the two of alone. You heard a car engine start outside as it pulled away onto the gravel stone path.

 

“Come on, we need to get those clean so they don’t get infected,” you said shakily. “Do you have a first-aid kit?”

 

“In the kitchen,” replied John. He seemed almost hesitant to follow you and you grabbed his hand as you led him to the next room.

 

“Shit, there’s so much blood,” you said. John passed you and rummaged through one of the cabinets. He pulled out a couple towels and set them on the table as he took a seat. “They don’t look too deep. How bad does it hurt?”

 

“I’ve had worse,” chuckled John. You looked under the sink and saw the red first-aid kit in the corner. As you went through the kit, John started to dab his cuts with the beige towels, soaking them completely. You grabbed a bottle of hydrogen peroxide while John silently studied your movements.

 

“This is going to sting,” you warned. John didn’t say anything as you removed the towel and gently poured the alcohol over the cuts. He hissed as he jerked his body and you held his hand to steady him.

 

As you worked, you were thankful that the cuts weren’t deep enough that they would require stitches. Some of the older cuts on John’s body were practically rooted into his skin, making the tattoo on your chest look like a simple paper cut.

 

“Why didn’t you do it?” asked John. You were finally done cleaning his wounds and started to wrap his shoulders with gauze. “Why didn’t you mark me?” You took a moment before speaking.

 

“I don’t know,” you said. Placing the last bit of tape to hold the bandage in place, you got up and gathered the ruined towels, tossing them into the nearby trashcan.

 

“Yes, you do,” said John. He grabbed both of your hands and forced you to look at him. You tried to pull away, put his grip remained tight. “Tell me.”

 

It would have been easier to use your strength to pull away and run up to your bedroom, but there was something about leaving him in such a fragile state that made you stay.

 

“You and your people may be able to carry out harsh punishments, but I can’t, okay? You’ve done a lot of horrible things, but what Joseph did...you didn’t deserve that.”

 

“Say that again,” whispered John. You stared at him as he looked at you with his piercing blue eyes. From this angle, he looked like a lost little boy, begging for your attention.

 

“You didn’t deserve it,” you gulped. John let out a long sigh as if he was holding in his breathe for a long time. He kept his hold on you and leaned toward your body, resting his head against your stomach.

 

You were taken aback by his vulnerability and you stood still as he nestled into you. Joseph’s words came back to you as you lifted your hands and gently stroked his head.

 

What he needs more than anything is love.


	18. Chapter 18

The sweet taste of chocolate, strawberries and fresh cream delighted your taste buds as you relished in the crepe in front of you. It was the first time John had made it for you and he looked at you with expecting eyes.

 

“So what do you think?” he asked.

 

“It’s really good. I like it a lot,” you said, taking another bite.

 

“I knew you’d like it,” said John. He gave you a haughty grin and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. “Since you love it so much, you’ll eat all of it, right?” He stopped clearing the dishes while he waited for your answer.

 

“Yes, John,” you replied. His eyes lit up at your answer as he continued cleaning the kitchen.

 

Over the past few days, you noticed that John had become more needy with erratic mood swings that would range from overly affectionate to extreme rage. You tried your best to keep your distance from him, but a simple touch of his hand or a firm grip to his shoulder would distract him enough from whatever was making him angry. It was better for everyone’s sake to keep John calm, even if it meant being a constant reassurance towards him.

 

“I got something for you,” he said. “I left it hanging in your closet.”

 

“I told you to stop buying me stuff,” you sighed. When John’s moodiness was on a higher note, he would shower you with gifts, ranging from a leather watch, silk robes, and sheepskin slippers. He even bought you a European goose-feathered pillow when you complained about your neck hurting at night. It felt nice being spoiled but it was all too much to take from someone who was supposed to be your captor.

 

“Ah, but this one is more of a necessity than a gift,” explained John. “Hurry and finish you breakfast, we have an exciting day ahead of us.”

 

You shrugged your shoulders at him as you finished the rest of your food. Taking the stairs two at a time, you went up to your room and opened the wooden closet.

 

A pair of embroidered jeans, a long-sleeve violet colored shirt, along with black boots and a leather bomber jacket hung from the inside. You broke out into a smile as you quickly discarded your cotton dress. It was nice to take a break from wearing dresses and skirts all the time. You slid into the clothes and shook your head at the designer labels. John really couldn’t help himself when it came to how you dressed. After you finished changing, you went down the stairs to see John waiting in the living room.

 

“How do I look?” you asked. You noticed he was wearing his signature brown coat that had the tiny, detailed planes sown into them.

 

“Absolutely perfect,” he smiled. “Come with me, there’s something I want to show you.” He offered his hand out and you took it without hesitating. John would sometimes accuse you of being too cold and you wanted to start this day on a happy note.

 

John let you outside and around the back of his ranch and you were starting to worry. He never took you around this side of the house and you hoped it wasn’t a bunch of captured Resistance members. You had seen what John’s men did to them when they refused to join the Project and you hoped John wasn’t in one of his twisted episodes where he made you watch him cut into a person’s skin.

 

“Just a press of this button here…and voila! What do you think?” he asked.

 

A large, garage door had opened to reveal a shiny black plane with the Eden’s Gate Cross painted in white on the ends of the wings.

 

“Wow, it looks bigger up close,” you said. You hated to admit it, but it was beautiful in its own way.

 

“After you, my dear,” said John as he opened the passenger door for you.

 

“We’re going flying?”

 

“Not if you stand there all day. We could visit the church instead and give a surprise sermon-”

 

“No! I mean, I want to fly today,” you said.

 

John chuckled as he helped you into the seat and gave you an aviation headset. As you put it over your ears, John hopped into the pilot seat and turned the plane on. The engine rumbled to life as John steered it out of the garage and onto the landing strip. He put on his own headset and his voice crackled into your ear.

 

“Can you hear me okay?”

 

“Yes,” you replied, giving him a thumbs up.

 

“Alright, hold on,” said John. The plane moved forward as it picked up speed and slowly began to lift itself off the ground. Your stomach gave a flip as the two of you flew into the air, passing the green trees and becoming enveloped in a cornflower blue sky.

 

Past the clouds, you were finally able to see Hope County for what it was. The fields sparkled like a golden sunset and the lakes shimmered like diamonds. Dark purple mountains rose form the north and a giant structure to the east caught your eye.

 

“What’s that building?” you asked.

 

“It’s a monument to Joseph. Faith had it made as inspiration to the followers of Eden’s Gate…Do you like it?”

 

“It’s a bit much,” you said. “Can we go any higher?”

 

“Of course,” said John. “Hold on to something, we’re going to try for an aerial flip.”

 

“A what!?”

 

Suddenly the plane turned skyward and you braced yourself against the seat. Your stomach flip-flopped at the momentum and for a second you felt the slightest hint of fear. However, it lasted for only a moment as John adjusted the plane upright, the adrenaline you received running through your veins like wild electricity. The rush made you laugh out loud as you bounced in your seat like a child.

 

“Do it again!” you cried. John’s laughter rang throughout the speaker and it sounded different than the others. It was more lively and genuine, not the sadistic sound of a madman inflicting pain on others.

 

John performed two more flips into the sky and you realized why he liked planes so much. It was the closest thing you could get to real freedom, flying away from all the troubles on the ground and embracing the endless sky.

 

The two of you flew in the air for the next half hour when John radioed you through his mic.

 

“We’ll have to bring her down for now. I only have enough fuel to get us back home.”

 

“Okay,” you sighed, disappointed that the fun was ending.

 

The trip back wasn’t long and John flew the plane into a perfect landing. A couple of his men were waiting for him by the garage and opened the door for him. Once the engine died, you took off your headset and jumped out of the plane.

 

“That was so much fun! I didn’t even think you could do flips like that! I mean, I’ve been on planes before, but never one like this!” you said.

 

“I could teach you, to fly that is. It’s a lot easier than it looks,” said John as he got out and closed the plane door.

 

“Really? Can we start tomorrow?”

 

“Maybe. We’d have to start small though. I have a book inside somewhere that covers the basics,” said John. He made his way toward the door leading to the ranch when you grabbed his hand to stop him.

 

“Thank you, John,” you said. “For everything: the plane ride, the gifts, even letting me stay here in my own room. I know I haven’t been the most…pleasant, but I’m really grateful. So, thank you again, for everything.”

 

John didn't say anything and you hoped that you didn't set him off in some way. You gave him a tight smile and turned to leave out the door when he grabbed you by the shoulders and walked you back against the wall.

 

John lowered his head to yours and you couldn't help but tremble at his closeness. His hands traveled upward and cradled your face, his thumbs softly caressing the sides of your cheeks. The small tilt of your head gave John the permission to bring his lips to yours.

 

It started off slow and gentle, the complete opposite when you first kissed him. It had been so long since you felt such compassion that you couldn’t help but kiss him back. Your actions seemed to ignite him even further as his hand traveled down your back and pulled you closer. His kiss became more feverish and it was you this time that let out a desperate moan.

 

John broke the kiss and let out a deep breath as he muttered something incoherent.

 

“What’s wrong?” you asked.

 

“We shouldn’t have done that…giving into lust, it’s a sin,” he said, more to himself.

 

“I’m sorry,” you said. You didn’t know why you were apologizing but you didn’t like the scared look on his face.

 

“Just go inside. Find that book I told you about. I have to…fill the tank up,” said John as he turned his back. He began fiddling with random tools on a nearby workbench. “Didn’t you hear me? I said go!”

 

Not wanting to test his patience even more, you left the garage and walked back inside the main house. You touched your lips, missing the feeling of his kiss.

 

Stop that, you thought. He has tortured and murdered people. He marked you like it was nothing and he will probably do it again.

 

Lost in your own thoughts, you didn’t notice the person standing in the middle of the living room and proceeded to walk straight into them.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t see you…” you started. You swallowed hard as you looked up at the towering figure.

 

“Got your head lost in the clouds, I see. Maybe it’s about time we bring you down to Earth.” You let out a gasp, seeing the one man who terrified you more than anyone in Hope County.

 

“Jacob.”


	19. Chapter 19

“You really should watch where you’re going.”

 

“Maybe you should watch where you’re standing,” you said, glaring up at the tall redheaded man before you. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and it irritated you that he wasn’t taking you seriously. You tried to walk past him back up to your room when he grabbed you roughly by the arm.

 

“Still got that mouth on you. I’m surprised John hasn’t cut your tongue out. Well, knowing him, I’m sure he’s found other uses for it,” said Jacob.

 

“Fuck you,” you snarled.

 

“Ah, ah, language,” scolded Jacob. You tried to get out of his grasp but his grip held like iron. He was a lot stronger than John and you could already feel the bruises starting to form on your arm.

 

“Let go of me! When John comes back, he’ll-”

 

“He’ll what? Kill me? Trust me, sweetheart, he’s not going to do a damn thing.”

 

“Maybe he should. One less horrible person in this world!” you spat. Jacob chuckled as he threw you against the wall and pinned your wrists on either side. His sheer mass prevented you from kicking him as he leaned his body against you.

 

“You want to know something funny? Joseph was telling me about his visions the other day. Mostly the ones about you,” said Jacob. “He said he saw all of us die, by your hand no less.”

 

He managed to put both hands above your head with one hand while the other forced your chin up to look at him.

 

“And I thought, there’s no way a weak, selfish, spoiled brat like you could do something like that,” he said. “But then I look at you…and it’s your eyes that give it away. I can see it, the power to hurt anyone that crosses your path.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?”

 

“Because such potential can be harnessed. It might take awhile, but you could be my most obedient soldier,” said Jacob as his voice came to a whisper. “Doing whatever I say, no questions asked.”

 

“I’ll never be one of your soldiers,” you growled.

 

“Maybe not at first. But it’ll only be a matter of time before I have you on your hands and knees, begging for my attention,” said Jacob.

 

It was at this unfortunate moment that John walked in from the back door and gawked at you in such a compromising position. Jacob’s hands went slack at his brother’s appearance and you hastily pushed him away.

 

“Well, if it isn’t my eldest brother. What a surprise, you showing up. You never do that,” said John icily.

 

“John, please. It’s not what you think-” you started.

 

“Go to your room,” said John. “I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“But-”

 

“I said go,” he warned. The tone in his voice was dangerously low and you knew it would be best to listen. Without looking at Jacob, you walked up the stairs and into your room. You closed the door shut but could still hear their muffled voices downstairs.

 

The sound of Jacob’s voice rumbled something about borrowing some of John’s men along with mentioning your name, followed by a dark chuckle. You expected to hear John’s usual retaliation of yelling and threatening to slice up his skin. But his voice was so low that you couldn’t understand a word of what he was saying.

 

The two of them talked for a few more minutes before you heard the sound of heavy footsteps walking out the front door. A car engine turned on outside and drove away from the house.

 

You scrambled to your bed like a child awaiting punishment from their parent when you heard John slowly walk up the stairs to your room. He opened the door and you swallowed hard as you prepared for the worst.

 

“John, please listen to me. I didn’t initiate anything-”

 

You couldn’t even finish your sentence when John pushed you down onto the bed. His body easily covered yours as his face hovered above your lips.

 

“I wish I could believe you but you don’t have the greatest track record when it comes to men. First Paul, now Jacob, you even had me going there for a while…such a temptress you are. You must atone for such sins.”

 

“But none of that was on purpose! Please, John you have to believe me-”

 

“Why should I?” he snarled. “You tricked me the day you tried to escape the bunker, remember? Or did you just conveniently forget about that?”

 

“You’re right,” you said. “That was a terrible and hurtful thing to do. I-I wasn’t thinking then, but now it’s different. I don’t feel the need to run away anymore.” The last bit was a lie, but saying anything to John at this point was all in desperation.

 

“If you’re so sorry, then atonement should be no problem for you. I’ll even give you the luxury of having two choices: either I carve your sin of lust into your skin,” he purred. “Or, you receive corporal punishment.”

 

“Corporal punishment? What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means whatever I feel like. What will it be dear, I’m starting to get impatient,” said John.

 

Your mind raced at the options lay before you. Corporal punishment could mean anything from getting hit with a paddle to having John actually hit you with his bare hands. But having another one of your supposed sins sliced into your skin was traumatizing enough and you didn’t want another permanent reminder of the situation that you were in.

 

“Corporal punishment,” you whispered. John gave you a wicked smile as he sat up.

 

“I was hoping you would admit to your sin of lust…but this way will be much more fun,” he chuckled. “Let’s go.”

 

John pulled you off the bed and practically dragged you into his room. He took off your jacket and shoes and threw you onto his own bed where he pulled out hidden leather straps that wrapped around each corner.

 

“These are just for your own safety,” he said soothingly. “Wouldn’t want to cause you any more pain than you already deserve.”

 

Your body trembled as he tied your hands to where you were laying on your stomach. With your back to him, all you could hear was him humming as he rifled through the dresser behind you.

 

“Let’s see what we have here…riding crop, the traditional paddle…. Ah, here we are. One of my parent’s personal favorites.”

 

You let out a cry as John ripped your shirt down the back. He easily unhooked your bra, leaving your back exposed to him.

 

“Such beautiful skin you have. If you had chosen to atone for your sin of lust, I would’ve put it right…here,” said John as he trailed his fingers across your lower back. “It’s not too late to change your mind.”

 

“Just get it over with,” you said through gritted teeth.

 

“Alright my dear, if you insist.”

 

Your body tensed and you let out a scream as you felt your back being whipped. You turned your head and saw that it was a cat of nine tails, made out of pure dark leather. John’s face was filled with glee as he extended his arm back, preparing himself for another swing.

 

The second one hurt more than the first and the tears wouldn’t stop falling as John continued to whip you without giving a break in between. You tried to count how many lashes he gave, but you soon lost count after the tenth one.

 

John finally came to a stop and you took a moment to catch your breath. You buried your head into the bed and tried to muffle the screams that came out of your mouth. The blanket was soaked in your tears and snot and you felt more helpless than when you first encountered the Seed family.

 

“What do you have to say for yourself?” asked John as he gently brushed the whip across your back. You shuttered at the light touch and choked out a handful of sobs.

 

“I-I’m s-sorry,” you cried. This time, his hands replaced the whip as he traced the enflamed marks on your back. They traveled lower until they landed on your hips, his fingers fiddling with the belt loops on your jeans.

 

“What are you sorry for?” asked John.

 

“I’m sorry for flirting with Paul and Jacob. I’m sorry for leading you on that day in the bunker. I’m sorry for any lustful sin I have ever committed. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Fear not, my dear. As a Baptist, all is forgiven in the name of the Lord,” said John. He wrapped his arms underneath your body and began unbuttoning your jeans.

 

“Wait, what are you doing!?”

 

“You have been cleansed of your sins of lust. However, this is more of a personal gain for me,” said John. He easily slid off your pants as he sat down on the bed and set you across his lap.

 

“No, no no! Please John, I don’t want this! Not like this!” you wailed. You tried to move up, but the restraints were tight and every time you moved, your back flared up in agonizing pain.

 

“Do you really think I would be the type to rape you? Only the most evil and uncivilized men would resort to such measures,” said John as he slid off your underwear. “Let’s see how much lust still resides in you.”

 

John gave a loud smack to your ass as you cried out in pain. It didn’t hurt as much as the whip but your nerves were on edge with all the abuse from before. John hummed as he continued to spank you, as if it was some mundane chore that needed to be done. You hissed and felt a wave of heat pooling between your legs as you tried to focus more on the pain in your back rather than the pleasure John was giving on your rear.

 

“Well, what do we have here,” said John. He lifted your waist and let out a chuckle as he got up from the bed. John grabbed your chin and made you face him to see a slight wet spot on the crotch of his pants. “Does my touch excite you that much?”

 

“I hate you,” you mumbled.

 

“I see your pride remains to stay intact. Your lust is only an extension of it,” said John. He walked over to the bedposts and untied your hands from the leather straps. You tried to crawl away from him but the pain from the entire backside of your body forbade from moving even an inch further.

 

“Try not to move, you’ll only make it worse for yourself,” said John in a soothing manner. You heard more rustling from him and then cried out when you felt cold gel travel down your back.

 

“Please, I just want to go back to my room,” you begged.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m going to take care of you now,” murmured John. He gently rubbed the gel into your skin, making sure not to add any more pressure to your back. More tears fell from your eyes as John whispered sweet nothings into your ear while massaging your throbbing back and giving light kisses on every mark. You let out a few sniffles before your eyes began to droop, lulling you to sleep away the pain.

 

“Your atonement means so much to me,” whispered John. “My dear Rook, my beautiful sinner.”


	20. Chapter 20

A pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around you as slowly started to wake up. You tried to rub the sleep out of your eyes until a streak of pain lit up your entire back. You let out a hiss as you tried to escape from John’s grip.

 

“Shhh, just a few more minutes,” whispered John into your ear. “Relax and enjoy the moment, dearest.”

 

You cheeks went aflame when you realized that you were naked. The briefs that John wore was the only barrier between your bare form and his cock was getting harder every time you moved.

 

“Please, John…you’re hurting me,” you whimpered. John let out a sigh as he loosened his hold, his hand trailing from your stomach to just above your sex. His lips left wet kisses on the back of your neck and further down to your shoulder.

 

“I know it hurts. Trust me, you have no idea how many times my parents gave me the same punishment. But it’s all for atonement! Without pain, how can one truly be sorry for the sins they have committed? You did well yesterday, hearing your sweet cries…”

 

John snuggled closer to you as his fingers slowly entered your folds, his thumb rubbing circles against your throbbing clit.

 

“John, please,” you cried. “I don't want to get whipped again.”

 

His fingers stopped in place and slowly departed as he sat up from the bed and turned you over so you could look at him.

 

“I know it hurts. If I’m being honest with myself, I wasn’t fair with you yesterday. Giving punishment for a sin you didn’t commit,” he said. He brushed your hair away from your face, giving light touches down your cheek.

 

“Really?” you said. It was rare to see John admit he was wrong and it left you feeling slightly uneasy.

 

“Yes,” said John. “I should have let you indulge first.”

 

You gave him a quizzical look as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours. His tongue licked your lips, begging to be let in, when you put your hands on his chest and pushed him away.

 

“No, John,” you said shaking your head.

 

“I’m sorry Rook, I was wrong. I rushed into your atonement and wasn’t thinking straight. I promise, I will not punish you for any more of your lustful sins. You already made up for it yesterday. Oh and how you screamed,” he murmured. “I can help you, Rook. I will not pass judgment on you, just say yes.”

 

He grabbed your wrists and pinned them on either side of you. His hands tightened when you didn’t answer right away and you were afraid of what would happen if you said no.

 

“Y-yes,” you whispered.

 

“See? Was that so hard?” he asked. He let go of your wrists and cradled your face as he leaned forward and kissed you once more. You were hesitant to kiss him back but the way he bit down your bottom lip made you gasp as he took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside your mouth.

 

Your carnal instincts betrayed rational thinking as you returned his affections, enjoying the feel of his hands rubbing up and down your body. It had been a long time since anyone gave you this much passion and feeling other than pain and loneliness. You would never admit it aloud, but his touch was a welcome change.

 

“Please don’t stop,” you breathed. You could feel John’s smile against your lips and you pretended that this wasn’t the horrible man who whipped your back the night before. He was the man who had saved you from the Seed family, the one who would never hurt you, cherishing you in any way he could.

 

You wrapped your hands around his neck as you deepened the kiss and held onto him as he put his arms around your back. Despite his tenderness, the slightest touch left you reeling in agony.

 

“Ah! That hurts!” you cried as your fingernails dug into his skin. He groaned in pleasure at your reaction and laid you on your side.

 

“It must hurt so much for you…being your first time and all. Here, let me help,” said John. His eyes flittered across your tattoo as he helped you out of the bed and led you to the bathroom. You covered your chest as he hummed and drew a bath for you, adding a couple drops of lavender body soap. The jacuzzi tub soon filled to the brim with bubbles and John looked at you expectantly as he nodded his head toward it.

 

“It’s not too hot, we don’t need your skin to be irritated any further,” he said. John took your hand and helped you into the hot tub. Your muscles soon began to unwind and you gasped as John slid off his briefs. You quickly averted your eyes and bit your lip at the brief memory of John’s dick. It was long, pink and had a slight curve near the tip. He chuckled at you as he got in while you scooted as far away from him as possible.

 

“Now, now, don’t be shy,” said John. He grabbed you by the waist and pulled you into him. “Cleanliness is next to godliness.”

 

He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and began lathering your hair, using his fingers to massage your scalp and neck. You let him wash your hair as he then proceeded to put conditioner in it.

 

“I’ll leave you to wash your own body. Keep facing forward, I want to see the water drip down your back,” he said. He grazed his fingers against sensitive flesh and you shivered at his touch. You grabbed a navy blue loofah hanging off a rack and hastily bathed yourself.

 

“Okay, I’m done,” you said. You started to get up, but John pulled you back as he hooked his arm around your waist.

 

“Since we’re already in here, you might as well indulge a bit more,” he purred. His arm traveled to your chin and turned your head so he could kiss you while the other disappeared underneath the water. Your sex was once again met with John’s fingers, his pace more urgent than before.

 

You moaned into his mouth as you felt yourself begin to climax. The soapy water made his fingers more slippery as they slid in and out of you, his thumb always returning to give your clit the occasional flick. Your legs jolted as if they were being given electrical shocks as you came, finally breaking the kiss that John held onto for so long.

 

“The sounds that come from that sinful little mouth. Whether you’re screaming in pain or pleasure, I can’t say which I like more,” sighed John. “If only we could stay like this forever.”

 

“John! Where are you?” called a voice downstairs. You instantly recognized it as Joseph’s and John froze at the sound of his brother’s voice.

 

“Shit,” he cursed. He jumped out of the tub and quickly dried himself off with a towel. “Wait a few minutes until I leave and then go to your room and get dressed. I’ll try to distract him. You must not let him see you leaving my room, do you understand?”

 

You nodded as John hurried to his room where you could hear dressers being open and hangers flying off the clothes rack in the nearby closet.

 

“I’ll be right down, Joseph,” called John. You crept out of the tub and wrapped a towel around your body as you peaked your head out. John’s hair was still wet and was struggling to button up his shirt while putting his shoes on at the same time.

 

“John, is something wrong?” asked Joseph. His voice was closer now and you could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs.

 

“No, everything’s fine. Just overslept a little,” said John. Pressing down any wrinkles that he might’ve had on his shirt, John went to the door and gave his brother a wide smile. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you today.”

 

“I thought I’d stop by for a surprise visit. How is Rook?” asked Joseph.

 

“Poor thing, she’s probably still asleep. We had a long day yesterday, she must be tired from all the excitement. She’ll be up soon though, I think I heard her saying something about making breakfast this morning.”

 

You silently scowled as John shot you a look when his brother wasn’t looking. The two of them chatted as they went down the stairs and you took a moment to make sure they were out of earshot. You tiptoed across John’s room and slowly poked your head out. The voices sounded like they were coming from the kitchen and you padded your way down the hall and into your own room.

 

Grabbing a peachy dress that reached the floor and a pair of beige sandals, you changed and tried to dry out the water from your hair. Giving it a quick brush, you checked your neck for any marks that John may have given you and let out a sigh of relief when you found none.

 

Taking a deep breath, you went downstairs and met the two men in the kitchen who were seated at the table with cups of coffee in their hands. John gave you a nervous glance while Joseph greeted you broad smile.

 

“Good morning Rook! John tells me that you will be making breakfast for us,” said Joseph.

 

“Yes…um, is there anything in particular that you would like?” you asked.

 

“Surprise me,” said Joseph. “I’m sure whatever you make will taste delicious.”

 

You gave him a small smile and walked past him as you grabbed a couple bowls, bread, cinnamon, milk, and eggs. The brothers talked about the Project while you prepped, setting the stove to a medium temperature and grabbing a bottle of syrup from the cupboard.

 

While you set the bread on the skillet, John and Joseph’s voices lowered and you shot a glance over your shoulder. John was fiddling with his coffee mug while Joseph stared at you, the corners of his mouth turning upward.

 

“Is something wrong?” you asked.

 

“No, nothing,” assured Joseph. “It’s just…my mother used to make us French toast when we we’re kids. John was far too young to remember, but seeing you cooking…you remind me of her.”

 

“Oh,” you said. “Well I hope they taste just as good.”

 

After cooking the last batch, you set the French toast on a breakfast tray, sprinkling some powdered sugar on top.

 

“It smells great, just as I remember,” said Joseph. You put the tray on the table and took a seat. As you poured yourself a glass of orange juice, Joseph served himself two slices and poured a heavy dose of syrup over them. You watched Joseph take a bite as he closed his eyes while he chewed.

 

“It’s perfect. Even better than I my mother’s,” said Joseph.

 

“Oh, I’m sure it’s nothing compared to hers,” you said. “I think I put too much powdered sugar on it-”

 

“Rook,” interrupted Joseph gently. “Take the compliment, you deserve it.” He gave your cheek a small pinch and continued eating. “Don’t just sit there, John. You’re going to waste all the food Rook has cooked for us.”

 

John cleared his throat and helped himself to some toast while you did the same. It was just like any other French toast you had made in the past and didn’t see the need for such praise.

 

The three of you ate in silence, but it wasn’t as awkward as you thought it was going to be. In fact, it was almost peaceful. You finished up your food and stood to clear the table when Joseph put his hand on your arm to stop you.

 

“You cooked for us Rook. It’s only fair that we clean up in return,” said Joseph.

 

“It’s fine, I don’t mind really,” you said. You turned to put the dishes in the sink when you heard the legs of a chair being scraped against the floor.

 

“Rook, what happened to your back?” questioned Joseph.

 

“What? Nothing, I-”

 

Joseph walked over to your and pulled down the collar of your dress, revealing your tarnished skin. He let out a disappointed sigh as he cradled you into his arms.

 

“He did this, didn’t he?” he whispered in your ear.

 

“Y-yes, but it was for atonement. I’m fine Joseph, really. It looks worse than it feels,” you explained.

 

“What did I tell you John?” said Joseph. “What did I say about loving her?”

 

“It’s just as she said, Joseph,” started John. “Everyone goes through this process when joining the Project, how is Rook any different-”

 

“Because she’s special! Why don't you understand that? Her sin has already been marked upon her, why the need for more pain? Unless there is another sin you’re not telling me about,” growled Joseph. John looked from you to his brother, his mouth struggling to form any words.

 

“It was all me, Joseph,” you interrupted. “John took me out for a plane ride and I wasn't grateful for it. My pride got the best of me and this was the only way to repent.”

 

“Did he tell you that?” asked Joseph. “He knows better.”

 

Joseph grabbed your hand and led you out of the kitchen. He continued walking as you passed the living room and out of the large ranch.

 

“Joseph, wait!” called John as he went after you.

 

“Where are we going?” you trembled.

 

“You’re spending the day with me. The Project is not just about going through pain for atonement. It’s about loving each other when we having nothing else left,” said Joseph. He ushered you into a black SUV parked on the gravel driveway and followed in after you, slamming the door behind him.

 

“Take us to the church,” ordered Joseph to the driver. The man started the car and drove down the path. You turned into your seat to see John, standing alone in his driveway.

 

“Joseph, I don’t think he knew what he was doing,” you said. “He said that his parents did that to him when he was younger. He doesn’t know any better, he thinks he’s doing the right thing.”

 

“I’m glad to see you defending him, Rook. But this time, he needs to learn the lesson himself. Don't worry, you’ll see him again soon,” said Joseph. He wrapped his arm around you and gave you a light peck on the cheek. “He’s not going to hurt you anymore.”


	21. Chapter 21

A blue butterfly landed on the windowsill to the right of you. The sunlight’s rays shone through its wings, making them almost iridescent. You watched it take flight into the church and fly over to where Joseph was preaching who was wearing a thin, white dress shirt with black slacks. The butterfly took place on top of the giant cross that hung on the back wall, its fluttering wings coming to a cease.

 

“But the most important thing in this life, more than even you or I…is love,” said Joseph, interrupting your thoughts. He stood at the front of the church behind a weathered, wooden podium. “‘Love is patient, love is kind…it is not self-seeking, it is not easily-angered, it keeps no records of wrongs…it always protects, always trusts, always perseveres.’”

 

You rolled your eyes as the church chorused with a round of ‘Amens’ and ‘Hallelujahs’. It was complete hypocrisy that the man who kidnapped you was preaching about love and forgiveness when his orders included torturing and killing innocents on a daily basis. He looked down at you with his infamous smile; his eyes filled with warmth that made one feel safe and secure.

 

You didn’t acknowledge his slight nod as your eyes drifted back to the window. The cool breeze gave you the comfort you needed in the sweltering mid-day heat. Your eyes started to droop when you felt a sharp jab in your ribs. One of the cultists sitting next to you held a rifle in his hands and gave you a dirty look. He wasn’t as dressed up as the other members of the church, donning a dirty shirt that looked like it was made out of burlap and pants that had questionably dark stains. You shrugged your shoulders as you folded your arms and continued staring out the window.

 

Another thirty minutes dragged by until Joseph finally concluded the service in prayer. You didn’t bother joining them and looked straight ahead instead. As Joseph announced the final Amen, the crowd stood up in praise and lined up to meet their Father.

 

You watched as Joseph gave them either a firm handshake or a hug, and very few received the intimate moment of him pressing his forehead to theirs. The cultist that sat next to you waited until the crowd finally thinned out before getting out of the pew and giving a short nod to Joseph.

 

The back of your spine tightened when you heard the church doors close behind you. Silence filled the air and you focused on the worn down floor, feeling Joseph’s stare bearing down on you.

 

“Did you enjoy the sermon?” he asked. If you said you liked it, it would give him reason to keep you here. Saying that it was bad would most likely result in the same thing.

 

“It was okay, I guess,” you shrugged. “I’ve heard it all before.”

 

“Really? Was your family religious?”

 

You realized it was the first time that Joseph had asked you anything personal about your past life. Memories started to pop up of being dragged to church by your mom but you quickly stowed those away.

 

“Yes, they were,” you said quietly. “Can we leave now? I need to use the restroom.”

 

“Of course. Before we go, I want to show you something.” He offered his arm out and you took a moment before accepting it. Joseph smiled as he led you out of the church and into the compound he called his home.

 

Cultists swarmed the place, most of them on guard around the gate and armed with an assortment of guns. A few mended a large makeshift garden where green tomatoes, eggplants, and pumpkins could be seen sprouting from the ground.

 

As Joseph showed you around his compound, he introduced you to members of the Project that passed by and you tried to refrain from glaring at them. The sheer number of them was impressive in a way and you wondered how they could all fall for such a facade.

 

You noticed that there was buildings that had words painted on the outsides in black letters and in a language you couldn’t quite decipher. Joseph noticed your stares and led you toward one that read ‘Acedia’.

 

“This is where those who choose to join the project live to overcome their sin of sloth. Neglecting one’s religious duties and being uncharitable toward thy neighbor is more common among men than you would think,” explained Joseph.

 

“What language is that?” you asked. Joseph looked pleased at your interest and showed you two more houses that read ‘Gula’ and ‘Invidia’.

 

“They’re all in Latin. Here we have those whose sin dwells in gluttony and envy…then we have ‘Luxuria’, for those with lustful desires,” murmured Joseph. He pulled you in closer to him as he led you away from the houses toward the further end of the compound.

 

The two of you came to a stop in front of a gated area wrapped in barbed wire and tarp. A few people could be seen past the covered gates, most of them lying on paper-thin mattresses or huddled in a corner. The smell of feces filled your nostrils and you tried not to gag.

 

“What is this place?” you asked.

 

“This is ‘Superbia’. Those who cannot let go of the pride that drives their lives to their own selfish motivations live here. If John hadn’t stepped in and offered his home, this is where we would’ve kept you.”

 

You had never felt more grateful for John taking you in than you did now. While these people slept in their own filth, you were living it up in your own room that came with heat, hot showers and freshly cooked meals. This so called tour with Joseph wasn’t to show off his accomplishments, but another warning if you ever disobeyed him again.

 

“I understand,” you said. “May I please use the restroom now? I really have to go.”

 

“Of course,” said Joseph. The two of walked away from the houses of sin and toward the back of the compound where the sun reflected brightly off the blue lake. A small house, no bigger than the ones that you were just shown, stood off to the side next to a small vegetable patch. A few Bliss flowers were planted neatly near the door that Joseph led you through.

 

The house was tiny compared to John’s enormous ranch. A small living room and a small, joining kitchen stood at the left. The furnishings were simple; nothing fancy or extravagant and you found it suited the persona of the Father perfectly.

 

“Just down the hall, last door on the right,” said Joseph. You detached yourself from him and walked down the hall and into the bathroom. After finishing your business, you washed your hands and splashed some water on your face. Returning to the main living area, you saw Joseph with his back turned to you, shirtless, and fixing something on the kitchen counter.

 

“I’m sure you’re hungry,” said Joseph as he turned around. He held a plate of sandwiches and gestured toward the small, round table. “Please, have a seat.”

 

You sat down on one of the old, rickety chairs while Joseph set down the plate in front of you. He also served you a tall glass of lemonade and took a seat across from you.

 

“It’s only ham and cheese. Nothing compared to what you served us this morning,” said Joseph.

 

“Thank you,” you said quietly. While the two of you ate, Joseph talked about his daily duties involving sermons, baptisms, and helping out around the compound. You nodded and hummed at the right moments, trying to look as interested and attentive as possible. After you finished eating, Joseph collected the dishes and set them in the sink.

 

“I would like to share something with you, Rook,” said Joseph. “Will you hear me out?”

 

“Okay,” you said nervously.

 

“Do you remember when we first met? At the gas station?”

 

“How could I forget,” you said. It was meant to come out more sarcastic, but Joseph just smiled as he took your hands in his.

 

“I’ve told you of the visions that I receive, but I want to share one with you in particular,” said Joseph. “The day I saw you ride away with your uncle and cousin…I saw you…and me.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

His hands began to massage your own as he lifted them to his lips, giving them soft, supple kisses.

 

“I saw you in a white dress, with a veil of Bliss flowers crowned on your head,” said Joseph. Your skin started to crawl as Joseph helped you to your feet and cradled your face with his hands. “You were to be my bride, a mother to all members of Eden’s Gate. You looked absolutely stunning.”

 

You practically jumped away from him until your legs hit the back of the small couch in the living room. Joseph followed you and grabbed the sides of your arms.

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” you trembled. “I don’t want that, I don’t want any of this.”

 

“I know you’re scared. I was too when I first heard the Voice,” said Joseph. He lifted you onto the edge of the couch and put himself between your legs as he wrapped his arms around your waist. You tried to push him away, but you’re arms felt like jelly, your vision filling with the familiar white sparkles of the Bliss.

 

“You…you drugged me,” you slurred.

 

“I need you calm. Don’t you see that we’re meant to be? Even now, I feel the connection we have, the love that brings us together.”

 

Joseph hiked up your dress and gave a harsh tug on your legs as he wrapped them around his waist. His hand gripped the back of your head as he sucked on the side of your neck. You gasped as his kisses trailed forward, lingering on the corner of your mouth.

 

“I can’t do this,” you whispered. You put your arms on his chest and pushed him away with all the strength you could muster. Seeing the hurt in his eyes almost made you want to pull him back in, but you reminded yourself that he was the reason you were here in the first place. “I want to go back to John’s. Please, take me back.”

 

Joseph turned around and grabbed his shirt that lay on the kitchen counter. As he put it on, you could hear him muttering something under his breath.

 

“What did you say?” you asked.

 

“Why would you want to go back to him? He whipped your back for God’s sake, why go back to that? I will never hurt you Rook, I would never lay a hand on you,” said Joseph.

 

His question took you aback. Why were you defending the man who hurt you? Was it because of the sweet reward that came after or the material things that distracted you from reality?

 

“I don’t know,” you admitted. “But you said so yourself this morning… ‘Love is patient and kind.’ Isn’t that why you wanted me to stay with him in the first place? So he could learn to let love into his heart? I know he struggles with it, I’ve seen it. But, if I’m able to give him a second chance…why can’t you?”

 

A glint of anger crossed Joseph’s eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it arrived. He shook his head and let out a deep sigh as he walked over to you and pulled you into a crushing hug.

 

“I sometimes forget how kind you are, just like the day we met. You’re like an angel, a shining example to guide those whose have been led astray from the path. You might not see it now, but one day…”

 

Joseph stood there hugging you a minute longer before letting you go. His hands caressed down your cheeks and put his forehead to yours.

 

“If you could just let me…I would be so grateful…” he whispered. “Please let me indulge, if only a little.”

 

You knew what he meant without him having to explain. A slight satisfaction swelled up inside you, knowing that whatever his feelings were, you could still manage to manipulate them and use it to your advantage. You lifted your chin and pressed your lips against his as you wrapped one hand around his the back of his head, deepening the kiss. He seemed all too happy with your consent and pried your mouth open with his tongue.

 

It surprised you how good of a kisser he was. He had the same desperation as John but he was far gentler, leaving light touches all over your body. He broke the kiss and gave light nibbles down the center of your neck.

 

“My sweet Rook. My kind, caring, gorgeous Rook. You looked so beautiful when I first saw you, even more so now,” he breathed. He rested his head on your chest and you hesitantly stroked his hair. He nestled further into your cleavage, his tongue dipping in between your breasts.

 

“Wait, Joseph, you said-”

 

“I know, only a little,” he chuckled. “Come, let’s take you home.”

 

Joseph grabbed your hand and led you out of the compound where two men with rifles escorted you into a black SUV. The drive went by faster than you expected with Joseph giving your hand small kisses the whole time. You couldn’t explain it, but you felt almost excited to see John again.

 

When the SUV finally pulled up to John’s ranch, you saw the owner of the property himself run out and open the car door. As you stepped out, John went in to hug you but stopped when Joseph climbed out of the car behind you.

 

“What’s wrong John?” asked Joseph. “If you’re excited to see Rook, don’t let my presence stop you.”

 

John hesitated before hugging you tightly, making your back crack as his arms wrapped around you.

 

“I’m so happy you’re back,” he whispered in your ear. “I’m so sorry, I won’t ever do that again.”

 

Joseph cleared his throat, giving the signal for John to release you. As soon as John let go of you, Joseph pulled you back and cradled your face into his hands once more.

 

“I’ll be visiting more often now. I want to make sure you stay safe,” said Joseph. You nodded your head and made your way to leave, but Joseph kept his hold on you. He brought you into another kiss and you heard John let out a short intake of breath.

 

“I should go,” you breathed as soon as he released you. As you walked up the steps to the ranch, you heard Joseph calling out for his brother.

 

“John, a moment please,” he said. You turned around but Joseph gave you a little wave to go inside. “If you’ll excuse us Rook.”

 

You noticed John’s face was a mixture of anger and confusion but you quickly went into the ranch. As you closed the door behind you, you ran up the stairs and into your room. You looked out the window and saw Joseph talking to his brother while putting his hand on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a few more minutes before Joseph got back into the car and drove away. John stood standing and watched until the car was completely out of sight. He turned around and looked up at you, as if he knew you were watching the whole time.

 

His face was expressionless which could mean he was either extremely angry or extremely happy. As he walked back inside the house, you couldn’t decide which option would be worse.


	22. Chapter 22

The minutes dragged by agonizingly slow as you waited for John to enter your room. Your ears perked at every little sound that went off, from the birds chirping outside to the guards talking just below your window. Was this some way of trying to scare you? If so, it was working and turning you into a nervous wreck.

 

Deciding it was best to take action yourself, you hesitantly opened the door and poked your head out. The door to John’s room was closed and the only light source was coming from the kitchen.

 

You crept downstairs and heard John washing dishes. He was completely silent and didn’t turn around when you cleared your throat to try and get his attention.

 

“John? Do you need any help? I don’t mind-”

 

“No,” said John. “No, thank you. I have people who are in need of atonement today, so you’re on you own when it comes to dinner. There’s some leftover chicken from last night, I’m sure you can make something with that.”

 

“Oh, okay,” you said quietly. “Um, how late will we be out?”

 

“You’re not coming with me. You’ll be asleep by the time I return,” he said. He still had his back to you even though he had finished cleaning. You slowly walked over to him and put your hand on his elbow.

 

“John, about what happened earlier…I didn’t think Joseph was going to…do that. He was acting weird all day and-”

 

“I should be going,” said John as he shrugged off your arm. He wouldn’t even look at you as he walked out of the kitchen. You stood there standing until you heard him grab his coat and leave without saying goodbye through the front door.

 

Over the next week, it seemed John would take every opportunity to not be in the same room as you. He was always out, filling his days with baptisms, atonements or any other excuse he could find to not be around you. You would wake up to an empty ranch, eating meals alone and spending your time either reading John’s law books or napping in your room.

 

The isolation was starting to take a toll and sometimes your mind would wander and think that being punished by John wasn’t all that bad: at least it meant that you were able to talk to him and form some sort of social connection, despite how twisted it was.

 

It was during these moments that you mentally slapped yourself; that this might all be some scheme that Joseph was pulling to throw you off. But the rare time that you managed to catch John’s eyes, it felt like you didn’t even exist.

 

Where Joseph was concerned, he would make a point to have dinner with you and John every other night. You would occasionally help him with cooking while John would keep busy and take himself elsewhere.

 

“He’s different, Joseph. I’m worried about him,” you said one night. The three of you had just finished dinner and were cleaning up the rest of the dirty dishes. John was out in the hangar to work on his plane; or at least that’s what he said.

 

“It’s nice to see you caring for my little brother, but I assure you there is nothing wrong. He’s just overwhelmed with all the responsibilities that come with running the Project,” assured Joseph. As he put the last dish away, he wrapped his arm around your waist, giving you a kiss on the head. “I’ll see you tomorrow night. How does a strawberry salad sound? The ones I’ve grown are ripe as ever and are the last of the season.”

 

“That sounds delicious,” you said. Giving you a little boop on the nose, Joseph left the kitchen and went out the backdoor. You assumed he was saying goodbye to John and curiosity got the better of you as you quietly followed after him.

 

You walked the short distance over to the hangar where the side door was slightly opened. Joseph was talking while John was fixing on his plane engine.

 

“…I’ll be back tomorrow around the same time. Jacob is considering joining us, but it isn’t for sure.”

 

“I’ll be happy to see him,” said John. You watched as Joseph continued to stare at his brother while John kept working away.

 

“Rook is worried about you, you know,” said Joseph. “I had to tell her that you were just stressed out about your daily duties.”

 

“You told me to keep my distance because I upset her,” said John.

 

“Yes, but not ignore her completely. I don’t like seeing her upset, John. You know that,” said Joseph. You watched John stand up from underneath the plane to look at his older brother. “If you can’t handle it, I can always take her back to the compound with me.”

 

“I’m sorry, Joseph. It won’t happen again.”

 

“Don’t let your past affect your future, John. I’ve seen it and the worst can be avoided if you just let love into your heart,” said Joseph. He proceeded to put his forehead to his brothers and they stayed that way for a while.

 

Joseph pulled away and you scurried around the side of the hangar. You watched Joseph leave the hangar and waited until you could hear his car start up from the other side of the ranch. You went inside to see John standing next to a workbench and you swore you saw his eyes glisten in the dull lamplight.

 

“Why won’t you talk to me?” you asked him. You already knew the answer, but you wanted to hear him say it.

 

“You shouldn’t be here, Rook. Go back inside,” said John. He still didn’t look at you as he put away his tools.

 

“No! I’m tired of being ignored!” you said. You stomped your way over to him and stood right in front of him. “Look at me.”

 

John continued to look past you and you let out a snarl as you roughly turned him to face you.

 

“Look at me!” you yelled. His eyes went to the floor and your anger flared up as you started to bang your fists against his chest. “Look at me, stop ignoring me!”

 

You didn’t understand why tears started to trail down your face or that your hits were becoming weaker after the other. John grabbed your hands and you buried your face into his chest as you began to cry harder.

 

“Why won’t you talk to me?” you sobbed. “Why do you hate me?”

 

“I don’t hate you, Rook,” said John as he wrapped his arms around you.

 

“Then why are you acting like this? Is it because of Joseph?” you asked. You pulled away to look up at him as he wiped the tears from your eyes.

 

“It’s more complicated than that.”

 

“Then tell me. Help me understand,” you said.

 

“Joseph told me about his visions. You’re supposed to be with him.”

 

“He doesn’t get to decide that,” you sniffed. “I don’t care about his stupid visions. I want to be with you.”

 

You grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into a kiss. This time, he was the hesitant one as he was nonresponsive by your actions. Frustrated by his lack of participation, you bit down hard on his bottom lip, emitting a deep growl from him.

 

“This is the very thing he warned me about,” said John. “If we go any further, you’ll have to atone for your sin of lust.”

 

“But it’s not lust,” you whispered. “It’s…something else.”

 

John’s eyes widened at your words and you couldn’t believe them either. You pushed the thought to the back of your mind as you took him by the hand and led him out of the hangar and into the ranch.

 

As the two of you went up the stairs, you started to go toward your room, but John tugged you in the opposite direction.

 

“Let’s go to my room,” he muttered. You nodded and followed his lead down the hall as he closed his bedroom door behind him. “Listen if we’re going to do this-”

 

You shut him up with another kiss and he groaned as you wrapped one hand around his neck while groping his clothed organ with the other. His hands traveled down your backside and you gasped as he picked you up and walked you over to his bed. Before your back could even hit the mattress, his mouth was already latched onto your neck and fiddling with the zipper on the back of your dress.

 

John took off your dress in one big swoop and you suddenly felt self-conscious in your light blue, lace panties and bra. Despite the Project’s desire to remain pure and simple, John had bought you La Perla underwear and he grinned as he leaned down and ran his tongue just above your sex.

 

You shivered at his touch and watched him slowly remove your panties with his teeth. His hands went to remove your bra as he kissed the top of your cleavage.

 

“Did you wear these on purpose?” mused John as he threw your bra to the side.

 

“N-not really,” you said.

 

“You’re lying,” he sang as he went to nibble your ear. You arched your back as his hands began to massage your breasts, occasionally flicking your nipples with his thumbs. He gave each of them a hard pinch and you pushed up your chest even further.

 

“Ow! John that hurts,” you moaned.

 

“I’m so sorry, my dear. Let me make it up to you,” soothed John. He swirled his tongue around your nipple, making your breath hitch as he went on to the next. You ran your hand through his hair, taking pleasure in messing it up from its usual perfect state.

 

John released your tit with a loud pop as he inserted two fingers into your throbbing pussy. You moaned as he expertly fingered you in slow motions while wrapping his tongue around your clit. Your thighs squeezed his head and you pressed your nails deeper into his scalp.

 

His fingers quickened their pace and you breath came out short and in between gasps. John started to hum that sent out vibrations on your clit, making your body shake in absolute pleasure.

 

“Don’t stop, John. Please, don’t stop,” you cried. With one final bite on your clit, you screamed at the pain and ecstasy as you came into John’s mouth.

 

Your legs went slack as John licked your cum off his lips. He gave you a bruising kiss before slowly unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the side. Your eyes traveled across his body as he got off the bed and began unbuckling his pants, freeing his already erect cock. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a condom and you watched him put it on with ease.

 

“Once we do this, there’s no turning back,” he said as he crawled on top of you. “Are you absolutely sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure,” you breathed.

 

“I’m glad,” he chuckled. Without warning, he pushed his cock into your slick walls and you groaned at his abrupt entrance. It had been a long time since you had been with anyone this intimate and it felt slightly painful as his cock slid back and forth into you.

 

“John, go slower…” you begged.

 

“Been awhile?” he smirked. “I’m sorry my dear, but I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself.”

 

John rutted into you faster than before and you wrapped your arms around his chest, pulling him in closer. The pain soon subsided and began to felt more blissful than you could ever imagine.

 

“John…I’m going to cum again-”

 

“Just a moment longer,” he grunted. Without removing himself from inside you, he flipped you to where he was on his back and you were on top of him. He gripped the sides of your hips and forced you to ride his cock.

 

“I want to see your face. You make the most enticing expressions when you cum,” said John.

 

Your face flushed at his words and you nodded as you rocked your hips until you matched his pace. Watching his facial expressions go from determined to an unraveling state of desperate satisfaction left you feeling more in control.

 

You picked up your speed and placed your hands on his chest as his hands traveled down to cup ass. His fingers dug into them as his body convulsed, his groans alerting you that he was close. It wasn't hard to imagine yourself being with someone you truly loved; if you were being honest with yourself, you were already halfway there.

 

“Look at me, Rook. I want you to cum with me,” groaned John. Your gaze met his and all you could focus on was the intensity of how blue his eyes were. His shade was so light it reminded you of the skies that he enjoyed flying in.

 

The two of you came together soon after and you threw your head back as you relished in your second orgasm. You carefully pulled yourself off John as he removed the condom and threw it in a nearby trashcan. You let your body sink into the soft mattress as John ran his fingers through your hair, placing soft kisses on the side of your face.

 

“Tell me,” he whispered. “Tell me what you meant earlier, in the hangar.”

 

Your mind searched to find the right words in the midst of your sexual high. What you said earlier was more out of desolation and lack of social contact, but actually considering the weight of them made you question your own feelings.

 

“It’s not lust that I feel for you…it’s love,” you murmured.

 

“Say it,” demanded John as he forced you to look at him. His grip was tight against your chin and you could see the desperation in his eyes.

 

“I-I love you,” you said.

 

“Again.”

 

“I love you.”

 

John let out a sigh of relief and kissed you tenderly on the lips. You kissed him back, convincing yourself that your feelings were authentic enough to say such treasured words.

 

“I love you, Rook. More than you’ll ever know,” said John. Your eyes began to droop as sleep overcame you, cuddling next to the man who left you in so much confusion that it seemed crazy not to love him.


	23. Chapter 23

“Time to get up, my dear. I wouldn't want to carve sloth onto your skin. Well, now that I think about it…”

 

You rustled yourself awake as your turned on your side to face John. He brushed his fingertips against the side of your arm, trailing downward toward your breast. His index finger ghosted across your nipple before giving it a sharp pinch.

 

“Hey, that hurts,” you squealed.

 

“You weren’t saying that last night,” said John with a wink. You rolled your eyes as he brought you in for a kiss and you laughed as he began to tickle your sides.

 

“Stop, I can’t take it,” you said as you tried to wiggle away from him. He pinned your naked body as he straddled your waist and encircled his hands on your wrists. John put his forehead to yours and smiled as he gave you a peck on the lips.

 

“You took it very well, though. Just like the first time, the second and the third,” he said between kisses. Your cheeks heated up as you recalled the night before. John would wake you in the middle of the night, coaxing you into having sex multiple times. It seemed as if he couldn’t get enough of you; letting you sleep for a couple hours, only to wake you with his tongue buried in your pussy. You’ve never slept with someone so many times in the course of one night and it felt fitting to share the experience with someone like John.

 

“We probably should get out of bed, it’s almost noon,” you said. John hummed as he bit you lower lip before getting off of you.

 

“We’ll take a shower together,” he said. He grabbed your hand and pulled you off the bed as he led you into his adjoining bathroom. Turning on the knobs and making sure the water was the perfect temperature, he gestured for you to join him.

 

You suddenly felt shy as you stepped into the shower with him and let the water pour down your head. John gathered a bar of soap into a loofah and began washing you, starting with your back. He placed kisses after every stroke, whispering how sorry he was that he ever hurt you.

 

“I will love you,” he said. “Just as you love me.”

 

You wanted to believe him, but a part of you would never be able to fully trust him. John was sick and no amount of love or sex would be able to fully cure such madness. As he washed away the suds, you felt something big poke your backside. You turned your head to see John stroking himself while admiring your body.

 

“John, you can’t be serious-”

 

You were cut off as John thrust himself into you as you placed your hands on the glass door for support. You moaned as his dick became harder, sliding in and out of your slippery walls. He pressed your back further down, making your ass stick out more for him. John gave it a couple slaps as he grabbed your waist and fucked you harder against the glass.

 

“You feel even better when you’re all wet,” moaned John. His hand snaked under your waist as he began to rub circles against your clit. Your legs began to quake at the tingling sensation has John pumped into you faster.

 

You screamed in ecstasy as you came while John quickly pulled out his cock and shot warm cum all over you back. The water washed everything away as you stood straight while John pulled you into him and nibbled on your ear.

 

“You were simply amazing,” he said. His hand wrapped around your throat and squeezed as he forced you to turn your head. He kissed your gasping lips as you struggled to breathe. You tried to jerk out from him but your urgency tightened his grip even more.

 

“Am I being too rough with you, my dear? And here I thought you could handle it,” he chuckled. He released your neck as you coughed and gasped for air. “Here, let me wash your hair.”

 

The two of you finished showering and John stepped out to rummage through a nearby cabinet. He pulled out a towel for you and one for himself as you dried off.

 

“Let’s go to your room. I want to pick out what you’ll be wearing today,” said John. He wrapped his towel around his waist as you covered your own body. You walked ahead of John and froze when you exited the bathroom, causing John to bump into the back of you.

 

“I was wondering why you weren’t picking up your radio,” said Joseph coolly. He sat in an armchair and had his hands folded in front of him with his legs crossed. “I was starting to get worried.”

 

Your face went aflame as you pulled your towel closer to your body while John’s breath hitched behind you. It was quiet between the three of you as Joseph’s cold stare went from you to his brother.

 

“Get dressed, the both of you,” said Joseph as he got up from his seat. “I’ll meet you downstairs.”

 

As soon as he left the room, you turned toward John and placed a hand on his chest.

 

“We can do this. We’ll just tell him-”

 

“Do what he says,” said John as he moved away form you. He walked into his closet and hastily started picking out clothes. “Why are you just standing there? Go get dressed already.”

 

You were taken aback at his change in demeanor and it hurt to have him speak to you in such a way. Without saying another word, you left his room and made your way down the hall. It was deathly quiet as you walked toward your room and shut the door softly behind you.

 

As tried to figure out what to wear, you went through all the arguments and explanations that you could possibly think of. Joseph did tell you to love John; he couldn’t get mad about the two of you having sex, could he? Just as you had been with Faith, you had gotten closer to the person caring for you; it was only human to share some sort of relationship.

 

You shook your head and scowled, forgetting that the man you were going to reason with was the leader of a cult that had visions bestowed on him by God. Even thinking rationally about it sounded ludicrous.

 

Settling on a simple, pink dress and a pair of white sandals, you took a deep breath and exited your room. As you walked down the stairs you could hear the sounds of John and Joseph’s voices coming from the living room.

 

Your heart started to pounded against your chest when you saw Joseph standing with his arms behind his back while John stood across from him with his face toward the ground. What surprised you was that Jacob was there as well with his arms crossed and looking out through one of the windows.

 

“Rook, we were just speaking about you,” said Joseph. You looked toward John but he refused to meet your eyes. “Would you care to explain what happened?”

 

Joseph’s eyes were completely focused on you and anger started to course through your body.

 

“We had sex. Is there a problem?” you scowled. Joseph shook his head and you could hear the grating in his jaw.

 

“One may only take pleasures in the flesh when a man and woman are married,” lectured Joseph. “Your lust has overcome you, clouding your sense of judgment.”

 

“You told me to love him,” you argued. “And he to love me in return. That’s what you wanted isn’t it? Those were your exact words. I don’t understand why you’re so angry-”

 

“Because it is a sin!” yelled Joseph as he advanced toward you. “You were supposed to love him as a member of the family, not as though you were to be wed!”

 

“Bullshit!” you scoffed. “You’re just mad because I fucked him first and not you!”

 

The sound of Joseph slapping you across the face surprised you more than the actual pain that came soon after. You looked back to see John looking completely shocked and Jacob with his eyebrows raised. Tears of pain, anger and humiliation poured down your face and you let out an animalistic growl as you tackled Joseph to the ground, trying to hit him anywhere near his face.

 

“Fuck you! I hate you!” you screamed. You were instantly pulled away as someone roughly grabbed you by the shoulders and threw you to the ground. Jacob pinned you down with his dirty leather boot on your chest while John helped Joseph up.

 

“Please Joseph, don’t take it out on Rook. It’s my fault, all my fault. I will atone for the both of us!” bargained John.

 

“I’ve given her too many chances,” said Joseph as he shook his head. “Jacob will take her for now.”

 

“No! John, help me!” you cried. Jacob stepped off of you and sent out a sharp whistle through his teeth. You tried to escape, but Jacob yanked you to your feet and twisted your arm behind your back as you howled in pain.

 

“Try not to fight so much,” said Jacob. You watched as one of his hunters entered the house and poured a bottle of liquid into a dirty cloth.

 

“Joseph, I’m begging you. I’ll be better, please don’t take her away from me!” said John.

 

“Lock her up,” ordered Joseph to Jacob. “She is to be treated just like everyone else, understood?”

 

Jacob gave him a short nod as he took the cloth from the hunter and put it over your mouth. You tried to hold your breath as long as you could, but the instant you inhaled, you felt the familiar dizziness of the Bliss mixed with something that smelled metallic.

 

Your arms and legs started to go limp as everyone around you was suddenly surrounded by white sparkles. The corners of your eyes started to turn cloudy as Jacob released you.

 

“John…I love…” you mumbled. Darkness came over you as you felt yourself fall backwards. You braced yourself for the impact of the hard floor but fell back into something sturdy and secure.

 

You dreamed that you were in a field of bliss flowers as you danced in circles with butterflies and hummingbirds. Faith suddenly appeared in front of you and you were so happy to see her. You ran up to the young woman, but as soon as you grabbed her hand, she disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

 

“Faith…where’d you go?” you called. A man’s laughter could be heard in the distance and echoed throughout the field as you sprinted toward the source. You felt a light tap on your shoulder and turned around to see John smiling at you.

 

“Don’t go,” you whispered. As soon as you reached out to touch him, he vanished just as Faith and a song could be heard faintly in the background.

 

Only you…can make this world seem right…

 

You dropped to your knees as the song rang loudly in your ears. It vibrated against your skull and it felt as if your head was being split in two.

 

…Only you can make the darkness bright…

 

“Stop! Make it stop!” you yelled. You screamed as you tried to cover your ears, but to no avail. It felt like the song was being played on repeat for hours, causing you to curl into a ball, hoping it would somehow cease.

 

The tears that ran down your face wouldn’t stop either, even after the song’s volume lowered. You began to hiccup as you shivered uncontrollably at the cold the air. The feeling of someone brushing your hair back felt soothing to the touch and you leaned into the warmth, hoping that this was all just another horrible nightmare.

 

…You’re my dream come true, my one and only you…


	24. Chapter 24

Water sprinkled down onto your face and forced your eyes open. Your vision was blurred as you slowly sat up from the ground, noises of dogs barking and people yelling in the background.

 

You rubbed your eyes and found yourself outside in an iron cage. Rows of cages were next to your right along with another row across from you. Some of them were filled with lifeless bodies while others remained empty, only pools of blood filled in their absence. The only cage that had neither was one with a woman that looked to be in her late thirties with dark brown hair. She was huddled into the corner of her cage, knees to her chest and covering her face. Her body was rail-thin and her clothes looked extremely baggy on her.

 

“Hey, do you know how long I’ve been here? What’s your name?” you asked as you crawled to the front of your cage. The woman peeked through her stringy curtain of hair, her eyes looking frantically around her.

 

“M-Maddie. Is he here? Did you do your trial?” she shuddered.

 

“What trial? I don’t think so, I just got here,” you said.

 

“We shouldn’t be talking. J-just stop, don’t talk to me!” she shrieked. Maddie huddled even more into a ball as she began muttering to herself. You decided it was best to leave her alone and retreated to the corner of your cage.

 

Rain came down through the bars, soaking you and your dress completely. You recalled reading something that wearing wet clothes for an extended period of time may cause hypothermia, but the thought of stripping down to your underwear sent unwanted chills down your spine. You rubbed your hands together, hoping to warm them up when you saw a figure walk up to your cage.

 

“It’s you,” you said. A lanky man with dark, straggly hair stood in front of you and he looked even worse than the last time you met. “Staci, right?”

 

“What did you do? I told you to never come back,” he whispered.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m being punished,” you said. “How long have I been here?”

 

“About a day. You’ve been out of it ever since.”

 

“They drugged me,” you said as you stood up. You walked over to Staci and put your hands on the bars as you looked around. “Where do they keep the keys?”

 

“You can’t possibly be thinking of trying to escape,” croaked Staci. “He’ll just bring you back, like he always does, all the time.”

 

“Who, Joseph?”

 

“No, Jacob,” he trembled. “He has this way of getting into your head. It’s always the same…one, two, three….one, two three…”

 

You watched the man in front of you lose focus as he continued rambling, his knuckles turning a sickly white while he clenched on the bars. Looking at him from this close, you could see his face was as bruised as ever and his lip was almost cut all the way through. His uniform was so tattered and stained that it was beyond recognition of a Hope County deputy.

 

“Staci…are you okay?” you asked. You put your hand on his and he immediately jerked away from you.

 

“It’s fine-I’m okay,” he mumbled. “Here, you’re probably hungry.” Staci reached into his pocket and pulled out a small dinner roll. “It’s not much, but it was all I could find. Eat it quickly, let no one see you.”

 

“Thank you, Staci. I really appreciate it.” You smiled at him, grateful to have someone on your side.

 

“I-I’ll try to come back tomorrow and get you something else. He keeps a close eye on me…just don’t let him catch you!” said Staci. He scurried down the row of cages until he disappeared back into the veteran’s building.

 

You went to the farthest corner of your cage and took a seat. The bread was stale and had a little mold growing on the side, but you were happy that you had gotten anything at all. You ate it quickly, your stomach grumbling at the small morsel.

 

The rain started to come down harder and you opened your parched mouth to catch it. It felt great against your dry throat, but did little to your freezing body. You could feel the oncoming of catching the flu; your nose was starting to run and your face felt flush despite the cold weather. Your teeth began to chatter so loudly that your jaw began to ache from all the stress. It was the loudest thing you could hear aside from the constant downpour that was not letting up as the hours went by.

 

During this time, no one came to check on you, let alone the other prisoners. Isolation was something you were familiar with, but didn’t know if you could handle under such harsh conditions. John’s warm ranch with the fireplace going and your nice cozy bed seemed as if it was all just a dream now.

 

Sleep eventually overtook you, but it wasn’t consistent. You would wake up to either thunder quaking in the sky or cries of wolves howling at the moon. Time would drag and you would try to occupy your mind when you were awake. You counted the number of cages around you (two to your right and three across) and chipped white paint off the bars. This activity distracted you the most and you made sure to pick off smaller flakes so you wouldn't go through it so fast.

 

Another day passed and the rain had finally let up. The sun peaked through the grey clouds and you walked over to the front of your cage where the sun shone brightest. Your dress was finally starting to dry as you sat down and leaned back against the bars to soak up the sun’s rays. Birds could be heard singing in the distance, lulling you to sleep once more.

 

“Rook…Rook, wake up!”

 

You opened your eyes to see Staci looking down at you while throwing worried glances behind his back. A yawn escaped your mouth as you stood up to meet him.

 

“What’s going on?” you asked.

 

“I got you something.” Staci pulled out two tangerines from his pocket and handed them over to you. “They’re fresh too.”

 

“Thank you,” you smiled. “I’m so hungry, they haven’t fed me or anything.”

 

“They’re trying to break you down, Rook. Don’t let them get to you. Don’t let him in your head!” he warned.

 

“Here, take one. You look pretty hungry yourself,” you said. You held one out but he gently pushed it back to you.

 

“I owe you, remember? The day you got me those apples…I’ll try to get more tomorrow.” Staci turned to leave but you quickly latched onto his arm.

 

“Wait, how are you able to come see me? Don’t they ever lock you up?”

 

“Listen, I’m only able to sneak out because Jacob likes to go out hunting for a couple hours during the day. I’m supposed to stay inside…but I can’t just leave you out here. You’re strong Rook, you just need to hang in there a bit longer.”

 

Without saying goodbye, Staci left you alone and you glanced at the cage across from you. Maddie remained in the same spot as usual and you wondered how her body didn’t stiffen from the lack of movement.

 

“Hey Maddie, catch,” you said. You walked as close to her cage as possible and aimed one of the tangerines in her direction. Hoping it wouldn’t ricochet off the bars, you threw the fruit and let out an excited ‘yes’ as it landed a few feet from her. The noise made Maddie shift in her position as she looked up, eyes widening at the bright orange ball in front of her.

 

“Hurry up and eat it before someone shows up,” you encouraged. Maddie snatched the tangerine from the ground and ate it within seconds.

 

“Thanks,” she muttered. You nodded your head and went back to your own corner. You tried not to eat the tangerine too fast, although you were sure the citrus alone would make your stomach upset. As you licked the sweet juice off your fingers, you also ate the peels, not knowing when you would be fed again.

 

As your stomach began to calm down, you heard the sound of voices carrying over from where the cages started. Lying down on your side with your back toward the front of the cage, you pretended to be asleep, making sure to keep your breathing steady.

 

A pair of footsteps slowly sloshed through the wet mud and your ears pricked at how loud they became the closer they got. You heard them stop in front of your cage and you focused on ignoring them.

 

No other sound was made and you counted up to three minutes of silence. You had a feeling you knew who it was but wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of speaking first.

 

“Wake up, kitten.”

 

The sound of his voice was so calm and cold it sounded more like an order than a saying of endearment. When you didn’t respond, he began tapping on the bars and it was slowly starting to get annoying.

 

You tilted your head up so he could tell you were listening, but didn’t fully turn around. Why give him the pleasure of giving him your full attention when you could hear him just fine?

 

“Look at me,” he ordered. You refused to move and you heard him give a deep chuckle. “Aren’t you hungry? Thirsty maybe?”

 

The corners of your mouth turned upward and you couldn't help but let out a snicker. Even if it was for the expense of Staci’s safety, it felt good to have the upper hand on something.

 

“Not talking, huh? I’ll leave you alone then. Maybe a few more days of no food or water will change your mind,” said Jacob.

 

“Wait!” you called out as you sat up and faced him. Jacob turned around with a smirk on his face as he looked down at you.

 

“The princess finally speaks. More hungry than you thought?” he asked.

 

“How’s John doing?”

 

Jacob’s mouth turned downward at your question and you saw his hand twitch at his side for a moment.

 

“What’s it to you?” he asked.

 

“Because I care about him,” you said. Jacob sniffed at your response as he scratched his unkempt beard.

 

“Don’t know. Though, I’ve had some reports of more bodies being strung up in the valley. Must be throwing one of his infamous tantrums.”

 

“Oh,” you said softly. You knew firsthand how temperamental John was, you could only imagine the chaos he was reining in the valley.

 

“You’re worried about him,” said Jacob. It was a statement, not a question.

 

“Yes,” you whispered. You waited for him to say something, but he remained silent, his eyes focused on you and nothing else.

 

His stare was uncomfortable but you held onto it because giving in now would mean that he wins. Jacob blinked at you as he leaned his arms against the bars.

 

“It’s not your fault you’re here, despite what Joseph may think,” said Jacob. “It’s only natural for humans to fuck. The whole abstinence before marriage isn’t in our genes; we are programmed to pass them down to the next generation, to survive. That’s what you’re here to do.”

 

“Survive? What, you don’t feed me so you expect me to eat my own hand or something?” you snapped.

 

“Funny you should say that,” grinned Jacob. “But no, I don’t expect you to eat your own hand. You can have this instead.”

 

Jacob reached into his coat and tossed you a brown paper bag. It landed a few feet away from you and you eyed it suspiciously.

 

“What’s in it?” you asked.

 

“Dinner. You’re gonna need the strength for later.”

 

You reached into the sack and pulled out a squished baloney sandwich with a bruised apple and an unopened water bottle.

 

“What’s happening later?”

 

“You’re first trial.”

 

“I’m not killing anyone,” you stated firmly.

 

“You won’t have to sweetheart,” drawled Jacob. “You’re going to be doing something a little different. I don’t trust you with a gun, considering how you tend to have…suicidal tendencies.”

 

“I never said-”

 

“You didn’t have to,” said Jacob quietly. “It’s like I told you before, it’s all in the eyes. You’re starting to give up. You’re becoming weak.”

 

“Don’t act like you know me,” you scowled.

 

“Oh, but I do. I know your type quite well,” said Jacob. “See you in an hour.”

 

You watched him walk away before getting up and walking toward the front of your cage.

 

“Maddie, you want half of this?” you said, holding out the sandwich. “It’s not much, but maybe-”

 

“No! No, eat it. You’re going to need your strength for your trial,” she said.

 

“Don’t be stupid, just take it. You need it more than I do.”

 

“I’m serious! Listen, if they find out that you’ve been feeding me, we’re both dead okay? They’re watching us, always watching…”

 

You shook your head and took the apple in your hand. Aiming for the same spot as before, you chucked the fruit into Maddie’s cage and watched it land inside. Maddie’s eyes darted from you to the path where Jacob had come from. She grabbed the apple and quickly devoured it, core and all. You let out a small smile as you held the leftover food in your hands.

 

For the first time since you got here, you felt nervous about the events to come. John’s stories of Jacob training people to kill were scary enough and yet he wasn’t going to make you do that. If the goal were to ‘survive’ would he put you up against someone who was trained? Or maybe he’d drug you, then dump you in the middle of nowhere, expecting you to live off the elements. These thoughts made your paranoia spike even more and you didn’t know if you were prepared for what was about to happen next.

 

“Eat,” said Maddie from her cage. You looked up at her and she was standing with her hands wrapped around the bars. Her eyes were wide, yet more focused and determined than you’d ever seen. “You need to prove yourself to him. Prove to him that you’re strong, stronger than anyone. If you don’t…you’ll end up just like the rest of us.”

 

Maddie looked toward the cell next to her where the floor was covered in blood. Now that you took a closer look, you saw small white pieces of fragment that looked astonishingly close to bone.

 

You gave her a firm nod and ate your meal in silence.


	25. Chapter 25

“Time to go.”

 

You looked up to see one of Jacob’s men opening the cage door for you. He held a large assault rifle as he stuffed the keys into his back pocket and pointed it at you. He motioned for you to leave as you got up and walked out in front of him.

 

The man led you out of the caged area and into the large veteran center. Despite the many people that you passed, it was eerily quiet. The men and women were all heavily armed and would give you curious stares as you walked down the halls.

 

The butt end of the man’s rifle jabbed into your back as he led you outside to the front entrance of the veteran center. Jacob was standing by a truck with his arms at his sides and a grin that made your body shiver unintentionally. You stopped a few feet away from him, his eyes scanning over your barely clothed body.

 

“Ready to start your trial?” he asked. You studied his movements and noticed he held a small wooden box in his hands, his fingers tenderly running over the silver winding key.

 

“What’s with the box?”

 

“Nothing you’re pretty head should worry about. I’m going to keep this real simple; for your first trial, you’re going to escape.”

 

You stared at him dumbfounded, wondering if this was some type of joke or way of putting you off guard. Looking past him, you noticed the gates were open and there weren’t as many guards around as usual.

 

“I-I don’t understand,” you said.

 

“I’m going to give you the chance to run away from all of this,” he said, gesturing toward the veteran’s center. “If you manage to escape, you’re free. But if my hunters catch you, your ass gets sent back here and we do it all over again.”

 

Was he really offering you the chance for freedom? You looked toward the open gates and then to him. Despite his torturous methods of getting people to become his soldiers, he didn’t seem like the type of person who would lie to get his way. Unless there was a catch…

 

“What’s the fucking point?” you cursed. “I can’t survive out there, not in this!” A ruined dress and flats weren’t even close to what you needed if you were going to run away from all this madness. “You’re setting me up to fail, I’m not going to play your stupid game! Just take me back to my cage.”

 

You turned on your heel to walk back when you felt Jacob grab your shoulder and roughly spin you around. He put his head down to yours and made sure you looked nowhere else but him.

 

“See, I figured you’d say that,” he said. “So here’s a little incentive for you; if you get caught, you get put back in your cage with nice little meal, depending on how you did. But if you refuse…I have men here who haven’t been with a woman for awhile.”

 

Your eyes widened and your stomach twisted into painful knots as you heard the group of hunters behind you chuckle menacingly. Even John never stooped this low to threatening you.

 

“N-no, you wouldn’t,” you quivered. “Joseph would never allow it, he’d-”

 

“You see,” interrupted Jacob. “You already got caught fucking my brother. It wouldn’t surprise him that your ‘lust’ got the better of you. So desperate for affection, you’d open your legs to anyone who looked at you. I’m going to ask you again, are you ready to start your trial?”

 

Your mind went blank and it felt as if the time had stopped and it was only you and Jacob’s cold, blue eyes. This was no simple threat, you could see the promise that would follow if you didn’t complete his twisted test. A wolf-whistle from one of the men snapped you back to reality and you pushed Jacob away as hard as you could.

 

“How long do I have before you send your hunters?” you said through gritted teeth. Jacob smiled as he began winding the strange box in his hands.

 

“Two hours. Once the sun has set, I send them after you. I don’t care how you try to escape, all I need from you is to see that you’re willing to do whatever it takes to get away from here. If I see that you’re slacking, well my men’s offer still stands,” he threatened.

 

You narrowed your eyes at him while your hands shook with rage, wishing you had the strength and power to knock him out. His smile widened as if he could read your thoughts as he opened what you now realized was a music box.

 

“I suggest you start running,” he said. Jacob began humming along to the song and you realized it was the same one you heard the night you arrived at the veteran’s center.

 

The song seemed louder than normal and you covered your ears as you sprinted past Jacob and out of the veteran’s center. Adrenaline and fear coursed through your veins at the thought of Jacob’s men catching you and doing the worst thing you could possibly imagine.

 

You stayed on the dirt path until you arrived on a paved highway that led to a bridge. Staying on the main road would be too easy for the hunters to find you, although there could be the possibility that you might find a good Samaritan who would be willing to lend a helping hand.

 

You shook your head as you ran away from the road and into the thick forest. If you were going to prove yourself to Jacob, you had to be smarter than relying on the kindness of others. Knowing Jacob and how his family loved to twist things around, you wouldn’t be surprised if he had people undercover just waiting for you to ask for help.

 

The sun slowly started to dip beneath the horizon and you knew your head start was diminishing. The slight heels in your shoes began to bruise the soles of your feet and you felt blisters forming on the back of your ankles with every stride you took. Sharp branches from nearby bushes would scratch at your legs and arms, forcing you off the path into more natural terrain.

 

You had been following alongside the river for a while now and decided to cross it, hopefully making you more harder to find. The current didn’t look too strong although the water was freezing the moment you stepped in.

 

Grateful for your parents forcing you to take swimming lessons since you were two, you sliced through the water with each stroke, the shore coming closer with each kick and glide. Having your clothes wet again might not have been the brightest idea, but all you could think about was getting farther away from Jacob.

 

You finally reached the other side, sand and rocks filling your shoes as you waded through the shallow water. Just as you reached the shore, you heard the faint sound of wolves howling in the distance.

 

“Damn it,” you groaned. You took off your shoes and dumped out all the excess water and pebbles and quickly put them back on. It would have been easier to run without them, but with night rapidly coming on, it was getting harder to see where you were going.

 

A long stretch of mountain stood before you and you wondered whether it would be safe to try and scale it or go around it. Climbing would give you an advantage over the hunters by being able to see where they were coming from and deciding where to go from there. However, in the clothes that you were in, it would be even more dangerous and the chances of you getting hurt were extremely high. A broken or sprained ankle would get you nowhere; you learned that lesson well in John’s bunker.

 

You took off on another sprint as you went around the mountain hoping there was still enough time to get around it. As you rounded the corner of the giant ridge, a loud gunshot went off into the night sky. The sudden noise startled you so much that you lost track of your footing and stumbled over a stray branch. You hit the ground hard and rolled down the hill as you tried to protect your face from all the nearby foliage. You finally came to a stop and could already feel the bruises that were starting to form all over your body.

 

The sounds of wolves barking grew even closer as you quickly got to your feet. Your limbs were covered with even more scratches than before and you noticed a stream of blood trailing down from your thigh.

 

“No, no, no! Fuck, I just need a little more time,” you whispered. You wiped the blood away with your dress and spotted a small cabin through a clearing in the woods. It would be the first place the hunters would look, but if there was something there that you could defend yourself with, it might be worth the risk.

 

You ran to the front porch and noticed the door was wide open. Flyers of wanted posters showing a man with a long beard named Eli Palmer were taped to the front door and windows. A broken lamp with a flickering bulb lay in the corner of the room, giving some light to your surroundings.

 

The cabin was trashed and looked as if it hadn’t been used in a long time. Broken glass nearly covered the floor along with a broken TV, a ripped up couch and a turned over refrigerator with empty beer cans in it. You walked to the bedroom and saw a couple of half-filled suitcases with clothes and shoes that looked like they belonged to the owners.

 

You rummaged through the bags and found a pair of woman’s jeans that looked to be around your size and a blue long sleeve shirt with a black and white flannel. You quickly changed into your new clothes and put on a pair of socks and some hiking boots that you found in the closet. The jeans were a little too big around the waist and the shoes a size too small, but anything was better than your old dress and flats.

 

An aluminum bat reflected off the moon’s light in the corner of the room and you grabbed it before running out of the cabin. It wouldn’t beat a hunter’s bow or rifle, but it gave you confidence to know that you weren’t completely helpless.

 

“She’s close! Let them loose!”

 

Your heart felt it was about to jump out of your chest as you heard the growling of wolves closing in behind you. Jumping through a bush filled with thistles and thorns, you cried out as they clung to your bare hands. You brushed them against your jeans and nearly fell off a cliff that plummeted downward toward a rocky quarry.

 

“No! I have time, there’s still time,” you rambled. A low growl came from behind and you whipped around to see two large white wolves with red crosses painted across their faces. You tightened your grip on the bat and raised it, waiting for one of them to attack you.

 

The one on your left suddenly jumped and threw its entire body against you. Your back hit the ground as its jaws snapped near your face, your bat the only thing blocking it from tearing out your throat. Putting all your strength into your lower body, you kicked the animal over you and heard it cry as it fell over the edge.

 

Before you could stand, the other wolf lunged toward you and bit down hard onto your left arm. You screamed at the pain as you could feel its teeth sink in deeper every time you moved. Raising the bat with your other hand, you smashed it against its head repeatedly, blood spurting from its skull onto your face and chest.

 

The animal finally released his hold on you and fell lifeless to the ground. You cried at the pain in your arm as you took off your flannel and tied it around your bloody limb. As you put pressure on the wound, Bliss sparkles began to cloud your vision, making your movements sluggish.

 

Three men emerged from the brush as they stared in shock at the scene before them. One of them picked you up by your shirt from the floor, only to punch you right in the jaw. You fell to the cold ground and tried to crawl toward the cliff, thinking that death was a far superior option.

 

“Bitch! You killed my Judge!” he yelled. He kicked you in the ribs and you screamed at the sharp blunt of his boots. The man raised his hand for another hit when one of the others wearing a red ski mask grabbed his arm and stopped him.

 

“That’s enough. We bring her back to Jacob now.”

 

The man in the ski mask knelt down next to you and fished for something in his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small bag of white-green powder and poured it into his hand.

 

“Not bad for your first run,” he said.

 

“Wait-” you started, but the man already blew more Bliss into your face, sending you back into another slumber filled with fields of white flowers and the same song that played over and over again.


	26. Chapter 26

Your eyes fluttered open to the pain coming off your left arm. It felt like it was on fire and you tried to move it closer to you but your whole body seemed immobile. Blinking the sleep out of your eyes, you saw that your arms and legs were strapped to a chair. A small light flickered off in the corner and you saw two more chairs on either side of you. They were both empty and you realized that you were the only person in this dark room. You tried to wiggle out of the restraints, but they held tight and you let out a groan as your arm flared up at the slightest movement.

 

“Shhh, don’t move.”

 

Staci appeared to your right as he brushed your hair back and tightened the restraints on your arms. He was muttering to himself again and your voice felt strained as you tried to speak.

 

“Staci…where am I?” you croaked.

 

“You shouldn’t have stopped, you should’ve kept going,” he muttered. “You have to be strong. He culls the weak, that’s what he does.”

 

“Get out of here, Peaches.”

 

Jacob’s voice made Staci jump as he scurried away and closed the door loudly behind him. Although you couldn't see Jacob you could hear his footsteps behind you, pacing as if he were a predator stalking its prey.

 

“You know, I’m actually quite surprised you made it as far as you did. Wasn’t really happy about losing two Judges, considering how long it takes to train them,” he said. Jacob finally came into view and held a red med-kit as he took a seat on a stool next to you. “You’re more of a pain in the ass than I thought.”

 

Jacob began pulling out supplies from the kit such as bandages, hydrogen peroxide, two vials of clear liquid and one long syringe. He tore the flannel that was tied to your arms and you cried out at his roughness. Your wound had stopped bleeding, but the bite marks the wolf had left were deep and starting to swell.

 

“If it were up to me, I’d thrown you back in your cage right away, but Joseph insists that we keep you in one piece,” said Jacob. “Although, it would be interesting to see how you live with only one arm.”

 

Jacob inserted the needle into one of the vials and ejected about three-quarters of it. Giving the needle a flick, he grabbed your arm and you began to jerk away instinctively.

 

“What is that?”

 

“Just something to stop the infection. Unless, you’d like to lose it.”

 

You glared at him, hating to be nursed by the man who put you here in the first place. You weren’t particularly afraid of needles, but it was pretty thick and the thought of it going into your skin made you feel nauseous.

 

“Fine. Just get it over with,” you said through gritted teeth. Jacob grinned as firmly pressed the needle into your skin. You hissed and groaned at the injection as the tears rolled own your face.

 

“This is what it means to be strong,” said Jacob. He began refilling the needle with the other vial, repeating the same process as he aimed for your arm. “You go through the pain in order to survive another day. Let this be a reminder to you.”

 

You screamed as he stabbed the second needle into your arm, your skin chaffing against the leather restraints. When he finished giving you the shot, he threw away the syringe and poured the rubbing alcohol onto your wounds. Your voice was hoarse from all the screaming and all that came out were cracked yells and moans.

 

Jacob pulled out a towel and began lightly dabbing your wound, soaking up any blood that might have escaped. He took the gauze from the kit and began to gently wrap it around your arm.

 

“I have to admit…I’m pretty impressed that you managed to kill two Judges. Not a lot of people can say they’ve done that and lived after,” said Jacob softly. He taped the last strand of gauze to your wrist and brushed his hand up and down your bandaged arm. Your body tensed at his light touch as you watched him stand up and walk over to an old projector to your left. As he turned it on, pictures of wolves eating dear and dead carcasses filled the blank, white walls.

 

“Society doesn’t know what it means to be strong anymore,” said Jacob. The pictures flickered back and forth but one picture of a map always seemed to pop back up in between. It looked like the terrain of Hope County and you noticed a red trail in the center with a large X at the top. “We have grown weak and we refuse to do anything about it.”

 

Jacob pulled out the same music box from before and began winding it as he solely focused on you. Once the song had started, your body began to spasm at the familiar tune as the pictures slid through faster, that same map showing up over and over again.

 

“I’m going to make you strong. You won’t have to be weak anymore,” said Jacob.

 

Your breathing became erratic as the song played in your head repeatedly until you eventually blacked out from exhaustion. Instead of dreaming of the Bliss flower fields, you were now in a dark forest, racing toward a light that held the key to freedom.

 

Just as you passed the last thicket of trees, you came to a clearing and grabbed onto the light with both hands. It enveloped you in its warmth as you let out a sigh of relief.

 

You opened your eyes and found yourself back outside, locked inside your iron cage. A small wooden bowl stood just outside your cage and your stomach grumbled at the sight. As you tried to sit yourself up, you left arm gave slack and you quickly pulled it close. It was bandaged but wet and heavy due to the soaked up blood. You crawled on your knees and quickly grabbed the bowl with your right hand.

 

Cold baked beans met your lips and you never tasted anything so good in your life. You ate it all in under a minute, licking the excess sauce on the small dish. Your body yearned for water, but after waiting for about an hour, you knew that you weren’t going to get anything else for a while.

 

The day went on as usual, except this time you were truly by yourself. Maddie was not in her cage and you grew worried as the hours past by. Thinking that maybe Jacob was putting her through another trial, you crawled to the farthest corner of your cage and closed your eyes. The pain in your arm was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and the only way to ignore it would be to fall asleep. You were just about to lose consciousness when you heard light footsteps walk toward your cage.

 

“Rook! Are you awake?” whispered Staci.

 

You opened your eyes to see him holding a med-kit similar to the one Jacob had. He motioned for you to come closer as he knelt to the ground and began pulling fresh gauze out of the bag.

 

“I need to change your bandage. He doesn’t want it to get infected,” he mumbled. You nodded as you got up and sat down in front of him. You put your arm through the bars and let him redress your would.

 

“I heard a Judge got you. Does it hurt?” he asked.

 

“Nah, it’s just a scratch,” you joked. Staci didn’t laugh as he looked at your face.

 

“How did your face get all puffy? Did he…hit you?”

 

“No, one of his hunters did. It’s what I get for killing his stupid dog,” you scowled. “Asshole also thought it was a good idea to kick me when I was already down too.”

 

“He kicked you? Where?” demanded Staci with worried eyes. You lifted your shirt to show him your bruised side and you saw a faint blush cross his face.

 

“It hurts like hell, but I don’t think any ribs are broken. What do you think?” you asked. Staci looked to you and then behind him, as if he was afraid someone was watching. He lifted a shaky hand and put pressure onto your side with his fingers. You winced at his touch but didn’t pull away from him.

 

“Might just be heavily bruised. I don’t think it’s cracked or else you’d be in a lot more pain.”

 

“How do you know?” you asked.

 

“Got in a car accident. Was on the usual patrol and some drunk T-boned me. I had to stay in bed for weeks.”

 

“Sounds awful,” you smiled. His hand hadn’t moved away and was still lingering on your skin, his fingers stroking small circles as if it would help make the pain go away.

 

“You’re so strong,” he whispered. “Much stronger than me.”

 

“Don’t say that,” you scolded. “You’ve survived this long. If you’re still here, you can do anything.” You reached out your hand toward his face and gently stroked the side of his cheek. Letting out a deep sigh, he leaned into your touch as you tucked his hair behind his ear. Your thumb stroked gently against his cut lip, hoping to give him some comfort.

 

“The fuck you still doing out here, Peaches?”

 

Staci jerked away from you and scrambled to his feet as he grabbed the med-kit. He walked with his head down, avoiding Jacob’s gaze as he held his hands in front of him. Jacob studied him before walking over to you and taking out a ring of keys from his pockets.

 

“Does it really take that much time to put on another bandage?” asked Jacob.

 

“I-I was just making sure that I did it properly, sir,” he stammered.

 

“Uh huh,” said Jacob. Sliding in a large, iron key, he unlocked the cage and swung the door wide open. He picked you up by the shirt and forced you to stand in front of him. Jacob grabbed your right arm and twisted it behind your back while his other hand wrapped around your neck. “What do you think of our little Rook here? You think she’s pretty Peaches?”

 

“I’m sorry, sir, I’ll be faster next time,” said Staci.

 

“That’s not what I asked you.”

 

Jacob twisted your arm even harder and Staci’s eyes widened as you cried out. You tried stomping your heels against his feet, but it didn’t loosen his hold on you.

 

“Don’t make me ask you again,” warned Jacob.

 

“Yes! Yes, I think she’s pretty!” whimpered Staci. “Please, don’t hurt her. It’s my fault, it’s all my fault!”

 

Jacob chuckled as he released his hold on you. As you fell to the ground, Jacob took two long strides and punched Staci right in the face.

 

“This is why you’re weak,” said Jacob. All the pain and fear in your body subsided and was replaced with an overwhelmingly amount of rage. You got to your feet and put all your strength into your fist as it connected with Jacob’s jaw. Your knuckles cracked at his hard body but it wasn’t enough as he quickly collected himself and grabbed at your injured arm. You screamed as he dragged you back to your cage, slamming the door behind you.

 

“Still got some fight in you after all that? Maybe your second trial should happen sooner than planned,” said Jacob. You looked up expecting him to be furious but he had a crazed grin on his face and a small drop of blood near his lip. He licked it away and walked back toward Staci who was still lying on the ground.

 

“Stop! Don’t touch him!” you yelled. Jacob picked Staci up by the collar and gave him another punch to the face. One of his cuts that was just barley beginning to heal burst open across his forehead as he fell back to the ground.

 

“What’s wrong, Peaches? Can’t take a hit?” taunted Jacob.

 

“Please, stop!” you cried. You banged hands against the bars, trying to get Jacob’s attention. “Please, Jacob, I’ll do anything! Whatever you want, just please stop hurting him!”

 

Jacob laughed as he gave one last kick to Staci and sauntered over to your cage. You looked up at him as you went down on your knees, trying to make yourself as small as possible.

 

“Please, leave him alone,” you begged. Jacob scratched his beard, his fingers running against the cage lock.

 

“You want me to leave him alone?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” you nodded.

 

“Then you’re willing to take his place?”

 

You bit your lip, wondering if you should’ve just ignored this whole situation. Getting beaten up wasn’t exactly what you wanted, but looking at how helpless and broken Staci was, you couldn’t stand the one person looking after you getting even more hurt.

 

“Rook…don’t do it,” groaned Staci. You looked back at him and knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

 

“I’ll take his place,” you said. Your voice was steady, not wanting to show Jacob how scared you really were.

 

“Well alright then,” said Jacob. He unlocked the door once more and pulled you out of the cage. As he held you by the arm, he looked back toward Staci.

 

“Get in Peaches,” barked Jacob. “Welcome to your new home.” Staci quickly stood up and went inside your old cage. Jacob slammed the door shut and started to drag you toward the veteran’s center.

 

“Let’s go have some fun,” he smirked. You looked back at Staci and gave him a reassuring smile, glad that you were able to save at least one person from Jacob’s wrath.


	27. Chapter 27

Jacob pushed you roughly to the ground and your body skidded against the cold tile floor. You looked around to see a large desk filled with monitors and computers set up along with piles of filed papers. The cross for Eden’s Gate was painted on the wall alongside with skulls of dead animals and a poster of a target, riddled with large hunting knives. An unmade, full-sized bed stood in a corner next to a row of gray filing cabinets.

 

“You just can’t help it, huh? I bet you think so highly of yourself that you managed to save that little maggot. Well congratulations, kitten. You’re a hero,” mocked Jacob. “As for your reward, you get to sleep here tonight.”

 

Jacob gestured toward a small matt that lay at the foot of the full sized bed. There were no blankets and upon further inspection, most of the stuffing had come out and the corners were frayed and smelled faintly of mold. It was an upgrade compared to your cage, but there had to be a catch and you wondered what Staci went through to stay in such a place.

 

You got up to walk over to the corner when Jacob grabbed you by the shoulder and turned you around to face him.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked.

 

“To bed,” you replied curtly.

 

“Not just yet. You want to take Peaches’ place? Go make me some coffee. Black, no creamer, two sugars,” he said, nodding toward the coffee machine behind you.

 

You glared at him and shrugged his hand off. As you prepared the coffee, you could feel his eyes burning at the back of you. After putting in the two sugars and stirring it with a nearby spoon, you grabbed the coffee and nearly jumped when you almost bumped into him. He had crept up from behind so quietly that you hadn’t even heard him approach.

 

Jacob took the coffee mug from you and drank it, never breaking eye contact. You stared back at him, your eyes watering from trying not to blink.

 

“Not bad, I guess,” said Jacob. He drank the rest of it in one gulp and reached past you. “You know, I almost forgot. You’ll have to wear this.”

 

Jacob pulled out a worn dog collar that held a silver tag in the shape of a bone. He unbuckled the strap and made a move toward your neck until you slapped his hand away from you.

 

“I’m not wearing that like some kind of dog. I’ve never seen Staci wear that,” you snapped.

 

“You weren’t here in the beginning,” said Jacob. He grabbed you by the neck and pushed you up against the desk. “He needed to know his place. Someone as weak as him didn’t deserve to be treated like an equal. So you will take his place like the hero you are. Or do I have to send him to another trial? Barley made it out the last time.”

 

“Fine,” you hissed. Jacob grinned as he released you and wrapped the collar around your neck. He tightened it and you tried not to struggle in front of him.

 

“Well what do you know, it fits.” Jacob strapped the collar in place and gave you a couple light slaps to your cheek. Your face felt like it was on fire and you had to bite your tongue from talking back.

 

Jacob walked over to the main desk and sat down in a black leather chair. He leaned back into it and gave the ‘come here’ signal with his hand.

 

“You are to stay in my sights at all time. If I move, you move. If I tell you to do something, you do it without question. I do not tolerate disobedience and anything less gets taken out on your friend out there. Are we clear?”

 

“Yes,” you muttered.

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good,” said Jacob. “You’re not totally incompetent. Now, stand right in front of me and don’t move.”

 

You stiffly walked over to the front of the desk and firmly planted your feet, your hands balled into tight fists at your sides. Everything in you wanted to grab the nearest, heaviest object and hurl it at his head. Your imagination went through violent scenarios while Jacob worked as he gave orders on his radio while going through spreadsheets and reports.

 

A few hours had passed and Jacob would occasionally lift his coffee mug in the air, signaling for you to refill it. You did as you were told and had mixed feelings about the new position that you were in. You hated the fact that you had to be next to Jacob all the time and started to miss the peaceful isolation. However, it was warmer inside the veteran’s center and it felt nice to be doing something productive, even if it was just refilling coffee or filing away paperwork.

 

Your eyes began to droop as you shifted your weight from one foot to the other. The sun’s last rays shone through the window as it dipped below the horizon. Jacob had turned on a nearby lamp and it was the only light that illuminated the dark room.

 

A knock from the door interrupted the still silence and shook you out of your stupor. Jacob cracked his knuckles as he leaned back into his chair.

 

“Come in.”

 

A man walked in carrying a tray of food and your mouth instantly watered at the sight. A half roasted chicken with grilled vegetables and a heaping spoonful of mashes potatoes were laid right in front of Jacob. You didn’t even hear the man leave as Jacob dug right into his food, ignoring you completely. Your stomach began to growl loudly and you crossed your hands over it, hoping Jacob wouldn’t hear.

 

The clock that hung on the wall struck ten and you wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, even if it was on a paper-thin mat. The sound of the tray clattering to the floor made you stand straight as Jacob crossed his arms and focused his attention on you.

 

“Hungry?”

 

“Yes,” you replied.

 

“Help yourself.”

 

You hesitated as you walked over to the side of him and bent down to pick up the tray. Before you could stand back up, you felt Jacob’s hard boot press down onto your back and push you to the floor.

 

“If you want to eat, you eat on the floor where you belong. If I even see you use your hands, I break a finger for every bite you take,” he threatened. He removed his foot from your back and you almost considered not eating any of the food at all. However, the beans that you had earlier were not enough to hold you over and it took everything to swallow your pride and eat the food off the tray. You could feel Jacob smiling down as you ate like a dog, licking up the mashed potatoes and gnawing off the chicken fat from the bone.

 

“That’s a good girl,” said Jacob as he patted your head. You scowled at the attention and got to your feet, wiping the food from your mouth with the back of your hand.

 

“Can I go to bed now?” you grumbled.

 

“Not yet. Let’s go for a walk,” said Jacob. He stood up from his seat and you followed him over to the door. Before he opened it, he grabbed a metal chain off a side table and held it up for you to see. “Get on the floor.”

 

“I’m not walking out like that,” you said.

 

“I see that you’re having trouble understanding the position that you’re in,” sighed Jacob. He grabbed his radio off his hip and pressed the button on his side. “Make sure our newest prisoner receives no food or water for the next two days.”

 

“Are you talking about Staci?” you asked.

 

“You obviously don’t care about him. Why should I?”

 

“Don’t do that! I mean, fine, I’ll get on the floor,” you said. You got on you hand and knees as Jacob brushed his fingers against the radio.

 

“I’m not changing my mind, kitten. Let this be a lesson if you ever disobey me again.” He clipped the leash onto your collar and gave you a sharp tug out of the room.

 

Jacob led you through the halls and down a couple flights of stairs as you passed by his men that were on guard. They pointed and laughed and you never felt so humiliated in your entire life. With their jeers and roaming eyes, you felt even worse knowing that Staci wasn’t going to get any nourishment for the next couple days.

 

The two of you arrived outside into the cold night air and you wondered if you were going to visit Staci. The last thing you wanted was Staci to see you like this, knowing that Jacob would just taunt him even further.

 

Instead of making your way to the cages, Jacob led you to the back of the veteran’s center where rows of caged wolves were being held. They barked and howled at your arrival while others lay dead with flies surrounding them. Jacob unlatched the leash from your collar and picked up a garden hose attached to the wall.

 

“Strip,” he ordered.

 

Your hands curled into the dirt but the thought of Staci getting punished even more pushed you to follow along with this sick game. Jacob smirked as you took off your shoes, bloody top and torn pants, but you refused to remove your underwear and bra.

 

“Nice little set up you got there. Gotta admit, John has good taste,” said Jacob, referring to your matching undergarments. You heart broke at the mention of his little brother and you wished more than anything that you could go back his ranch, away from this place of horror and despair.

 

Without warning, Jacob turned on the hose and sprayed cold water all over your body. You yelped at the coldness as Jacob effortlessly picked you up and pushed you against the wall.

 

“Stand up and move when I say so,” he ordered. You faced toward him as he continued to wash you, telling you to turn the side or back of him so he could cover you completely. Your body began to shiver uncontrollably as he turned the water off and snapped the leash back onto your collar.

 

“Wait, my clothes-”

 

“We’ll find you some new ones,” stated Jacob. “Get back on the ground.”

 

You could feel angry tears well at the corners of your eyes and you quickly brushed them away. Jacob steered you back the way you came, this time at a slower pace. He would occasionally stop to talk to the guards on patrol and you were forced to sit and wait for him to finish. You covered your chest although you knew it wouldn’t do any good. Loud whistles and catcalls echoed off the walls but the men never came too close and you were grateful that Jacob’s position and authority kept them at bay.

 

Jacob went back to the same room as before and tugged hard on your leash. You fell to the ground and cried out as your knees scraped against the broken tile floor. Taking off your leash, he threw it on the table and pointed toward the mat at the foot of the bed.

 

“Sleep.”

 

You sniffed as you crawled toward the mat and curled yourself into the fetal position with your back towards him. Your wet hair did little to your already freezing body as your teeth chattered loudly. The sound of pants unzipping made you still as you heard Jacob undress behind you. The mattress creaked loudly and he let out a deep sigh as he shifted his body.

 

“Get me some water. There’s a bottle in the fridge against the wall,” said Jacob. You stood up and just noticed the small black mini-fridge right underneath one of the crosses that hung on the wall. As you opened it, you noticed a few plastic water bottles that sat at the bottom shelf with a loaf of sliced bread, sandwich meat and a small block of cheese. Still hungry from the ‘dinner’ that you were served, you were tempted to snatch a piece of bread, but Jacob was still awake. Maybe you could sneak some food when he was fast asleep.

 

You grabbed a water bottle and closed the fridge behind you. As you walked up to Jacob, he eyed you up and down and you noticed that he was completely nude. You felt your face flush and looked to the floor so you wouldn’t have to meet his gaze. You handed him the water and turned to go back to your mat when you felt a sharp pinch on your rear.

 

“Don't touch me!” you yelled as you whipped around to face him. Jacob barked out a laugh as he got up and threw you onto the bed. He pinned you with his heavy body and held you down by your wrists.

 

“I can do whatever I want to you, got it? You have no power here,” whispered Jacob into your ear. You shuddered as he began to hum, his beard tickling the side of your face. “Go to sleep.”

 

Jacob got up off the bed and you quickly scampered to your mat. Your lip quivered at the thought of what he could’ve done as you shut your eyes closed, hoping for sleep to come fast.


	28. Chapter 28

A bundle of clothes fell onto you as you woke up from your restless sleep. Jacob towered over you as he held up a pair of hiking boots tied together by the laces and you looked down to see a clean thermal shirt with tan cargo pants. He dumped the shoes next to you and sat back down at his desk.

 

“Get dressed,” he ordered.

 

You were grateful for having clothes but it was far too late to do anything about how you slept the night before. Having slept in wet hair with no blanket or heater caused you to toss and turn in your sleep. Instead of using the mat as a mattress, you used it as a blanket and slept on the cold, hard floor instead. It wasn’t much, but you had surprisingly managed to avoid getting sick.

 

You changed into your new attire and found that they fit you almost perfectly. Your cold feet welcomed the thick, wool socks and the hiking boots didn’t pinch your toes like the last ones. The thermal was a dark, forest green and the pants were snug around your hips.

 

Jacob snapped his fingers and pointed for you to stand in front of him. As you stood up, your throat clenched and you let out a string of coughs, covering your mouth with your arm. Jacob sighed as reached for a bowl filled with fruit and grabbed a large orange.

 

“Catch.”

 

He threw the fruit and you almost dropped it but managed to barely catch it with your hands. You let out a soft moan at the sweet taste, your stomach growling and demanding for more. Despite the juices that came with it, your throat felt dry and blistered.

 

“Can I have some water, please?” you croaked. You didn’t want to show Jacob weakness, but you weren’t going to get any better if you didn’t have the one basic human necessity to live.

 

“Why should I?” said Jacob. He hadn’t even looked up from the laptop he was working on and you knew acting out like a child wasn’t going to get you anywhere with him.

 

“I’m starting to get sick. I need to complete my trials, don’t I? How can I do that if I’m not at my best?”

 

“Dozens have past their trials in far worse conditions than you have,” said Jacob, finally looking up at you. “What makes you so special?”

 

“Nothing,” you said. “Except I have to sleep here, with you. It’ll only be a matter of time before you get sick.”

 

Jacob narrowed his eyes and you could tell he was fighting an inner battle with himself. You tried not to smile, knowing that you had gotten him in a situation that he couldn’t back out of.

 

Without saying a word, Jacob got out of his seat and walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a water bottle. His footsteps were slow and deliberate as he sat back down at his desk and dumped the bowl of fruit onto the table. He filled the empty dish with water and set it on the floor next to him.

 

“Drink up,” he said. You barley took a step forward when he started wagging his finger at you. “Ah, ah, you know how to get over here.”

 

You pressed your lips tightly together as you got on all fours and crawled over to him. Any pride that you had left as you lapped like a dog, the water sliding down your throat and relieving the dry ache. The sounds you were making were crude to say the least, but the reminder of Jacob threatening to break your fingers kept you from using your hands. You looked back up to Jacob when you were finished, eyeing the water bottle that was still halfway full.

 

“You want more?” he asked with a grin. You nodded but he made no move to refill the bowl. “I’ve seen wild wolves who are more appreciative than that. I didn’t have to give you water or even food for that matter. Show me how grateful you really are.”

 

“I don’t understand,” you said.

 

“Show me the affection only a dog can give to its owner,” smirked Jacob.

 

One of your nails broke as it latched onto a cracked piece of tile. Your body shook with anger and the urge to piss all over his boots was one of the fantasies that had crossed your mind multiple times. If he wanted to treat you like a dog, you might as well act like one, right?

 

You started to lift your leg to perform the filthy act when you saw Jacob’s hands run over the radio on his hip. If you were to do anything he didn’t like, Jacob would just punish Staci even more. No food and water was bad enough, but if you actually went through it, Jacob would have no problem in giving the order to kill Staci.

 

You put your leg back down and crawled closer to Jacob. He watched you intently as you put your mouth near his hands and began to gently lick his fingers. Jacob didn’t say a word as you continued for only a few seconds more and rested your head against his knee.

 

“That’s a good girl,” said Jacob. He grabbed the water bottle and refilled your bowl as you backed up to give him room. Once he had filled it to the brim, you drank the water as quickly as possible while Jacob gave you a couple pats on the head. You drank every last drop and stood to go back to your usual position when Jacob grabbed you by the arm. His other hand went around your neck and took off your collar in on motion.

 

“Time for your next trial.” He gave a light push so you would walk in front of him as the two of you exited the room. You were familiar with the layout of the veteran’s center now and didn’t have to receive harsh jabs from Jacob to tell you where to go.

 

The morning sun shone down and it felt good to feel its natural warmth. You finally arrived in front of the large building with the same group of Jacob’s hunters leering at you.

 

“Same rules as last time,” said Jacob. He pulled out the wooden music box from his pocket and began winding it. “Two hours and not a minute more.”

 

The music box opened as the song began to play and your head hurt as the image of the map he showed you earlier came to mind. You clutched your head in one hand and took off in a sprint, your stride stronger and faster in boots than flats.

 

You ignored the path you took last time and stuck closer to the road. You were an easier target this way, but while going on trips with John, you remembered seeing abandoned cars on the sides of the road. Hopefully you would come across one that wasn’t filled with people from the Project. Winding through the dense trees, you kept an eye out for any trucks or vehicles that branded the cross of Eden’s Gate.

 

The roads were surprisingly empty and you felt your frustration rise for assuming that anyone would be out during the day. Jacob had probably ordered his men to stay off the roads so you would have a much harder time trying to escape.

 

Just as you were about to run deeper into he forest, you heard the sound of someone singing over rushing water. You crept closer to the voice and peeked through a thicket of bushes. Two men who looked like Eden’s Gate members were unloading large green barrels from a speedboat onto a small wooden dock. The one who was singing was bald and wearing army fatigues while the other had a long, scraggily beard.

 

“Make sure you’re careful when unloading,” said the bearded man. “Last time we had a leak and Jacob nearly fed us to his damn Judges.”

 

“I know what I’m doing,” scowled the bald man. You watched them carefully, wondering if there was some way to separate them and steal their boat. The man with the beard unclipped a radio from his belt and said something about the docking location. The radio crackled a response as you strained your ears to hear what they were saying.

 

“Truck should be here in about fifteen minutes.”

 

You let out a small curse as you looked around at your surroundings. A branch the size of your arm had broken off from a tree next to your feet and you gingerly picked it up. It wasn’t that heavy but you hoped it was enough to knock out two full-grown men.

 

As you circled around the area to get closer, you picked up a couple rocks along the way and hid yourself behind a tree. You aimed one of the rocks near a set of shrubbery closer to the shoreline and threw it hard. The rock landed straight through the bushes and onto the rocky sand.

 

“The fuck was that?” exclaimed the bald man. He whipped around and pulled a handgun out from the back of his pants.

 

“Probably just a rabbit,” said the other. “Come on Mason, help me with this last barrel.” Mason took one more look around the area as he lowered his gun.

 

“Guess you’re right,” he said.

 

Just as he was about to holster his firearm, you threw another rock and it skidded right into the same set of bushes. Mason gave a slight jump and held his weapon in front of him.

 

“I’m gonna go check it out, Frank,” he said. “Could be a wolverine or something.”

 

“Are you serious right now? You’re just trying to get out of helping me!” scoffed Frank.

 

You watched as Mason walked past the shoreline and further into the forest. He still wasn’t far enough from his partner, so you threw another rock overhead to his right.

 

“The hell?” said Mason. He turned his back to you as he went to inspect the rock that lay a few feet away from him. You walked as quietly as you could and raised the branch high in the air. With one hit to the head, Mason went down in an instant and fell face forward. A deep groan escaped his lips and you saw a giant cut on the back of his head. Blood started to trickle down his neck and his body wasn’t moving. For a second, you thought you killed him but another groan from him said he was still alive.

 

His gun lay next to him and you quickly grabbed it while fishing through his pockets. Other than a couple extra bullets, you couldn’t find the keys to the boat. Figuring it was on the other man known as Frank, you crept back to the shoreline making sure to stay out of sight.

 

Frank had just pulled out the last barrel from the boat and onto the dock, laying it on its side and rolling it down toward the small beach. As he sat it upright he let out a tired sigh and wiped the sweat off his brow.

 

“Mason!” he called. You feared that Mason had woken up but silence was the only thing that could be heard.

 

“Goddamit,” muttered Frank. “Fucker probably went to get high without me.” Frank walked the same trail Mason took and you followed closely behind him. You heard the sound of Mason moaning as Frank stopped in his tracks.

 

“Mason, where are-” started Frank but was interrupted by you hitting him against the back of his head. The branch snapped in two but only put Frank to his knees. His hand went for his gun, but you pulled out Mason’s and pressed it against the back of Frank’s head.

 

“Don’t move,” you said.

 

Frank slowly put up his arms in surrender as you quickly grabbed his gun from his holster and threw it to the side.

 

“Listen,” he said. “You’re making a big mistake messing with us. I’m sure you’ve heard of Jacob Seed-”

 

“Shut up and give me the boat keys.” You pressed the muzzle further into his head and flicked the safety off.

 

“Alright, alright, they’re in my pockets, okay? I’m just going to reach down and-” Frank suddenly turned around and grabbed the gun but you refused to let go. If he overpowered you, you were as good as dead.

 

Frank kicked down hard onto your knee and you cried out as you pulled him down with you. He wrestled you to the ground as his hands began to crush your fingers. As you tried to pull away from him, your index finger caught onto the trigger and the gun shot off so loudly you felt your ears pop.

 

Frank’s screams could be faintly heard over the deafening ringing that resounded in your ears. You saw him clutch his shoulder as blood began to pour down and stain his shirt. The gun stood off to the side and you quickly got up and grabbed it. You hit the pistol against the side of his head and watched him topple to the floor.

 

“Fucking bitch!” growled Frank. You went through his pockets and pulled out the set of boat keys. As you sprinted toward the boat, you could hear Frank’s radio crackle in the distance.

 

“Dammit,” you muttered. Leaving the radio behind meant your time would be cut but going back would be pointless and from hearing Frank’s instructions earlier, there was already a car en route.

 

You jumped off the dock and hastily stabbed the keys into the ignition. The sound of the engine sputtering to life had your adrenaline on an all time high as you held onto the hope that maybe this time, you really would escape.

 

You shifted the throttle forward and held your stance as the boat propelled forward. It took less than a minute for you to leave the shore behind as you traversed through the winding river. The current pushed you faster and you were only about a fifty yards away from breaking out into the wide-open lake.

 

As you rounded the last corner you saw another small boat turning into the mouth of the river. Two men, one driving and the other with a bow and arrow in his hand sped closer to you. Quickly ducking behind the podium, you kept one hand on the wheel and the other with the gun aimed toward the approaching vessel.

 

You shot rapid fire, trying to aim for the boat and hoping one of your bullets would hit it. The two men ducked down as you continuing to shoot until you ran out of ammo. A loud pop echoed as you past them and you turned to see the boat already sinking halfway into the water. A crazed laugh escaped your lips and put the boat into full throttle.

 

Sailing past the channel and into the main bay, your heart raced at being so close to freedom. Just as you broke out into open water, you felt something sharp slice across your back. You screamed as you fell to one knee, accidentally pulling the throttle into brake. A large bullet hole erupted air from the side of your boat as your vision went into a sparkly haze. You turned to your left and saw a red light flicker across your body and you looked up to see a sniper standing just off the edge of the riverbank.

 

You tried to keep your focus on getting the boat to move forward but your grip kept slipping and you knew you wouldn't be able to navigate any further with it damaged. You grasped onto the wheel and set the throttle to drive as you made a sharp right and headed to shore.

 

The boat slid onto a small bank and you didn’t bother cutting off the engine as you jumped off and ran straight into the forest. Every step grew heavier than the next until you finally collapsed to the ground, the sun shining brightly through the forest canopy.

 

Angry voices could be heard yelling from the river, the engines of their boats growing louder and then cutting off. Their footsteps drew near as your world started to turn black and you laughed at all the trouble you caused.

 

“See you next time, assholes.”


	29. Chapter 29

Calloused fingers pressed down gently onto your back as you blinked away fainting sparkles. You saw that you were in your original cage outside and the sun was just starting to set. You tried to get up using your hands, but your back went aflame as you gasped and groaned at the pain.

 

“I’m sorry, Rook. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

Staci looked down at you with worried eyes as he held a roll of white gauze in one hand and rubbing alcohol in the other. The thermal you were wearing felt heavy and the blood that had dried from your injury made your back itch.

 

“How bad is it?” you asked.

 

“I-I can’t really tell,” said Staci. “Your shirt is in the way and I didn’t want…” He looked away and you gave him a half smile.

 

“Here, I’ll make it easier for you.” You slowly sat up and pulled your shirt over your head. Staci’s eyes lingered on your chest for a second before looking down at his hands. You turned your back toward him and tilted your head at him to continue. His eyes stayed to the ground and you cleared your throat to get his attention.

 

“What’s the matter? First time seeing a girl half-naked?” you teased. Staci shook his head and let out a weak laugh.

 

“No, it’s just…your tattoo,” he mumbled. Your hand subconsciously began to scratch your chest where your sin shone more brightly in the sun.

 

“It’s not so bad. Better than having it plastered across my forehead like some people,” you said. “Go ahead, I’ll try not to move.”

 

Staci poured the peroxide onto the cloth and you hissed as he gently dabbed your cut. It wasn’t the most serious injury you had received but it hurt like hell every time you made even the slightest movement.

 

“Ok, I finished cleaning it. I need you to lift your arms so I can wrap the gauze around you,” said Staci. You winced as you put your arms against the bars while Staci carefully wrapped your back. “There, finished.”

 

“How did you even get this stuff?” you asked, referring to the med-kit.

 

“Hunters brought you in here and told me to patch you up,” said Staci. “You weren’t even moving…I thought…” Staci’s body shook as he put the supplies away.

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” you said. “I probably would’ve gotten an infection if it weren’t for you. Thank you Staci, I mean it.”

 

“It’s no problem,” he muttered. He handed your shirt back and you put it on so the bloodied part faced forward. “They also wanted me to give you this.” Staci handed you a brown paper bag and you opened it to find a bruised banana and two saltine crackers.

 

“Eat it,” you said as you pushed the bag toward him.

 

“Rook, you just went through a trial. You need energy for the next one.”

 

“Staci, if you don’t eat all of this right now, I’m going to throw it out of the cage. Please, take it. I know they haven’t fed you and it’s my fault. Eat it.”

 

Staci’s lip trembled before digging into the bag and shoving the crackers into his mouth. He even picked up the crumbs from the ground and licked them off his fingers before taking a huge bite into the banana, peel and all.

 

You kept an eye out for Jacob’s men while Staci ate, but it seemed they had left the two of you alone for now. When he finished eating, you scooted closer to him and rested your head against his shoulder. His body stiffened as you gently stroked his arm, but he didn’t move away from you. You heard him let out a deep sigh as he became more relaxed by your touch.

 

“What did you mean? When you said it was your fault?” asked Staci. Your motions came to a stop and you retreated your hand back to your side.

 

“I didn’t do what Jacob wanted,” you whispered. “Instead of punishing me, he took it out on you. That’s why they haven’t been giving you anything.”

 

Staci remained silent and turned to face you. He lifted up your chin with his fingertips, lightly guided you to meet his face.

 

“It’s not your fault, none of this is. Don’t worry about me Rook, you need to focus on getting out of here.”

 

“So do you,” you countered as you grasped his hands. “Listen Staci, I…I don’t think I’m going to make it. But you, you have a chance to live. I haven’t forgotten what I said before, I will get you out of here.”

 

Staci shook his head as a sad smile crossed his face. He interlaced his fingers with yours as he firmly held your hands.

 

“You’re really something else, you know that? You barely know me and you’ve been giving me your food and dealing with all the shit Jacob puts you through. You’re like a guardian angel or something.”

 

“I don’t feel like one,” you mumbled. Staci scowled as grip became tight.

 

“You are, Rook. You’re selfless, kind, strong…beautiful,” he added quietly. “Don’t doubt yourself.”

 

You gave him a genuine smile as you leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. His face turned red when you pulled away and you giggled at how his hands twitched in yours.

 

“Stand up, Peaches.”

 

Staci instantly got to his feet as you watched him walk to the front of the cage. Jacob unlocked the door and held it open, motioning toward Staci to get out. Staci scurried to Jacob’s left as the large man turned his attention back to you and slammed the door shut.

 

“You have a visitor,” said Jacob.

 

“Who?” you asked. Jacob said nothing as he turned his back on you and walked over to one of the entrances to the caged area. As he opened the gate, a figure of a man stood in the shadows and walked through the door, his blue eyes completely focused on you.

 

“Hello, little lamb.”

 

Joseph kneeled down in front of your cage and put his hands around the bars. His eyes traveled from your muddy shoes up to your bloodied shirt, revealing slight cleavage through the tear.

 

“What do you want?” you asked.

 

“I came here to see Jacob…and you,” said Joseph. “I wanted to apologize for what I did to you. I should never have lost control of my temper like that and I am so, so sorry Rook. I am so sorry for hitting you like that. There is no excuse for what I did. Will you forgive me?”

 

You slowly blinked at him and crawled closer him. You sat on your knees and held his face with your hands, gently rubbing the sides of his cheeks. Joseph closed his eyes and started to hum as you put your forehead to his.

 

“No.”

 

You let go of him and went to go back to your corner when Joseph snatched you by the arm and pulled you back. Your forehead slammed against the bars and you saw stars as your body crumpled to the ground. You moaned as your head began to throb while Joseph gave out an exasperated sigh.

 

“Even after all this time, your stubbornness still gets the better of you. You remind me of her you know…my past wife,” said Joseph.

 

Your eyes blinked rapidly as you tried to get your vision to come back into focus. Joseph continued talking and all you could process were snippets of his wife in a car accident and his baby girl having to be put on life support.

 

“We prayed with each other and it was then that I knew. I heard God’s plan for me. I pinched the little tube attached to her angelic face…and after a little while, her legs began to kick and kick…and then nothing. Complete stillness,” said Joseph. You finally came to focus on him when he started to look past you as if he was reliving his story all over again. Your mouth felt dry and you knew that he wasn’t making this up.

 

“The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh,” whispered Joseph. “God took my baby girl, so I could prepare for the Collapse, reunite with my family…and to be with you.”

 

You shot a quick look at Jacob and for the first time since meeting him, you saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes. His mouth was slightly turned down and you wondered if he had ever heard Joseph tell this story before.

 

“I think you need to stay here a bit longer,” said Joseph. He stood up and nodded at Jacob while giving him an encouraging hand on his shoulder. “You’ve done well.”

 

Joseph walked out of the caged area and headed back inside toward the veteran’s center. Jacob grabbed the ring of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door to your cage.

 

“Get out,” said Jacob. You got up and rubbed the spot where you hit your head, already feeling it swell up. “Peaches, switch spots.”

 

Staci took your place as Jacob slammed the cage door and pushed you back toward the veteran’s center. You thought you were going to meet with Joseph inside, but Jacob led you back to his room instead.

 

“Sit,” said Jacob as he pointed to his leather chair. You raised an eyebrow but didn’t question him as you took a seat. He grabbed your chin and tilted your head side to side, running his other hand across your bruised head.

 

You hissed as you jerked your head away from him. Jacob went over to the fridge and put a handful of ice into a large plastic bag.

 

“Put this on your head. It’ll keep the swelling down,” said Jacob. He handed you the bag and you gently placed it onto your forehead. The cold hurt at first, but the ice slowly began to numb the aching pain. Jacob filed away some papers next to you and turned on his laptop. The screen opened to several mini camera screens facing the front, back and sides of the entire veteran’s center. You tried to take a closer look but Jacob exited the program.

 

“Did you know?” you asked.

 

“Know what?”

 

“About your niece,” you explained. Jacob remained silent, as he looked at a spreadsheet of incoming bliss shipments. “I know your whole mantra is to ‘cull the weak’, but you can’t use that way of thinking against an infant. How could you go along with him knowing he did that?”

 

“Joseph did what he did for the betterment of the future. Someone like you wouldn’t understand what it means to sacrifice.”

 

“Would you have done that? If that was your daughter?” you demanded. You set the ice pack down onto the desk and stood up to face him.

 

“Go sit on your mat,” ordered Jacob.

 

“No, answer me! Would you have done the same? You all talk about how important family is and yet you trust someone who murdered their own child! You can’t possibly think that what he did was right-”

 

“It doesn’t matter what I think!” growled Jacob as he grabbed you by the shoulders. “I’ve given my life to Joseph and I do it gladly. I understand my role. You’re the only one who doesn’t seem to get it.”

 

“You’re right, I don’t get it,” you snapped. “And I don’t want to.”

 

You grabbed the ice pack off the desk and stomped over to your mat. As you sat down, you grunted as parts of your bandages came undone and you felt a stream of blood slide down your back. You put the ice pack to your head when you felt Jacob grab your arm and throw you on the bed.

 

“What are you doing-No!” you screamed as Jacob tore your shirt down in half. He flipped you onto your stomach and put his knee onto your back, pinning you onto the bed.

 

“Don’t move or I’ll kill Pratt myself,” threatened Jacob. Tears spilled down your face as he took his leg off you and reached underneath the bed. He pulled out a similar med kit to the one Staci had used and took a seat next to you.

 

“Fucking idiot can’t even bandage a wound properly,” commented Jacob. He tore the bandages down your back and poured more peroxide across your wound. You cried into the pillow as he wiped away the excess blood, his touch more hard and rough than Staci’s.

 

“Am I going to need a shot?” you sniffed. The memory of Jacob stabbing the needle into your skin made you shudder.

 

“No, it’s just a graze, not an animal bite. Sit up,” said Jacob.

 

You did as you were told and flinched as he unclasped your bra and threw it off to the side. His arms wrapped around your chest as he redid the bandage, his fingers lightly brushing against your breasts. Your body tensed as Jacob taped the last bandage, his hand trailing slowly down your spine.

 

“You’ll sleep here tonight,” said Jacob as he got up from the bed.

 

“What about you?”

 

Jacob didn’t answer as he walked across the room and slammed the door behind him. His footsteps disappeared into the hallway and you stayed where you were, too scared to move. After about half an hour, you raced toward the fridge and drank a whole bottle of water in one go along with half the block of cheese and two sandwiches.

 

You expected him to come back, but he didn’t return as you waited a couple more hours. Sleep beckoned for you to close your eyes and you settled into bed as you wrapped the thin blanket around you.

 

You dreamt of the forest again, but this time, the light that usually embraced you was nowhere to be found.


	30. Chapter 30

Your eyes flew open to the sound of Jacob slamming the door behind him. He didn’t even look in your direction as you quickly gathered the thin blanket to cover your chest. The bra you were wearing lay torn and tattered on the floor, too ruined for you to wear. Your face grew hot at your half dressed state but Jacob continued to ignore you as he sat on his leather chair and turned on his laptop.

 

You didn’t move a muscle as you watched Jacob work. There was something off about him, but you couldn’t say exactly what. Dark bags hung under his eyes and his posture had a slight slouch to it. His usual air of confidence was still there, but he just looked exhausted.

 

“You going to sit and stare at me all day?” grumbled Jacob.

 

“I need a shirt,” you replied meekly.

 

“What happened to the other one?”

 

“You ripped it.”

 

Jacob gave out an irritated sigh as he got up and walked over to a pile of clothes in the corner. He picked up a black shirt and tossed it to you. It landed on the bed and you picked it up and gave a quick sniff. Your nose wrinkled at the slight body odor.

 

“What, not good enough for you? You can always just walk around half-naked for all I care,” said Jacob as he took a step closer to you.

 

“No! It’s fine,” you said. You hastily put the shirt on as Jacob walked over to the fridge. Your heart sank while you put on your boots, wondering what type of punishment he would give Staci once he saw that you ate his food.

 

He said nothing as he made himself a sandwich and sat back down on his chair. Your stomach growled at the sight of food despite raiding his fridge hours ago.

 

“That’s not where you’re supposed to be,” reminded Jacob. You jolted out of his bed and stood in front of him, hands folded in front of you. His radio crackled to life as the person on the other line called for Jacob.

 

“Ready when you are, sir.”

 

You couldn’t recognize the voice, but something about his words made your hair stand on end. Jacob finished up the rest of his sandwich and closed his laptop with a loud snap.

 

“In front,” he ordered. You walked ahead of him as your arms crossed your chest subconsciously. It felt weird not having a bra on and you felt completely vulnerable, even with the large shirt you were wearing.

 

Jacob had you walk to the front of the veteran’s center with him and your stomach turned into knots at the thought of another trial. However, instead of meeting the usual group of hunters, a man holding a shotgun leaned against a beige truck and got into the driver’s seat as the two of you approached him.

 

“Get in the back,” ordered Jacob. He held the car door open and you thought it odd that he would do such a kind gesture. As soon as you slid into the backseat, Jacob pulled out a pair of handcuffs and clasped one into place around your wrists.

 

“What’s this for?” you asked.

 

“Put your hands near the headrest,” he said. You shot him a questioning look as he grabbed your other hand and handcuffed you against the metal rod. Once you were locked into place, he closed the door and sat on the passenger’s side in front of you.

 

“Go,” said Jacob to the driver. The man did as he was told and pulled out of the veteran’s center onto the paved road. You noticed you were taking the same route you had followed on your second trial. Maybe he was going to have you continue where you left off?

 

A slight bump in the road made you lurch forward, your cuffed hands brushing the back of Jacob’s neck. He looked at you through the car’s side mirror but gave no indication of irritation or anger. Your eyes went downward and stayed there until the truck pulled off onto another dirt path.

 

You passed a sign that read Whitetail Ranger Station as the truck came to a stop in front of a few buildings and what looked like a make-shift shooting range. About a dozen of Jacob’s men stood on guard in various places; two on guard near the entrance, one on the roof and the rest scattered throughout as they patrolled the perimeter.

 

Jacob got out of the car as he opened your door and unlocked you from the headrest. He put the handcuffs into his pocket and pulled you out from the car. You stumbled but regained your footing as Jacob pushed you forward.

 

“Bring ‘em out,” said Jacob. One of the men standing off to the side gave an order on his radio while you stood in the rising heat. It felt as if all eyes were on you and Jacob, the silence becoming more deafening with each passing second.

 

Two men with sacks over their heads and hands tied behind their back came out from one of the side buildings. Three large man wearing bullet proof vests and helmets escorted them and hit them in the back with their rifles, bringing them to their knees. One of the armed men pulled the sacks off their heads and you recognized them as Frank and Mason from your trial before.

 

Their eyes widened as Jacob began to slowly pace back and forth in front of them, his hand caressing his large hunting knife attached to his belt. Mason’s body began to shake while Frank stared hard at the ground.

 

“Frank, you used to be in the army right? And Mason, if I recall correctly, you were Montana’s heavyweight boxing champion a couple years back,” said Jacob. “Am I wrong?”

 

“No,” said Frank curtly while Mason shook his head.

 

“Then tell me,” said Jacob as he got down on one knee. “Why that woman behind me managed to take the both of you out?”

 

“She took us by surprise!” exclaimed Mason. “We didn’t know she was doing her trial, we were just-”

 

“Shut up, Mason!” growled Frank. Jacob shook his head slowly at them and stood up as he snapped his fingers at you and pointed next to him, beckoning to come closer. You shuffled forward and stopped when you were just a few feet away from him.

 

“You ever been in the armed forces?” asked Jacob. He looked at you expectantly while you nervously fidgeted with your hands.

 

“No,” you answered softly.

 

“Have you trained in the police academy?”

 

“No.”

 

“Have you ever taken any self-defense classes in your life?” pressed Jacob.

 

“I-I took karate when I was a kid,” you said.

 

“What belt did you get to?”

 

“Yellow,” you whispered. Jacob barked out a laugh but there was nothing genuine behind it.

 

“Fucking yellow belt,” he chuckled. “So, Frank, Mason, you’re telling me that this woman with practically no training, managed to take the two of you down, disarm your weapons and steal your boat. Am I getting that right?”

 

“It won’t happen again,” said Frank while Mason fervently nodded his head in agreement.

 

“You’re right, it won’t,” said Jacob. “The weak has no place for the future of Eden’s Gate.” Jacob gave a slight nod to the heavily armed man standing behind Frank and Mason. Without question, the man pulled out a large pistol and shot both men in the back of the head.

 

You shrieked as blood and bits of brain matter splattered against your boots. Two men off to the side walked up and carried the dead bodies away while Jacob circled around you.

 

“This is what happens when we lose focus of our goal,” said Jacob to his men. “We become soft, too comfortable when not confronted with resistance. Let this be a warning to all of you: if this woman with such little merit can overcome trained soldiers such as yourselves, then what good are you?”

 

No one said a word as Jacob took the handcuffs from his pocket and snapped them into place around your wrists. The same driver got into the car as Jacob joined you in the back. His large frame took up two seats and you were forced to sit on the side as he buckled you into place. The thought of jumping out of the car crossed your mind, but at the rate of speed you were going, you would probably end up dead.

 

The trip back to the veteran’s center was a quick one and you felt like you were on autopilot as you walked back toward Jacob’s room.

 

“Turn right,” said Jacob as you veered down a different hallway. The both of you stopped in front of a door as Jacob pulled out a small key and uncuffed you. He opened the door and pushed you into a dark room. Your eyes tried to adjust to your surroundings as a light from a projector began flickering against a white wall.

 

“No! Not here!” you screamed. You turned and crashed into Jacob as he wrapped his arms around you and dragged you to one of the chairs. He grunted as you kicked his shins but it did little to keep him from throwing you onto the chair. You raised your foot and gave him one good kick in the stomach and jumped out of his way. One more step and you could’ve escaped, but Jacob tackled you to the ground before you could reach the door. You cried out as your chin split open and felt blood gushing out while Jacob straddled your back and held you down with his hands.

 

“You’ve got a lot of fight, I’ll give you that,” cackled Jacob. He let out a couple coughs before clearing his throat and you could feel his breathe tickling the back of you neck. “No wonder Frank and Mason couldn’t handle you, you’re like a goddam animal.”

 

“You’re the fucking animal!” you shrieked. “You killed your own men, for what, just to prove a point!? You’re insane!”

 

“You know how we handle the weak around here,” said Jacob. “Besides, I bet you were happy that they died. You know they deserved it.”

 

“Fuck you,” you growled. As horrible as it was watching two men get killed in front of you, you felt the tiniest bit of satisfaction that they wouldn’t be able to further Jacob’s plans.

 

“Fuck me, huh? Ain’t that a thought,” purred Jacob into your ear. You stiffened as his tongue slowly ran down the side of your neck. An involuntary shudder rippled throughout your body as he began to suck on your skin and you could feel him smile as he did it.

 

“What’s wrong, kitten? Got nothing else to say?” taunted Jacob. Your face went flush when you felt his growing erection prop up against your ass.

 

“Get off,” you snarled. “Just put me back in the-aaarrrggghh!” you screamed as Jacob bit down onto your shoulder. You sobbed as Jacob lapped up your blood before getting off you and pulling you up by the hand. You winced as he threw you into the chair and strapped your arms and legs into place.

 

“You did remarkably well on your last trial,” said Jacob as he turned the projector on. The same pictures and map popped up as he took out his music box and began winding it. “Let’s see what happens on your next one.”

 

Only you can make this world seem right…

 

Your body shook as your mind clouded in a hazy red while Jacob pulled out a vial of Bliss powder and poured some into his hand. As he blew it into your face, your vision twisted and turned like the inner workings of a kaleidoscope.

 

…Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do…

 

“Come back home.”

 

…And fill my heart with love for only you…

 

Birds chirping overhead filled your ears with their song as you stirred in your sleep. The ground was cold beneath your body and you figured that Jacob had thrown you back in your cage. However, the sounds of men talking and people screaming were absent, just the soft brush of the wind against the trees surrounding you.

 

You sat up and realized that you were in the middle of the forest and completely alone. Your chin was bandaged up, but the mark Jacob had left on our shoulder was bare and slightly open. Just as you were about to make a run for it, a radio sparked to life near your feet.

 

“Your third trial starts now,” said Jacob. “Don't let me down.”


	31. Chapter 31

An hour had gone by since you last heard Jacob’s message and you knew time was running out. Paranoid that the radio had some type of GPS tracker in it, you left it behind and ran what you presumed was south. Your only compass was the afternoon sun and the giant statue of Joseph that lay atop a small mountain to your right. You remembered Faith telling you that her bunker was east of Hope County and how she gathered so many followers to build the monument in the Father’s name. Never did you think that you would be so grateful to see it again.

 

Different ideas swarmed through your mind as you tried to figure out your next move. Finding the boat last trial was pure luck and you were hoping that this time you would find a truck or quad.

 

As you crossed over a steep hill, a field of bliss flowers surrounded by a wooden fence stood about twenty yards in front of you. A couple of white tents bearing the Eden’s Gate cross were near the end and had only a couple of people coming in and out of them. You crept alongside the field through some bushes and saw a truck behind the tents. As you got closer you heard two people talking from the tent closest to you.

 

“This strain of Bliss is much more potent than our last batch,” said a woman’s voice. “I’ll have to run more tests just to be sure it won’t cause a permanent vegetative state. We still have those Angels from last time?”

 

“I can wrangle some up. I’ll be back in a couple hours,” said a man.

 

“That long? I need this to be tested right away, Faith is getting impatient,” said the woman.

 

“Yeah, well they have a tendency to bite. Almost bit off my thumb last week,” grumbled the man. “You’ll get your Angels, don't you worry.”

 

The man walked out of the tent and got into his truck as you watched him turn it on. He drove down the road and you waited until his car was completely out of sight before inching your way closer toward the tent. You peeked through an open flap and saw two tables; one filled with bliss flowers and the other with beakers, tubes, and microscopes. The woman you heard earlier was wearing a white lab coat and sitting at a nearby desk, typing away on her laptop.

 

With no way of transportation, you started to leave when you spotted two green-powdered vials in a wooden holder on the table with equipment. They looked very similar to the ones Faith and Jacob had owned and you guessed that these were the ones the woman was talking about.

 

You slowly crept inside the tent, keeping an eye on the woman’s back the entire time. She turned on the radio next to her and you could hear the song “Help Me Faith,” come on as she sang along to it. You took one vial from its holder and slid it into your pocket as you slowly backtracked the same way you came in. Once you had finally gotten out of the tent, you walked as quietly as you could out of the area and followed the same path the man in the truck took.

 

Just as you were about to head into the forest, a terrible scream cut through the air and your ears pricked at the sound of a gunshot coming from up ahead. You dashed to the side of the road and hid yourself amongst the trees as you went to take a closer look.

 

A blonde woman with her hands tied behind her back was crying as a man lay next to her, a pool of blood surrounding his head. Two members of Eden’s Gate, one holding a large rifle and the other a white book, stood standing over the woman. The one with the book began preaching in a loud voice, telling her to join Eden’s Gate or else face the same fate as her husband.

 

“We are trying to help you! The Collapse is soon upon us, we must trust in the Father!” said the man.

 

While the man continued to preach, you noticed that a truck was parked on the side not too far away from them. You crept toward the front of the car, making sure none of the men spotted you. As you got to the passenger side door, you opened it and closed it loud enough for the men to hear.

 

“What the-?” exclaimed the man with the gun. He drew closer to the car as you crouched around to the front. You heard him mess with the car door as you peaked your head around the side. After looking into the car, the gunman shrugged his shoulders and started to walk back to the others. Before he could reach the end of the truck you grabbed his shoulder and blew the Bliss powder from the vial into his face.

 

“What’s…going on…you’re not…” slurred the man as he slumped forward. You grabbed his gun as he fell to the floor and hurried toward the other who was still talking. Raising the gun high, you hit the butt end of it against the man’s head and watched him hit the ground soundlessly.

 

“Please! Don’t kill me!” cried the woman. “I’ll do whatever you want, just please don’t hurt me!”

 

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you,” you assured her. You set the gun down and hurried to untie the restraints from her hands.

 

“Oh my god, thank you, thank you,” she said. “Are you part of the Resistance?”

 

“Huh? Oh, no, I actually just need to take this car. Are you able to get out of here on your own?” you asked. The woman nodded and suddenly pulled you into a hug.

 

“I’ll never forget this,” she said. Looking back down to her husband, she placed a kiss on her fingers and put them onto the man’s forehead. You watched her disappear into the forest as you scrambled through both of the men’s pockets to find the car keys.

 

You let out a sigh of relief as you pulled them out from the pockets of the preacher. You grabbed the gun and got into the car, throwing it on the passenger seat. As you put the keys into the ignition, the engine turned on smoothly without stalling. All that was left was to head south and ride on through the tunnel that connected Hope County to the main highway.

 

Just as you were about to slam onto the gas pedal and leave this horrible place behind once and for all, something made hesitate.

 

Staci.

 

You were so close to freedom that it would be foolish not escape. However, your conscience nagged at the corners of your heart, reminding you that it was Staci who took great risks to sneak you food. It was Staci who helped bandage you up when you were hurt. If it weren’t for him, you could’ve been in much worse conditions when it came to performing your trials or even surviving with Jacob for that matter.

 

Jacob and his hunters would expect you to get as far away from the mountains as possible. But what they wouldn’t expect is if you came right back to the place you were trying to escape from.

 

A groan erupted from the side of the car and you looked out the window to see the man you blew the Bliss into.

 

“What happened? W-Who…are you?” he stammered. You exited the car and poured more Bliss into your hands as you blew more into his face. The man’s eyes turned into a bright fluorescent green as he slowly looked at his surroundings, his eyes finally settling on you.

 

“What’s your name?” you asked gently.

 

“Derrick,” the man replied.

 

“Derrick,” you confirmed. “I need you to do something for me. Can you help me?”

 

“I-I don’t know…wait, you look…familiar…”

 

“Jacob sent me,” you lied. “He said you’re the only one who is right for the job. If you get this done, you will be rewarded as a high member of Eden’s Gate. Will you help me, Derrick?”

 

Derrick nodded slowly as he stood up and looked over to the preacher lying on the floor.

 

“What happened to Malcolm?” he asked.

 

“Resistance members got him,” you explained. “We are needed at the Veteran’s center to deliver a shipment of Bliss barrels. Do you know where we can find some?”

 

“Yes…down that way,” said Derrick, pointed further up the road.

 

“Good, good. Now, you’re going to drive us there, do you understand?”

 

“…Yes.”

 

“Okay, wait for me in the car, I’ll just be a minute,” you said. Derrick walked to the other side of the car and got in the driver’s seat while you walked over to Malcolm. You took off his shirt with the Eden’s Gate cross on it and a red bandanna tied across his arm. You pulled the shirt over your head and wrapped the bandanna around your face. Derrick remained still in the car as you slid into the passenger seat.

 

“Take us to where they keep the Bliss barrels,” you ordered. You were a little nervous about Derrick driving under the influence of the Bliss, but he turned on the car normally and drove up the road as if he were completely sober.

 

You found a pair of dark sunglasses in the small compartment and a camo hat stuffed into the door’s side pocket along with a radio in one of the cup holders. As you put them on and clipped the radio to your pants, you noticed Derrick shooting you occasional glances.

 

“Why are you putting those on?” he asked.

 

“For protection. Don’t want to inhale too much fumes, you know?”

 

Derrick nodded his head again and you realized this strain of Bliss you stole was a lot more impactful than what you had experienced it. Having the ability to control anyone with just a little powder was frightening and you were grateful that you had never been under such a powerful influence as strong as this.

 

The two of you drove for about another ten minutes before Derrick drove across an old railroad and pulled into what looked like an old mining establishment. Abandoned train cars filled with Bliss barrels surrounded an old watchtower with a green Eden’s Gate flag waving in the wind. As Derrick stopped the car, a man armed with a machine gun approached the car as three more stared at you from a building further away.

 

“Derrick, that you? The hell you doing here?” asked one of the men.

 

“We’re here to pick up a shipment of Bliss barrels,” said Derrick. The man squinted his eyes at him and then looked over to you.

 

“Who’re you?” he asked.

 

“Staci,” you replied. It was the only name you could think of on the spot and the man seemed to believe you.

 

“Where’s Malcolm?” questioned the man. Derrick sat silently and your brain raced to think of an explanation.

 

“Dead, unfortunately,” you said. “We were on our way here to pick up more Bliss but got attacked by the Resistance. One of them hit a nearby Bliss tank, hence why Derrick’s all...” You made the crazy motion with your hand as the man looked at you closer.

 

“I didn’t get any orders about a pickup,” he said, his fingers tightening around his firearm.

 

“Listen, I was told by Jacob himself to come here and pick up some barrels for his new batch of Judges,” you said. You unclipped the radio from your belt and held it out to the man. “If you want to bother him over a simple order, be my guest.” The man stared harder at you before spitting onto the ground and waving at the men near the buildings.

 

“Let’s fill her up! Jacob needs these barrels ASAP,” said the man. You tried not to look too relived as the other men loaded five containers into the bed of the truck. Just as you were about to leave, the man with the machine gun walked over to your side of the car and put his hand on your arm.

 

“If you could do me a favor and maybe put in a good word for me to Jacob? Being stationed here sucks and I really want to be a part of his hunting group,” he said. “Name’s Mac by the way.”

 

“Of course,” you nodded.

 

“I’m going to be a high member of Eden’s Gate,” interrupted Derrick. The two of you looked at Derrick and you shrugged your shoulders at Mac.

 

“Sure, whatever you say, Derrick,” he said. “May the Father watch over you.”

 

“And to you as well,” you replied. “Time to go to the veteran’s center Derrick.”

 

Derrick nodded his head as he turned on the car and pulled out of the dirt driveway. You gave a wave to the men and they held up their hands in return. As Derrick drove, you fiddled with the radio’s dial, flipping in between stations to see if you could hear anything from Jacob or his hunters.

 

“How far away are we?” you asked.

 

“Fifteen more minutes or so,” replied Derrick. You saw a dirt path up ahead to your right and pointed it out for Derrick to see.

 

“Pull into here,” you ordered. He followed your directions without question and kept driving until the two of you arrived at a small camping site. There was no one around and you got out of the car to inspect the area.

 

Two tents were pitched but had large holes revealing bloody sleeping bags. You averted your eyes from the sight and looked through an open cooler. Dried food with bottles of water were inside and you grabbed as much as you could and stuffed them into a nearby duffel bag already filled with clothes and shoes.

 

“Why are we here?” asked Derrick. You turned around to find him outside of the car and rubbing his eyes.

 

“We need supplies for later,” you said. “Here, have some food.” You threw him a bag of chips and watched him tear it open as he eagerly ate the salty snack.

 

“How did you know this place was here?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know, lucky guess?” It was more of heavy intuition that lead you to this place, but you were grateful that you were able to find it.

 

“Now what?” said Derrick.

 

“Now, you sleep,” you said. “Jacob doesn’t need the shipment until later tonight. You did a great job today, Derrick. The Father will be delighted to hear you’re doing so well.”

 

Derrick smiled as he pulled a blanket from one of the tents curled into a ball as he lay on top of it. You sat down next to him with the Bliss vial ready in your hand just in case he woke up.

 

Your nerves were on edge as you waited for nightfall to come, constantly dialing in between stations on your radio while snacking on dried food and drinking as much water as possible. Just as you were about to give up, a cold voice broke through that sparked your adrenaline on high.

 

“Any sighting on the target?” asked Jacob. The radio was dead silent and you snickered at the thought of Jacob’s hunters scrambling to think of an explanation.

 

“Not yet, sir,” spoke a voice. “We’re still following the Henbane River. Judges last picked up her scent around there.”

 

“Don’t underestimate her,” warned Jacob. “You know what happens if you do.”

 

You clipped the radio back onto your pants and picked up the duffle bag you had packed earlier. There were enough supplies for two people to last for a couple days at best. As you threw it into the backseat of the car, you watched the sun dip below the horizon, the stars already peeking out of the blue and purple sky.

 

“Just hold on a bit longer, Staci,” you whispered. “I’ll be there soon.”


	32. Chapter 32

“Go on, make the call,” you encouraged.

 

Derrick held the radio you found earlier as he slowly blinked his bright green eyes at you. You had given him more Bliss when he’d woken up and so far had done everything you asked.

 

“Alpha team, this is Derrick from the Henbane, do you copy, over?” reported Derrick. There was nothing but silence and you wondered if this plan was going to work when a voice spoke up from the other end.

 

“Derrick, this is Alpha team, what’s your situation, over?”

 

“I think I saw the woman you’ve been looking for,” said Derrick. You nodded your head and motioned with your hand for him to continue. “She’s on a quad and headed toward Fall’s End, over.”

 

“Copy that. Over and out.”

 

“That was perfect!” you said. Derrick smiled as you took back the radio and clipped it onto your pants. “C’mon, we need to go to the veteran’s center.”

 

Derrick got into the driver’s seat as you joined him in the front. While you were waiting for night to come, you had found more supplies such as a compass, binoculars, and a small pocketknife. You kept the binoculars on your lap as the two of you drove north, looking through them to see if there were other Peggies on the road. You couldn’t see any and you hoped your plan to throw them off worked. As Derrick turned off the highway and onto the dirt road, you put an arm on Derrick’s shoulder.

 

“Pull over, I need to check something,” you said. You took out the binoculars and scanned the perimeter. Two guards stood at the front of the gate while three more walked around the front of the building. It was a lot less busy than usual, but you still felt nervous about handling the situation, even with your disguise.

 

“Derrick, you’re going to let me do all the talking, okay?” you asked.

 

“Yes,” he replied.

 

“Alright, let’s go,” you said. Derrick drove down the dirt path and stopped at the front gate. One of Jacob’s men approached the truck with a rifle in his hands and gave the both of you a suspicious look. You lowered your hat and took off your sunglasses but still kept the handkerchief over your face.

 

“What’s your business here?” asked the guard. He was wearing a leather jacket with a red shirt bearing the Eden’s Gate cross in white paint.

 

“We’re here to drop off some bliss for Jacob. Is he here?” you asked.

 

“No, he’s not,” said the man. “Aren’t you supposed to be dropping this off at the lodge?”

 

“That’s next,” you said smoothly. “We just thought we’d stop by here first, it being on the way and all. I have a special delivery from Faith,” you said. You pulled out the vial of Bliss powder you had stolen and held it up for him to see.

 

“You drove all the way up here for that little Bliss?” questioned the man.

 

“Faith’s orders,” you said, shrugging your shoulders.

 

“Whatever, give it here,” he said as he reached out his hand. You quickly pulled away the vial and put it close to your chest.

 

“Sorry, but I can’t just give it to you. I was told to give this to Jacob personally,” you said. “But since he’s not here, I’ll just drop it off at his office.”

 

“Are you serious right now? Just hand it over,” scowled the man.

 

“I’m completely serious. If this isn’t handled properly, you’re going to end up like him,” you said, pointing to Derrick. Derrick didn’t even acknowledge you as he stared straight ahead.

 

“What’s wrong with him? Why’d you let him drive anyway?” asked the man.

 

“There was an incident with some Resistance members and he got a face full of the stuff before we could perfect it. It’s been almost a week now, but he still knows basic motor functions,” you explained. “You have to keep him occupied or else his mind starts to wander. Ain’t that right, Derrick?”

 

“I’m going to be a high ranking member of Eden’s Gate,” said Derrick. “They’re going to make me a Herald.”

 

“Jesus,” said the man. “I don’t know how ya’ll do it, working in Faith’s region. I mean, her Angels are well…ya know.”

 

You nodded as the man waved his hand to one of the guards behind the gate. The iron bars creaked open as Derrick drove in and parked in front of the large building.

 

“Wait here, I’ll be back,” you told Derrick. You got out of the car and started to walk up the steps when the man from earlier jogged beside you.

 

“Here, I’ll show you to Jacob’s office,” he said. You followed after him as he led you through the center.

 

“You have any idea when Jacob will be back?” you asked.

 

“No idea. He’s out looking for that woman he’s so obsessed with. I don’t know why, she’s not even that hot,” he snorted. You pursed your lips at his remark, annoyed that you felt offended over him saying such an inconsequential thing. You opened the vial of Bliss and poured a little powder into your hands.

 

“Hey, look at me,” you said. You pulled down your handkerchief and saw his eyes widen in recognition. You quickly blew the Bliss into his face and watched his eyes turn from dark brown to a haunting green.

 

“Where is Staci?” you demanded. He blinked slowly at you as he scratched the side of his head.

 

“Who?” he asked.

 

“The Hope County Deputy. Where is he being held?”

 

“Downstairs…in the room…”

 

You winced outwardly, already knowing which one he was talking about. As you pulled out your sunglasses from you pocket, you put them onto the man’s face and roughly grabbed his chin.

 

“Jacob has given you orders to help at Fall’s End,” you said. “You are to gather as many men as possible and head over now. Anyone who refuses is to be fed to the Judges, do you understand?”

 

“Yes…” he replied.

 

“Good. Give me your gun and go!” you ordered. The man complied and walked past you toward the front entrance. Once he was out of sight, you placed the gun’s strap over your shoulder and raced downstairs, trying to remember where the projector room was.

 

A dim light emitting from a half-open door caught your attention and you sprinted toward it. You flung the door open and saw Staci strapped to a chair while the projector rapidly went through a series of familiar images. His eyes were half-closed and fluttered when you cut the restraints from his wrists.

 

“Rook…are you real?” he rasped.

 

“We’re leaving,” you said. You pulled him up by the shoulder as he stumbled into you. “C’mon, we don’t have much time.”

 

“Why didn't you leave? Y-you shouldn’t have come for me,” he said.

 

“I promised I’d get you out of here, remember? Can you walk by yourself?”

 

“Yeah…yeah, I think so,” he said. You grabbed his hand as the two of you ran out of the room together. As you approached the front doors, you pressed a finger to your lips for Staci to remain quiet. He nodded as you opened the door and peeked through the small crack.

 

The guard you had Blissed earlier was talking to a group of men and one in particular made your heart sink to the floor.

 

Jacob was standing in front of him, his body rigid as he spoke to the guard in a low voice. His tone wasn’t obvious but you could tell he was furious from the way his fists tightened at his sides. Derrick was also amongst the group and was still Blissed out as his body swayed occasionally.

 

“Staci, is there a back entrance? Maybe where the cages are at?” you asked.

 

“There is, but it’s locked at all times. Jacob’s one of the few who has the keys.”

 

“Shit,” you cursed. With each second that passed, you knew it would only be a matter of time before the two of you were found. You let out a deep sigh as you removed your Eden’s Gate shirt, still wearing your old one that Jacob had given you underneath.

 

“Put this on,” you said, handing him the shirt along with your hat. “This too.”

 

“Why?”

 

“See those Bliss barrels, over there? I’m going to shoot them and hopefully it will be enough of a distraction for you to escape. With these clothes, they’ll just think you’re one of them.”

 

“But what about you?” asked Staci, pulling the shirt over his head. You didn’t answer as you unstrapped the gun from your shoulder and flicked the safety off. “What about you, Rook?”

 

“I almost escaped today, I can do it again,” you assured him. “I need to get you out of here while I have the chance.”

 

“I’m not leaving you behind,” argued Staci. “I can’t just leave you here with him!”

 

“This is not up for discussion, we’re running out of time,” you said. “This is the plan; you’re going to walk out of here and count to ten. Once that time has passed I’m going to shoot those barrels on the truck to give you some cover. You’ll have to wear this.”

 

You pulled the handkerchief off and started to tie it around Staci’s neck. He took a couple steps back and shook his head.

 

“This is wrong. I made an oath to protect innocent people like you. I’m not-”

 

You cut him off as you grabbed his face and crashed your lips onto his. He hesitated at your affections and didn’t respond until you brushed your tongue against his lips. He walked you back against the wall as he let out a small moan, his fingers digging into the sides of your hips. You broke the kiss and pulled the handkerchief up to cover his face.

 

“I’ll be right behind you. Just promise me that you won’t look back, no matter what,” you whispered.

 

“Rook, I…”

 

“Promise me!”

 

Staci mashed his lips together and pressed his forehead to yours as he caressed the side of your face.

 

“I promise.”

 

“Good. Now go,” you said. You watched him exit the front doors and you hastily brushed away the tears that were gathering at the corner of your eyes.

 

You watched Staci pass by the group of men unnoticed until Jacob’s gaze averted from the guards and shot towards him.

 

“Peaches!” he barked. Staci froze in place and you knew it was now or never. You kicked open the doors and aimed your gun towards the truck.

 

“Surprise, motherfuckers!” you yelled. A few pulls of the trigger was all it took for the bullets to hit the barrels. A loud explosion erupted from the truck, causing the entire area to be covered in a thick cloud of green mist. The sounds of Jacob screaming orders to his men were heard in the confusion as you kept on shooting randomly into the fog. You kept your hand on the trigger until the gun began to click, alerting you that it had run out of bullets.

 

Throwing it to the ground, you pulled up your shirt to cover your face but it was already too late. You had inhaled just enough Bliss for your vision to be filled with the familiar glimmering lights. The iron gates seemed so far as you ran as fast as you could towards them. A figure ran up ahead and it spurred you to run even faster knowing that Staci was so close to freedom.

 

Just as you were about to pass the opened gates, you were suddenly tackled to the ground. You gasped for air but only inhaled Bliss, sending tingling sensations throughout your body instead of pain. A strong arm turned you around as you looked up to see the eldest Seed brother.

 

Jacob’s eyes were just as green as anyone else who inhaled the Bliss but they were more focused and not as dazed as the others. The expression on his face was pure fury and you couldn’t help but start to giggle uncontrollably.

 

“I win,” you cackled. “I win!”

 

The crazed joy you felt made you laugh even harder, the sound of it becoming more hysterical as you watched Jacob’s face twist in anger. The urge to flee was the farthest thing from your mind as you passed out with a smile on your face.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains sexual assault, attempted rape and graphic violence. If this is disturbing to you, please do not read!

You clutched your stomach as you gagged outwardly, moaning at the pain of it eating away at your insides. It had been almost a week since you helped Staci escape and you had awoken to being back in your old cage. You had barely been fed and only given water every other day. It was the worst pain you felt since your stay at the veteran’s center and you didn’t think you could hold out much longer.

 

The only motivation for staying alive was seeing Jacob’s reaction to all the chaos you had brought. Unfortunately, you hadn’t seen him since you blew up the truck filled with Bliss and you wanted nothing more than to rub it in his face. Then again, he was probably embarrassed that you managed to get the upper hand on him.

 

In order to distract yourself from the hunger pains, you would rehearse what you were going to say when you did see him again. Maybe mention how pretty his eyes were when they were green instead of blue, and how did it feel knowing that a woman with no training managed to trick his guards and free a prisoner? Or just laughing in his face like you did last time was always an option.

 

Another wave of pain came across your stomach and your eyes went to the ground, wondering if it was possible to eat dirt. It was a little muddy from it raining all day and if you concentrated hard enough and shaped it in the right way, it looked similar to a slice of chocolate cake. You scooped up a handful and quickly shoved it into your mouth. It tasted just as you expected and didn’t go down as smoothly as you thought.

 

As you coughed up the little rocks that got caught in your throat, one of Jacob’s men approached your cage and pulled out a ring of keys.

 

“Time for your trial,” he said as he unlocked the cage. He swung the door open and you groaned as you stood on your feet. Usually, Jacob would have given you something to eat by now but this was probably his way of punishing you for causing him so much trouble.

 

As you walked past the cages and through the center, you noticed that there weren’t as many people around than usual and you found it oddly suspicious. Also, the guard who was escorting you kept pushing you to go faster, making you almost trip on the way out of the front doors.

 

Two men stood in the moon’s luminous glow outside by the gates but Jacob was nowhere to be seen. They had sinister looks on their face and your stomach hurt even more at the way one of them leered at you.

 

“Where’s Jacob?” you asked.

 

“You worried about the old man?” scoffed one of the men. He looked to be around his late thirties and had a tattoo of Eden’s Gate cross on his forehead. “You really are his little whore.”

 

You narrowed your eyes at him, wishing you could punch him out, but him and the two other men were armed with their fingers on the trigger.

 

“Fuck this,” you scowled. You turned around to leave when you felt your hair being pulled back as you slammed to the ground.

 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” You looked up to the man with the tattooed forehead with a sneer on his face. “Jacob’s deal still stands; either you run, or stay here, with us.”

 

As you scrambled to your feet, your eyes wildly darted to the veteran’s center to see if this was another one of Jacob’s test but his absence was unnerving. This wasn’t no ordinary trial, this was something planned and not with Jacob’s permission.

 

“I’d start running if was you,” grinned the man.

 

You backpedaled toward the gates before taking off in a sprint. Despite your lack of nutrition you felt a burst of adrenaline as you ran across the bridge and into the woods. You recognized your surroundings from your earlier trials and came across the river that you had crossed on your first one. Just as you were about to step foot into the water, three gunshots fired off and they didn’t sound far from where you were.

 

“No! Bastards didn't give me any time,” you cursed. Even if you were to swim across, it would only be a matter of time before they found you. Not only that but you didn’t know if you had enough energy to swim such a distance.

 

You pulled off your shoes and set them near the water. A car’s engine could be heard about a half a mile off and you quickly climbed the nearest tree you could fine. The bark tore through your socks as you ascended, but you told yourself the pain was nothing compared to you’ve been through.

 

A truck with the three men you saw earlier pulled up onto the side of the road, their flashlights shining through the darkness and bouncing off the ground as they got out of the car.

 

“She couldn’t have gotten far. Check those bushes down there.” You were completely still as they got closer and you held your breathe as they approached the river.

 

“Look here,” said one of the men. “She left her shoes behind, she probably went across the river again.”

 

“Let’s go, she couldn’t have gotten far,” said the other. Two of them walked toward the car but the third remained near the riverbank. His flashlight shown against your shoes and stayed there for what felt like hours. You squinted through the darkness and realized it was the man with the tattooed forehead.

 

“Ted, let’s go!”

 

“Coming,” he yelled back. Ted gave one last look around the area and jogged back toward the car. You waited until they drove away and couldn’t hear the sound of the engine anymore.

 

You carefully climbed down from the tree and raced to the small shore to put your shoes back on. As soon as you tied up the last lace, you sprinted in the opposite direction and followed alongside the river.

 

You came upon a fork in the road and decided to take the one closer to the mountains. The energy that you had before was slowly depleting with each step and you felt nauseas for running so much without any food or water. Your body swayed to the side as you leaned onto a nearby rock to regain your balance. Breathing in through your nose and out through your mouth, you tried to focus on what was ahead of you and what you saw was almost too good to be true.

 

A small cabin was hidden among the trees and you shuffled as fast as you could towards it. There was no light inside and both front and back doors were locked. You picked up a dirty shovel off to the side and stabbed it through one of the glass windows. No alarm sounded as you knocked off the stray glass so you wouldn’t cut yourself going in.

 

Throwing the shovel inside, you lifted yourself against the frame and crawled into the cramped, one-room living space. A small bed was nestled into the corner along with a simple kitchen and dining set. The place looked like it had been abandoned for a while and you rushed to the sink, praying that the water wasn't turned off.

 

Cold water poured from the faucet and you drank it eagerly from the tap. You choked and coughed, your throat raw from dehydration, but kept on drinking until you were satisfied. The fridge was empty and you desperately searched through the cabinets. A couple cans of beans and corn were the only things to be found and you searched the drawers for a can opener.

 

You let out a sigh of relief as you found one beneath a pile of kitchen utensils and unscrewed the tops of all the food you found. Not bothering to use a spoon, you downed the entire can like it was a drink and went on to your next one.

 

As you ate, you kept your eyes and ears out for any sounds that didn’t sound natural, too afraid to even try turning on the lights. Instead, you used the moon to guide you as you took a closer look around the cabin. The dresser was mostly empty except for a couple of shirts and pants that looked like they belonged to a man. You let out a curse when you couldn’t find a bra and settled for a small tank top with a bigger shirt over it.

 

You yawned as you walked toward the kitchen to grab another can of food. An array of kitchen knives were held in a holder and you pulled one out, not too small but long enough to deal some damage. The knife was too big to fit into your pocket so you kept it to your side as you took a seat on the couch and ate another can of green beans.

 

As you finished the last of it, your eyes began to droop, your body sinking into the soft cushions of the couch. You shook your head to try and stay awake, but sleep would not let you go as you closed your eyes and rested your head. Just as you were about to pass out, a flashing light shone through your eyelids and you squinted at its harsh brightness.

 

“C’mon, we’re running out of time! Check in there!”

 

Your eyes flew open as you shot out of your seat and raced to grab the shovel. A gun shot through the door and burst open with the same men that were hunting you earlier. You held the shovel and swung at the nearest man that came barging into the cabin. The shovel resounded against his head with a large thud as you watched him collapse to the ground. Before you could ready yourself for another swing, the man with the tattoo, Ted, launched himself at you, bringing you to the floor with him.

 

You gasped for air as you landed on your back, trying to escape from the heavy man on top of you. Ted straddled your waist and held your hands above your head as he struggled to catch his breath.

 

“You ain’t going nowhere this time,” he growled.

 

“Damn, she knocked out Danny,” said the man behind him. “Ted, tie her up and help me carry him to the car.”

 

“Not yet,” said Ted. “We didn’t do this all for nothing. Take him outside, this won’t take long.”

 

“Ted, we need to go. If Jacob finds out-”

 

“He’s not going to find out if you keep your mouth shut!” said Ted. “Now get to it!”

 

The man looked to you and shook his head as he picked up the other and pulled him out of the cabin. Ted turned his attention back to you, his smile revealing crooked yellow teeth.

 

“You and me are going to have some fun,” he breathed. You twisted your mouth and spat in his face. He grunted as he released you and quickly punched you in the face. His fist hit you right in the eye and you were blinded as you felt him tugging down your pants.

 

“No! Stop! Stop, get off me!” you shrieked. His hand wrapped around your throat and squeezed as you tried to kick him off with your legs. Your nails sank into his arm but it didn’t deter him from stopping. Tears sprang from your eyes as you heard the sound of him unbuckling his pants as you choked and struggled to breathe.

 

You screamed as he pushed your underwear to the side when two gunshots went off from outside the cabin. Ted jumped at the sound, releasing his hold on you and you took the opportunity to rake your nails across his face. He shouted as your nail caught one of his eyes, blood spilling from the corner. You stabbed your fingers into his side and used your legs to roll him over.

 

The knife was still lying on the couch and you rushed to grab it when you felt Ted grab you by the ankle and started to pull you back.

 

“Where do you think you’re going, bitch!?”

 

You used your other leg to kick him in the face and snatched the knife from the couch as you turned and brought the knife down onto his chest. He howled in pain as it pierced into his skin, blood pouring from his chest and onto your hands.

 

“Fuck you! I’ll kill you, I’ll kill you!” you screamed as you stabbed into him over and over again. Even after his body had stopped moving, you continued to gut him, not caring that your entire body was soaked and covered in his blood.

 

“Stop it! Rook, stop it!”

 

You felt a strong arm wrap around your stomach and fling you off the side, making you lose your hold on the knife. You elbowed the person in the stomach and heard a low grunt, but their grip did not falter.

 

“Let go of me! I’ll kill you too! I’ll kill you!” you screamed. You were suddenly turned around and faced Jacob as he cradled your face with his hands.

 

“Stop. You need to stop, Rook,” he said. You breathing came out short as your body shook uncontrollably.

 

“He tried...he tried to…I couldn’t let him…” you stuttered. The tears would not stop running down your face as you lay your head against his chest. You cried harder as he lifted you up like you were a child and carried you outside the cabin.

 

“Shhh, it’s all over now,” whispered Jacob.

 

Two lifeless bodies lay on the ground with bullet holes protruding from their foreheads, their eyes open and empty. Another truck sat idled with a man in the driver’s seat and Jacob opened the back door, gently setting you down onto the seat. As he sat next to you and closed the door, he brought you into his lap and wrapped his arms around you. He stroked the back of your hair as the car drove back to the veteran’s center, your quiet cries filling the unspoken silence.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut below!

The door to your room opened as you heard the familiar clatter of the tray being set on the ground. You didn’t even turn your head as it closed behind you, snuggling deeper into the thick blanket you were wrapped in.

 

Four days had passed since Jacob rescued you from the cabin while you fell asleep on the ride back. You had awoken to find yourself lying on a twin bed in a room with a small bathroom attached to it. Everyday, two meals would be delivered to your room but it took everything in you to eat what you were given.

 

Before, you would have scarfed down anything you were given without issue, but now the food you tasted released no flavor and you felt nauseas at swallowing anything other than water.

 

The worst part were the nightmares that came when you slept. It was always the same thing; running in a dark forest from a monster that had no distinct form, just a shadowy figure that would claw at your face, pulling you beneath the ground. You would wake up in a cold sweat, sometimes crying out into the empty room.

 

Just as you were about to close your eyes and hopefully fall into a dreamless sleep, someone knocked loudly on the door as you pulled the blanket over your head. The door creaked open as fast footsteps entered the room.

 

“Are you trying to hide from me, my dear?”

 

You threw the blanket off and sat up in bed to see John looking down at you with a wide smile on his face.

 

“John! What are you…I mean, is it really you?” you asked.

 

“The one and only,” grinned John. You jumped off the bed and wrapped your arms around him as he chuckled at your response.

 

“I missed you,” you murmured, looking up at him. “Are we going back to the ranch?”

 

John’s smile faltered a little as he brushed your hair away from your face and placed a kiss on your forehead.

 

“Not today, dearest. Jacob said that only a day would suffice. But I’ll be sure to make it a memorable one,” he drawled, grabbing your chin. You smiled as you let him kiss you, his teeth nibbling on your bottom lip.

 

“Does Joseph know you’re here?” you asked.

 

“No, it’ll be our little secret,” whispered John. “Here, I brought you some new clothes.” He held out a black shopping bag and you couldn’t help but feel giddy; you missed the gifts that John would spoil you with.

 

You threw the tissue paper to the side and pulled out a sleeveless, light blue, button up dress that came down to your knees. The material felt like liquid in your hands as you held it against your body.

 

“It’s so pretty,” you breathed. You set it down on the bed and noticed a pair of white sandals similar to ballet flats. You blushed as you took out matching lingerie, white lace with small pink roses attached to the sides.

 

“Hurry and change. I have another surprise for you,” said John.

 

“Really? Okay, give me a sec, I just need to shower real quick,” you said. You grabbed your new clothes and practically skipped to the bathroom, quickly turning on the shower knobs. “Hey, you can’t come in here!”

 

John had followed you into the bathroom and gave a small pout as you gently pushed him out the door.

 

“There’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” he said in a low growl. You giggled as he pulled you into his arms and snuggled into the crook of your neck.

 

“I know, I just want to surprise you,” you assured him.

 

“Alright then, hurry up,” he said. You squealed as he gave a sharp slap to your rear, closing the door behind you.

 

It was the fastest shower you’ve had since moving to your new room and you felt excited at being able to spend time with John. Maybe if you worked your magic, you might be able to convince him that moving back to the ranch wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

 

As you changed into your new clothes, you heard John whistling from the other side of the room and tapping his foot impatiently. You shook your head at his childish behavior and quickly dried your hair with a spare towel. Taking one last look into the mirror, you flattened out your dress and slipped on your new shoes. You opened the door and saw John’s eyes light up at your appearance as you gave a small twirl.

 

“What do you think?” you asked.

 

“Absolutely stunning,” complimented John. He held out his arm and you took it as the two of you walked out of the room and through the veteran’s center. As you exited the main doors, you recognized the usual black SUV that John drove as he held open the car door. You slid into the backseat while John joined you, setting your legs across his lap.

 

“We’re ready to go,” said John to the driver. He gave a short nod as he started the car and drove south of the bridge. During the drive, John would whisper into your ear, saying how much he missed you and that the ranch wasn’t the same since you left while giving little nips on your neck.

 

The SUV pulled off into a dirt path and parked next to a sign indicating a trail was nearby. John led you by the hand to a small clearing by the river where you saw white fabric interwoven with wild flowers draped across swaying trees that framed a large checkered blanket with cushions and a large picnic basket on top.

 

“Wow, it’s so pretty! Did you do this all yourself?” you asked. John took a seat next to you as he opened the basket and pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

 

“I might have had a little help. But I assure you, it was all my idea,” said John. You laughed as he poured the red wine into the glasses, clinking it against your own.

 

The wine tasted surprisingly sweet as John pulled out plates, utensils and napkins, setting them up in front of you. He served tiny cucumber sandwiches, pasta salad and fresh fruit while you listened to him talk about the new engine he had installed into his plane. It wasn’t the most exciting topic of conversation, but it was nice to be distracted from the other thoughts that plagued your mind.

 

The food was simply delicious and you relished in all its different flavors. At the end of your meal, John pulled out a covered plate of chocolate dipped strawberries, insisting that he feed them to you himself.

 

“Let me indulge you,” he said. He held one out and you wrapped your lips around it, watching him groan as you licked the juice off his fingertips.

 

“Thank you, John, for everything,” you smiled. “The picnic, the food, it’s been awhile since I had a nice day like this.”

 

“Well compared to living with my brute of a brother, I’m sure it is,” scoffed John. “I know your stay with him hasn't been pleasant, but surely it isn’t all that bad.”

 

The tone in his voice was a teasing one, but his words released a tear that ran down your cheek. John’s eyes widened at your reaction as he brushed the tear away with his finger and cradled your face in his hands.

 

“What’s wrong, Rook? Was it something I said?” he asked.

 

“No, it’s not you,” you mumbled. “It’s just…things happened since I last saw you…I don’t know, forget it, it’s stupid.” John made you face him as you felt his grip on your face tighten.

 

“Tell me what happened. Did Jacob hurt you? If he so much as laid a hand on you-”

 

“It wasn’t Jacob. His men made me do a trial without his permission and one of them…he tried to force himself on me,” you added quietly. John let out a curse as he pulled you closer to him.

 

“Who is he? I swear, I will deal with him personally,” promised John. “I will make the bastard wish he was never born.”

 

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” you whispered. “When he…attacked me, I got the upper hand and…I killed him. But I didn’t just kill him, I fucking murdered him, even when he stopped moving. I couldn’t stop, I didn’t want to stop.”

 

“You were defending yourself,” concluded John. “Anyone else would have done the same thing in your position. Don't feel guilty for the sins of others.”

 

“But that’s the thing John, I don’t feel anything!” you cried. “I’d thought I’d feel something like anger or even relief. But there’s nothing, just an empty hole that I can’t fill.”

 

“I can help you,” John whispered. He laid you down against the blanket, pushing away the basket and surrounding you with the soft cushions. He placed a chaste kiss to your lips as his mouth traveled downward to your neck. “I can make you whole again.”

 

John unbuttoned your dress and slipped it off your body as you shivered despite the sun’s heat bearing down on you. He carefully unhooked your bra, tossing it to the side as his mouth latched onto your breast. You moaned as his tongue swirled around your nipple, giving the other the same treatment while he rubbed his fingers against your clothed sex.

 

As he pushed your underwear to the side, you felt a horrible sense of deja vu as you yelped at his touch. John instantly stopped his motions and gave you a worried look.

 

“What did I do wrong? Tell me how to make it better,” he pleaded. You shook your head as you slid off your panties for him.

 

“Nothing, just keep going,” you whispered. John hesitated but you grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss as he moaned into your mouth. His lips never left yours as he undid his shirt and vest, sliding off his pants as he rubbed his already erect cock against your dripping pussy.

 

After putting on a condom, he entered you slowly and you cried out as he kissed every mark you had gained since you left him; the wolf bite on your arm, the split in your chin and your eye that had gone from a dark purple to a sickly yellow-green. His motions stopped as he settled on your shoulder, his fingers pressing down onto the bite mark Jacob had given you.

 

“What is that?” he demanded.

 

“Nothing, just ignore it,” you breathed. You went in for another kiss but John pulled back as his fingers dug into your scalp.

 

“Don’t lie to me, Rook,” he snapped. “Was it from that man?”

 

“No,” you mumbled.

 

“Then who? Tell me!” he shouted.

 

“J-Jacob. It was Jacob.”

 

You saw the flash of anger in his eyes as he bit down onto the same spot as Jacob had, eliciting an agonizing scream from your throat. Blood gushed from your shoulder as he bit down even harder on the other side of your neck. He ignored your cries as he rutted into you over and over again.

 

“Mine, mine, mine,” he chanted into your ear. You felt your orgasm start to rise as his release came quickly. He pulled himself out of you as his mouth went to your clit, his tongue flicking and wrapping around it. He inserted his fingers, adding more pleasure than you could take until you finally came into his mouth. He lapped up your juices eagerly as he captured your mouth with his.

 

“I don’t care if you’re staying with him, you belong to me. Understand?”

 

“Yes,” you quavered.

 

He smiled at your answer as he grabbed a couple napkins and wiped the blood from your body. He hummed a cheery tune as he cleaned you up and brushed away your tears, giving soft kisses where he marked you. After he redressed himself, he helped you change back into your clothes, making sure to avoid touching the new bites marks.

 

“We have to go back now,” he said. You nodded as he picked you up and carried you to the car. The drive back was faster than you expected with John whispering sweet nothings into your ear.

 

John walked you to the front doors of the veteran’s center and gave you one last, crushing kiss. He put his forehead to yours as he rubbed the sides of your arms.

 

“I’ll try to come back again,” he said. “Be good, okay? Don’t get into any more trouble. Promise?”

 

“I promise,” you said. John got back into the SUV as you watched it pass the gates, leaving a cloud of dust behind. You walked back into the veteran’s center and made your way toward Jacob’s room. You slowly approached his door and gave a few tentative knocks, wondering if he was even inside.

 

“Come in,” he answered.

 

You opened the door and saw Jacob with his back to you, sitting at his desk. You cleared your throat to get his attention but he paid you no mind.

 

“Um, hi,” you started. “I just wanted to say thank you for letting John visit.” You waited for him to say something but he continued typing away on his laptop. “I’ll just go to my room then.”

 

Just as you were about to leave, you heard the sound of his chair move against the tiled floor.

 

“Your welcome,” he grunted. You let out a small smile and gently closed the door behind you.


	35. Chapter 35

You sighed as the hot water hit your back, relishing in your steamy shower. It had been a couple days after John’s visit and you had stayed cooped up in your room the whole time after. You were still receiving your daily meals but spent most of your time either sleeping or taking overextended showers. Today was no different as you poured a generous amount of shampoo onto your hand and lathered it into your hair.

 

If you closed your eyes and concentrated hard enough, you could picture yourself back at John’s ranch, waiting for the rich breakfast that he would always prepare for you. A beautiful sundress would be laid out on your plush bed with slip-on shoes that were surprisingly comfortable

 

“‘When I fall in love…it will be forever,’” you sang as you washed out your hair. You heard the song on a radio coming from outside your window the other day and couldn’t get it out of your head. It was the only song that you had heard in awhile that wasn’t related to Eden’s Gate. Once it came on, it was quickly switched to another one of the cult’s songs, but you burned it into your brain, cherishing in the lovely tune.

 

“‘When I give my heart, it will be completely,’” you continued. You tried to remember the other lyrics but couldn’t come up with them and hummed the rest of the song instead. The water turned cold and you knew it was time to get out. Turning off the shower, you grabbed a towel that hung off a nearby rack and took your time drying yourself.

 

With your old clothes ruined and bloodied, Jacob had given you a set of new ones, a large red flannel and black jeans. They fit you well enough but you had to clean them yourself with the tiny bar of soap that was provided. You had washed them the night before and left them hanging over the railing of your bed, hoping they would dry in time.

 

As you wrapped the towel around your body, you walked out to your room and jumped at the sight of Jacob standing near your bed.

 

“What are you doing in here!?” you gasped. Jacob didn't say anything as he picked up your bra that John had given you and raised an eyebrow at it.

 

“I didn’t give this to you,” he said.

 

“John did,” you said curtly. You snatched the bra out of his hands and grabbed the rest of your clothes off your bed. As you turned away from him, Jacob grabbed you by the shoulder and spun you around.

 

“What is that?” he demanded, pointing to your neck.

 

“Nothing,” you replied. Jacob refused to let you go as he pulled you in to take a closer look. His eyes narrowed at the bite marks and you saw a flicker of annoyance cross his face. It was gone as quickly as it came as Jacob released you and let out a low chuckle.

 

“Johnny boy just couldn’t help himself, huh?” smirked Jacob. “Hurry up and get dressed.”

 

“I’m not doing another trial,” you stated as you glared up at him.

 

“You’ve already made your sacrifice,” said Jacob. “It’s time for your training.”

 

You gave him a quizzical look as he walked out of your room. A part of you was relieved that you didn’t have to go through another trial, but you were hesitant to see what Jacob had in store. Did by training he mean he was going to teach you how to fight?

 

It took a moment for your body to start moving again as you quickly changed into your clothes. You walked out the door and saw Jacob leaning against the wall across from you.

 

“Took you long enough,” he quipped. He tilted his head for you to follow as the two of you walked out of the veteran’s center and onto a dirt path headed toward the woods.

 

“Where are we going?” you asked. You stopped walking and stood on the outskirt of the forest as Jacob looked back at you.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you if that’s what you’re worried about,” he said. “Well, unless you try to hurt me.”

 

You locked eyes with him and the two of you stayed that way for a while before you slowly took a step forward. Jacob turned back around and walked further up the trail as you tried to keep up with him.

 

The trees thinned out into a small clearing and you saw a small table that held a green compound bow and a bag full of arrows next to them. Three trees with white bull’s-eye targets stood a few yards away and you could smell the fresh paint on them.

 

“Get over here and grab the bow,” said Jacob. You walked up next to him and eyed the weapon as he looked at you with his arms crossed.

 

“Aren’t you afraid that I’m going to shoot you or something?” you asked. Jacob barked out a laugh as he shook his head.

 

“I’d like to see you try,” he said. “We need to put the release on before you start.” Jacob picked up a black strap attached to a metal piece that looked similar to the trigger of a gun. He wrapped it around your wrist, his hands rough against your skin.

 

“What does this do?” you asked.

 

“It’s required for a compound bow in order to shoot. There, try aiming for the middle one.”

 

You picked up the bow and it felt surprisingly heavy in your hands. The movies and television shows made them seem so lightweight and it felt awkward in your hands. You picked a bow from the bag and struggled to place it in the right slot.

 

“You have to nock it first,” said Jacob. “Wait until you hear the click.” He pointed to the string further back of the bow and you complied as you heard the bow snap in place.

 

“Set the arrow in the rest,” continued Jacob. “Pull back using both your shoulders and aim straight. Find your anchor.”

 

“What does that mean?” you asked.

 

“Find a place to put our hand when you’re pulling back the bow,” explained Jacob. “Some people put it near their mouth or under their ear, whatever’s comfortable. Don’t forget to attach the release to the end of the arrow.”

 

You did as you were told and pulled the arrow back, finding it more natural to have your anchor against your cheek. You aimed for the middle target and pulled the trigger with the end of your fingertips. The arrow landed only halfway from the target and you felt your face flush at such a lackluster performance.

 

“Try again,” prompted Jacob.

 

It took another five tries and you were only able to shoot a few feet further than the first time. You were starting to grow irritated as you gathered the arrows sticking out from the ground.

 

“You’re thinking too much about it,” said Jacob. “Just relax.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” you snapped. “You already know how to do all this.”

 

“No one’s an expert when they try something new,” lectured Jacob. You rolled your eyes as you pulled back the arrow and aimed for the center tree. Before you could shoot, Jacob moved closer to you and gently kicked the sides of your feet.

 

“Widen your stance more,” said Jacob. Your body tensed as he got even closer and guided your right arm that held the release to the bow. He lifted your other hand that held the grip and moved it higher, his breath tickling the back of your neck. “Now slowly breathe in and let it out on the release.”

 

Your breath came out shaky but you followed through and watched the arrow hit the base of the tree. A sharp giggle escaped your lips at how much farther it had gone than the others.

 

“Better,” said Jacob. He took a couple steps back and watched you practice for the next couple hours, your hands and fingers becoming more calloused with each shot. Jacob would occasionally remind you to loosen your arm or lean forward with no impatience attached to his tone. It felt like he really wanted to help you improve and you felt the tiniest bit of pride when he complimented on your progress.

 

“Stop for right now and take a break,” said Jacob. You had just finished collecting the arrows that lay scattered on the ground and set them back onto the table. Jacob pulled out an apple from a sack you hadn’t noticed earlier and threw it to you without warning. You caught it just in time and watched him bite into his own, the juice trickling down the sides of his jaw.

 

You sat a few feet away from him and leaned back against a tree as you ate your apple, finding the setting to be absolutely peaceful. There was a slight wind in the air and birds were chirping cheerfully in the distance. Warm sunlight poured through the trees’ canopy making their leaves shine like emeralds.

 

You didn’t realize you had fallen asleep until you heard the familiar twang of an arrow being released. You opened your eyes to see Jacob with bow in hand and an arrow nestled straight into the center of the target. You watched him shoot for a few minutes until he set the bow back down and turned to you.

 

“Go again,” he said. You yawned as you sat up and took the bow from him.

 

“Show off,” you muttered.

 

“Got something to say, kitten?” he asked. You saw him grin out of the corner of your eye as you aimed for the target. You released the bow as it landed a couple inches just below the larger ring.

 

“Nope. Nothing at all,” you said. You tried ignoring him as you continued to practice but his constant stare was becoming more and more of a distraction.

 

“Last one and then we’ll head back,” said Jacob. You nodded as you loaded the last arrow and aimed at the tree on the right. You cursed when you missed the target completely as you watched it sailed past the tree. You set the bow down and went to retrieve the arrow, plucking it from deep within the earth.

 

As you walked back to the clearing, you saw Jacob packing everything up as he slung the bow over his shoulder and held out the bag of arrows to you.

 

“Carry these,” he said. You took the bag from him and joined the last arrow with the others but something stopped you from following him.

 

“What did you mean earlier? When you said I made my sacrifice,” you asked. Jacob stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at you.

 

“You believe that you’re above all this, that you’re better. Better than me, my brothers, everyone that’s a part of Eden’s Gate. But are you really?”

 

“You really need me to answer that?” you scoffed. “I don’t do the things you do; taking people against their will, torturing them-”

 

“Ah, but you have killed someone,” reminded Jacob.

 

“That wasn’t intentional, it was self-defense!”

 

“I was there too, remember? I saw you murder Ted by your hand. If I hadn’t stepped in, you would’ve dismembered his entire body. And that look in your eyes…I could tell you enjoyed it.”

 

“Shut up!” you yelled as you threw the bag of arrows to the ground. “You don’t know anything about me, so stop pretending that you do!”

 

Jacob dropped the bow and grabbed you by the shoulders as he backed you up against a tree. You tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he kept his hold you.

 

“You want to know what you sacrificed?” he asked. “Your innocence; no longer will you be able to carry yourself around the way that you do because in the end, you’re just like us.”

 

“No, I’m not! Shut up!” you screamed. Your eyes started to tear up and you hated yourself for crying in front of Jacob.

 

“You did what you had to do to become strong. What else were you supposed to do, let his dirty dick inside you? No, he had to be punished and you had no problem giving it to him.”

 

“I hate you!” you sobbed.

 

“You don’t hate me,” said Jacob softly. “You hate the part of you that makes you weak. But it’s all right, everyone goes through it. The weak has no place for the world that comes after the Collapse. But I can make you better, I can make you strong.”

 

Jacob lifted you up against the tree as his lips came down onto yours, his kiss so bruising that you couldn’t help but cry out. He took the opportunity shoved his tongue into your mouth and bit down hard onto your lower lip. Jacob put his forehead against yours as he sucked away the little blood he drew.

 

“Don’t let me down.”


	36. Chapter 36

“Where are we going?” you asked. It was the day after Jacob had kissed you and he had unceremoniously woken you up and lugged you outside into a black SUV. Two men sat in the front seat while Jacob joined you in the back and you let out a yawn, watching the sun hang in the midday sky.

 

“Joseph needs our help with something,” replied Jacob. You stared at him, expecting to get more details but he remained as quiet as ever with his eyes looking straight ahead.

 

“That's a little vague,” you said. Jacob gave no response and you rolled your eyes as you turned to the window, realizing that you were driving out of the mountains and toward the Henbane River.

 

The car finally pulled up to a fairly sized chapel with a wooden archway covered with Bliss flowers at the front entrance. A light green carpet with scattered rose petals led from the archway to the front of the church where even more flowers hung around the doors. People were walking in and out of the church, carrying boxes, moving tables and setting up cooking equipment off to the side of the building.

 

“Is there a party going on?” you asked Jacob. He grunted as he got out of the car and you opened the door to follow him. The two of you walked inside the chapel that had two rooms on each side near the entrance and a hallway that led to the main building. The sides of the pews were decorated with even more Bliss flowers and their scent left you feeling dizzy and disoriented. You saw Jacob put up his shirt to cover his nose and you did the same.

 

“Rook! You’re here!”

 

You were taken aback when a pair of arms spun you around and wrapped themselves around you. Faith’s soft giggles filled your ears as she gave you a tight squeeze. You returned her hug as you laughed weakly, her sweet scent clouding your senses.

 

“Faith, it’s good to see you,” you smiled. Faith grabbed your hand and looked back at Jacob as she led you into one of the rooms near the entrance.

 

“Joseph needs you to help set up the tables,” she said. “Rook is to stay with me until the ceremony starts.”

 

“Wait, what ceremony?” you asked. Faith hummed in response as you entered a room with a red-haired woman standing on a pedestal wearing a white, laced dress.

 

“Oh, it’s you!” said the woman. She got off the stand and embraced you as Faith did. “It’s such an honor to have you as one of my bridesmaids!”

 

“Bridesmaids?” you asked.

 

“Yes, silly,” giggled Faith. “Hannah is getting married today! You and I are going to be her bridesmaids! Look, aren’t the dresses pretty?”

 

Faith motioned to a clothes rack that held two, off the shoulder turquoise dresses. Their length reached the floor and you noticed two flower crowns off to the side that consisted of white roses and Bliss flowers.

 

“But, I don’t even know Hannah,” you said. “I’m sure you have other friends that would love-”

 

“No, it must be you,” said Hannah as she took your hands in hers. “There is no greater honor than having our Mother as one of my bridesmaids. The Father insists that you do!”

 

“Mother? What are you talking about?” you questioned. Hannah gave a confused expression as she turned to Faith.

 

“Here, let’s get you changed. I can’t wait to see what you look like!” bubbled Faith. She motioned for you to undress as she grabbed the dress of the rack and helped you change into it along with a pair of white heels. Hannah helped you with your makeup as she applied mascara, blush and dabbed light pink gloss onto your lips.

 

“Shouldn’t we be helping you get ready?” you asked Hannah.

 

“Faith did most of the work before you arrived,” said Hannah. “Trust me, it’s an honor to have someone so close to the Father be a part of the happiest day of my life!”

 

After Faith placed the flower crown atop your head, she changed into her own dress while you strung small daisies into Hannah’s hair. It was harder than it looked and you grumbled as another flower fell to the floor.

 

“Sorry, I don’t really know how to do this,” you said. Hannah laughed as she placed her hand on yours.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll look gorgeous,” she assured. You heard the sound of an organ tuning up and voices of people entering the church just outside the door. Faith helped put more flowers into Hannah’s hair when her eyes suddenly widened.

 

“Oh no, I left Hannah’s veil in the truck. I’ll be right back!” said Faith. You watched her leave the room and looked at Hannah through the vanity mirror.

 

“So…who’s the lucky guy?” you asked.

 

“His name is Isaac and he’s just simply amazing! He’s helped me through so much, he’s given me a place that I can truly call my home.”

 

“You mean Eden’s Gate?” you asked.

 

“Yes! I was so lost…I had terrible addictions, I was practically homeless. He gave me a chance when no one else did, not even my own family wanted to deal with me. He is the kindest, most thoughtful man I have ever met. I’m glad that it’s him I’m marrying.”

 

You looked into her eyes and saw the faintest shade of green that was not natural to the human eye. The crown of Bliss flowers atop your head was starting to bring back the sparkles you were so used to and you shook your head as you tried to concentrate on finishing Hannah’s hair.

 

“So it doesn’t bother you? That he’s helped kill people and strung up their corpses to hang?” you queried. Your words came out harsher than necessary as you watched Hannah’s lip tremble.

 

“I…he does what he has to do, for the Father,” said Hannah. “He’s one of Joseph’s most trusted and devoted followers, it’s an honor to marry someone like him!”

 

“But doesn’t the Bible say thou shall not commit murder? Sounds pretty hypocritical if you ask me,” you said.

 

“Y-you just don’t understand! Isaac loves me, he would never hurt me…” whispered Hannah. “Aren’t you one to talk, I’ve heard the rumors, how you throw yourself at the Heralds like some common whore!”

 

Hannah cried out as you yanked a handful of her long hair, the flowers you worked so hard into braiding cascading to the floor.

 

“Sorry,” you said. Hannah stood up from her seat and glared at you as her eyes started to turn back into a more natural shade of gray.

 

“I had a feeling you were going to act like this,” she hissed. “So ungrateful for the position that you are in. Do you know how many people would die to be where you are? To have the full attention of the Father is the highest honor-”

 

“Ladies, is there something wrong?” interrupted Faith. She held a flowered veil in her hands and walked up to Hannah.

 

“Faith, I’ve changed my mind, I do not want her to be in my wedding! This ungrateful, deplorable sinner does not deserve to be here!” screeched Hannah. Faith sighed as she pulled out a vial of Bliss from her dress pocket and poured some into her hand. Before you could stop her, she quickly blew it into Hannah’s face as she placed the veil on top of her head.

 

“Everyone is waiting for you, Hannah. The Father expects you to be as happy as you can be on your special day. We wouldn’t want to disappoint him, now would we?” said Faith. Hannah’s eyes turned to the fluorescent green as she lightly touched her veil, her fingers trailing down the white fabric.

 

“No, we wouldn’t,” she whispered. Faith shot you a venomous look and it was the first time you ever felt scared of the petite woman.

 

“C’mon, Rook, we’re needed out in the hallway. The ceremony is about to start,” she said. “Unless I need to convince you otherwise.” Her fingers brushed against the vial and you vigorously shook your head.

 

“No, I’m fine.”

 

“Good,” said Faith. “Let’s go, Hannah.”

 

Faith gently pushed Hannah forward as she handed you a bouquet of white and pink flowers. You followed the two women out into the hallway as you heard the organ start up from inside the chapel.

 

“Rook! Don’t you look lovely!”

 

You turned to see John wearing a button-down white shirt and black slacks with shiny dress shoes. Jacob stood behind him wearing the same thing and you felt your face grow hot at how handsome they both looked.

 

“Thank you, John,” you mumbled.

 

“That’s our cue! We have to go now, John!” exclaimed Faith.

 

“Actually, I’d thought it would be a marvelous idea for me to escort Rook down the aisle-” started John but Faith had already linked her arm with his and gave the signal to a man standing next to the doors.

 

“Too late, we have to go!” she chirped. The doors opened as you watched them walk down the aisle while Jacob roughly interlocked his arm with yours.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me we were going to be in a wedding?” you muttered.

 

“We have to set an example,” said Jacob. Before you could say anything else, the doors opened for you as he quickly ushered you down the aisle.

 

All eyes were on you and it felt like an eternity as you walked passed the crowd of people. The groom stood with his hands folded in front and you noticed his eyes didn’t hold the same green tint as his bride-to-be. Joseph stood center at the front of the stage wearing all white with a sky blue stole, looking at you with a wide smile on his face.

 

Jacob released you as you joined Faith by her side while he went over to John’s. John looked you up and down, giving you an obvious wink and you had to press your lips together from laughing.

 

The music changed to the traditional wedding theme as the door opened while the crowd stood at the appearance of the bride. Hannah walked down the aisle with a dreamy expression on her face as she joined her fiancé at the center of the stage.

 

“Friends and family of the bride and groom, welcome and thank you for being here on this special day,” started Joseph. “We are gathered her to celebrate the love between Isaac and Hannah by joining them in marriage.”

 

Joseph went on with the usual wedding speech and you felt uneasy by the stares from the people in the chapel. Despite Hannah being the bride, everyone’s attention was focused on you and you felt extremely uncomfortable as you fiddled with the bouquet in your hands.

 

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Isaac, you may kiss your bride!” ended Joseph. The crowd erupted in joyful shouts and applause as Isaac placed a kiss on Hannah’s lips. You watched them walk down the aisle together as Jacob grabbed your arm and followed after them.

 

A large white tent not too far off from the church held a large banquet table with an open buffet to the side. The bride and groom took a seat at their own table while you and the rest of the Seed family sat down at the larger one. Joseph sat in the center, encouraging you to sit next to him while Jacob sat on your other side. With John at Joseph’s left and Faith at the end, you saw guests approach the Heralds with blessed greetings and then approaching the bride and groom after. Even when the day was supposed to be about the newly wed couple, the Seeds still found a way to make themselves the center of attention.

 

A few waiters served you a plate of sauced chicken with grilled asparagus and mashed potatoes, along with a glass of red wine. As you ate, a band started to play from the side of the tent while you watched people approach the dance floor and sway to the cheerful music. Isaac and Hannah joined the crowd as the melody turned to a slow, romantic song of everlasting love.

 

“Rook, do you want to dance?” asked Joseph. He looked at you expectantly as your gaze shifted from the dance floor to him.

 

“It’s fine, I’m not the greatest dancer,” you replied, taking a sip of your wine.

 

“It would be my pleasure to have a dance with you, Rook,” interrupted John. He stood up from his seat but Joseph stopped him by putting a firm grip on his shoulder.

 

“I think it’s time for Jacob to have some fun while we’re here. You wouldn’t mind dancing with Rook, would you Jacob?” asked Joseph. You could see Jacob’s jaw tighten at his brother’s suggestion while Joseph cleared his throat and gave him a knowing look.

 

Jacob let out a low growl as he grabbed your arm and pulled you up, practically dragging you to the dance floor. His hand grasped tightly around your waist as his other hand nearly crushed your own. His movements were stiff as the two of you danced to the music and you saw John sulking at the table with his arms folded.

 

“You know, I don’t like this either,” you said to Jacob. “At least you don’t have to wear a stupid dress and heels.” Jacob let out a low chuckle as you felt his hand on your waist pull you in closer.

 

“You’re the only one between the two of us who can pull it off,” he said. You raised your eyebrow up at him and wondered if this was his way of complimenting you.

 

“Thanks, I guess,” you mumbled. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

 

Jacob didn't say anything as the two of you continued to dance along to the music, not noticing the unwavering stare coming from Joseph’s direction.


	37. Chapter 37

You took another large bite of lemon cake coated in butter cream frosting, your teeth stinging from the sweetness. Isaac and Hannah had just cut into their wedding cake and you could feel yourself getting more bored as the day went on. The only highlight of the event was the well-prepared food; you hadn’t eaten this grand in weeks and the cake was the best thing you’ve ever tasted.

 

“Can we go now?” you said underneath your breath. Jacob scoffed as he downed his entire slice of cake while Joseph danced with Hannah. John was nowhere to be found and you couldn’t blame him if he left early; given the chance, you would’ve done the same thing.

 

“Not yet,” said Jacob in between mouthfuls. You sighed and leaned back further into your chair, playing with the stem of the wineglass in front of you. There were no refills and you were thirsty for something more than water. You snuck a glance at where they kept the alcohol next to the buffet table and saw only one person manning the station.

 

“I’m going to the bathroom,” you told Jacob as you got up from your seat. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat while you weaved through the crowd. You made sure to avoid Joseph and saw that he was whispering in Hannah’s ear, her smile turning into a slight frown.

 

The wine bottles were in a small ice bucket and you saw the wine opener on the table next to it. You walked up to a woman wrapping and setting the leftover food into a box behind her.

 

“Hey, sorry to bother you, but do you mind if I grab an extra plate to go? Jacob absolutely loved the chicken and would like to take some back if there’s extra,” you said. The woman looked at you and stood straighter at the mention of Jacob’s name.

 

“Jacob liked my chicken? Really? I mean, he’s always been very peculiar about his meat,” she said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

 

“I’ve never seen him eat anything so fast,” you assured her. “You did a great job in catering this wedding. Joseph couldn’t stop complimenting your food the whole time I sat next to him.”

 

“Wow, I mean, that’s…I don’t know what to say,” said the woman sheepishly. “I’ll get a plate for you right away!”

 

The second she turned around you grabbed a bottle from the ice chest and the opener off the table as you disappeared back into the crowd. You headed back to the chapel and into the room where you got ready earlier. Popping the cork off the bottle, you took a large swig and coughed at the bitter taste.

 

You dropped onto the chair in front of the vanity as you tore the flower crown from you head. The lack of weight felt instantly better as you plucked out stray flowers from your hair while you drank.

 

“Stupid wedding, stupid Hannah,” you muttered. “What a fucking joke.” You kicked off the heels you were wearing and rested your feet on the vanity desk. Your head began to spin the more you drank and your muscles relaxed against the stiff chair.

 

“What are you doing in here?”

 

You lazily turned your head to see Jacob standing in the doorway and noticed that his sleeves had been pulled up to his elbows, the scars on his arms shining brightly against the white of his shirt.

 

“Uh, what does it look like?” you snorted as you took another drink. Jacob walked over and sat down on a chair next to you as he grabbed the bottle from you hand.

 

“Hey! That’s mine!” you whined. Jacob chuckled as he drank the rest of the bottle in one go and let it drop to the floor with a loud thunk.

 

“You’re not the only one who gets to have fun tonight,” said Jacob.

 

“This isn’t exactly fun for me. I hate weddings,” you grumbled.

 

“Really? You seem like the type who loves all this shit,” commented Jacob, waving his hand in the air.

 

“Yeah, when I was like, five,” you snorted. “Life has a funny way of changing your mind about these kinds of things.”

 

“How so?” asked Jacob. Even in your drunken daze, you found it surreal that you were having a normal conversation with the man who kept you in a cage for days at a time.

 

“Because…” you began, trying to search for the right words. “It’s just too much of a commitment to make, I mean dedicating your entire life to one person? People change all the time, everyday, every second. It might make sense biologically to be with one person, but reality has a way of proving people wrong. I mean, she thinks she’s in love with him, but she’s not. How can you love someone so horrible, so…?”

 

You mashed your lips together at the sound of your own words, realizing the hypocrisy in them. It wasn’t too long ago that you had almost proclaimed your love to John, despite the terrible things he did. Whether it was real or out of pity for his situation and upbringing, your feelings were a jumble of mixed emotions.

 

“Forget it,” you sighed. “What about you? Ever been married before?” Jacob was silent as he leaned back into his chair.

 

“No. There wasn't any time for that,” he said quietly.

 

“Why, it’s not like you’re ugly or anything.”

 

As soon as the words left your mouth, you wished you could take them back. Your cheeks grew hot as you saw a smirk form on Jacob’s face. His eyes traveled to your exposed legs and you realized that by putting your feet up, the skirt of your dress had fallen just above your thighs. You set your feet back down onto the ground and cleared your throat.

 

“I should go back,” you mumbled.

 

“You don’t have to leave,” said Jacob.

 

“I can’t stay here.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because, I just can’t okay? It’s weird being here…with you.” You got up out of your chair when you felt Jacob grab your arm and turned you to face him.

 

“You didn’t have a problem being with me when I taught you how to shoot. Hell, you didn’t even have a problem when I kissed you.”

 

“You forced yourself upon me-”

 

“But you didn’t try to fight back,” whispered Jacob. “You didn't say ‘no’ or ‘stop’, you let me do it. Unlike last time, I’ll give you the chance to choose, to walk away.”

 

Jacob pressed his lips to yours and you were surprised at how gentle he was as he wrapped his arms around you. He lifted you up like last time and your legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Jacob sat back down onto the chair as you straddled him, the voice in the back of your mind screaming at you to leave becoming quieter with each kiss.

 

You moaned as his hips rutted upward, creating friction between your groins as his mouth traveled down to the side of your neck where he originally bit you. You whimpered as his teeth grazed against it and he breathed out a laugh as he sucked on it.

 

“Don't worry, kitten,” he murmured. “I don’t need to leave a mark…you already know who you belong to.”

 

Your hands found the collar of his shirt as you began to unbutton it, feeling his coarse chest hair between your fingers. You lightly dug your nails into him as Jacob groaned into your mouth, loving the way you could bring such elicit sounds from the stone-hearted man.

 

“I was wondering where the two of you were.”

 

Both of you broke the kiss and whipped your heads to see Joseph standing in the doorway. His body was stiff and you could see his hands slightly shaking but he looked amused at your current state.

 

“Get. Out,” growled Jacob. Joseph shook his head and laughed as he crossed his arms and slowly approached the two of you.

 

“You know, I expected this sort of thing from John, but really Jacob? I thought I could trust you with her.”

 

“I don’t need your permission-” started Jacob but Joseph abruptly cut him off.

 

“Rook, did he ever tell you how he got those scars on his body?” asked Joseph. You looked at him and back to Jacob whose grip had tightened on you at Joseph’s question.

 

“N-no he didn’t,” you admitted.

 

“Jacob served in the U.S. Army in the first Gulf War in Iraq. One day him and his partner, Miller, I believe his name was, got separated from their unit and were forced to walk through the harsh desert. It only took a couple of days before he realized how lost they were,” said Joseph. Jacob pushed you off his lap and stood up, giving his brother a murderous glare.

 

“Stop it, Joseph.”

 

“They were without food and already running out of water,” continued Joseph. “Death was knocking on their door, but Jacob wouldn’t allow that. In order to survive, he killed his best friend…and ate him.”

 

You stood still as you looked to Jacob but he didn’t move or even look in your direction. Bile rose in the back of your throat as your body began to shake.

 

“That’s not true…you’re lying,” you said weakly. Joseph shook his head as he walked up to you and took your face in his hands.

 

“I would never lie to you, Rook. What do you think he feeds to those he starves in those cold cages? What do you think he fed you when you were in there?”

 

Your brain searched through every memory you could possibly think of back when you were imprisoned. It was mostly expired fruit that you ate, but maybe there was a time or two where you were given a bowl of mystery meat. It wasn’t cooked all the way through but you were hungry, so hungry, that you didn’t think of where it came from.

 

“He didn’t…he wouldn’t do that,” you stuttered.

 

“If he committed such a heinous crime to his own best friend, what do you think he’ll do to you? He’s already shown you his true nature,” said Joseph as he brushed the bite mark on your shoulder.

 

“Jacob, is this true?” you asked. Jacob didn’t meet your gaze as you choked back a sob.

 

“You haven’t seen him during one of his episodes,” said Joseph. “PTSD isn’t something that can be cured overnight. There was this one time where him and one of his hunters became…intimate. Snapped her neck when she tried to wake him from a nightmare. Poor thing, and she was such an excellent addition to Eden’s Gate. A real shame that she was taken away so suddenly but she’s in a better place now.”

 

“Shut up, Joseph!” yelled Jacob as he raised his hand. Joseph spun you around and held your body against him, his arm wrapped across your chest while the other forced your chin forward.

 

“See all that unchecked anger? And you’re willing to give yourself to such a dangerous man? One who goes against the one thing humanity can collectively agree on that is so horrible, so vile?” whispered Joseph into your ear. “I have done many things on this earth, but it is nothing compared to what he has done.”

 

Jacob grabbed the chair that you were sitting on and threw it against the wall as pieces of wood scattered across the floor. He stomped out of the room as Jacob swayed you from side to side while humming in your ear.

 

“I am the only one who can really protect you, Rook. I know that I’ve hurt you in the past and I’m so sorry. It’s okay if you don’t forgive me just yet, I know it takes time,” said Joseph. He kissed the side of your neck, giving more attention to the marks that John and Jacob had left. You couldn’t move, too shocked from hearing the truth about Jacob’s past.

 

“I told you of my transgressions but he never told you his,” said Joseph. “Remember that the next time you give yourself to someone so willingly.”

 

Joseph released you and left the room, closing the door behind him. You dropped to your knees as you let out a string of shaky breathes, unable to process what just happened.


	38. Chapter 38

“Rook, it’s time to go now.”

 

Faith gently wrapped her arm around you as she helped you stand. You couldn’t speak as she guided you out of the chapel, the orange sun setting just below the horizon. The cold air hit your body as you shivered involuntarily while Faith rubbed the sides of your arms and laid her head on your shoulder.

 

Joseph stood next to a truck, talking to Jacob in quiet whispers. Jacob’s face was expressionless as Joseph grasped him by the shoulder and touched his forehead to his. As you approached the pair, Joseph released his brother and turned toward you with a smile.

 

“There you are. Feeling better?” he asked. You couldn't speak as you set your eyes to the ground, watching a small bumblebee fly away from a crushed Bliss flower.

 

“I think it’s time for Rook to go home and get some rest,” chirped Faith. She caressed the side of your face, giving you a small kiss on the cheek. “Here, Jacob. Take care of her.”

 

“Rook will not be staying with Jacob anymore,” interrupted Joseph. “I think it’s time she stays at my compound, where she truly belongs.”

 

You froze at his words and looked to Jacob, begging him with your eyes to do something or say anything. Jacob bit the corner of his lip and spat on the ground as he walked away without a word. Joseph ignored his brother’s actions and gave Faith a quick nod.

 

“I’ll come visit you in a few days,” whispered Faith into your ear. “We can have some girl time together, just the two of us.” Faith let you go and walked back toward the tent, leaving you alone with Joseph.

 

“Did you enjoy the wedding?” asked Joseph. You blinked as you looked up at him, not knowing what to say. Instead, you shrugged your shoulders as you scratched the mark branded across your chest.

 

“I thought it was absolutely lovely, seeing how happy Isaac and Hannah were together,” continued Joseph. “I know the bride is supposed to be the main focus of attention, but I just couldn’t keep my eyes off you. You’re just as beautiful as the day I saw you in my visions, even more so.”

 

Joseph took a step forward and you took one back but he quickly grabbed your wrists to stop you from moving. His gaze felt like fire burning through you as he tightened his grip, forcing you to look at him.

 

“Stop Joseph, you’re hurting me,” you whimpered. Joseph loosened his hold on you and sighed as he brought your hands to his lips and fervently kissed them.

 

“I’m sorry if I upset you earlier,” he said. “I just want to protect you, Rook. Jacob’s behavior is unpredictable, I don't want you to end up like those who’ve seen the worst of it.”

 

“I’m not some weak, little bird that needs saving,” you retorted. “I can take care of myself and make my own decisions.”

 

“I know you are,” said Joseph. “So strong and compassionate, even to a fault. I believe that is why God chose you to be with me. So that we can be together and become a family.”

 

“Family doesn’t do what you did to Jacob,” you snapped. “If you really cared for him, you wouldn’t have brought up his past, you would’ve forgiven him because you love him!”

 

Joseph looked taken aback by your words and laughed weakly as he shook his head. He brought you into a hug so tight that your body ached at his crushing touch.

 

“I knew you were the one. I had my doubts at first, but you really just can’t help it, can you? So kind, so caring, so loving, even to those who wish you harm. You will make an excellent mother one day.”

 

You froze at his words as he released you, humming as his fingers lightly feathered across your stomach. The world began to spin as your mouth went dry, struggling to take in normal breathes.

 

“I-I’m not…I can’t…” you stammered.

 

“Shhh, it’ll be okay. My men will escort you home, I have some business to finish here first,” said Joseph. He gave you one last kiss on your forehead and nodded to two men behind you. It felt like you were walking in slow motion as Joseph opened the car door and ushered you in. His goodbye sounded far off in the distance as a wave of nausea washed over you. 

 

The car started and pulled off onto the road as you put your hand to your mouth, forcing yourself to breathe through your nose. Sweat lined your forehead and it felt like your heart was going to burst right out of your chest. The thought of having Joseph’s children made you tremble so violently that you squeezed the bottom of your seat, your nails tearing into the worn leather.

 

“The hell does he want?” muttered the driver. You looked up to see one of Jacob’s hunters standing in the middle of the road and waving his hands in the air. The truck came to a slow stop as the hunter made the motion to roll down the window.

 

“Praise the Father, I thought no one was going to come,” said the hunter. “My battery just died, you think you can give me a boost?” He pointed toward his truck off to the side of the road with the hood popped up.

 

“You don’t have a radio on you?” questioned the man in the passenger seat. “We’re on a schedule, you’re on your own.”

 

“I was afraid you’d say that,” replied the hunter. He swiftly pulled out a handgun and shot both the driver and passenger in the head.

 

“Oh fuck!” you shouted. Blood had splattered onto your chest and parts of your face as you lifted your hands in the air. “Please don’t kill me!”

 

“Hurry up and get out of the car,” said the hunter. You complied and got out as he directed you over to his own truck and slammed the hood back down. “Get in.”

 

“Why did you do that? They’re your own people!” you exclaimed.

 

“Jacob’s orders,” said the hunter. You gave him a confused look as he started the car and sped down the highway. He handed you a dirty rag and nodded at the blood. “Sorry about that.” You wiped the grime off your body and noticed you were going further east into Faith’s territory.

 

“Where are we going?” you asked.

 

“The Hope County Jail,” said the hunter. “The Resistance’s base is there, they should take you in.”

 

“You’re letting me go?”

 

“I just follow Jacob’s orders,” shrugged the hunter. “He told me to stop you from going to Joseph’s compound and drop you off at the jail.”

 

“But why?”

 

“Listen miss, I just do what I’m told. I don’t question Jacob’s authority or else it’s my head with a bullet in it.”

 

You didn’t say anything more as the he drove the rest of the way in silence. Paranoia poked at your brain as you tried to figure out if this was another one of Jacob’s tests. If it was a trial, it would make more sense to drop you off in the middle of nowhere and then try to escape from there. Or maybe you really were being given the chance at freedom.

 

The hunter pulled off onto the side of the road next to a black sign with the words Hope County Jail printed in white letters. A large, gray building stood at the end of the street with large floodlights, showing off people’s shadows patrolling the area.

 

“I can’t escort you any further or they’ll shoot me on sight,” said the hunter. It seemed almost too easy as you opened the car door and got out, your bare feet hitting the cold pavement. “Tell them you escaped, you certainly look the part.”

 

“Wait, before you go,” you said. “Tell Jacob I said thank you…and that I don’t blame him for what he did.”

 

The hunter nodded as he sped off down the highway and you watched him go until he disappeared over the hill. You hesitated before walking down the street toward the jail, expecting to get shot with a Bliss bullet or an arrow to the leg. Seeing that no one was around, you gathered your dress to your knees and jogged up the hill.

 

Cement barriers covered in barbed wire surrounded the entrance along with tarnished barrels and debris scattered on the ground. The small guard’s building was empty but you could see people walking back and forth on top of the stoned walkway.

 

“Hey! Please, I need help!” you cried. One of the floodlights shined down on you and you shielded your eyes from the harsh light. The sounds of multiple guns turning and aiming in your direction made you take a step back.

 

“Who are you? What’s your purpose here?” yelled a man. You gave them your full name and saying it aloud felt foreign on your tongue, not having said it in so long.

 

“I was kidnapped by Eden’s Gate! I managed to escape and I heard there were people here that could help me! Please, if you could just let me in-”

 

“How do we know you’re not with them?” said the man.

 

“A-Are you fucking serious!? Look at me!” you screeched. You pulled the collar of your dress to show them your scar. “They marked me, threw me in a cage and starved me for days! I am not one of them!”

 

You could hear a few people muttering and you strained yours ears to decipher what they were saying. The hunter said that they would let you in, unless this was a plan to get you killed all along.

 

“Turn around and don’t come back!” shouted the man.

 

“No! Please, you don’t understand, I have nowhere else to go. If they find me they’ll kill me!” you cried.

 

“I’m going to give you to the count of three and if you’re not gone by then, I’ll shoot.”

 

“No, no, no! Please, I’m begging you!” you shrieked. You dropped to your knees and placed your hands to the floor.

 

“One…”

 

“No, stop no-!”

 

“Two…”

 

“I’ll do anything, anything you want! Please…” you whimpered. You heard the sound of a safety being clicked off and for a moment you felt a strange sense of peace. If you died, you wouldn't have to spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder; you could finally be free.

 

“Rook!”

 

A woman’s voice rang out as a door to the right of the building slammed open. Heavy footsteps ran toward you as someone stood over you and blocked the light, shielding you from the threat above.

 

“Do not shoot, she’s one of us!”

 

You looked up to see Joey Hudson, the deputy you had saved from back in your time in John’s bunker. Her face was clear of cuts and bruises and she gave you a large smile as she helped you from the ground.

 

“H-Hudson…you made it, you’re alive,” you said. Hudson pulled you into a hug as she laughed into your ear.

 

“Oh my god Rook, I can’t believe you escaped! Come on, let’s get you inside,” she said. “Guns down, Talbot!”

 

Hudson led you toward the side door into one of the entrances of the jail where a group of people stood on guard. Everyone had some type of firearm strapped to them, but they didn’t give off the same menacing vibes as those of Eden’s Gate. As you passed by, a woman standing inside a caged receptionist desk smiled and gave you a thumbs-up while the man next to her nodded his head at you.

 

“Nice job there, Rook!” he called after you.

 

“Um, thanks?” you said.

 

“You’re kind of a celebrity around here,” explained Hudson. The two of you walked through a door with a sign that read infirmary on top. You entered a room with beds and medical supplies that lined the walls with a door leading to an office in the back. A few people wrapped in bandages were lying down while others tended to their wounds.

 

“How so?” you asked.

 

“Are you kidding me?” said Hudson with an incredulous look. “Not only did you save my ass, but you managed to get Staci out of there as well! Speaking of which…” Hudson looked past you and you followed her gaze to see Staci walk into the infirmary.

 

“Rook? Is that really you?” he asked.

 

“Staci!” you cried. You ran up to him and threw your arms around him, tears welling up at the corner of your eyes. “You got away! I knew you would!”

 

Staci returned the hug and brushed your hair back as he snuggled into the crook of your neck.

 

“I’d thought I’d never see you again,” he choked.

 

“Hey, you don’t get to have her all to yourself,” teased Hudson. She walked over to the two of you and pulled the both of you into one big group hug. You laughed as the three of you swayed side-to-side, happy tears sliding down your cheeks.


	39. Chapter 39

“Nice shot,” commented Joey.

 

Your arrow had landed just outside the main target in between one of the smaller rings. Behind the jail was a makeshift training ground the Resistance had built and Joey had woken you up early in the morning to practice. She had offered you a gun but you insisted that a bow would work just fine.

 

“Thanks,” you smiled.

 

“You’re a natural, you sure you haven’t done this before?” asked Joey.

 

“My uncle helped me practice a couple times,” you lied. It was probably best that Joey didn’t know the real reason of how you came to handle a bow.

 

“Not bad for a newbie,” said Joey as she playfully hit you on the shoulder. “Let’s take a lunch break, we’ve been out here all morning.”

 

You set down the bow down on a nearby table and followed Joey back into the jail. It had only been a day since you escaped from Eden’s Gate and the Resistance had welcomed you with open arms. Mostly everyone would stop by and say hello or have a quick chat with you, but there were others who had their doubts. Talbot, the man who had threatened to shoot you on the spot, would give you the side-eye and grumble about you being a spy. Joey assured you that he was just being paranoid, but you couldn’t blame him; if the roles were reversed, you would’ve felt the same way.

 

You followed Joey into the cafeteria where a few Resistance members were serving lunch. It wasn’t anything fancy; just water with a ham sandwich, but you were grateful for the hospitality. Mostly everyone slept in cells and you were given one to yourself on the second floor. The bed was uncomfortable but it was better than sleeping in a cage outside. You were even given a fresh pair of clothes to replace your bloody dress; a pair of ripped jeans, a white shirt that read Troublemaker on the front and a worn leather jacket.

 

While you ate, Joey talked about her time after she escaped from John’s bunker; how she ran into some Resistance members along the way and teamed up with them at the jail. She also managed to blow up some of John’s silos, take out a couple of Faith’s shrines and overthrow a few outposts that Eden’s Gate had taken over.

 

“It’s not much, but it’s better than sitting around and doing nothing. I wish you had a little more training, Rook. With you around, we would be unstoppable!” said Joey in between bites.

 

“I feel like I’d just get in the way,” you said. “But I was going to ask you how Staci’s doing? The way Jacob treated him…it’s hard to come back from that.”

 

“He’s…okay,” hesitated Joey. “He’s definitely not the same Pratt as before. Time heals all wounds and shit, right?”

 

“I guess,” you said, shrugging your shoulders.

 

“Rook, I don’t know if this is the right time, but I have to ask. The Seeds, did they…I mean, fuck, I don’t even know how to say this.”

 

“Just say it, Joey.”

 

“Did any of them…force themselves on you?”

 

“Why do you ask?” you said quietly.

 

“There are rumors…” trailed off Joey. You slowly chewed the rest of your sandwich as you took a sip of your water. Joey looked at you with concerned eyes and waited patiently for your response.

 

“I did what I had to do to survive,” you said. “I’m sure a lot of us have.”

 

Joey nodded and didn’t press you any further as the two of you ate the rest of your food. It bothered you that word of yours and the Seeds relationship had reached the Resistance ears, but something like this was bound to happen. Guards or the Seeds themselves were always escorting you around; your presence was eventually going to be known sooner or later.

 

“You finished? Lindsey needs our help with something,” said Joey. You finished up the last of your meal and followed Joey out of the cafeteria toward Lindsey’s office.

 

“There you are! Here to help, Rook?” asked Lindsey. You nodded your head as he gave you an approving smile. He was the unofficial doctor of the Resistance, despite his only experience being a small-time veterinarian. Lindsey had taken a look at all your injuries and said that you were all checked out, despite the scars and bruises that covered your body.

 

“I already got you grizzly bear skins, what else do you need?” asked Joey.

 

“I need two undamaged skunk skins. Shouldn’t be too difficult considering what you had to go through the other day,” said Lindsey.

 

“What do you need the skins for?” you asked.

 

“I’m trying to make bait to be used against Faith’s Angels. Hopefully I can find a way to reverse the affects of the stronger strains of Bliss. If we can get the Angels back to their original state, we may have an antidote to help the ones that are too far gone,” explained Lindsey.

 

“I know a place where we can find them,” said Joey. “Rook, grab Staci, he should be in his room. I’ll go grab the bows; we’ll finally get to see your skills in action.”

 

You gave her a nod and you made your way toward the main prison cells. You recalled seeing Staci make his way up on the floor above you and jogged up the metal staircase. As you peeked your head in, you saw that it was empty, his bed unmade.

 

“You looking for Pratt?” asked a woman sitting in the cell to your right. “Last I saw him, he was down in the room next to the infirmary.”

 

You thanked her and walked through the maze-like prison once more, trying to recall which room she was talking about. The inside of the prison was practically empty during the day, most members on guard outside circling the perimeter. You took a quick turn and spotted the door next to the infirmary and down the hall from one of the side entrances. As you raised your hand to knock on the door, you heard a muffled voice coming from inside.

 

“Why is this happening to me…” groaned Staci. You put your hand around the doorknob and gently opened the door, hoping that maybe you could lend him some comfort. You knew firsthand how abusive Jacob could be and couldn’t even imagine the horrors that Staci went through that you didn’t already know about.

 

As you looked inside, you saw another slightly opened door leading to the bathroom with steam coming out from the side. Realizing that Staci was taking a shower, you turned around to give him some privacy when the sound of his voice stopped you in place.

 

“Rook…dammit, I want you so fucking badly,” moaned Staci.

 

Your face went aflame as you pressed your lips together so you wouldn’t make any noise. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was doing as you slowly backed away and quietly closed the door behind you. It was flattering to have him think of you in that way, but you hadn’t really thought about his actual feelings towards you. The kiss you gave him was motivation to keep him moving forward, that maybe if he escaped, he would have a chance at a better life.

 

You crossed your arms and leaned against the wall as you waited for him. His voice went lower and a gasp from within told you he had finished. A nervous giggle escaped your lips, but it wasn’t loud enough for him to ear. As you waited another few minutes, Joey came around the corner holding a large bag and looked at you with eyebrows raised.

 

“What’s taking so long?” she asked.

 

“Staci’s showering,” you mumbled.

 

“He’s always taking forever,” she sighed. Joey walked up to the door and gave it three loud knocks. “Pratt, hurry up! Rook and I are waiting on you!”

 

“Give me a minute!” he called back. Joey leaned against the wall across from you while the two of you listened to him get ready.

 

“I swear, he showers so much, I’m starting to get worried we’ll run out of water,” said Joey. You smirked as Staci finally came out from his room, his hair still wet as it dripped onto his shoulders.

 

“I’m out, happy now?” said Staci. “Where are we going this time?”

 

“Not too far, we have to get some skunk skins for Lindsey,” replied Joey. The three of you walked out of the prison and got into a beat-up truck parked out front. You saw that the bows were already tucked away in the bed and you climbed into the backseat while Joey took the driver’s and Staci in the front next to her.

 

Joey turned on the radio and the three of you listened to classic 80’s rock songs, occasionally humming or nodding your heads to the beat. Surprisingly, you didn’t pass any vehicles belonging to Eden’s Gate and you wondered if Joseph had finally given up on you.

 

“We cleared out most of this area before you got here,” said Joey, as if reading your mind. “Although we have gotten some reports of Peggie activity toward John and Jacob’s region. They’re probably freaking out wondering where you are.”

 

“We’re not going to let them take you,” said Staci in a gruff voice. “Not again.”

 

“Thanks, guys,” you smiled. You caught Joey’s eye in the rearview mirror as she gave you a wink and slightly nodded in Staci’s direction. You covered your mouth as you looked out the window, trying to contain the laughter that was on the brink of escaping.

 

“Here we are,” announced Joey. She pulled off to the side of the road where a large yellow sign with the black silhouette of a skunk stood. You got out of the car and walked to the back of the truck where Joey handed you the compound bow you were practicing with earlier. An assault rifle lay right next to the second bow and Staci quickly strapped it to him.

 

“Just in case of an emergency,” he muttered. Joey motioned with her fingers for you to follow as she grabbed the second bow and walked down the hill next to a long stretch of river.

 

“Look, over there,” whispered Joey. You followed her gaze and saw two large skunks waddle their way down to the river and began lapping at the water. “We got super lucky, it usually takes forever to find just one.”

 

You and Joey crept closer to the skunks while Staci stayed behind, keeping an eye on the road. The two of you settled next to some bushes while you loaded your arrow into the bow.

 

“Alright, you go for the one on the right, I’ll try to shoot the one on the left. If we miss, we’ll have to be quick when reloading, you think you can handle that?”

 

You nodded as you aimed at your target, trying to settle the scope near its head instead of its body.

 

“On three…one, two three!” said Joey. You released the arrow and watched it sail directly into the side of the skunk’s neck. Pure satisfaction rose in your chest as you watched Joey’s arrow land mere inches away from the second skunk.

 

“Dammit!” cursed Joey. The skunk sprinted alongside of the river and you jumped from you hiding place to catch up with it.

 

“I can get it!” you said as you chased after it.

 

“Rook, wait!” called Joey. You ignored her as you stopped and raised the bow, aiming further ahead of the skunk’s path. You released the arrow and laughed as it hit the skunk’s back.

 

“I did it!” you cried. “That was so fucking cool!”

 

You walked over to retrieve your arrow from the second skunk when you realized it was still alive as you heard small, painful noises coming from it’s mouth. You felt almost guilty about killing an animal, but you raised your arrow and aimed for its head, hoping to put it out of its misery. Its death was quick but as soon as you shot it, its last screech sent out a spray of its foul odor.

 

“Oh shit!” you yelled. You gagged at the putrid smell as you walked away from it, taking off your jacket and letting it drop to the ground. Joey jogged up next to you and her face instantly twisted at the smell.

 

“Damn Rook, you fucking reek!” said Joey as she covered her nose. “I had a feeling this was going to happen.”

 

Joey reached into her bag and pulled out a jar filled with a chunky, blue mixture. She set the jar down and pulled out a large burlap sack and put the dead animal inside.

 

“I’m sorry…I just got a little excited,” you said between gasps. It was hard to breathe and you had to pinch your nose from smelling anymore than you already did. “What’s in the jar?”

 

“Hydrogen peroxide, dish soap, and baking soda. It’s supposed to work better than tomato juice,” explained Joey.

 

“So what, I just rub this stuff on me?” you asked.

 

“You’re going to have to take an old fashioned Montana bath,” chuckled Joey.

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“Strip and into the water you go,” said Joey, pointing to the river behind you.

 

“Are you serious, why can’t I just take one back at the jail?”

 

“You’re not smelling up my truck, we just got it yesterday!” said Joey. “I’ll run back and pick you up some new clothes, the ones you’re wearing are already ruined. Staci will stay with you.”

 

Before you could argue any further, Joey grabbed the sack, adding the other one in and headed back toward the truck. You saw her talk to Staci, pointing in your direction before laughing hysterically.

 

“Guess I deserved this,” you muttered to yourself. You gagged the instant you opened your mouth as you spat out the vile building in your throat. “I’d love to see Joseph give me another one of his hugs right now.”


	40. Chapter 40

“I think the smell is finally going away!” you said as you scrubbed your arms. Staci cleared his throat with his back to you as he continued to scan the area. You had stripped down to your bare form and lathered your body with Joey’s concoction for the last thirty minutes. Staci blushed when you had taken off your clothes and respectfully turned away while you bathed. It was cute seeing him get all flustered as if he had never seen a naked woman before.

 

“I’m just going to use up the last of this stuff,” you said as you scooped the mixture from the jar. “My nostrils are shot, can you still smell it?”

 

“Uh, not really. It might still be in the air though, I can’t really tell,” said Staci.

 

“I wonder if it’s safe to put it in my hair,” you muttered. Shrugging your shoulders, you put the last of it on your head and scrubbed your scalp, dunking back into the water. It was freezing when you first jumped in, but the afternoon sun shone down on your back and it soon became refreshingly cool against your skin.

 

“What the hell is taking Hudson so long?” grumbled Staci.

 

“Clothes are pretty hard to come by these days,” you said. “Why don’t you take a break and join me?”

 

“Someone has to stand watch,” said Staci as he shot you a glance.

 

“Come on, the water’s not too bad, you’ll get used to it,” you encouraged. You stood up so you were waist deep and covered your chest with your arm while giving him a couple splashes.

 

“I really shouldn’t,” he said as he turned away from you. He fiddled with his rifle and you frowned, a little hurt at his reaction. Just this morning he couldn’t stop thinking about you, now he was ignoring you?

 

You waded in the water before diving back in, seeing how far you could go. The river only went down about ten feet deep and you caught glimpses of sparkling fish through your blurred vision.

 

As you broke the surface, you saw Joey finally pull up and get out of the truck with a bundle of clothes in her hands. Staci straightened up at her appearance as she gave him a curious look.

 

“Sorry it took so long, I tried to find stuff close to your size,” said Joey. She handed you a towel as you got out of the water and dried yourself. You slipped on the clean underwear and pulled over the green hoodie along with a pair of gray sweatpants. You kept your boots, thankful that the skunk hadn’t sprayed them too much.

 

“What did Lindsey think of the skins?” you asked Joey.

 

“They’re in perfect condition,” she replied. “Aside from you getting sprayed, I’d say it was a good day. What do you think, Staci?”

 

“It was alright,” he mumbled. Joey raised her eyebrows at him as the three of you headed back to the truck. The drive to the jail only consisted of you and Joey talking while Staci chimed in every now and then. You wondered what caused the sudden change of mood and tried your best to include him in the conversation.

 

Over the next few days, Staci would distance himself from you, whether it was eating in the cafeteria or avoiding you in the hallways. You wondered if maybe you were a little too assertive at the lake and a part of you wished you could go back and change it. Every time you tried to start up a conversation with him, he would give an excuse that he was needed somewhere else or assigned to help take back an outpost. Joey was always there to support you with a smile and a listening ear, but you were starting to miss Staci’s comforting presence. You finally had enough of the silent treatment and cornered him just as he was about to leave to go search for supplies.

 

“Where are you going?” you asked as he got into a truck.

 

“I’m heading further down south. We’re running out of ammo and I haven’t searched that area yet,” said Staci. He started the car and you quickly hopped into the passenger seat.

 

“I’m going with you,” you stated.

 

“Rook, it’s dangerous out there. The Seeds have started looking more into Faith’s area and I don’t want to risk you getting captured again,” said Staci.

 

“I think I’ve proven that I can handle myself,” you said. “Come on, if we hurry now, we’ll make it back in time for dinner and I heard that we have enough ingredients today for lasagna!”

 

Staci sighed as he set the car in drive and pulled out onto the highway. You turned on the radio and quickly switched the channel when the Eden’s Gate station came on. You secretly liked some of the songs they produced but knew the Resistance didn’t tolerate any propaganda from them. Not only that, but seeing Staci wince at the music wasn’t the best way to start the mission.

 

“I know you said south, but are we looking for anything in particular?” you asked.

 

“We got info about a prepper stash not too far off from here. Hopefully we don’t run into any Angels on the way there,” said Staci.

 

“I’ve heard about those,” you said. “The stashes, I mean. I don’t get how anyone could stand living underground for years at a time. Makes me claustrophobic just thinking about it.”

 

Staci grunted in agreement and you tried to hide the frown forming across your face. You didn’t speak anymore on the subject as he pulled out a map and studied it, pointing at a red circle on it.

 

“We’re close,” he said. Staci turned onto a long dirt road surrounded by trees and pulled up to a cabin that was partially burned down. The smell of ash was faint but it was better than having skunk stained into your nose.

 

“Keep an eye out for a hatch,” said Staci. “It could be hidden somewhere or covered in something.”

 

The two of you got out of the car and walked around the area, an assault rifle strapped securly around Staci. His body was tense as you searched and you noticed his eyes always going back to you.

 

Just as you were about to give up, you suddenly tripped over a pile of leaves and let out a cry as you landed hard, scraping your knees in the process.

 

“Rook! Are you okay?” asked Staci as he hurried over to you. He held out his hand and you took it as you dusted off the dirt from your pants.

 

“I’m fine, I’ve been through worse,” you said. Staci looked past you and pulled back a blanket of rope and twine with leaves woven into it, revealing a gray hatch with a red handle attached to it.

 

“You found it!” exclaimed Staci. He bent down to inspect it and tugged on the handle, but it remained shut. “These things are usually connected to some type of power source. If I can find the electric box, I might be able to figure out a way to open it.”

 

Staci walked back to the cabin as you studied the camouflage blanket. It reminded you of something your uncle would make on his hunting trips and your heart ached at the memory of him. A small click emitted from the hatch and you saw the door become ajar.

 

“It’s open,” you called out to Staci. You swung the small door and peered down to see a ladder leading into the dimly lighted bunker. Staci walked up to you and pulled out a flashlight, lighting your way as you climbed down the ladder.

 

Once your feet hit the floor, you turned and saw a small hallway that led to three rooms further down. The first was a living room with a couch, TV set and a shelf filled with books and board games. The second room held two twin beds with a small dresser and the last had a pantry filled with canned goods alongside a small bathroom to the right.

 

“Anything good down there?” called Staci from above.

 

“There’s some canned food. You have a bag or something we can put them in?”

 

“Yeah, it’s in the truck. Give me a minute.”

 

As you waited for Staci to return, your eyes caught a framed photo of a man standing next to a lake with a brown Labrador by his side. You wondered what ended up happening to him, but the burned house outside gave you a pretty good idea.

 

“You okay?”

 

You turned at the sound of Staci’s voice and gave him a reassuring smile as you took the burlap sack he held out.

 

“I’m fine,” you said. You began to fill it with as much food as it could hold along with some of the paperback books that lined the small shelf. A hard-covered book with gold lettering titled Grim’s Fairy Tales stood out amongst the others and you quickly grabbed it and showed it to Staci.

 

“Wouldn’t have guessed a guy like that would be into stuff like this, huh?” you said jokingly.

 

“Yeah, sure,” said Staci. You put the book into the sack and gently touched his face, guiding his gaze to yours.

 

“What happened, Staci? Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No, Rook, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just…”

 

The sound of men yelling from outside the bunker made Staci stop as you looked at each other with wide eyes. He raced up the ladder and gently closed the hatch as he climbed back down and stood in front of you. Staci raised his rifle toward the entrance and you could see his hands shaking.

 

“What if they’re part of the Resistance?” you whispered.

 

“It can’t be, they would’ve radioed me by now,” said Staci. “The blanket’s still attached to the door, right?”

 

You nodded as the muffled voices grew louder, sounding as if they were right above you. Staci let out a curse as he slowly turned the safety off his gun.

 

“I forgot about the fucking truck,” he muttered.

 

“Maybe they’ll think it’s abandoned,” you suggested.

 

“Or steal it,” said Staci.

 

The minutes felt like hours as the voices continued to talk and you guessed there were about three of them. If they were to figure out your location, they could easily corner you and shoot you no problem. You might have a chance of getting spared considering your position in Eden’s Gate, but Staci would be killed without a second thought.

 

The voices eventually ceased but you and Staci remained still, too scared to make a move. You put your arm on Staci’s shoulder and he jumped at the sudden contact.

 

“You think they’re gone?” you asked.

 

“It’s hard to say. They might be trying to wait us out, hoping we’ll resurface. If we radio for help, they’ll know our location instantly. I don’t want to take the chance that they’re on the same channel as us.”

 

“Then what should we do?”

 

“We can play the waiting game too,” said Staci. “Get comfortable, we might be here for awhile.” He unclipped his radio from his pocket and switched the channel to the Resistances’. “Joey, we got a little held up, but we’re safe. We should be back by nightfall.”

 

“Roger,” replied Joey.

 

Seeing that you were going to be stuck for a while, you grabbed one of the paperbacks off the shelf and flipped through it as you laid down on one of the beds. Staci took a seat on the bed opposite of you, his gun still pointed toward the entrance.

 

After a couple hours of waiting, you felt your eyelids start to droop as you set the book down on the floor next to you. Just as you started to fall asleep, a small poke to your side stirred you awake.

 

“What happened? Is it time to go?” you mumbled. You opened your eyes to see Staci standing next to you, his gun resting against the wall.

 

“I’m sorry for ignoring you this past week,” he said. Staci knelt down next to you and brushed back his hair, clearing his throat. “I don’t know what’s come over me, I can’t think when I’m around you. You’ve done so much for me and I will never be able to repay you-”

 

You interrupted him as you grabbed the back of his head and brought him into a kiss. He gasped as you pulled him down, kissing his lips, cheeks and nose.

 

“You don’t have to repay me,” you whispered. “Just be with me.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut below!

As soon as the words left your lips, Staci crawled on top of you as he ravished your mouth, running his fingers through your hair and down your body. His kisses were urgent and he held onto you so tight, it almost hurt but you didn’t complain; seeing him like this was better than having the Staci who ignored you for days.

 

He removed the hoodie and tank top you were wearing, his eyes widening at your bare chest. Despite the new clothes you were given, you had yet to find a bra that fit your size. Staci’s hand went to caress the mark on your chest and you winced at his touch.

 

“It’s ugly, I know,” you said. Staci shook his head as he lowered his head and lightly kissed the scarred tattoo.

 

“No, it’s what made you strong,” whispered Staci between kisses. “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

 

You let out a moan as Staci gently bit down onto the bite marks that John and Jacob had left, but didn’t add any more pressure. His tongue flickered around them as he slowly sucked on your skin, leaving loving bruises of his own to claim you. Staci sat up and went to take off his shirt, but you stopped him as you brought your hands to his.

 

“Wait, let me,” you said. You sat up from the bed and slid out from underneath his body as you kicked off your shoes while he copied your actions. You placed your hand on his chest as you guided him to lie back down on the bed while you slid off your pants, wearing nothing but a pair of black underwear. His short intake of breath made you giggle as you straddled his waist, slowly unbuttoning shirt. Despite having being starved for weeks on end, there was still some muscle tone left to his body. You threw his shirt to the side as you kissed every bruise and cut on his chest, your tongue swirling around his nipples, withdrawing a strangled groan from his lips. You could feel his erection growing as you grinded against him, his jeans the only barrier between the two of you.

 

“Fuck, Rook, you don’t know how badly I’ve been wanting to do this with you,” breathed Staci.

 

“Tell me,” you whispered. “I want to hear it.”

 

Staci bit his lip as if he was afraid of your reaction but your smile gave him all the confidence he needed as he breathed out a sigh of relief.

 

“Ever sine the day I first met you, when you gave me those apples…you saved my life. You looked like an absolute angel, wearing that yellow dress. Shining just as bright as the sun.”

 

Hearing such sweet words had you sighing as you fumbled with his belt and unbuttoned his pants, desperate to take them off. He lifted his hips to help you as you quickly pulled them off. You could feel the dampness from his precum as you stroked his erect member, watching his face writhe and distort in pleasure.

 

“You don’t happen to have a condom with you, do you?” you asked.

 

Staci shook his head and grabbed your chin, bringing you down to another kiss. He bit your lip and you hissed as he drew a little blood. Staci lathered your lips with his tongue, a few drops spilling down the side of his mouth.

 

“I don’t but we have morning after pills back at the jail. I don’t have anything that could hurt you, I swear to god, Rook. I can understand if you don’t want to go further, we can just-ah!”

 

You slid off Staci’s boxers, spitting in your hand for lubricant as you rubbed the tip of Staci’s cock. His hips bucked at the added wetness and you grinned as you saw a fiery blush cross his face.

 

“I trust you Staci,” you said. You positioned his organ right below your entrance as you slowly slid down, watching his face contort as his eyelashes fluttered feverishly.

 

“Oh my god, you’re already so wet,” moaned Staci. You rocked yourself back and forth, riding him as you picked up your pace. Crude sounds of your juices mixing with his encouraged him to raise his hips to yours while your nails raked down his chest. His hands grabbed around the sides of your hips and squeezed, bringing you down harder against him.

 

“I…Staci, you’re kind of hurting me-” you gasped. Before you could speak any further, Staci lifted you off him and slid out from underneath you, pushing you to the bed as you landed on your stomach. His hand wrapped around your hips once more as he brought you up to your knees, roughly inserting himself back into you.

 

“You’re strong Rook, we both have to be strong,” grunted Staci as he slammed into you repeatedly. You cried out as you held onto the end of the mattress for support, your orgasm rising with each thrust. Every jab sent electric jolts of pleasure to your core, your breaths becoming louder and ragged as Staci’s movements became faster.

 

“I-I’m…going to cum…” you whined. Staci quickly flipped you over onto your back and placed his hands on either side of you.

 

“I want to see your face. Your beautiful, gorgeous face,” panted Staci. You weakly nodded and your body shook erratically as you peaked, Staci’s own orgasm filling your walls with his warm cum. He groaned and jutted a couple more times before pulling out, grabbing a stray cloth from the dresser next to the bed and began cleaning you up. He lowered his body next to yours as he gave you a soft kiss, rubbing his nose against your own.

 

The bed was a little small, but that just gave Staci the excuse to pull you in tighter as he snuggled into the crook of your neck. You chuckled as he began to lightly brush your hips, pinching your rear and the back of your thighs.

 

“I’m kind of hungry, what about you?” you asked.

 

“I could definitely go for a cheeseburger right now,” said Staci with a wistful look on his face. “Seasoned curly fried and a large chocolate shake, topped with whip cream and a cherry on top.”

 

“Hmm, I don’t think we have any of those ingredients lying around, but let’s see what we have,” you said. You untangled yourself from his arms only to be pulled back as he kissed the inside of your wrist.

 

“Going Suzy Homemaker on me? I could get used to that,” smiled Staci.

 

“Just this once,” you laughed. “I think I spoiled you enough for one day.”

 

Staci smirked as he let go of your hand while you threw your hoodie and underwear back on and headed toward the back pantry. You were craving something sweet and took out a can of peaches, maraschino cherries, pineapples chunks and sliced pears. As you prepared them in a bowl, you heard Staci get up from the bed and get dressed as he turned on the TV. Picking up two spoons, you walked out into the living area as he showed you one of the DVDs.

 

“Let’s watch this one. It’ll be a nice distraction from everything,” said Staci as he pointed upward. The title read Lord of the Rings and you nodded as you took a seat on the couch.

 

“I’ve never actually watched one all the way through,” you admitted.

 

“They’re pretty long movies and this guy as all of them. Should help us kill some time,” said Staci as he popped the disc in.

 

“I’m pretty sure whoever was up there has left by now,” you said. Staci took a seat next to you and draped his arm over your shoulders.

 

“I know,” he said quietly. “But I like being here with you…it feels almost normal. Like how things were before everything went to shit.”

 

You nodded as you gave him a kiss on the cheek. The two of you dug into the fruit mix you made, totally engrossed in the film. Elves, hobbits, and mysterious shadows were a great distraction from everything had happened to you since you arrived in Hope County. It was a nice change of pace to see other people’s problems, even if it was scaling a mountain to get rid of a ring that drove one mad.

 

“I don’t get it,” you said as the credits rolled. “Why create the ring in the first place. Like, I get the whole ultimate power thing, but it was a stupid thing to do really.”

 

“Did you even watch the same movie as me?” said Staci. “You know, there’s still a two more of them where it actually explains everything.”

 

“Do we even have time for that? How late is it anyways?” you asked. Staci looked at the watch on his wrist as his other hand as he got up from the couch.

 

“Almost six. We have time to watch another one, if you want,” he added. “I have to uh, do my business. You pick out the next one.” He gave you a kiss on top of your head as he went to the bathroom. You got up from your seat and looked through the collection of DVDs. All the classics were there, from mafia movies, musicals, and even some animated films. One of your favorite Disney films caught your eye and you happily put it into the DVD player. It had been so long since you’ve seen it and you wanted to watch something that had a happy ending to it.

 

As you sat back down on the couch, you accidentally hit the remote, changing the screen from the main menu to static. You clicked your tongue as you flipped through the right channels, trying to find the one that connected to the DVD player. A familiar face came on screen and made your heart stop as you dropped the remote to the floor.

 

“…I know you’re out there, Rook. And it pains me to see that you haven’t come back home, where you truly belong.”

 

Joseph’s face was lit with a faded pink light shining on him against a dark backdrop. He wasn’t wearing his usually yellow-tinted sunglasses and his hair was falling out from the sides of his usually neat bun. His eyes were casted down and his voice was filled with sadness and sorrow.

 

“You shouldn’t fear me, for I have already forgiven you. Change is a necessary part of life and something that you must deal with,” continued Joseph. “There is word that you have taken up with the Resistance. Those sinners will lead you down the path of the fallen, for they do not know the way of the Father.”

 

“Hey, what are you watching?” asked Staci. You put your hand up to silence him as you kept your eyes glued to the screen.

 

“To those who have chosen to harbor my family, my soon to be wife, I offer you a choice; hand her over and in exchange, I will release not only your precious Sheriff Whitehorse, but also five of your people. No harm will come to them as long as Rook is handed over immediately and unharmed. I’m giving you a choice, I just pray that you make the right one.”

 

The clip began to replay again as your body shook, choked sobs escaping your mouth. You struggled to breathe properly as Staci rushed to your side, wrapping his arms around your trembling frame.

 

“It’s going to be okay, everything’s going to be okay,” said Staci. “We’re not going to let that happen, I swear I will keep you safe.”

 

“The Resistance isn’t going to see it that way,” you croaked. “Six people for the price of one? Even an idiot wouldn’t pass up on a deal like that.”

 

“We’ll figure out a way to get them back,” whispered Staci. He powered off the television and cradled your face in his hands. “Knowing Joseph Seed, this is just a trick, a lie to get people to trust him. The Resistance knows better than to take his word on that.”

 

The two of you stayed that way while Staci rubbed your back and whispered soothing words into your ear. You knew him and Joey would never hand you over so easily, but as for the rest of the Resistance, you weren’t so sure.


	42. Chapter 42

“You really believe Joseph Seed is going to hand over six of our people just for Rook? The minute we do that, he’ll just have us all killed!” yelled Joey. “We are not giving her up, we’ll find another way to get them back!”

 

“The lives of the many outweigh the life of one!” shot back Talbot. “They have my wife, they have the Sheriff! With six more people on our side, we have a better chance of taking back our home!”

 

You stared hard at the floor while you listened to the two of them shout at each other for the past hour. The minute you and Staci arrived back at the jail, news of Joseph’s bargain had already reached the ears of the Resistance. Mostly everyone had agreed that this was just another one of Joseph’s plans to spread doubt and discord throughout the Resistance, but there were some who were actually taking Joseph’s word seriously. Talbot, the man who threatened to shoot you when you first arrived, had spoken up first and said handing you over was the easiest decision the Resistance could make. However, Joey would not stand for such talk.

 

“Do you know who we’re dealing with? Joseph. Fucking. Seed! That man’s a lunatic, you’re really going to believe a word he says!?” screamed Joey.

 

You sighed and left the office, Staci standing just outside the doors, waiting for you. He refused to leave your side ever since your arrival and followed you back to your cell. You plopped yourself down onto the bed and covered your face with your arms, trying to hold back the tears from falling.

 

“Joey’s right, Rook. Joseph is nothing but a liar, we’ll never hand you over to that scumbag,” said Staci.

 

“He’s not lying, Staci,” you whispered. “He would do anything to have me back, even if it meant giving up a hundred people. It’s only a matter of time…”

 

You turned over onto your side and faced the wall while Staci took a seat next to you. He rubbed your back as you stared at the poster that had been tacked up to the wall. It was a landscape of what you presumed to be Hawaii; a turquoise ocean with swaying palm trees and bright, pink hibiscuses that framed the bottom. You wished you could step into it and leave everything behind.

 

“We’ll figure something out, we always do,” assured Staci. “Not giving you up is a win, no matter how small.”

 

He gently turned you over onto your back and pressed a kiss to your lips, which you gladly returned. Anything was better than having to think about the arguments going on downstairs.

 

“Oh, before I forget,” said Staci. He pulled out a small box from his back pocket and held it up for you to see. “Might want to take it now.”

 

You couldn’t recognize the medical name but remembered Staci saying they had morning after pills from the infirmary. You opened the small box and popped the pill into your mouth as you swallowed it whole.

 

“I think the last thing we need is a kid in a fucked up place like this,” said Staci with a weak laugh. You nodded and caressed the side of his mouth when your eyes widened at the thought.

 

“I need to see Lindsey,” you said. Staci gave you a puzzled expression as you shot up from your bed and briskly walked out of your cell.

 

“Wait, Rook, where are you going?” called Staci. You heard his footsteps following you close behind as you went out of the main jail area and toward the infirmary. As you walked through the door you spotted Lindsey in his office and knocked on his door before going in.

 

“Lindsey, I need to ask you something,” you said. He looked up at you from his microscope and gave you a light smile.

 

“Rook, how can I help you?” he asked.

 

“You’re a veterinarian, right? So that means you’ve neutered dogs before?”

 

“Well, yes,” said Lindsey. “I’ve done about more than a dozen before the cult came in.”

 

“Do you think you could do that to a human?” you asked.

 

“I-I’m not sure what you’re asking me-” started Lindsey.

 

“I need you to tie my tubes, Lindsey,” you stated. You heard Staci let out a small gasp behind you but you ignored it. “Like, immediately. As in right now.”

 

“Rook, a dog’s uterus and woman’s are completely different and a lot more complicated than you think. I can’t just give you a tubal ligation, we don’t even have the medical supplies to do such a procedure,” said Lindsey.

 

“Fine then, remove my tubes, completely. I sure as hell don’t need them,” you said. Lindsey looked back and forth between you and Staci as he shook his head.

 

“I’ve never done such a procedure on a human before, Rook. I mean, I could mess up, you could get an infection.” You grabbed Lindsey’s hands and squeezed them tightly.

 

“Please, Lindsey,” you begged. “It’s only a matter of time before the Seeds get ahold of me. The plans they have for me are…listen, I don’t want to give birth to a child that I will never love, one that I don’t even want. Please, all I ask is that you try.”

 

Lindsey sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He stood silent for a few minutes and looked past you toward Staci.

 

“Guard the door. Make sure no one interrupts us,” he said. Staci nodded and left the infirmary, closing the door behind him.

 

Lindsey walked out into the room where all the beds were at and laid out a white bed sheet over a metal table. He gestured for you to take a seat as he disappeared back into his office and returned with a handful of liquid-filled vials.

 

“We’re going to have to inject you with anesthesia. Again, Rook, I have never done this before. Are you positive you want to do this?” asked Lindsey.

 

“Yes,” you answered without hesitation.

 

“Okay, I’m going to have to make an incision here,” said Lindsey, pointing across your lower abdomen. “From there, I’ll remove your fallopian tube tissue and then sew you back up.”

 

“Sounds easy enough,” you said.

 

“Easier said than done,” muttered Lindsey. He held a bag of liquid and attached it to a needle as he grabbed your arm. “I’m going to inject the anesthesia now. Start counting backward from one hundred.”

 

You lay back down onto the pillow that was provided and took in a deep breath. Lindsey gently pierced your arm with the needle and taped it in place to your skin.

 

“One hundred,” you said. “Ninety-nine, ninety-eight…ninety…seven…”

 

Your vision went dark as if you were falling asleep, except there were no dreams that came to you. Time did not exist and the few moments that you did open your eyes, you would see the familiar outlines of Staci, Joey or Lindsey.

 

Whether it was minutes, hours or days, you could hear the sound of a loud commotion close by. Glass being broken and the yells of Staci filled your ears, along with Lindsey’s voice talking to someone worriedly.

 

“Don’t…not ready…she’ll die…”

 

Your eyes fluttered open but you quickly closed them as you were met with a harsh, white light. A groan escaped your lips as you felt yourself being lifted and carried, the cold air passing through your clothes and piercing your skin. You shivered as you tried to curl yourself into a ball but cried out at the pain erupting from your lower stomach.

 

“Shhh, we’re almost there,” said a voice above you. The pair of arms released you as you tried to regain focus of your vision. Someone laid you down and you heard the sound of a car engine starting. Indistinct voices talked amongst themselves but they were unrecognizable to your ears.

 

Your mouth went dry and you felt a rush of nausea overcome you. Water was splashed onto your face and you desperately licked the corners of your mouth to take in as much liquid as possible.

 

“Here…drink.”

 

You felt your head being lifted as you felt the tip of a bottle press against your lips and you greedily drank the water it held. You gasped as you tried to open your eyes as an unfamiliar face came into view.

 

“Who…are you,” you croaked. You barley recognized him as one of the Resistance members that you would occasionally see patrolling the outskirts of the jail. He wore an American eagle baseball hat and a light blue sweater.

 

“Talbot, she’s awake,” said the man.

 

“Good, we’re almost there.”

 

You turned your head toward the other voice and realized you were laying in the backseat of a truck with Talbot driving at the front. Stars blinked down at you from the night sky and you groaned at the pain coming from your stomach.

 

“Shit, Talbot, she’s bleeding. What did Lindsey do to her?” asked the man above you. You placed you hand on your incision and felt a warm, dampness against your hand.

 

“The hell if I know,” grumbled Talbot. “Look, there they are.”

 

“Staci, Lindsey…are they?” you panted, trying to find the right words.

 

“We knocked them out. They’re fine,” assured the man with the hat.

 

The car came to a stop and you saw Talbot get out of the car and open the passenger door. Him and the man helped you out as Talbot grabbed your arm and pushed you to the ground. You cried out as you landed on your stomach and looked up to see the face of Jacob Seed.

 

He stood above you with his arms crossed with two hunters flanked on each side of him. A group of people in chains stood behind him and an older man wearing glasses and a sheriff’s hat stood at the front, his face bruised and gaunt as the people around him.

 

“There, we’ve given you what you want,” said Talbot. “Now hand over our people!”

 

Jacob clicked his tongue as he nodded his head to his men. As they unlocked their shackles, Jacob gently nudged your shoulder with the tip of his boot.

 

“Get up,” he said.

 

“I-I can’t,” you rasped. “It hurts to move.”

 

Jacob sighed as he knelt down and lifted you up by the shoulder. You hissed as your stomach stretched out and fell against his side as you tried to stand. His eyes went to your stomach as he lifted up your stained shirt. Some of your stitches had reopened and blood had started to trickle down past the hem of your pants.

 

“Did they do this to you?” he asked quietly. You shook your head as Jacob roughly grabbed your chin.

 

“What did you do?” he demanded.

 

“Wait, where’s my wife? Where’s Sherry!?” yelled Talbot.

 

“Deal’s a deal,” said Jacob as his eyes settled on Talbot. “Six for the one.”

 

“No! We’re not leaving until you give me my wife back! I know you have her-”

 

“Do you know what’s the worst thing you can be?” said Jacob. “A traitor. A Judas.”

 

Jacob brushed you off to the side as he walked up to Talbot. The hunter that helped you escape to the prison sidled up next to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulder for support. You leaned against him as you watched Jacob brush his fingers against the knife tucked away in his thigh holster.

 

“I don’t need to hear anything from the likes of you!” spat Talbot.

 

“Talbot, let’s just go home,” whispered the older man with the sheriff’s hat. “We’ve got what we wanted, we need to walk away.”

 

“Shut up, Whitehorse!” yelled Talbot. “Just because he can fuck his little whore doesn’t mean-”

 

Talbot was abruptly cut off as Jacob quickly withdrew his knife and stabbed it directly into the side of Talbot’s neck. Blood spurted from his mouth as he let out terrible choking noises, his eyes widening in shock.

 

“Don’t be rude in front of the lady,” said Jacob in a low voice. He pulled out his knife as Talbot dropped to the floor while Jacob cleaned the knife off the dead man’s shirt. “Is there anyone else who has a problem?”

 

No one said a word as Jacob mockingly nodded his head and turned back around to face you and the rest of his hunters.

 

“Time to go.”

 

The hunter escorted you to a nearby truck and opened the car door for you. As he lifted you up into the seat, Jacob joined you in the back and grabbed the ski mask off of the hunter who helped you. He pressed it to your stomach as you leaned your head against his shoulder, your eyes fighting to stay awake.

 

“Rest now,” Jacob whispered into your ear. You could only stay conscious for a few moments before you fell back asleep, your dreams filled with the sounds of wolves howling at the pale, moonlit sky.


	43. Chapter 43

The familiar songs of Eden’s Gate filled your ears as you slowly tried to open your eyes. You found it strange that the Resistance would be listening to such music and wondered why they hadn’t switched it off right away.

 

As you stretched your body, you winced at the pain from your lower body and put your palm over your stomach. The memories of what happened the day prior came flooding back; going through surgery, being traded off by Talbot and Jacob’s angry expression that was terrifying to say the least.

 

You propped yourself up on your elbows and took a look around your new environment. You were lying in a bed covered in a thick, red and white quilt in what you assumed to be a small cabin. A window to your left was shrouded in thick curtains, where the morning sun was barely peaking through. The door to your right was slightly opened and you could hear someone rummaging through kitchen cupboards.

 

“Hello?” you called out. You tried to turn over and stand up but it hurt to even move your waist around. The stitches protruding from your stomach were starting to itch and you gently rubbed your fingers across them to relieve the sensation.

 

Heavy footsteps started walking toward your room and you suddenly felt anxious. You knew you were back in the hands of Eden’s Gate, but the thought of seeing Joseph again made the insides of your stomach churn.

 

Jacob opened the door and you let out a sigh of relief that it wasn’t the Father who had greeted you. If it had been Joseph instead, you wouldn’t even know where to begin explaining your semi-paralyzed condition.

 

“Um…hi,” you said weakly. Jacob chewed the inside of his cheek as he nodded toward you.

 

“We had to redo the left side of your stitches. No sign of infection, despite the rough incision,” he said. You lifted your sweatshirt and saw a small bandage with a little bit of blood spotting on top. As you swung your legs over the bed, you grimaced as you tried to stand on your feet.

 

“What did you do, Rook?” asked Jacob.

 

“I had an accident and fell,” you answered, trying to avoid his stern gaze. Jacob walked over to you and roughly grabbed your chin as he forced you to look up at him.

 

“Don’t lie to me,” he growled. You pressed your lips together but his grip on you tightened even further.

 

“I went through surgery,” you whispered.

 

“What kind of surgery?”

 

“A-a fallopian tube removal.” Jacob raised his eyebrows as his eyes traveled back to your stomach.

 

“You got your tubes tied?” he questioned.

 

“No…they’re gone, completely,” you said. “I won’t be able to have children anymore.”

 

Jacob sighed as he released you and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He stood in front of you as he scratched his beard, occasionally giving you a side-eye glance.

 

“Who else knows about this?” he asked.

 

“Hudson, Pratt, Lindsey…he’s the Resistances’ doctor,” you replied. “Are you going to tell Joseph?”

 

“I don't know yet,” said Jacob. “You hungry?” You nodded and tried to stand but Jacob moved to your side and slid his arms underneath your body.

 

“Hey wait, what’re you doing?” you yelped. Jacob picked you up bridal style and carried you out of the room and into the kitchen. You wrapped your arms around his neck for support as he gently set you down onto one of the wooden chairs. A plate of runny eggs and burnt bacon were served in front of you with a tall glass of water next to it.

 

“You can let go of my neck now,” said Jacob gruffly. You quickly removed your hands and picked up a fork as you stabbed into the pile of eggs. They were a little undercooked, but you ate them anyways. Jacob leaned against the counter as he watched you eat and you tried to hide the look of unpleasantness on your face. The bacon was so black that you could barley taste the flavor but you didn’t complain.

 

“Did you make this?” you asked.

 

“Yes. Is there a problem?” grumbled Jacob.

 

“No, no. It tastes good,” you said. You cleared the plate and drank the entire glass of water. Jacob grunted as he took your plate and glass and washed them off in the sink. You turned around and noticed a small living room with a couch and TV set tucked away in the corner. A window to the right showed you two of Jacob’s hunters circling the perimeter with auto-rifles in both of their hands.

 

“When is Joseph coming?” you asked quietly.

 

“He’s not coming…not yet,” said Jacob.

 

“Does he know I’m here?”

 

Jacob didn’t answer as he rolled his shoulders back and he cracked his neck from side to side. He placed his hands on the edge of the counter and looked out the window. You spotted a door leading to the bathroom next to the kitchen and tried to stand, using the table for support.

 

“Where are you going?” asked Jacob.

 

“Restroom,” you panted as you lifted yourself up. It took all your strength to take just the smallest step. Before you could go any further, Jacob stopped you and picked you up with ease once more. Your face went hot as he carried you to the bathroom and set you on the toilet. He left you alone and closed the door behind him without saying a word.

 

After you finished your business, the sound of you washing your hands alerted Jacob as he opened the door and carried you back to your room. As he set you back down on the bed, your hands remained around his neck this time and you brought your forehead to his.

 

“Thank you, Jacob,” you whispered. “I never got to thank you for helping me at the wedding. And I know you’re hunter already told you but…I don’t blame you, for what happened in your past. I can’t even imagine what you’ve been through, I don’t think I could ever-”

 

Jacob cut you off as his lips crashed against yours, his tongue sliding against your lips and delving inside your mouth. He wrapped his hands around your wrists and placed them on either side of your head as he carefully crawled on top of you.

 

You shivered as his mouth trailed from your mouth and down your neck. He sat up and removed your sweatshirt, leaving you in your see-through tank top. His hand caressed the side of your face when his eyes stopped at the sight of your neck.

 

“What’re these?” he asked softly. His fingers brushed against the marks Staci had left. You swallowed hard as you racked your brain for any excuse that you could think of.

 

“Nothing, they’re nothing, just bruises,” you mumbled. Jacob chuckled as he leaned forward and started putting his own mark over them. His teeth dug into your skin as he covered your neck in bright red hickies. You moaned as his hands went under your shirt and began massaging your breasts. He rolled your nipples in between his thumbs and index fingers as you instinctively raised your hips to his.

 

“Jacob? We may have a lead on where to find Rook. Jacob, are you there?”

 

Joseph’s voice crackled out through the radio coming from the kitchen as Jacob let out a deep growl. He continued kissing you, biting your lip before getting up off the bed and heading toward the kitchen. You heard him snatch the radio off the table and pressed the talk button.

 

“What is it?” he asked.

 

“There’s word she may be have been sighted south, near a bunker in Faith’s region. I need you and your men to investigate. I’m sending some of John’s men as well,” said Joseph.

 

“Got it,” replied Jacob.

 

“Oh and don't forget, we’re having dinner tonight. As a family,” Joseph added. Jacob let out a sigh and threw the radio onto the table as he walked back toward the bedroom. He bent over and gave you a kiss on your head as he cupped your face with his hands.

 

“I have to go. My men will stay on guard the whole time. Under no circumstances are you to leave the cabin, understand?” he said. You nodded as Jacob gave you one last quick kiss on the lips and walked out of the house. The sound of a car engine came on and drove away as you leaned back into bed. You touched your lips and smiled, reminiscing of Jacob’s mouth on yours.

 

Over the next few weeks, you remained inside the cabin while Jacob would visit you every few days or so. While he was away, you would read books that were located on a bookshelf in the living room, ranging from horror to cheesy romance novels. You didn’t know whom the cabin belonged to and when you asked Jacob about it one day, he informed you that it used to belong to one of the members of Eden’s Gate. When you grew tired of reading, you would turn on the TV and watch old VHS tapes, most movies dating back to the late 80s and 90s. Days like these reminded you of the time you spent with John at his cabin and you’re heart ached a little at his absence.

 

Your incision soon began to heal on its own and the stitches you had were slowly disappearing and you were thankful that Lindsey had used ones that dissolved over time. Jacob had given you some aloe vera to make the scarring less noticeable and it felt good on the days it itched uncontrollably.

 

Despite you being able to finally walk on your own after a couple days, Jacob would still pick you up and carry you, whether it was to the kitchen to eat or to the bath where he would make a point to help you bathe. Other than the usual kissing and groping, he would never go any further and you suspected that he was afraid of hurting you.

 

It was the third week and you had not seen Jacob for five days. You were worried that maybe Joseph had finally figured out that he was hiding you, but the hunters that stood on guard assured you that everything was fine.

 

“He has to act like everything’s normal. You know, to make it believable,” said one of them. “I got a call from him this morning, he should be back tonight.”

 

Figuring that you hadn’t seen him in awhile, you thought you would surprise Jacob by cooking him dinner. You were usually left to fend for yourself, mostly eating out of cans or heating up dried cups of noodles. Once a week, Jacob would drop off fresh groceries and you had been saving a two-pound steak sirloin for a special occasion. You gathered some soy sauce, chicken broth, garlic, salt and pepper for a marinade and put it all into a large plastic bag along with the meat. Setting it in the fridge, you pulled out a couple of potatoes with a can of baked beans and set them out on the counter. Over the next several hours, you busied yourself with cleaning the cabin or reading more books, doing anything to distract yourself from utter boredom.

 

As the sun began to set, you began peeling the potatoes and poured the beans into a bowl, putting it into a microwave for six minutes. You took the steak from the fridge and set the slices into a heated skillet. A radio stood off to a nearby side table and you flicked it on, listening to both the Resistance’s and Eden’s Gate’s stations.

 

You were so immersed into your cooking that you didn’t hear the front door open and felt a pair of arms encircle your waist. Jacob nibbled your ear as he breathed in the smells coming from the stove.

 

“Whatcha making?” he asked.

 

“Dinner. I hadn’t seen you in so long...I’d thought I’d surprise you,” you said.

 

“You fit the wifey roll quite nicely,” said Jacob as he gave you a sharp slap on your rear. You squealed as you served the food onto two plates and set them down onto the table.

 

The two of you ate in silence, but there was something peaceful about the scene. The full moon had risen and Jacob had started a fire in the fireplace, the flames giving off dancing shadows against the oak-brown walls. You relished in the moment, wishing it would never end. After the both of you finished eating, Jacob grabbed your hand pulled you out from your seat.

 

“Let’s go for a walk.”


	44. Chapter 44

Jacob held you by the hand as he guided you through the dense forest. The two of you started walking up a trail that led further up the mountain and you wondered where he was taking you. The only light you had was the moon to help you see past the thick shrubbery with Jacob helping you over fallen trees and broken branches.

 

“Where are we going?” you asked.

 

“It’s a surprise,” said Jacob. You felt a little nervous until you looked up at him and saw a small smile cross his face.

 

The both of you came across a clearing overlooking Hope County and based on your surroundings, you guessed that you were somewhere in the middle of the Whitetail Mountains and Holland Valley. Joseph’s statue was far off in the distance and you could see a small red outline of one of John’s silos. The night wind made you shiver and you let go of Jacob’s hand to rub your arms for warmth.

 

“Here,” said Jacob as he took off his army jacket. You hesitated as he handed it out to you and grumbled as he put it on you. “Just say you’re cold next time.”

 

You giggled at the oversized jacket as you wrapped it around your body. It smelled like him, a strange combination of pine trees, dirt and sweat. His scent was far off from John’s usual expensive cologne, but it smelled more natural and comforting.

 

A large boulder protruded from the earth and Jacob sat down as he motioned with his fingers for you to take a seat next to him. You obliged and scooted closer to him as you rested your head against his chest. Crickets could be heard singing around you and the wind rustled against the thick pine needles.

 

His fingers interloped with yours and you noticed slight goosebumps protrude from his arms, despite the burned scars that covered them. You rubbed your other hand against them, trying to give him some warmth to his cold skin. He winced at your touch and cleared his throat, pointing toward the valley below you.

 

“Look,” he whispered. You followed his gaze and heard howling in the distance. Suddenly a small pack of wolves came out from the woods below you and began running in circles. They began yapping as they nipped at each other’s tails while a larger one stood off to the side and sat down to observe the rest.

 

“That one’s the Alpha,” said Jacob. “See how it watches over the others? It keeps everything in place, making sure no one steps out of line.”

 

“We’re safe, right?” you asked. “It’s not going to come up here and…” you trailed off, hoping you were wrong.

 

“What, eat us?” grinned Jacob. “Nah, they’ll probably move on to another spot to find something better to eat. We might be bigger, but we’re not the tastiest things to eat. Besides, that’s not the big bad wolf you have to worry about.”

 

You gave him a questioning look as he wrapped his arm around you and dug his fingers into your scalp, pulling your head back so your neck was bare to him. He glanced down at you hungrily and you shuddered at the way his eyes looked you up and down.

 

“Does that make me little red riding hood?” you said. It was rare to see such a playful side to the large man and you wanted to see how far you could go. Jacob brought his lips down to yours and you could feel the smile behind them.

 

“Maybe,” he said. Jacob brought you into his lap as you straddled him and began kissing his neck, leaving red marks of your own. He groaned as his hands cupped your ass, giving them a hard squeeze and a couple slaps as you squealed in delight.

 

A wolf’s sharp howl erupted into the night and you quickly turned around as you watched the pack head farther away from you and further up the mountains. Jacob chuckled and bucked his hips upward and you could feel his erection growing against the lining of your pants.

 

“Maybe we should go back,” you suggested. It was getting colder by the minute and Jacob’s jacket could only do so much. Before you could slide off Jacob’s lap, he abruptly threw you onto your back and you gasped as your back hit the floor. You struggled to catch your breath as you sat up but Jacob’s large form easily towered over you.

 

“We go back when I say we go back,” growled Jacob. You looked up at him with wide eyes as he crawled on top of you and took his jacket off you along with your shirt. Your chest was bare to him and you had forgotten that you weren’t wearing a bra. Your nipples grew erect at the cold and Jacob flicked them harshly with his fingers.

 

“J-Jacob, we’re outside, we could get caught. I don't want to get sick-” you said, but Jacob silenced you with another kiss. He was rougher with you this time than in the past as he bit at your lips and sucked the blood away when he broke the skin. You moaned as he quickly pulled down your pants and inserted his fingers inside you, expertly fingering you until your walls became unbearably slick.

 

As Jacob broke the kiss, you looked up at him to see him lick your juices off his fingers, never breaking eye contact with you. His blue eyes reflected off the moon’s glow and he looked like some type of ethereal creature of the night. As Jacob unbuckled his pants, your eyes grew at the sight of his cock, bigger and with more girth than that of his younger brother.

 

“I don’t have anything if that’s what you’re worried about,” said Jacob as he stroked himself. You were quiet and then hastily shook your head at him.

 

“No! I mean, I’m not worried,” you murmured. Jacob grinned as he rubbed his tip against your entrance and you bit your lip at his slowness.

 

“Good,” he said. Jacob thrust into you without warning and you cried out as you tried to adjust to him. You had never taken someone as big as him and it almost hurt to have him stretch your walls so wide.

 

“Jacob, I don’t think I can’t take it, you’re too-aah!” you shrieked as his pace quickened, your legs resting on his shoulders. His hands gripped your hips and you could feel the bruises already starting to form as he pushed further into you. The words that managed to escape from your mouth were just jumbled nonsense as your nails dug into the dirt.

 

You let out a disappointed whine as Jacob pulled out from you and flipped you over onto your stomach. His actions felt familiar as he brought you to your knees and gave a sharp slap to your rear.

 

“Who do you belong to?” he grunted. You bit your lips as you lifted your ass into the air, hoping it would encourage him to fuck you even more.

 

“Please, Jacob,” you panted. Jacob clicked his tongue as he gave you another spank and you cried out at the pleasurable pain it brought.

 

“I’m not going to ask you again,” he threatened. A part of you wanted to string it out and receive another spank, but your orgasm was waning thin.

 

“You. I belong to you,” you breathed. “Only you.” Jacob chuckled as he caressed your thighs, giving them each a harsh pinch.

 

“That’s my girl,” he said. Jacob slowly inserted himself back into you as your walls stretch around him. You grew impatient at the delay and pushed yourself back against his cock, hoping he would go faster. He chuckled at your eagerness and dug his fingers into your hair as he pulled your head back. “A little impatient, are we?”

 

You nodded your head as Jacob reached his other hand to your core and pressed his thumb against your clit. You shuddered as he made circular motions, finally picking up his pace, his breath becoming more ragged with each stroke.

 

“Jacob, fuck me harder. Please…fuck me…” you whimpered as you arched your back. As his fingers rubbed mercilessly against your clit, he drove himself fully inside you and your vision was filled with dizzying stars as you came onto his cock. Jacob let out a strangled groan as he finally came inside you, filling you up completely.

 

He let go of your hair but remained inside you as you tried to catch your breath. You gasped as he gave you another couple spanks to your rear and groaned as he pulled out of you. Your knees collapsed to the ground, exhausted from the overexertion when you heard Jacob hiss inwardly.

 

“What’s wrong?” you asked.

 

“You’re bleeding,” he said. “You need to tell me these things, Rook. I can’t keep going on if it hurts you-”

 

“I’m fine, really,” you assured him. You turned over and brushed your fingers against your entrance, stained with both of your cum and little spots of blood. “Maybe you were a little too rough, but I asked for it, remember?”

 

Jacob nodded as he cleaned you up with your underwear and tossed it to the side while you pulled your pants back up. As he buckled his pants back on, he watched you dress and brushed the hair back that was stuck to your sweaty face.

 

“Tell me next time,” he grumbled. Jacob gave you a kiss on the forehead and took off his necklace, the one that held the rabbit’s foot. He placed it over your head and lifted your chin up. “This let’s everyone know that you’re mine, got it?”

 

“Yes, Jacob,” you smiled, giving him a small peck on the lips. Once you were fully dressed, the two of you walked down the mountain and back to the cabin. The fireplace greeted you with its warmth as you walked to the bathroom and started the shower. It didn’t take long for Jacob to join as you scrubbed each other down while he massaged shampoo into your hair.

 

An oversized t-shirt, underwear and his rabbit foot necklace were all you wore as you led Jacob to the bed, snuggling under the covers with him. He wrapped his arm around you as you kissed the burns on his arms.

 

“Don’t,” he muttered. You turned around and shook your head as you continued to lay gentle kisses on every scar you could find.

 

“But I want to,” you insisted. “They’re beautiful.”

 

“Don’t lie to me,” growled Jacob. You narrowed your eyes at him as you grabbed his face and forcibly put your lips on his.

 

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Jacob. I mean what I say,” you said firmly. “You’re always telling me to be strong and I have the marks to prove it. These scars show what you’ve been through, your strength. I just wish you could see that.”

 

Jacob didn’t say anything as he kissed you back, wrapping his arms and legs around your body. You nuzzled your face into his chest, feeling it rise and fall with each breath.

 

“Maybe Joseph was right,” whispered Jacob. “You really are meant to be our family.” You smiled as you closed your eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

 

The next morning, you awoke to the smell of coffee wafting into your room. You reached out your hand to cuddle closer to Jacob, but you felt nothing except the empty side of the bed next to you. As you let out a yawn and sat up, you heard voices coming from the living room. Figuring that Jacob was talking to one of his hunters, you took a quick shower and changed into a pair of cargo pants with a black tank top along with Jacob's necklace.

 

As you walked out of the bedroom, you froze at the sight of the two men sitting at the kitchen table. Jacob was looking down at his cup of coffee while the other looked up at you expectantly.

 

“There you are, Rook,” smiled Joseph. “Ready to come home?”


	45. Chapter 45

“What are you even doing here?” you demanded as you took a step back. You looked to Jacob who continued to remain silent while Joseph got up from his seat.

 

“It’s time for you to come home, Rook,” said Joseph. He slowly walked toward you and held out his arms to embrace you. “Jacob has had plenty of time to spend with you. It’s the least I could do after my despicable behavior.”

 

“Wait, you knew I was staying here?” you asked. You looked back to Jacob and felt your stomach drop. “What have you told him, Jacob?”

 

“Everything,” said Joseph. “How the Resistance ambushed you and took you in, only to betray you in the end. I said that they would just hurt you, Rook. I was so afraid that they would do something worse, it’s a miracle that you returned to us unharmed.”

 

You tried not to show the look of relief on your face as Joseph brushed your hair back from your face and kissed you on the forehead. At least Jacob hadn’t told him about your impromptu surgery.

 

As Joseph pulled you into a tight hug, you looked past him and saw Jacob narrowing his eyes at the way his brother held you. Downing the rest of his coffee, Jacob loudly placed the mug back onto the table and cleared his throat.

 

“Don’t forget out agreement, Joseph,” he said. “I still get to visit her when I please.”

 

“We’ll discuss the details later,” murmured Joseph. “I let you keep her for a couple weeks, it’s about time you learned how to share.”

 

“But I don’t want to go with you,” you said. You took a couple steps back until your back hit against the wall. “I want to stay here, with Jacob.”

 

Joseph sighed as he pulled out a small vial of Bliss from his pocket and peered at you through his yellow-tinted sunglasses.

 

“Please don’t make this any harder than it has to,” said Joseph. You glared at him and then looked to Jacob, pleading with your eyes for him to do something, anything. Jacob stood up from his seat and gave you a firm nod. For someone you saw as so strong and powerful, it hurt to see him bend to Joseph who was practically half in size and strength.

 

“Fine,” you muttered. “Can I at least say goodbye?”

 

Joseph tilted his head as he studied you and gave a small nod as you quickly walked over to Jacob. You crashed into his chest and tried to refrain the tears from falling but it was no use. Jacob gently wrapped his arms around you as you pulled your head back and cradled his face in your hands.

 

“Thank you, for everything,” you whispered. You brought his head down and brought him down into one last kiss. He was hesitant to return your affection, but you were forceful, almost desperate as you refused to let him go. “I care for you, I will always care for you. I think I might even love-”

 

“That’s enough,” growled Joseph as he grabbed your hand and pulled you roughly away from Jacob. You stifled a cry as Joseph dragged you out of the cabin and pushed you into the backseat of a black SUV. You saw Jacob standing in the doorframe with his hands in his pockets and you pressed the button to roll the window down. You lifted his rabbit foot necklace up and put it over your chest, close to your heart. His sad smile was all you could think about as you drove away from the cabin.

 

Joseph attempted to make small talk with you, but you ignored him as you crossed your arms and kept your focus outside the car window. You busied yourself as you counted the number of cars that passed or made out shapes from the fluffy white clouds in the sky. Anything to distract you from the short happiness that you experienced was better than thinking of your new future with Joseph.

 

The only silver lining you could think of was that Jacob kept your biggest secret from Joseph and if that didn’t prove his love for you, you didn’t know what else did. You gently brushed the rabbit’s foot, occasionally lifting it to your nose and inhaling the scent that reminded you of the tall, mountain man.

 

The car finally pulled off the main highway as wired fences surrounded you, leading to Joseph’s compound. It had felt like forever since you last had been here and you suddenly felt very nervous about where you were going to stay. Even when you had arrived at the veteran’s center, you still had some idea of what was going to happen to you. Your stomach churned at the thought of staying in Joseph’s home and you didn’t bother trying to hide the look of disgust on your face.

 

“Something the matter, Rook?” asked Joseph. He put his hand your shoulder and you quickly shrugged it off.

 

“I don’t feel good,” you grumbled.

 

“You didn’t have breakfast, you’re probably just hungry,” said Joseph. “I get a little cranky too if I don’t eat something in the morning.”

 

The idea that the reason why you were upset was because you were hungry irked you. Granted, you were a little famished and the long car ride wasn’t helping, but you didn’t need Joseph to tell you that.

 

The SUV finally pulled into the entrance of the compound and your body stiffened at the sight of all the Peggies. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and you had a feeling that they knew Joseph was inside. As the car came to a stop, you were hesitant to leave but you knew that if you didn’t, Joseph might stop Jacob from visiting you in the future if you didn’t comply. Joseph held the car door open and you ignored his helping hand as you got out. Curious stares followed you as Joseph led you on a path further away from the church and his home.

 

The two of you came to a small, white house with bars on the windows and three heavy-bolted locks on the outside door. The colorful wildflowers that framed the porch did nothing to alleviate the fact that this was nothing more than another prison for you to stay in.

 

“Do you like it?” asked Joseph. “I had my men build it especially for you. Considering that we’re not married, I found it to be more appropriate that you stay here.”

 

Joseph waited for you reply but you simply shrugged your shoulders as you walked ahead of him and nodded at the locks on the door.

 

“You think I’m going to try and escape?” you asked.

 

“It’s just a precaution,” assured Joseph. “The Resistance has already captured you once, I’m not going to let them do it again.”

 

You opened your mouth to make a snarky remark at how it would make more sense for the locks to be on the inside, but someone quickly opened the door and wrapped their arms around you.

 

“Rook! You’re finally here!” cried Faith as she spun you in circles. A short laugh escaped from your lips as you returned her hug, inhaling her sweet perfume. You felt dizzy at the small scent of Bliss and started to feel more relaxed as she gave you a kiss on the cheek.

 

“I thought it would be best for you to be around a female presence,” said Joseph. “Faith has agreed to stay with you for a few days. I’m sure you’ve missed her.”

 

“I-I have,” you admitted. Faith released you and grabbed your hand as she led you into your new ‘home’.

 

“Everything you need is here! There’s a kitchen, a bathroom with a huge tub in it, courtesy of John,” said Faith with a wink. “I know how much you love reading, so I made sure you have all the classics, approved by Joseph of course.”

 

You snorted at the thought of the selection Joseph approved but Faith ignored you as she pointed out the plush loveseat and a large shelf filled with books, some containing a few of your favorites. A TV set with a VHS and DVD player sat next to a stack of movies, most of them religious but a few you recognized as the cartoons you used to watch with Faith in John’s bunker.

 

“We can watch them together if you want. Just like old times,” giggled Faith. She finally led you to your bedroom and your eyes widened at how it was decorated.

 

A four-poster bed made out of stained wood stood in the center with a matching hazelnut-colored wardrobe and dresser framing it on each side. The comforter and pillows looked like you could sink right into them and the light green blanket that lay across the bed looked like something your grandmother would have made. Fairy lights and white linen hung from the bed and walls, with lanterns containing small, lit candles inside lighting up the room even more. It looked like something out of a magazine and you hated yourself for liking it.

 

“I decorated it myself, what do you think?” asked Faith. She bounced on the heels of her feet as she looked at you expectantly.

 

“It’s beautiful Faith, I love it,” you said. Faith cleared her throat and tilted her head toward Joseph who was standing silently behind you.

 

“I couldn’t have done it without Joseph’s help. Building you this house was his idea in the first place,” she said. You knew what she wanted you to do but you couldn’t bring yourself to look at him.

 

“Thanks for the house, I guess,” you said, shrugging your shoulders. “C’mon Faith, let’s make something to eat. I’m hungry.”

 

You grabbed Faith’s hand and pushed your way past Joseph, not even acknowledging him as you headed toward the kitchen. You opened the fridge to find it fully stocked and pulled out a carton of eggs and a pitcher of orange juice. As you cracked the eggs into a bowl, you heard Joseph let out something similar to a growl as he came up from behind you.

 

“My men and I put a lot of effort into building this house for you, Rook,” he said. “It seems to me that you’re not entirely grateful for what you have been given-”

 

“I’m sure Rook is still a little grumpy at not being able to have breakfast this morning, aren’t you Rook?” interrupted Faith. You hummed in agreement as you took out a pan and placed it over the stove.

 

“I’ll be fine once I have some food in me. You said I should eat anyways, didn’t you Joseph?” you reminded him. The sound of Joseph’s jaw cracking put a smile to your face as you poured the eggs into the pan and began stirring them.

 

“Yes, I did say that,” said Joseph through gritted teeth. He turned back to Faith and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Service is at noon. That should give you plenty of time for you to help Rook…adjust.”

 

Joseph walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him. You smirked at his behavior as you took out two plates for you and Faith.

 

“Do you like bacon? I could cook some up for us if you want,” you suggested. Faith sighed as she took a seat at the kitchen table and twirled her hair in between her fingers.

 

“You shouldn’t make him so mad. He’s just trying to help,” she said.

 

“If he really wanted to help, he should’ve left me with Jacob. Or even John for that matter. Despite how fucked up they are, they at least know when to take a hint.”

 

“Speaking of Jacob,” said Faith with a sly smile. “He seemed really happy in the past couple weeks. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you said. Faith laughed as she got up and hugged you around your waist from behind.

 

“You have to tell me everything! I’m sure he wasn’t exactly gentle with you. Is he really as rough as he makes himself to be? And how’s he…you know…down there?” she asked. You smiled and playfully smacked her hand away with a spatula.

 

“You’re so nosy!” you said as you poured the eggs onto both plates. Faith began humming as she pulled out some bacon from the fridge and helped you prepare it. As the bacon sizzled on the griddle, she poked your sides as you flipped them over, begging for your attention. You shook your head and put the bacon onto the plates when they finished cooking. As the two of you took a seat, Faith tilted her head as she continued to stare at you.

 

“It was nice,” you said softly. Faith threw her head back in laughter and you couldn’t help but join in with her.


	46. Chapter 46

A drop of sweat ran down the back of your neck as you shifted uncomfortably in the church pew. You and Faith had been so preoccupied with your time together that you had ran late for service and could only snag a seat in the back row. However, Joseph didn’t seem to mind your tardiness and his eyes would always travel back to you, giving you a small smile.

 

“Is this almost over?” you whispered to Faith. She sat next to you with her arms folded neatly in her lap and gave you a small nod.

 

“Another hour at most,” she replied. You groaned inwardly as you leaned forward and held your face in your hands. It was unbearably hot inside the small chapel and you wished more than anything for the coolness of an air conditioner.

 

Faith noticed your discomfort and pulled out a white-laced fan from her pocket. She opened it with a snap and began fanning you as you welcomed the small breeze it gave.

 

“I think I need some air,” you mumbled as you leaned your head on her shoulder. Faith brushed your hair back and gently lifted you from your seat. She escorted you outside the chapel doors and you breathed in the fresh, outside air.

 

“We’ll get you some water and then come back,” said Faith. You nodded your head absentmindedly as you followed the trail toward your home with Faith’s arm linked in yours.

 

As the two of you went inside, you plopped yourself down on one of the kitchen chairs and watched Faith pour a glass of cold water from a pitcher.

 

“Here you go. The last thing we need is you fainting in the middle of service,” chuckled Faith. You thanked her and took a big gulp of water. You took your time drinking it and you could tell Faith was getting impatient.

 

“Let’s take a walk before going back,” you suggested. “I still need some time to clear my head.”

 

“I don’t think Joseph would like that,” mumbled Faith.

 

“Don’t worry, if he gets mad, you can blame me.

Come on, let’s go.” You grabbed her hand and walked out of the house, going around the back and headed toward the water. As you kicked off your sandals, you could see Faith glancing back at the church as she played with her hands. You dipped your feet into the water and made little splashes with your feet as you waded deeper into the surrounding lake.

 

“Want to join me? The water feels great!” you said. You gathered your dress and motioned for Faith to come closer. Taking one last look back at the chapel, Faith stepped into the water and stopped just a few feet away from you.

 

“Actually, I shouldn’t. In fact, neither should you, our dresses will get all wet and we might catch a cold,” rambled Faith. You sighed as she continued to list off a bunch of excuses as to why this was such a bad idea when you abruptly walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

 

“Faith, chill out. No one comes out here anyways; we’ll just tell Joseph I wasn’t feeling good. Do you have any Bliss on you? You might feel better if you take some,” you said.

 

Faith swallowed and nodded her head as she pulled out a small vial of the green powder from her dress pocket. She poured out some onto her hand and took a quick sniff, her eyes slowly turning fluorescent. You held out your hand and she dabbed a small line onto the side of your wrist. As you sniffed the line, the familiar fog began to creep from your peripherals, along with blue butterflies that fluttered around your shoulders.

 

A sharp giggle erupted from your lips as you slipped your dress over your shoulders, wearing just your bra and underwear. You tossed it to the shore and dove straight into the water, diving deeper into the lake’s depths. When you couldn’t hold your breath any longer, you rose to the surface and took in a huge gulp of air.

 

“Come swim with me!” you called out to Faith. She bit her lip and copied your actions as she took off her dress and dove in after you. Although she wore underwear, her chest was bare and you quickly averted your eyes, hoping she hadn’t caught you staring.

 

“We really shouldn’t be doing this,” she giggled as she swam up to you.

 

“No one’s going to find out,” you said. You splashed some water into her face and she let out a squeal as she splashed you back.

 

“No fair!” she cried. The two of you continued splashing each other until Faith finally put up her hands in surrender. “I give up!”

 

“Count to see how long I can hold my breathe,” you said. You dove back into the water and dived further down, watching Faith tread water from below. You could hear her counting and you timed yourself in your own head, reaching around forty seconds.

 

Even underwater, you could hear her voice become more worried and frantic as she turned to look around her. You swam up closer to her and pulled her leg down, submerging her entire body in water. You broke to the surface at the same time she did and you laughed as she splashed you.

 

“That’s not funny, Rook. I thought you had drowned or something!” she said. Faith started to swim back to shore and you quickly followed after her.

 

“I’m sorry, Faith. I won’t do it again, okay? I was just playing around,” you said. You grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the water. “Please don’t leave me. I haven’t had this much fun in forever. I like spending time with you.”

 

Faith sighed as she shook her head. You gave her hand another small tug and guided her back into the water. You began to spin in circles with her and didn’t stop until she began smiling again.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m getting dizzy,” laughed Faith. You let go of her, but she quickly grabbed your hands and gave them a light squeeze. “I’m so happy you’re back with us, Rook. When I heard the Resistance had captured you, I got so sick with worry. I thought the worst happened, I thought they would…”

 

“Kill me?” you finished. Faith nodded and put her forehead to yours. Tears began to well at the corner of your eyes and you felt such an array of mixed emotions. A part of you wished that you had never been traded off, that you could probably be with Staci and Joey, going on runs or simply hanging out at the jail. Than there was the other side, the one that you tried to bury deep down inside you, the one who actually missed the relationships you had made with the Seed family.

 

The two of you stayed that way for a while as you closed your eyes, listening to Faith hum the Project’s hymn for her. You didn’t realize the tears falling down your cheeks until you heard Faith let out a small gasp.

 

“Rook, what’s wrong? Did the Resistance do something to you while you were gone? I didn’t want to say anything earlier, but I noticed the scar on your stomach…” trailed off Faith. You sniffed as you wiped the tears from your face.

 

“No, they didn’t hurt me or anything. This was just an accident when they captured me, they stitched me up right away,” you explained. Faith gave you a worried look and you smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't see the fakeness behind it. “I’m fine, really.”

 

“No, you’re not,” she whispered. She leaned in closer to you, placing a soft kiss on yours lips. You stiffened at her touch, unsure of how to respond. She giggled at your reaction and placed your hand behind your head. You gasped as she deepened the kiss and she took the opportunity to gently place her tongue in your mouth.

 

You could feel your heart rate pick up as it pounded against your chest. Never in your life had you kissed a girl this way and you couldn’t decide whether to kiss her back or pull away.

 

Faith noticed your hesitation and her hands rested on your shoulders. She gave a couple more pecks to your lips and tilted her head as she looked up at you.

 

“Is something the matter, Rook?” she asked.

 

“Um, no. I mean I’ve never…kissed a girl before. It feels weird,” you said. “Not that I didn’t like it! It’s just different…but in a good way?”

 

Faith laughed and rubbed her nose against yours as she took your hand and led you out of the water. She picked up your dress and held it out as you took it. The both of you put your clothes back on and you looked around to see if anyone was watching but it was just the two of you alone.

 

“Are you hungry?” she asked. You nodded as she linked her arm with yours and led you back to the house. As you took a seat on the couch, Faith went to the kitchen and began pulling ingredients out of the fridge and cupboards. You watched her pull out hardened pasta, yellow and green bell peppers, olives and tomatoes.

 

“What are you making,” you asked.

 

“Some pasta salad. I’m trying not to eat so much meat these days,” she said. “Help me boil the pasta, would you?”

 

You got up and walked over to the kitchen, filling a pot with water and setting it on the stove, turning it on high. Faith began to cut all the vegetables as she hummed to herself and you felt strangely nervous as you watched the water begin to boil.

 

“How long should the pasta be in for?” you asked, clearing your throat.

 

“About twelve minutes,” replied Faith. “Here, try this.”

 

She held out a slice of yellow bell pepper up to you as she gently placed it in your mouth. It tasted surprisingly sweet and you craved for another.

 

“Can I have one more?” you asked. Faith nodded and sliced another pepper. As she lifted it up, you made sure to place your mouth over her fingers, licking and sucking on them slightly. Faith inhaled sharply as you slowly pulled away from her, licking your lips.

 

A loud knock erupted from the front door and you both jumped at the sound of it. You walked over and slowly opened it, peeking through the small gap.

 

“I was wondering where you went off to,” said Joseph. He pushed the door open, making you take a couple steps back.

 

“I wasn’t feeling good,” you said. You walked into the kitchen and opened the bag of dried pasta and poured it into the boiling water. “I’m helping Faith make lunch, would you care to join us?”

 

Joseph gave you a curious stare as his gaze shifted from you to Faith. Normally, you wouldn’t even think of inviting him to eat with you, but you knew by now it was best to let Joseph be included in things. If he were to suspect anything going on between you and Faith, you knew he would just take her away, just like he did with everyone else.

 

“That sounds lovely,” said Joseph. He took a seat on the kitchen table while you helped Faith finished cutting up the rest of the vegetables.

 

“How does some music sound?” you asked. Joseph smiled and you went over to the record player and shifted through the records that were stored below. Most of them were singers from the 30s and 40s, but you didn’t mind the selection that had been picked out for you. A break from anything related to Eden’s Gate was always welcomed.

 

You pulled out one of Bing Cosby’s records and set it on the player. His voice filled the room and you nodded your head to the beat of the music.

 

“I’m sorry that I missed the last of your service. It was just getting a little too stuffy for me in there,” you said to Joseph.

 

“I’m just glad that you’re feeling better,” he said. “Though, I am curious as to why both of you have wet hair.”

 

Faith stopped cutting and you could see her eyes widen in fear. Joseph continued to look at you through his yellow lenses and you forced your face to remain as neutral as possible.

 

“Is there something you want to tell me?” asked Joseph. You could hear the accusation in his voice as you looked sheepishly to the ground.

 

“Faith thought a cold shower might help and I almost fainted getting in. If she weren’t there to help me, I would’ve cracked my head open. Without her, I don’t know what would’ve happened. Thank you Joseph, for letting her stay with me.”

 

Feeling bold, you walked over to Joseph and sat in his lap, wrapping your arms around him. He seemed thrown off by your actions, but he eventually returned the hug and snuggled into the crook of your neck.

 

“My, my, you’re being quite affectionate today,” he muttered. You could see the look of relief on Faith’s face and gave her a wink as she continued finishing the pasta salad.

 

“I just want to show you my appreciation,” you said. Joseph hummed along with the music and you were grateful for the momentary distraction.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut below!

“Time to wake up, sleepyhead,” Faith whispered. You rolled over onto your side and saw Faith lying in the bed next to you. She caressed the side of your face and gave you a small kiss on the nose. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and let out a deep yawn as you snuggled further into your pillow.

 

“It’s too early,” you mumbled.

 

“It’s almost noon, Rook. We can’t stay in bed forever,” giggled Faith.

 

“Of course we can. Who’s going to stop us?” you said. “Besides, I’m still tired.”

 

“Don’t make me wake you up,” teased Faith. You closed your eyes and let out a small smile

 

“I’d like to see you try,” you said.

 

You felt a pair of soft lips brush yours as Faith turned you over onto your back. Her hands traveled to your breasts as she began to gently massage them. You forgot that the two of you had gone to bed with just your underwear on, too lazy to change into the nightgown that was provided for you. Not to mention the nights were hot and the house had no built-in air conditioner.

 

“Awake yet?” asked Faith. You shook your head and moaned as Faith rubbed one of your nipples between her fingers while placing her mouth around the other. Your sex began to grow wet with her motions and you lifted your hips up to meet hers. Her other hand traveled downwards as she took off your underwear and inserted her fingers inside you, slowly pumping them in and out.

 

“It feels so good,” you whispered. Faith laughed as she pulled her hand out and you whined at her absence. She reached for the dresser next to you and flicked open a vial full of Bliss, pouring some into her hand and blowing it into your face.

 

“I can make you feel even better,” she said. The room filled with sparkles as butterflies flew lazily around her head. Your body felt even more relaxed than before as Faith kissed your lips and rubbed your clit in circles. The tingling sensation intensified as you gasped for air, Faith taking in every one of your moans into her mouth.

 

She trailed her mouth down your neck and to your stomach, going agonizingly slower with each kiss. Both of her hands went back to your breasts, giving each nipple a pinch as her tongue entered your wet walls. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as she sucked on your clit, your orgasm rising with each lick.

 

You cried out as you came onto Faith’s face, but she continued eating you out and you felt your legs go slack. Your body felt numb from the waste down and you put your hand on Faith’s head, encouraging her to keep going.

 

“I think we have enough time for one more,” whispered Faith. She added her fingers inside your throbbing pussy and you clutched the bed sheets, hoping they would be enough to anchor you.

 

“Wait, what about you?” you breathed. You wouldn’t know the first thing to do when it came to pleasuring Faith, let alone a woman in general. As you opened your eyes to look at her, you saw her already fingering herself as she moaned into your sex.

 

Her added vibrations had you sobbing in pleasure as her pace quickened. From the noises she was making, you could tell she was close and you squeezed your thighs together as you listened to her sweet sounds.

 

“Together, Rook. I want to come together,” she cried. You nodded your head and felt the rise of your second orgasm coming to its climax. You screamed as Faith rubbed her nose against your clit, making you release once more. Her chocked gasps told you that she had cum as well and you could see her pink, leaking cunt.

 

The sparkles didn’t go away as Faith crawled up to you and rested her head against your chest. You cradled her into your arms as you tried to catch your breath, pushing her hair back away from her face.

 

“That was…I’ve never felt anything…” you said between breathes. Faith giggled as she snugged into your chest, leaving soft kisses in her wake.

 

“I’ve only been with a woman once,” she admitted. “But it was nothing compared to you. I now know why my brothers are so obsessed with you. Just tasting you…it’s like tasting a small piece of forbidden fruit.”

 

“I wonder what you taste like,” you muttered. Faith looked up at you as she wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“We can try again another tiem,” she smiled. You suddenly felt a strong rush of energy as you got up and straddled Faith’s waist, hovering over her body.

 

“Tell me what to do,” you said. Faith’s eyes widened as she bit her lip and swallowed.

 

“I…well, I mean, whatever you think-ah!” she moaned as you copied her motions as before and began massaging her breasts. You studied her face as you rubbed her nipples between your fingers, tugging and pulling, trying to withdraw her desperate squeals from her rosy lips.

 

“Like this?” you asked. Faith nodded feverishly as you slid off her underwear that was completely soaked. You hesitantly put your fingers near her entrance and she grabbed your hands, encouraging you to keep going.

 

Her walls were already slickened with cum from her first orgasm and you felt a strange urge to do better than what she did to herself. You had already cum twice; it was only fair that she received the same in return.

 

As you inserted your fingers inside her, you watched her face distort in pleasure and you quickened your stride, loving the helpless faces she was making. You bent down and kissed her lips, gently pressing your tongue into her mouth. She greedily kissed you back and you became rougher with your touch as you pressed down onto her clit. Her legs began to shake uncontrollably as she cried out and came onto your hand. Curiosity got the better of you as you licked her cum off your fingers, enjoying the sweet taste it gave.

 

“You don’t taste so bad yourself,” you murmured. “You taste like Bliss.”

 

Faith sighed and reached out her hand towards you. You lay back down next to her as you kissed her forehead. The two of you stayed that way for a while, the butterflies and hummingbirds slowly disappearing with each passing second.

 

“Now we definitely need to get up,” said Faith. You clicked your tongue and gave her a little boop on the nose.

 

“Or I could just keep you captive here,” you grinned. “All day, just me and you.”

 

“I’m serious this time, Rook. I was supposed to be setting up at the church hours ago.”

 

You put a finger to Faith lips when you heard the sound of the locks turning at the front door. Her eyes widened in fear and she hastily got up from the bed, searching for her clothes.

 

“If he finds me here like this, he’ll kill me,” she whispered frantically.

 

“Hide in the closet, quickly,” you said. Faith picked up her clothes and hid herself in the closet while you opened the windows, hoping to let the air out. The room reeked of sex and you didn’t want to incriminate Faith even further if she were to get caught.

 

Just as you wrapped yourself in the sheets, you saw the door the bedroom open slightly and heard Joseph clearing his throat.

 

“Rook? May I come in?” he asked.

 

“No, not right now! I’m not decent,” you said. The door remained partially open and you were grateful that Joseph didn’t pursue on coming in.

 

“I see. Well, once you’re ready, meet me in the living room.”

 

“Okay,” you said. Joseph closed the door and you jumped from the bed, grabbing a fresh set of underwear and a yellow cotton dress. Poking your head out from the door, you saw the back of Joseph’s head as he made himself a cup of tea. You dashed to the bathroom next door and took a quick shower, hoping Faith would remain hidden. The house was small and Joseph would hear any sound of you warning her.

 

Once you got dressed, you left the bathroom and met Joseph in the living room while he silently drank his tea. He had already prepared a cup for you and you took a seat next to him on the couch.

 

“Thank you for the tea,” you said, taking a sip.

 

“What were you doing in your room?” asked Joseph. The question sounded innocent enough, but you knew him better than to think otherwise.

 

“Sleeping. I know you don’t like it when I oversleep, but the bed you got me is just so comfortable. It’s like I never want to leave.”

 

Joseph nodded, setting his cup of tea down and reached for something in his pocket. He pulled out a pair of your underwear that you were wearing earlier this morning and your heart skipped a beat at the sight of them.

 

“I could smell the stench of sex coming from your room. Care to explain to me what happened?”

 

Your face went flush at the sight of your underwear, but more so from the anger that Joseph had went into your room and rifled through your things. However, if he did go in there, wouldn’t Faith be out here as well?

 

“I was sleeping-”

 

“You already said that,” cut off Joseph. “I already have a pretty good idea what has already happened. Someone was here, am I correct?”

 

“No, just me,” you said. “Look, if I’m being honest, it’s just that…I get lonely sometimes and have to…relieve myself to feel better.” You looked away and hoped Joseph thought that you were more embarrassed than trying to hide the truth from him.

 

Joseph grabbed your chin and studied your face as he tossed the underwear to the side. He scanned your neck and you were grateful that Faith hadn’t left any marks behind.

 

“Taking one’s own pleasure of the flesh is a sin,” reminded Joseph. “I know the temptation is a great one, but we must remember that-”

 

“I was thinking about you,” you interrupted him. Joseph’s eyebrows rose in surprise and you could see a faint blush cross his face. “I was thinking about you kissing me…touching me in ways only you can do.”

 

“Y-you shouldn’t be saying such things,” sputtered Joseph. He released his hold on you and got up from the couch. He walked over to the kitchen and poured himself another cup of tea and you could see his hands shaking as he did.

 

“What’s wrong?” you asked as you stood up and walked over to him. “I thought you would want me to say that, I mean isn’t that why I’m here? I thought you wanted me to love you.”

 

“What you’re talking about, what you did is nothing more than lustful actions,” said Joseph. He took a giant gulp of tea and you saw him wince at the hot drink. “God knows that I have lustful thoughts of my own, but we must do things right. Only through love can we be together and I have yet to show you who I really am.”

 

“Are you fucking serious?” you snorted. “I already know who you are Joseph! You are a sad, lonely and desperate man who lashes out when things don’t go your way. You sent me away to your brothers, have me stay with them and get to know them. How the hell is that getting to know you? If you wanted me so badly, why didn’t you just let me stay with you in the first place!?”

 

“Because I can’t control myself when I’m around you!” yelled Joseph. “Don’t you see? You have this affect on me, my brothers…you really don’t know how much power you have over us. The Voice spoke to me last night, if things get too out of hand…you’ll be the death of us.”

 

Joseph turned and walked out of the house, not bothering to lock it behind him. You stared after him in disbelief as you watched him go back to the chapel. You heard noises coming from your bedroom and you went back in to see Faith quickly getting dressed.

 

“Don’t worry, he’s gone,” you assured her. “I think he went back to the church, probably to pray off whatever’s bugging him.”

 

“I have to go, I should’ve been there hours ago,” said Faith.

 

“Come on, Joseph’s not coming back here anytime soon. Stay with me. We can hang out and relax, remember how you wanted to make brownies together?”

 

“I can’t Rook, I’m sorry. Joseph’s right; you have this power over people, like you put us all under a spell or something. If Joseph comes in again and catches us, you don’t know what he’ll do to me.”

 

“Faith, don’t be like that. You’re safe with me-”

 

“I have to go,” said Faith. She hurriedly walked out of the room without saying goodbye, leaving you completely alone.


	48. Chapter 48

“Rabbit season!”

 

“Duck season!”

 

“RABBIT SEASON!”

 

“DUCK SEASON!”

 

You lay on your side on the couch and watched Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck go back and forth as they ripped the season posters off the tree. The episode was a classic and had always made you laugh, but this time it did little to quell your current sadness. Watching old cartoons made you miss Faith even more as it reminded you of the times in John’s bunker with her. Again, you had been left alone due to Joseph’s interference and it angered you that the happiness you managed to find was always taken away.

 

The rest of the day involved nothing but you watching old cartoons and taking naps that made you feel more groggy than refreshed. You kept going back to the fridge and opening it, hoping to find something to eat but your appetite was nonexistent. The sun started to set over the horizon and you wished the day would end faster so you could go back to your bed and sleep.

 

A loud knock banged on your door but you made no move to answer it. Joseph hadn’t bothered to lock the doors after he left and you had no motivation to leave. The last thing you wanted was to run after him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of needing his presence.

 

“Go away,” you said. Another knock was heard and you grumbled as you got up from the couch and stomped toward the door. “I said, go away!”

 

You flung the door open and let out a gasp as Jacob leaned against the doorframe and looked down at you with an amused expression on his face.

 

“I see you want to be left alone,” said Jacob. “Guess I’ll come back some other time.”

 

“No!” you cried. You grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house as you wrapped your arms around him. “You’re back so soon. I thought I wouldn't see you again for weeks.”

 

Jacob chuckled as he brushed your hair back and kissed the top of your head. You snuggled your face into his chest, soaking his shirt with your tears. The two of you stayed that way for a while before he gently grabbed you by the shoulders and gently pushed you back.

 

“There’s a reason why I’m here,” said Jacob. “Joseph thought it would be best to have a family dinner at his place. John’s already on his way and insisted that he escorts you. Too bad for him, I got here first.”

 

“You like making him mad, don’t you?” you giggled. Jacob shrugged as he walked you backward, leading you toward your bedroom.

 

“We have some time before dinner starts,” whispered Jacob as he laid you on the bed. He crawled on top of you as he nibbled the side of your jawline and you turned your head so your lips could meet his. He wasted no time in shoving his tongue into your mouth as his hand went underneath your dress and slowly removed your underwear. You whined as his fingers brushed over your sex, wishing he would go faster.

 

“Come on Jacob, don’t tease me like that,” you groaned. Jacob smiled and shook his head as he slowly inserted his fingers inside you, occasionally rubbing your clit, watching the way you squirmed at his touch.

 

“You’re very selfish, you know that?” said Jacob. “I do all the work and get nothing in return. You should show more appreciation to your elders.”

 

“Oh yeah, like what?” you said. Jacob smirked as he got off you and lay down next to you. He put his hands behind his head and nodded toward his jeans, giving you a knowing look.

 

“A smart girl like you, I’m sure you can figure it out,” said Jacob. You narrowed your eyes at him, already knowing what he was getting at. If he wanted to play that game, then fine, you knew how to play it even better.

 

As you sat up from the bed, you straddled his waist and bent down to kiss him. Your hands fiddled with his belt as you slowly began to unbutton his pants, making sure to go as slow as possible. You pulled his jeans down and found it no surprise that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. His cock was already leaking with precum and you rubbed the tip of it with your thumb as he growled in frustration.

 

“Going slow on purpose? I see you’re eager for punishment,” said Jacob. You laughed lightly as your kisses went down his neck to his chest, eventually resting just above his throbbing member.

 

“Aw, is the big man getting impatient?” you teased. Jacob’s scowl slowly turned into a chocked moan as you wrapped your lips around his cock, adding your tongue as you bobbed your head up and down. His hands dug into your hair and pressed you further down, making you gag at his wide girth. The sounds you were making seemed to incite him even more as he made you go faster and you could tell he was getting close.

 

“F-fuck! Get up,” he ordered. You slid your mouth off his member with a loud pop as he pulled you up and made you turn around. “Sit.”

 

You felt your face flush as he directed you to sit on his face while he placed a hand on your back, making you bend forward. His tongue entered you; drawing out explicit moans and you quickly muffled them by placing your lips around his cock once more. Your hips gyrated against his face as he bucked his hips upward, making you take him completely.

 

Jacob placed his fingers inside you as he added more sensations to your trembling clit, making you squeeze your thighs around his head. You practically screamed as you came onto his face while his seed filled your mouth. He lifted your hips off his face and shoved your head down harder onto him.

 

“Swallow it, all of it,” he demanded. You whimpered as you complied, making sure nothing of him escaped your mouth. Jacob loosened his grip on your hair as you removed your lips from his cock, a trail of saliva and cum connecting the two.

 

Your breath came out ragged as you collapsed onto the bed next to him. Jacob sighed as he wiped himself with the bed sheets and buckled his pants back up. You felt exhausted and could barley move your legs from having so many orgasms in one day.

 

Jacob got up from the bed and you watched him go to the bathroom and turn on the sink. He washed his face of your juices and looked at you through the mirror.

 

“You might want to shower, don’t need you smelling like sex. Unless, you like having that kind of attention,” he grinned. You scoffed as you rustled yourself from the bed and joined him in the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping in. Jacob watched you clean yourself before walking out into the living room and taking a seat on the couch.

 

As you got out of the shower, you brushed your teeth and went into your room, changing into a long, dark blue dress with a pink and white floral pattern. Slipping on some black flats, you joined Jacob in the living room, only for him to stop you before you could walk outside.

 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” he asked. You gave him a confused look and finally understood what he meant as he pointed to your chest. You raced back to your room and grabbed his rabbit’s foot necklace and placed it over your head. He gave an approving grunt as he grabbed your hand and led you outside as the two of you walked toward Joseph’s house. The door to Joseph’s swung open as you saw John absolutely seething at the sight of his brother.

 

“Dammit, Jacob! I said I was going to pick Rook up!” he fumed. Jacob chuckled and patted John on the shoulder.

 

“Maybe if you didn’t spend so much time on your hair, you would’ve showed up sooner,” he said. John growled as he swatted away his brother’s hand and turned toward you, his eyes instantly zoning in on Jacob’s necklace.

 

“What the hell is that?” he asked.

 

“Jacob gave it to me,” you stated simply. You didn’t like seeing John this angry, but it was almost cute the way he acted like a child who wasn’t getting enough attention.

 

“Such an ugly thing shouldn’t grace the neck of someone as beautiful as yourself,” said John. “I have to make a call.”

 

You watched John walk away as he unclipped the radio from his belt and grumbled orders to whoever was on the other line. Jacob shook his head as he tugged your hand and led you inside the house.

 

The smell of roasted chicken and herbs filled the kitchen and your mouth instantly began to water at the rich aroma. You saw Faith pull out a dish of scalloped potatoes from the oven and set it down onto the table, giving you a big smile.

 

“You’re here! And just in time too,” she said. “Joseph should be back in a few minutes, he had to finish something up at the chapel.”

 

You nodded as you took a seat at the table while Jacob rummaged through the fridge. Faith clicked her tongue disapprovingly at him as he pulled out a beer and pulled off the cap with his teeth.

 

“You know Joseph approve of alcohol,” she said. Jacob stared down at her but Faith didn’t falter as she glared back up at him.

 

“He’ll get over it,” he said as he took a large swig. Jacob took a seat at the end of the table as John barged into the house.

 

“My apologies, I had some matters to attend to,” he announced. Jacob rolled his eyes as John took a seat next to you and grabbed both of your hands. He placed soft kisses on them, flicking out his tongue on the insides of your wrists.

 

“It’s nice to see you too, John,” you said.

 

“My dear Rook, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight. Did you do something different to your hair? Either way, your radiance is as bright as the morning sun,” he gushed. You giggled as he continued to ravish you with compliments, inching closer to you with each breath.

 

“Thank you John, you’re very kind,” you said. John let out a smug smile and looked to Faith and Jacob before giving you a kiss on the lips. You tried to pull away, but John had placed his hand on the back of your head, deepening the kiss even more.

 

“John, not here…” you mumbled. John laughed as he gave you another peck on the lips.

 

“Don’t feel embarrassed Rook. It’s not like they haven’t seen anyone kiss before,” said John. You saw Jacob’s jaw tighten while Faith began to slam her knife down harder onto the vegetables she was cutting.

 

“I know, but I just think that it might be a little rude-”

 

“John’s right, Rook. You shouldn’t feel embarrassed,” interrupted Faith. “He just misses you. He hasn’t spent as much time with you like I have. Like how we spent the whole day swimming with each other, remember?”

 

“Knock it off, the both of you,” glared Jacob at his siblings. “Acting like a bunch of children, no wonder she has to come to someone who knows how to treat a woman right.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” snarled John. “I’ll have you know, there have been no complaints on my end-”

 

“Like a bunch of men would know how a woman’s body works,” sniffed Faith. “Such arrogance will be your downfall.”

 

“Care to know the real reason why we showed up together?” said Jacob. “Took a little longer than expected but-”

 

“Why are you all arguing?”

 

The room turned deathly quiet as everyone turned to see Joseph standing in the doorway. He looked at his siblings expectantly, all of them refusing to meet his gaze.

 

“It’s nothing, Joseph,” assured John. “We were just talking about which dish goes better with roasted chicken. Right?”

 

You and Faith both nodded your heads while Jacob let out a low grunt. Joseph studied his siblings for a moment before turning his eyes on you. You gave him your sincerest smile as he let out a chuckle and took a seat at the head of the table.

 

“Well then, shall we eat?”


	49. Chapter 49

“Faith, the chicken is absolutely delicious. Did you prepare it yourself?” asked Joseph.

 

“Yes. I tried a new spice blend. I hope everyone likes it. What do you think, Rook?” Faith looked to you from across the table with her eyebrows raised expectantly. You finished chewing the rest of your food and gave her an approving nod.

 

“It tastes amazing. I knew you were good at cooking, but I didn’t think you’d be a five star chef,” you smiled. Faith laughed as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and you noticed her sit up straighter at your compliment.

 

“Just one of my many talents. It helps to have a great sense of taste. Who knew the human tongue would be such an excellent organ? I know it’s helped me in more ways than I can count.”

 

You looked down to your plate and pushed your vegetables around with your fork, hoping to hide your flushed face. The dinner was extremely awkward to say the least with each sibling trying to outdo the other or impress you in some way. John would compliment every single action you performed and Jacob had already promised to take you out on hunting trips with him. The only one who seemed to be oblivious to it all was Joseph, who quietly ate his food, occasionally chiming into whatever conversation was going on.

 

“Obvious much?” muttered Jacob under his breath. Faith shot him a look while John chuckled at the two.

 

“I could say the same to you Jacob. You’ve never asked any of us to go hunting with you. It’s hurtful, really,” said John. Jacob rolled his eyes as he stuffed the last piece of chicken into his mouth.

 

“Now, now, this is our first family dinner with Rook,” said Joseph. “All of you are acting like a bunch of squabbling children, I expected more from all of you.”

 

Jacob scoffed as he downed the last of his beer while Faith and John looked into their laps. You wondered how all the other dinners must have been without you. The thought of them laughing and smiling together was a nice image to think about, but with you being in the room, it seemed as if everyone was on edge. Maybe if you hadn’t showed up, they would have lived out the rest of their lives as a normal, happy family. Well, as normal as they could get.

 

“I’ll wash the dishes,” you said. You stood up from your chair and collected everyone’s plates.

 

“I’ll help,” said Faith and John in unison. They gave each other a glare and you quickly shook your head.

 

“No, no, it’s the least I can do,” you insisted. John opened his mouth to argue, but closed it when Joseph narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“Let her do it,” said Joseph. Faith pouted as she sat back down while John did the same with his arms crossed.

 

The house turned silent except for the noises of running water and glasses clinking as you washed. You tried cleaning as fast as you could, hoping to escape from all the strain. The attention you were receiving from all of them was flattering but left you feeling like you were drowning. Never had you wanted to go back to your house and be away from all the drama. Spending one-on-one time with them already left you with mixed feelings, but all together made you feel dizzy and light-headed.

 

John’s radio broke the silence as it crackled to life, a deep voice coming in from the other end.

 

“I’m outside,” it said. John sprang up from his seat and flattened out his shirt and vest as he looked to the rest of his family.

 

“I’ll be back,” he announced. He quickly exited the house and you recalled him giving orders when you first arrived at Joseph’s house. John was back in less than a minute, hiding something behind his back.

 

“Rook, I have something for you,” he smiled. You placed the last dish to the side and wiped your hands with a nearby towel. John beckoned you to come closer with his fingers and your eyes glanced at the rest of the family. Faith and Jacob didn’t show it on their face, but you could tell they were fuming from the way their body hardened. Joseph had his head tilted to the side in curiosity but didn’t hold any anger unlike his siblings.

 

As you walked up to John, he revealed a small, blue box wrapped in white ribbon. You took the box and pulled off the ribbon as it cascaded to the floor. John’s eyes lit up as you slid off the lid and saw the necklace he had given you so long ago; a silver pendant of the Eden’s Gate cross with a sparkling sapphire in the middle. You remembered throwing it at him the day you tried to escape from his bunker and you never forgot the look of hurt that crossed his face.

 

You didn’t say anything for a moment as you stared at the necklace and looked up at him. His eyes were wide and you could see the tiniest bit of insecurity in them. If you rejected his gift again, any chance of happiness that he had left would disappear, turning him into the man who took pleasure in inflicting pain onto others.

 

“It’s pretty, just as I remembered,” you said. “Help me put it on?”

 

John let out a sigh of relief as he took the necklace and turned you around for everyone to see. As he placed it around your neck and clasped it into place, he gave you a kiss on the cheek and was slow in pulling away from your skin.

 

“Absolutely beautiful,” he whispered. “Now, we can take off this old, ratty thing.” John tugged onto the string that held Jacob’s rabbit’s foot but Jacob quickly got up from his seat and grabbed John’s hand.

 

“It stays on,” growled Jacob. John let out a snarl as he tried to retract his hand, but Jacob’s hold on him stayed firm.

 

“No fair! I want to give Rook something,” whined Faith. “Rook, what do you think of bracelets? Do you prefer silver or gold?”

 

“What has gotten into all of you?” said Joseph. “Can we please just have a nice, family dinner without arguing?”

 

“I didn’t do anything, Jacob was the one who got all mad,” sniffed John. “Really, jealous over something as little as a trinket-”

 

“Oh really? I’m not the one who had to call in a personal delivery guy just to show up everyone else. Pretty pathetic if you ask me,” scoffed Jacob.

 

“Two men fighting over what Rook gets to wear is pathetic,” said Faith. “I mean really, she can wear whatever she wants, she’s not your pet or anything.”

 

“Enough!” yelled Joseph. “All of you, out. Right now!”

 

“But, Joseph-” said John.

 

“No! I’ve listened to the three of you bicker all night and I will not hear of it anymore! Out, now!”

 

Faith was the first to get up and walk out the door, followed by John as he shrugged off his brother’s hand. Jacob stayed behind and stared at Joseph while you watched the two of them look at each other.

 

“You think you know what you’re doing, but you don’t,” said Jacob. Joseph shook his head at him as Jacob gave him one last glare before walking out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

 

Joseph sighed as he collapsed back into his seat, rubbing his temple with his fingers. You stood rooted to the same spot as you heard the sound of car engines turning on and peeling off into the night. The house grew quiet until the only sounds you could hear were crickets singing from outside.

 

“I’m sorry,” you said. “I shouldn’t have come here, I should’ve just stayed at home and-”

 

“Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault,” said Joseph in a low voice. “It’s mine.”

 

“You just wanted to spend time with your family,” you said. “It’s what anyone would want. It’s normal to want things like that.”

 

“I’m not talking about dinner,” said Joseph. “I’m talking about you.”

 

“I-I don’t understand,” you said.

 

“I never should have taken you away from your family,” said Joseph. “I should have just left you alone. If I did, than my family wouldn’t be acting like this. We would have kept living our lives, just as strong as before.”

 

You blinked at him, stunned at the words leaving his mouth. Was he truly remorseful about kidnapping you? Or was this just some type of trick to let your guard down into trusting him?

 

“The Voice showed me things. I saw all my brothers and sisters, dead before me. All done by your hand,” continued Joseph. “I thought that if I showed you our ways, that their lives would be spared. But now, I see you bring strife and disorder. You’re a corruption, a disease to this family. You are the lamb who has broken the seals.”

 

Joseph rose from his chair and you felt the fear course through your body as he stalked towards you. You backtracked until you hit the front door, Joseph trapping you with his arms on each side.

 

“Are you going to kill me?” you whispered. Joseph stared down at you as he wrapped his hand around your throat and squeezed. Your hands flew to his arm, trying to pry him off but it was no use. Black dots filled your vision and you could feel your body start to slack when Joseph finally released his hold on you. As you fell to the floor, Joseph took a couple steps back as he watched you choke and gasp for air.

 

“I can’t do it,” he muttered. “I can’t let her die, not like this.”

 

You looked up to see him pace the room as he raked his fingers through his hair. The neat bun he usually wore had come undone and his hair had fallen into his face. Joseph continued to ramble to himself as you struggled to stand, trying to open the door behind you.

 

The sound of the knob turning alerted Joseph and he quickly ran over to you and slammed the door shut. He grabbed you by the shoulder and threw you to the other side of the room as your hip hit the corner of the couch. You cried out as you landed hard on the floor, trying to scramble away from the man who towered over you.

 

“Please, I’m sorry Joseph, I’m sorry,” you sobbed. “I’ll be good, I swear, I’ll be good.” You didn’t know what you were apologizing for or what promises you were making, all you knew was that you didn’t want to die at the hands of this man.

 

Joseph kneeled down next and you flinched as he wiped the tears from your face. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into him as you began to cry even harder.

 

“Why couldn’t you just leave me alone?” you wailed. “Why did you have to take me away? I was happier without you. My life wasn’t perfect but I was happier! You ruined everything!”

 

“I know, I know,” said Joseph. He pulled you into his lap and began to rock you back and forth as he brushed your hair back, giving you soft kisses on your head. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Then let me go,” you begged. “If you’re really sorry, you’ll let me go. Not just back to your siblings, but really set me free. Away from Hope County, away from you.”

 

“I can’t do that,” said Joseph. “If I do, you’ll just come back and destroy us. I’ve seen it; your wrath is what will drive you to kill everything in your path. If you had the chance to save your family, wouldn’t you do whatever it takes to protect them?”

 

“Jacob was right,” you said. You untangled yourself from his grasp and stood up as you looked down on him. “You think you know what you’re doing, you think you’re in control. But you’re not.”

 

You walked out of the house and back to your own home, not bothering to look back.


	50. Chapter 50

The compound was silent as you walked past the houses toward the main gates. There were no Peggies in sight and you found it odd that no one had stopped you from leaving. Just as you walked past the last building of sin, a beam of headlights lit up the night and you shielded your eyes from its brightness.

 

“Just where do you think you’re going?” called Jacob. He got out of the truck as he walked over to you and grabbed you by the arm.

 

“Let me go!” you snarled. You used your other arm to bang your fist against his chest even though you knew it would have no effect.

 

“Calm down darlin’, what’s gotten into you?” asked Jacob.

 

“I hate him! I hate being here! I want to go home, my real one!” you yelled.

 

“You just need some time away from here,” said Jacob. “Come with me.”

 

You begrudgingly followed Jacob into the car as he drove out of the compound. The radio was kept silent and Jacob didn’t say a word to you as he traveled further down south. You pulled your knees up to your chest as you hid your face away from him.

 

The car finally came to stop and you looked up to see that Jacob had taken you to John’s ranch. The house was lit from the inside and you saw John come rushing out through the front door.

 

“What happened? Is she okay? Where’s Joseph?” he asked. Jacob shrugged as he walked over to your side of the car and opened the door. He picked you up and carried you inside the house while John fired off question after question as he followed the two of you into the living room.

 

“Where’s her room?” asked Jacob.

 

“Upstairs. Follow me,” said John. Once inside, Jacob gently placed you down onto the bed. You immediately crawled underneath the covers, hoping you could muffle your loud sobs.

 

“Please, I just want to be left alone,” you croaked. Jacob let out a grunt as he stroked your back.

 

“Not until you tell us what happened,” he said.

 

“Would you like some tea, Rook? It’s chamomile, it well help you calm your nerves,” suggested John. You let out a small ‘yes’ and heard him leave the room. Jacob continued to comfort you and your crying eventually ceased.

 

John returned a few minutes later and sat down on the bed next to you. He cleared his throat to try and get your attention but you were afraid to emerge from the covers.

 

“Rook, your tea is getting cold,” said John. You wiped the tears from your eyes and removed the heavy blanket off you. As you sat up and took the tea from John, Jacob’s eyes went straight to your neck.

 

“Where did those marks come from?” he demanded. You looked down into your cup and took a sip, not wanting to meet his gaze. Jacob cursed as he got up from the bed and began to pace the room back and forth with a furious expression on his face.

 

“Jacob, he wouldn’t do something like this, not on purpose. Maybe he had one of his visions and blacked out,” said John.

 

“Are you fucking serious right now? They’re already starting to turn dark, a second longer and he could’ve killed her!” shouted Jacob. “I knew we shouldn’t have left her alone with him, he’s too unstable!”

 

“Well then what are we going to do!?” shouted John. “We can’t hide her here forever, he’s going to find out eventually!”

 

“I don’t know! Just let me think,” said Jacob. You finished the rest of your tea and put the cup to the side as you watched the two brothers fret. The internal struggle of hiding you away or continuing to follow Joseph’s orders was plainly written on their face.

 

“You could just let me go,” you whispered. “Set me free.”

 

John shook his head while Jacob stared at you coldly. You bit your lip, already knowing their answer and feeling foolish for asking.

 

“There’s got to be another way,” said John. Jacob grabbed the radio off John’s hip and pressed the on button.

 

“Joseph, Rook’s with us. She’s going to stay at John’s for awhile,” he said.

 

The end of the line was silent and you expected Joseph to be furious with Jacob’s choice. The other end crackled to life and it was awhile before Joseph’s voice could be heard.

 

“That's fine,” he replied. The radio cut out sharply and you were stunned that he had surrendered to Jacob’s demands so easily.

 

“There, simple as that,” said Jacob. He gave John his radio back and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“It’s never that simple with Joseph,” you muttered. Jacob shot you a look but didn’t say anything as John cupped your face into his hands.

 

“How does a nice, hot bath sound? I still have all your things from last time,” he suggested. You nodded your head and got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. Everything was still in the same exact spot you left it in and you missed having such a luxurious bathroom to yourself.

 

You turned on the bath and poured extra soap bubbles inside. Taking off your dress and undergarments, you let out a slight hiss at the steam once you dipped your leg in. It only took a few moments for you to completely submerge yourself in the water, sighing at the way it started to untangle all the knots in your back.

 

You took your time bathing yourself, making sure not to let your hair get wet. When you saw how wrinkly your fingers had gotten from soaking in the water for so long, you pulled the drain plug and watched the water disappear, leaving nothing but lavender-scented suds behind.

 

As you got out of the bath and wrapped a nearby towel around your body, you forgot to bring in some clothes with you to change. You pressed your ear to the door but heard nothing on the other side and figured John and Jacob had gone downstairs.

 

To your surprise, both brothers had remained inside your room with Jacob leaning against the wall and John sitting down on the bed. You pulled the towel tighter around you, feeling nervous by your state of dress.

 

“I, um, need clothes,” you mumbled. You walked over to the dresser and could feel their eyes on you. “I think I’ll just go to bed.”

 

“We need to talk, Rook,” said Jacob as he nodded to his brother. “Both of us.”

 

“About what?” you asked. You didn't know where the conversation was going as you fiddled through shirt after shirt, trying to decide on which one to wear.

 

“We know we’ve done things to you in the past,” started John. “I know I haven’t been the most gentle with you. Marking you with your sin is part of the atonement, but all the other times were uncalled for.”

 

“I had to make you strong,” said Jacob. “Pain brings a lesson that nothing else can, but what Joseph did was…”

 

“We’re trying to say that we will never hurt you like Joseph did,” said John. “We’re not perfect but we would never do something so drastic that it would endanger your life. You mean too much to us.”

 

John walked up to you and wrapped his arms around you as he nodded for his brother to come over. Jacob took a second before grunting and making his way over to you where he wrapped his arms around both you and John. You couldn’t help but let out a choked sob, but the tears that slid down were ones of happiness and relief, not misery.

 

John kissed the tears away as he began to kiss your lips while Jacob ran his teeth along the back of your neck. Your heart raced as you placed your hands on John’s chest and gently tried to push him away.

 

“I don’t think I can do this. I haven’t done this before,” you whispered. John chuckled as he guided you toward the bed while Jacob followed from behind.

 

“Don’t be afraid, Rook. It’s just us. It hurts me that you’ve managed to give in to my brother’s ways,” said John with narrowed eyes. Jacob chuckled as he bit down on your shoulder, swirling his tongue around the bruised spot. “But I assure you, all is forgiven, as long as you’re with me as well.”

 

Jacob tugged off the towel you were wearing as John unbuttoned his vest and shirt and tossed them to the floor. You shivered as you heard Jacob take off his shirt and unbuckle his pants from behind while John sat on his knees on the bed. A sharp slap to your rear made you yelp and you could hear Jacob laughing from behind you.

 

“Get on up,” he said. John already had his pants undone and was stroking himself as he watched Jacob force you onto your hands and knees onto the bed. Your face was unbearably hot and you couldn’t make eye contact with any of them.

 

“Eyes up here,” ordered John. You did what you were told and let out a gasp as Jacob inserted his fingers inside you, pushing them in and out agonizingly slow. You bit your lip as your face distorted into pleasure and John licked his tongue across his lips as you arched your back for Jacob to go even deeper.

 

“You like when my brother touches you?” asked John. Jacob paused his movements when you didn’t say anything and you let out a whine as you pushed your hips back against his fingers.

 

“Couldn’t hear ya, kitten,” said Jacob.

 

“Y-yes,” you gasped. Jacob picked up his pace and used his fingers to play with your clit. You moaned when you felt the tip of his cock brush against your entrance, but his hand on your hip held you in place.

 

“You like it when my brother fucks you?” asked John. You yelled out as Jacob grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled you back. John snickered as he glanced down at the wet spot that had started to form on the sheets in between your legs. “I’m waiting for you to answer.”

 

“Yes, yes I do,” you said. Without warning, Jacob thrust himself into you as his hips pounded against you. He still held your hair in his hand, forcing you to look up as John’s erect cock inched closer to your face.

 

“What about me, Rook?” asked John with a mock hurt expression. “You haven’t had a chance to taste me. Would you like me to cleanse that filthy mouth of yours?”

 

“Yes, John, yes! Please, I need you, I-” you started but was quickly silenced as John placed his cock into your watering mouth. You groaned at his length and tried to regulate your breathing, but it was hard as John grabbed your head, bobbing it up and down to match Jacob’s speed. Their groans filled the air along with yours, their pacing becoming more erratic with each second. You gagged on John’s member, but it seemed to spur him even more as he moaned your name over and over again.

 

“Oh, Rook, you’ve done this before, haven’t you?” he grunted. “Honestly, I’m quite jealous, although I’m sure Jacob doesn’t even know how to work you like I do.”

 

“Shut. Up. John,” growled Jacob. You felt his hand brush against your stomach as he reached down to touch your clit. He massaged small circles against and you felt your legs start to slack as your orgasm came to a rise.

 

“She’s close,” said Jacob. You couldn’t even voice in agreement with John’s cock rammed down your throat as both brothers began to fuck you even faster.

 

“Swallow all of me Rook, all of it,” hissed John. You moaned as John’s came into your mouth, holding onto your hair and making sure not a drop left your lips. Jacob gave you one last hard thrust as he came into you, his seed leaking down your thighs.

 

Once John had gone soft, he carefully removed himself from your mouth and you gasped as you took in a deep breath of air. John lay down on the bed while you collapsed next to him, panting from over exhaustion. Jacob crashed onto your other side and pulled you next to him as he wrapped your leg around his waist.

 

“Don’t be selfish, Jacob,” said John. “You promised we would share.” John lay on his side as he wrapped his arms around your stomach and snugged into the back of your neck. Jacob began to play with your hair as the three of you eventually fell asleep.


	51. Chapter 51

Your eyes fluttered open when you felt a rough beard brush soft kisses against your chest. Jacob wrapped his arm around you as his tongue swirled around your nipple. You let out a sigh as he nuzzled into your chest, his hand traveling to your rear and giving it a tight squeeze.

 

“Good morning to you too,” you giggled. Jacob hummed and draped one of his large legs over you. His mouth traveled up your neck, finally resting on your lips as he draped his tongue across them.

 

“Come ‘ere,” he whispered. He pulled you in closer to him and you gave him small bite marks along his neck, his low growl eliciting you to bite down harder.

 

“Good morning, my dear!” called John. You turned your head to see the youngest brother with a silver breakfast tray in his hands. A small hint of annoyance crossed his face as his eyes flickered toward Jacob, but quickly disappeared as he set the tray down at the foot of the bed.

 

“You made me breakfast? You’re so sweet John, thank you,” you said. The tray was filled with waffles, bacon, sausage, a bowl of fruit and a tall glass of orange juice. You sat up and pulled the tray closer to you while Jacob let out a grunt. John was already dressed and took a seat next to you, grabbing a handful of grapes and popping them into his mouth.

 

“I have a whole day planned for us,” said John. “First, a plane ride; I know how much you love flying. Then a day out on the lake, just you and I.” John gave his brother a pointed look as Jacob helped himself to the breakfast tray before you.

 

“Nice spread, John. The bacon could’ve been cooked a little longer though,” said Jacob with his mouth full.

 

“I don’t need to be hearing cooking advice from you,” chided John. “I mean really, how can one ruin a bowl of mac n cheese from the box? The instructions are printed right on it.”

 

“Can we just enjoy breakfast together, please?” you asked. “I don’t know when we’ll be able to spend time together like this again.”

 

“Of course! Anything for you, my dear Rook,” said John. He gave you a kiss on the cheek while Jacob rubbed his thumb in circles on your knee.

 

The three of you ate in a peaceful silence, making the occasional comment on the food or to pass another slice of sausage. Jacob ate most of the food while John insisted that he personally feed you by placing fresh fruit into your mouth. It was one of the strangest breakfasts you ever had, but it felt right being in the middle of the two brothers.

 

“Hurry and get dressed. I’ll get the plane ready, should only take a few minutes,” said John. He gave you a kiss on the forehead and brushed your lips with his thumb. “Meet me in the hangar.”

 

You watched him walk out of the room while Jacob leaned against the headboard. Just as you were about to get up and change, Jacob grabbed your arm and pulled you on top of him.

 

“We’re going hunting later. Gotta make sure you can still aim with a bow,” he said. You nodded and smiled as you placed a soft kiss onto his lips. He let out a soft growl when you slid off him, giving you one last slap on your rear. You giggled as you quickly changed, noticing Jacob watching you from the corner of your eye.

 

“Plane ride should only be about an hour tops. I’ll see you later,” you said. Jacob grinned as he lifted his head in goodbye and you gave him a little wave before going downstairs.

 

The morning air was cold and you wrapped your jacket closer to your body as you walked into the hangar. John had his back to you as he stared down at his workbench and you quietly snuck up behind him.

 

“Read to go?” you asked. You wrapped your arms around him and he stiffened at your touch. “Something wrong?”

 

“I didn’t want to bring it up, but I have to ask,” said John. “Last night…I saw a scar near your stomach. Where did you get it? It’s too fresh to be from me or even Jacob for that matter.”

 

You put your arms back to your side and looked down at the floor. John turned around and stared at you as he began to tap his foot impatiently.

 

“There was an accident, when I was with the Resistance,” you said. “Just a small cut when I got captured-”

 

“Don’t lie to me!” said John. His voice was raised but as you looked up into his face, you saw nothing but sadness. “That mark is too precise to be accidental. Please Rook, just tell me.”

 

Your lips trembled and you didn’t know if you should tell him your secret. Telling Jacob was one thing; he knew what it was like sacrifice things in order to survive. But John was loyal to his brother to a fault. The chance of him finding out the truth and telling Joseph was higher than Jacob doing so.

 

“I…you know how Joseph feels about me, right? The whole us being together and everything?”

 

John nodded and waited for you to continue while you played with the zipper of your jacket. You let out a shaky breath as you looked up at his crystal blue eyes.

 

“He wants to start a family…and I don’t think I can give that to him. Not after everything he’s done to me,” you said. John raised his eyebrows as he looked down to your stomach, his fingers reaching out and gently brushing against where your scar was. The two of you stood in silence for several minutes but you couldn’t read the reaction on John’s face.

 

“I was hoping…” started John, but stopped as he pulled his hand away from you, clenching it into a tight fist. “I’m not going to lie to you Rook I’m angry that you would do such a thing to yourself. You had a gift and you threw it away.”

 

John turned away from you as he put on his jacket and grabbed the keys to his plane. He opened the passenger door to the plane and nodded for you to go in. Just as you reached for the handle to lift yourself up, John stopped you and caressed the side of your face.

 

“I might not understand your choices, but I will always love you Rook. No matter what,” he said. He gave you a quick peck on the lips and looked down on you with a smile, but you could see the sadness behind his eyes.

 

The plane ride was quiet at first but as soon as you were up in the air, you remembered how freeing it could be. John eventually starting talking, pointing out places and the ‘yes’ signs that were placed around the valley. It felt good to be up in the air with him, reminding you of the first time he took you flying.

 

Just as promised, after your plane ride with John, Jacob took you out hunting and gave you your old bow that you used to practice with. There weren’t that many, but the deer that you did come across your line of sights were too quick for you. Jacob said that you would get better with time and that a couple more hunting trips with him would have you shooting deer in no time. You felt a little guilty about killing an innocent animal, but Jacob insisted that it wasn’t a means of killing, but surviving.

 

“We respect the animal by using every part of its body; their meat for nourishment, their hide for blankets, we can even use their antlers as a type of weapon if need be,” he said.

 

The next few days were some of the happier ones and even Faith had come to pay a visit. She would take you out on hikes and prepare picnics, occasionally getting high off Bliss and kissing you in fields of wild flowers. On one of the days she took you out, you confessed your secret about your surgery to her. You expected her to be mad like John or even disappointed like Jacob, but all she did was bring you into a hug and squeezed you tight.

 

“I understand,” she whispered. “You were just protecting yourself, Rook. I would’ve done the same and I can’t judge you for that.”

 

Everything was finally starting to fall into place and you enjoyed spending time with the siblings. However, in all the time that you stayed with them, not once did you hear from Joseph. It had been almost two weeks since you last saw him and you found it odd that he had yet to send orders for you to come back to him. You would never admit it aloud, but you felt almost worried at his lack of presence.

 

“I want to go visit Joseph,” you said. Jacob looked up at you from the dining table and gave you a surprised look. Faith had gone back to her region and John was away organizing plans back at his bunker. You were left alone with the eldest brother at John’s ranch, the two of you just finishing your dinner.

 

“Why?” asked Jacob.

 

“I don’t know. It just seems strange that he hasn’t spoken to me after all this time. I mean, have you talked to him recently?”

 

“Just the other day. He wishes to be alone,” said Jacob. You got out of your seat and walked over to Jacob as you kneeled down next to him.

 

“Can you take me to him? It will be real quick, I promise.”

 

Jacob sighed as he finished the last of his beer and got up from his seat. You followed him outside as the two of you got into his truck and drove toward Joseph’s compound. As Jacob drove past the gates and parked near Joseph’s house, he started to get out of the car, but you put your hand on his shoulder to stop him.

 

“I’ll go alone,” you said.

 

“I’m not letting you go in there by yourself, not after what he did,” said Jacob.

 

“I don’t want him thinking this is some kind of attack,” you said. “I can handle this.”

 

Jacob shook his head and stared at the house in front of him. You could see him biting the insides of his cheeks as he mulled over the thought of you going in alone.

 

“Fine. But if anything goes wrong, anything, just yell. I’ll be right outside,” he said.

 

“Thank you, Jacob.” You kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car as you walked toward Joseph’s house. A dim light shone through one of the small windows as you gave three loud knocks on the door. You strained your ears to hear any type of noise, but the sound of footsteps approaching was absent. You placed your hand on the knob and slowly turned it, finding it unlocked as you pushed the door open.

 

“Joseph? It’s me,” you called out. There was no response and you wondered if he was even home. He could be out preaching a sermon, but no light came from the chapel that you had just passed.

 

The house was extremely quiet as you walked into the house. Everything was in its usual place, nothing out of the order or in disarray. The small light that shone from the kitchen was your only guide until you caught another coming from underneath the door that led to the bathroom. It was slightly open and you walked up to it, giving it a couple light taps.

 

“Joseph, are you okay?” you asked. As you pushed the door open, you found Joseph lying on the floor with multiple cuts covering his body. A large pool of blood surrounded him as he lay still against the bathtub.

 

“Joseph! What happened, what did you do?” you cried. You grabbed a towel hanging off a rack and tried to stop the bleeding on the deeper cuts, most of them across his torso. “Jacob! I need your help!”

 

It didn’t take long for Jacob to come bursting through the front door as he ran straight to the bathroom. He let out a string of curses as he carefully picked up Joseph and walked him over to the living room. As he set him down onto the couch, he put his fingers to his neck and let out a deep sigh of relief.

 

“He’s alive, but barely. Grab more towels, we need to stop the bleeding before it’s too late,” he said. You raced to the bathroom and grabbed more towels from the cupboard underneath the sink. As you ran back and handed them off to Jacob, you saw Joseph’s eyes flutter open, focusing his gaze on you.

 

“Rook…you’re here,” he croaked out.

 

“Stay with him. I need to find a med kit,” said Jacob. He walked over to the kitchen as he frantically searched through every cupboard and drawer.

 

“I’m sorry, Rook…for everything,” said Joseph. You took his hand as you kneeled down next to him, brushing the stray hairs that stuck to his face.

 

“It’s fine, Joseph, you’re going to be okay,” you said.

 

“I should’ve never brought you here…I should’ve just let you walk away,” he whispered. Joseph let out a shaky breathe and gave you a weak smile. “You’re free.”

 

“You’ve lost a lot of blood, Joseph. You don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Jacob as he returned with a yellow box. He opened it up and took out a needle and thread along with a bottle of peroxide. Joseph winced as Jacob splashed the liquid onto his wounds as his brother began stitching him up.

 

“I’m serious,” said Joseph. His grip on you tightened as he looked up at you. “You’re free, Rook. Leave this place and don’t ever come back.”

 

“Jacob’s right,” you said. “You’re not thinking straight-”

 

“I said go!” chocked out Joseph. Jacob stopped what he was doing and looked to you as Joseph touched the side of your face. “No matter how much atonement I go through, it will never make up for what I did to you. Be free Rook, be happy.”

 

Joseph let go of your hand and you stood up shakily, not knowing what to do. As you took a step back, Jacob got up to stop you but Joseph quickly grabbed his shirt.

 

“Let her go, Jacob,” he said. “It’s God’s will.”

 

Despite everything that happened, everything that you went through, you knew that this time Joseph meant what he said. This was no trick or way to throw you off, you could see the sincerity in his eyes.

 

Without saying another word, you grabbed Jacob’s keys from the counter and fled toward his truck. As you stabbed the keys into the ignition, you gave one last look at the house. Jacob continued to help his brother while Joseph smiled at you through the window. Putting the car in reverse, you wheeled out of the compound and sped toward the main highway.


	52. Chapter 52

“Come on, faster, faster,” you whispered frantically under your breath. The gas pedal was practically touching the floor and you had to pump the breaks a couple times just so you wouldn’t lose control of the car. There were a few of Eden’s Gate’s trucks out on the road, but none of them slowed to stop you. Whether Joseph had given his people instructions or not, you didn’t hesitate to speed past them, ducking your head in hopes that they wouldn’t recognize you.

 

You sped through the Henbane River, heading toward the tunnel that you remembered going through when you first came here with your family. Just as you came over a large hill, a building to your left caught your eye and you quickly slammed on the brakes. Turning into the long driveway, you past the sign that read Hope County Prison, and came to a slow as you parked near the main entrance.

 

“Joey! Staci! It’s me!” you shouted. As you got out of the car, you recognized the sheriff who had been traded off in exchange for you. He was standing on the walkway with rifle in hand and you saw the look of recognition he gave you.

 

“It’s Rook! Let her in!” he called below him. One of the Resistance members opened the side gate for you as the sheriff climbed down the ladder to greet you.

 

“I don’t believe we’ve formally met,” said the older man as he held out his hand. “Sheriff Whitehorse. Hudson and Pratt have told me a lot about you. Come inside.”

 

You shook his hand and followed him into the prison as he led you past the main lobby and into the main holding area. There were a lot less people around than you remembered and you wondered if they were out on their own missions, trying to take back their home.

 

“Where is everyone?” you asked. Whitehorse didn’t answer right away as he sighed and rubbed his head with his fingers.

 

“This is all who’s left. Our numbers have been dwindling by the days, it’s only a matter of time before…never mind that. I can’t believe you managed to escape again,” said Whitehorse. “How’d you do it this time?”

 

“They let me go,” you said quietly. Whitehorse raised his eyebrows in surprise as the two of you walked up to the cells where Staci and Joey slept. “It’s a long story,” you added.

 

“I’ll bet,” said Whitehorse. He banged his fist against one of the open cells where you saw Staci sleeping in a tight ball. “Looks like you got a visitor, Pratt.”

 

Staci grumbled as he turned over and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He shot out of his bed at the sight of you and stumbled toward you and brought you into his arms.

 

“Holy shit, Rook, I thought I’d never see you again!” he exclaimed. “That day you had your operation, Talbot ambushed me, knocked me out cold. I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you, I should’ve known he was up to something.”

 

“It’s okay, Staci. I’m back now, that’s all that matters,” you smiled. Staci held your face in his hand as his lips crashed against yours. Whitehorse cleared his throat from behind and you gently pulled away from Staci.

 

“Is Joey around? I want to see her,” you said.

 

“Hudson’s off on a supply run,” said Whitehorse. “I radioed her not too long ago, she should be back in a couple hours. Maybe you two should take some time together. Though Rook, I would like to talk to you later. You’ve stayed with the Seeds longer than anyone I know. I’m sure you have plenty of information to share with us.”

 

“Of course,” you nodded. Whitehorse tipped his hat and walked out of the cell, leaving you alone with Staci.

 

“Is everything alright, Rook? Lindsey said he managed to stitch you up just before Talbot took you…bastard deserved to die if I’m being honest.”

 

“I’m fine, really. It hurt like hell and I couldn’t walk for a couple weeks, but Jacob-” you abruptly stopped talking as you looked to the ground. Staci had also been in Jacob’s captivity but you weren’t sure if you should share certain things with him; like how Jacob took care of you while you were recovering or that you even slept wit him. Maybe some things were better left unsaid.

 

“Jacob, what? What did he do Rook, did he hurt you? I swear, one of these days, I’ll show him just how strong I really am and-”

 

“Don’t worry, Staci. He didn’t do anything like that,” you said. “Can we go for a walk or something? I don’t want to have to think about them for awhile.”

 

Staci pressed his lips together and gave you a short nod as he kissed you on the cheek. He took your hand in his and led you out of the prison and onto a dirt trail behind the large building.

 

You listened to Staci talk about the progress of the Resistance, how their numbers were nothing compared to before but they had managed to overrun outposts and blow up Faith’s shrines and John’s silos; even taking out some of Jacob’s wolf beacons.

 

“The only problem is that supplies are running really low. We can only hold out for so long,” said Staci. “Joey thinks we should stay here and help out as much people as we can. I know it’s our job, our duty to protect people but sometimes…I don’t think we can make it. Maybe I’m not as strong as I thought I was.”

 

“Don’t say that Staci,” you said. “You’re just thinking realistically.”

 

“How did you manage to escape?” asked Staci. “Unless they’re really slacking on security, I don’t know how you managed to do it a second time.”

 

“Joseph let me go,” you said. “I don’t know exactly why, maybe the guilt got to him? Either way, I just couldn’t leave without say goodbye to you.”

 

“Maybe you should have,” mumbled Staci. “This is my home, I have to stay and protect it. You were just here on vacation, you don’t owe anything to this place, not even me.”

 

“You know that’s not true,” you whispered. “You kept me alive at Jacob’s compound, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”

 

You brought Staci’s face into your hands and pulled him down into a deep kiss. He groaned as he wrapped his arms around your waist and walked you back up against a tree. His lips traveled down to the side of your neck while his fingers played with the belt loops around your pants.

 

“You’re okay, right? It won’t hurt if I…?” asked Staci. You shook your head, giving him the go ahead as he unbuttoned your jeans and slid his fingers down the lining of your underwear. A small sigh escaped your lips as he began to slowly finger you, rubbing his thumb tenderly against your clit.

 

“Are you sure you want to be doing this here?” you breathed. Staci smirked as he pulled down your pants and got onto his knees.

 

“Too crowded in the prison,” grinned Staci. “No better time like the present.”

 

You stifled a moan as Staci pushed your underwear to the side and pressed his mouth against your sex, shoving his tongue inside while spreading your legs further apart. He began to hum inside you, adding extra vibrations against your clit while you tangled your hands into his hair. Staci unbuckled his own belt as he began to stroke himself and inserted two fingers into your folds.

 

“Faster, Staci, go faster,” you pleaded as your legs began to shake. He pushed his fingers into you even harder as you cried out and came onto his face and mouth. Staci moaned and pulled himself away as he released himself onto the grass. You leaned against the tree and tried to steady yourself while Staci wiped your cum off his chin with the back of his hand.

 

“Fuck, Rook, I missed you,” he panted.

 

“I missed you too,” you sighed. It took you a minute before you had the strength to pull your pants back on as you watched Staci do the same.

 

“We should go back. Whitehorse is probably dying to ask you everything you know,” said Staci. You nodded and you linked your arm through his as the two of you walked back to the prison.

 

Right when you walked through the doors of the main holding area, you saw Joey talking to Whitehorse with an anxious expression on her face.

 

“Joey!” you called. She turned at the sound of your voice as you ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

 

“Oh my god, you’re back,” said Joey. “I would’ve killed Talbot myself if Jacob hadn’t already. You’re okay, right? They didn’t hurt you again or anything?”

 

“I’m fine, Joseph let me go.” Joey’s eyes widened in surprise and looked at Staci.

 

“That’s impossible. After everything’s he’s done, he wouldn’t just let you go like that. There has to be a catch,” said Joey.

 

“There’s something off about him, he’s losing it,” you said. “I was planning on just leaving this place for good, but I can’t leave everyone behind, not like this. All of us need to leave this county and bring in reinforcements. They won’t believe a single person, but if a whole police department shows up, maybe that will convince them-”

 

“We are not leaving, we can’t take a chance that the Peggies we’ll attack us once we’re gone,” said Joey.

 

“Joey, listen to me,” you said as you grabbed her by the shoulders. “The Resistance is running out of food, you’re losing handfuls of people by the day, even your guns won’t help once you’ve run out of ammo. I’ve lived with Eden’s Gate for so long and they’re just getting stronger. If we come back with help, we can take them out for good.”

 

Joey shook her head and your arms fell to your sides. How couldn’t she see that this was for the better?

 

“She’s right,” spoke up Whitehorse. “Let’s go.”

 

You followed him and Staci as they headed outside toward the truck you arrived in. Joey stood still for a moment before going after Whitehorse, demanding that they stay and fight.

 

“I’m not leaving! We can’t just walk away from this, we swore that we would protect these people!” she yelled.

 

“Get in the truck, Hudson,” said Whitehorse. You got into the passenger seat while Staci got into the back. As Whitehorse opened the driver’s door, Joey slammed it closed and looked up at him with gritted teeth.

 

“You’ve lost your fucking mind, you know that!?” she screamed.

 

“Get in the goddam truck!” shouted Whitehorse. Hudson stood still as she stared up at the man in shock. “Sometimes it’s best to leave well enough alone.”

 

Whitehorse got into the truck while Hudson slowly joined Pratt in the back. As he started the car and drove down the long driveway, you looked back to Joey and tried to give her a look of understanding. You knew how messed up it was to leave everyone behind, but it was ultimately for the better.

 

“We can’t just leave them,” said Joey as she leaned forward in her seat. “We didn’t even get to say goodbye, we should’ve told them what was going on.”

 

“It’s best we leave now while we still have a chance. You know there’s not as much Peggies around at night than during the day,” said Whitehorse. “We’ll go to Missoula, we’ll get the National Guard on our side and send those Peggie bastards to hell.”

 

Joey leaned back into her seat as she looked out the window while Staci put a hand on your shoulder. You looked at him through the side mirror and smiled as you placed your hand on his, giving it a small squeeze. Whitehorse pressed the button to the radio and your body froze as a familiar tune began to play.

 

Only you…can make this world seem right…

 

Your vision began to fill with sparkles and your heart rate sped up as flashes of a map played through your mind like it was on a reel.

 

Only you…can make the darkness bright…

 

You let out short, rapid breathes as you leaned forward against the dash, Staci’s whimpers fading from behind. Sheriff Whitehorse looked at you worriedly as your vision started to go black, your hand shakily reaching for the steering wheel.

 

“What’s wrong?”


	53. Chapter 53

The song rang throughout your head so much yours ears began to ache. You forced yourself to keep walking, keep going forward. Flashes of the truck flipping over replayed in your mind and it was so similar to the accident you had gotten into with your family so long ago. Your cousin’s and Joey’s screams seemed to meld together and you didn’t know if it was Whitehorse yelling at you to stop or if it was your Uncle that had done so.

 

“I have to go home,” you muttered under your breath. You thought you could hear Staci’s groans pleading for you to stop and come back, but the music seemed to drown out everything around you. Blood ran down the side of your head and you had a large cut on your arm, but none of that seemed to matter as you kept on going.

 

Time came to a slow and you only had one goal in mind; go home, where you truly belonged. A small voice in the back of your head whispered to you that you should turn around and help the others, but the pull was so strong, you buried that voice until you could hear nothing but the melody of Jacob’s favorite song.

 

…You're my dream come true…my one and only you…

 

Car lights flashed but none of them came to a stop. All you could hear was the sound of them flying by, the wind hitting your face at full force. Your feet ached but your mind kept leading you onward.

 

It wasn’t until the sun peeked over the horizon that you realized you had been walking all night. The terrain became softer underneath and you noticed that you had walked off the main road and onto soft grass. The change of land was a welcome to your sore legs and gave you an unexpected surge of energy.

 

The outline of a large building came into view and the pull grew stronger. You picked up your pace and broke out into a run as you raced past the iron gates and to the large, front doors. Voices of men could be heard but you paid them no mind as you went inside and roamed the familiar halls.

 

You finally came to a large metal door and pushed it open with ease. The white sparkles that had clouded your vision finally started to blink away as you walked over to the small bed and collapsed onto it. A large figure loomed over you, but you were too tired to keep your eyes open.

 

You dreamt that you had gone home, the house that you had grown up in your whole life. Everything had remained the same since you left it; your neighbor’s dogs barking at your approach, patches of the lawn dry due to the lack of rain, and the smell of your favorite dish that your mom had always made for you when you were feeling down.

 

As you opened the front door, you noticed the house was dark and empty, a musty smell that completely filled your nostrils. A small light came from the kitchen and you flocked to it like a moth to flame. As you came into the kitchen, you saw your family eating at the dinner table before you; your father at the head, your mother serving food onto everyone’s plates, even your Uncle Max and cousin Todd were there, everyone talking and laughing with each other.

 

“H-Hi,” you said. Everyone stopped and turned to look at you with big smiles on their faces.

 

“Rook! You made it!” exclaimed your father. “Take a seat, we just got dinner going. Your mother made your favorite!”

 

“Don’t just stand there, sit,” scolded your mother. You sat down across from your cousin and watched your family dig into their food while your mother sat next to you.

 

“So, how was your day?” asked Uncle Max. “You turn in those papers for the police academy yet?”

 

“No, not yet,” you said. You took a bite into your food but it tasted nothing of the rich flavors you remembered.

 

“Ew, why would you want to be a cop?” asked Todd. “Unless you like being hated by everyone.”

 

“I want to help people,” you said. “Why, is there a problem with that?”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to help people,” said your father as he gave your hand a comforting shake. “It’s just in Rook’s nature to want the world to be a better place.”

 

“Why do you keep calling me that?” you asked. “You know that’s not my name.”

 

“Of course it is, silly. I was the one who came up with it,” giggled your mother. “What’s wrong dear? Are you feeling alright? I hope you’re not coming down with something.” She put her hand to your forehead and you leaned in against her cold touch.

 

“You feel fine to me,” she said. “Eat, you’ll feel better.”

 

“Yeah, Rook. You never had a problem stuffing your face,” teased Todd. As you whipped your head to throw an insult, your eyes widened when you were met with John instead.

 

“John? What the hell are you doing here?” you whispered.

 

“Don’t be rude, Rook.” You looked to see Faith sitting next to you as he brushed the hair away from your face. “He’s just being a pest.”

 

“You’re really going to let him get to you?” scoffed Jacob from across the table. “I thought you were stronger than that.”

 

“Now, now, let’s not argue at family dinner,” said Joseph. He took your father’s place and you shot out of your chair at the sight of him.

 

“Where’s my dad? Where’s the rest of my family? What did you do to them!?” you yelled. A sharp pain went through your head as if it was being split in half and you clutched it desperately as Joseph stood up from his chair.

 

“Rook, what are you talking about? We’re your family,” said Joseph. He put a hand on your shoulder, but you shook it off as you backed up into the kitchen counter.

 

“No, you’re not! You took my real one away from me! You’re monsters all of you!” you screamed.

 

“And what does that make you?” asked Jacob. “You’ve slept with all of us, willingly I might add. If anyone here is the monster, it’s you.”

 

“No, shut up! That’s not true!”

 

“Just admit it, you liked,” sneered John. “Loved it even. Don’t you love us, Rook? Isn’t that what you told me?”

 

“I didn’t, I was confused! I’m still confused-”

 

“So everything you said was a lie?” said Faith. “That would make you a liar, a manipulator.”

 

“Stop it! Just shut up, all of you!” You dropped to the floor as if your body was being pulled down by a ton of weights. As you sank to the ground and covered your face with your hands, you felt someone’s warm embrace wrap around you, along with others comforting you in their warmth.

 

“We love you, Rook. So much that we would do anything for you,” whispered Joseph. You sobbed at his words for what felt like an eternity while Jacob, John and Faith professed their own feelings towards you.

 

“C’mon kitten, you’re tougher than that. Just accept your place, with us.”

 

“Say yes, my dear. Say yes to everything we offer you.”

 

“You don’t have to be that scared little girl anymore. You can be someone better, someone who has faith.”

 

Their voices repeated into your head over and over again until your crying came to a still and you finally relinquished your pride and leaned into them. Here were four people that loved you for you. They didn’t expect you to be a success straight out of school or get married within the year. Despite all your faults and wrongdoings, they accepted you for the person you were and how many people in the world could even do such a thing?

 

You blinked your eyes awake as the room around you came into focus. Jacob’s office was as dark as ever but the large man was nowhere to be found. As you sat up in bed you winced at the pain coming from your arm and head. Both were tightly wrapped in bandages and you only saw a few blood stains seeping through. You were still wearing the same jeans and shirt as before, although they were severely dirtied and torn in certain places.

 

Your throat ached from the dryness and you quickly got up from the bed and walked over to Jacob’s mini-fridge. Pulling out a couple bottles of water, you chugged them down and ate of few slices of leftover ham.

 

As you licked the salt off your fingers, the door to the office opened and you turned to see Jacob with a slight smile on his face.

 

“Did you really think you were free?” he asked. A flare of anger rose up in you, but you were too tired to fight him.

 

“That’s why you had me down there that whole time. An insurance policy if I ever did escape,” you stated. “Did Joseph tell you to do that?”

 

“No, it was my idea. Joseph doesn’t even know you’re here. Not yet anyways.”

 

“So, now what? Every time I hear that song, no matter where I’m at-”

 

“You will always come back to me,” finished Jacob. “I usually save that song for something else, but you…you’re a special case.”

 

You covered your mouth with your hand and looked away from him. A part of you wanted to scream and shout, hit him with your fists until you couldn’t move. However, the other half always knew that he would do something like this, never letting you free, always keeping you by his side.

 

“How’s Joseph doing?” you asked.

 

“Better. Wrapped like a mummy on Halloween, but he’ll live. Keeps saying that he misses you,” said Jacob.

 

“Can you take me to him?”

 

Jacob’s jaw tightened and you swore you saw the smallest hint of annoyance in his eyes. You pressed your lips together to keep from laughing. It was funny to see such an imposing man get so disgruntled over something so silly.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous,” you smirked. Jacob scoffed as he grabbed your hand and led you out of his office through the veteran center. The two of you walked out to the front where you saw a brand new truck, the afternoon sun shining off its candy apple paint job. You wouldn’t expect something so flashy from Jacob, but just like John, even he had his moments.

 

“Get in,” he said. You slid into the front seat while Jacob got into the driver’s and sped out of the veteran’s center and onto the highway. The drive to Joseph’s compound was quicker than you expected and as Jacob pulled into the long stretch of road, you began to feel nervous about seeing him again.

 

You hesitated to get out of the car as Jacob parked near Joseph’s house. Jacob cleared his throat, which snapped you out of your trance, prompting you to get out. As you placed one shaky foot onto the ground, you slowly walked toward the house, wondering what you should say to him.

 

“I’ll wait out here,” said Jacob.

 

The front door was closed and you gave a couple soft knocks, hoping Joseph would hear them. You waited for a couple more moments before knocking harder when you heard Joseph’s faint voice coming from inside.

 

“Come in.”

 

You took small steps when entering the quiet house. The living room and kitchen were empty except a small pot of tea set on the stove. As you took another step, it began to whistle and you looked toward the bedroom to see if Joseph would get up.

 

“Mind getting that for me Jacob? It still hurts to move my waist,” said Joseph. Without saying a word, you took the kettle off the stove and pulled out two white teacups. You rummaged through the cupboards, wondering what kind of tea Joseph would like and settled on chamomile lemon. As you set everything on the tray, you opened the fridge and pulled out a jar of fresh honey. You thought that Joseph would appreciate it more than granulated sugar, remembering how he would speak of the evils processed foods.

 

As you carefully carried the tray to his room, you noticed the door was slightly ajar and could see Joseph lying in his bed. He had one arm draped over his face covering his eyes, as you stepped into the room.

 

“I hope she’s happy, Jacob,” whispered Joseph. “I gave her what she wanted after all.”

 

“Hi, Joseph.”

 

The man flung his arm to his side as he looked up at you with a shocked expression. You gave him a soft smile as you sat onto the bed and laid the tray next to him.

 

“Y-You’re here,” gasped Joseph. “No, surely this must be a dream.”

 

“It’s not,” you said, slightly pinching his hand. “See? You’re awake. Would you like some tea?”

 

Joseph stared as you prepared his tea for him, adding a spoonful of honey to both of your cups. He winced when he sat up and you noticed his bandages were tightly wrapped just as yours had been.

 

“Thank you,” said Joseph as you handed him his tea. You watched him drink it and finally took a sip of your own, relishing in the light sweetness. As you set your cup back down on the tray, you sat up straighter and looked into his eyes.

 

“Joseph, we need to talk.”


	54. Chapter 54

“You came back to me,” smiled Joseph. You winced as he reached his hand to touch your face, but pulled back at your reaction. His hurt expression was written plainly on his face, but you took in a deep breath and reminded yourself why you were here.

 

“I didn’t necessarily come back on my own,” you said. “You can thank Jacob for that.” Joseph gave you a truly confused look and you knew that he had nothing to with Jacob’s brainwashing.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked.

 

“He made me come back here, with that song of his,” you explained. “I thought you were behind it at first. It seemed like something you would do.”

 

“I-I would never ask Jacob to do something like that. Not to you,” he whispered. “I knew I shouldn’t have left you with him, or even John for that matter-”

 

“Then why did you?” you said with a raised voice. “You know what they are capable of! If you wanted me to be with you so badly, why didn’t I just stay with you?”

 

“Because you are a temptation,” said Joseph quietly. “I knew I wouldn’t be able to control myself.”

 

“But then you punish me for being with your brothers, for showing them the love that you wanted them to have in the first place,” you said.

 

“I know, I should have been more forgiving…and understanding. It’s clear that my sin of envy is still rooted within me,” he said.

 

“It’s not just envy, Joseph. You preach at everyone to relieve themselves of sin, but you encompass every single one of them and then pass judgment on me! Your lust towards me is an obvious one, your pride of never admitting you’re wrong, and your wrath when you hit me-”

 

“That I will never forgive myself for,” said Joseph. “I swore when I was younger that I would never hit the woman I love, that I wouldn’t become like my father. I guess I couldn’t keep my promise. I understand if you hate me…I would.”

 

Joseph touched his bandaged cuts as he leaned back against the headboard. You shook your head and let out a weak laugh as you played with the handle of your teacup.

 

“You’re so manipulative, even when you’re trying not to be,” you said. “No wonder people follow you.”

 

“I didn’t ask for this gift,” said Joseph. “I just do what God tells me, nothing more.”

 

“We can argue about God all day and it wouldn’t get us anywhere,” you said. “There’s something more important we need to talk about.”

 

“Of course, whatever you like,” nodded Joseph.

 

“Do you love me? Like, are you really in love with me?” you asked.

 

“Yes,” said Joseph without missing a beat.

 

“Why?”

 

Joseph looked down into his lap as a light blush crossed his face. He cleared his throat and slowly brushed his fingers against your hand.

 

“It goes without saying that you’re absolutely beautiful, both inside and out. You are kind to those around you, even if they don’t deserve it. Your will is so strong that it is practically unbreakable. There’s this certain charm about you that instantly makes you likeable despite those who wish to hate you. After all the things you have done, I wish I could hate you, it would’ve made things a lot easier. But every time I look at you, I can’t help but forgive you. You're my weakness.”

 

“What would happen, if I picked one of your siblings over you?” you said. “What would you do? If you really loved me, you would want me to be happy, right? God might say that we belong together, but what if I choose otherwise, what then?”

 

Joseph didn’t say anything for a while as he looked out the window next to him. You followed his gaze as you watched the wind brush the flowers gently from outside. Faint sounds of birds chirping could be heard along with the sounds of Peggies talking and working in the distance.

 

“I would have to accept it,” said Joseph. “It would hurt me greatly, but you’re right. If I truly love you as I claim, the most important thing is your happiness, even if it isn’t with me.”

 

Joseph reached for the teapot to serve himself when you quickly grabbed it and poured the tea into his cup. He nodded in thanks as he took a sip and closed his eyes.

 

“So, which one of them do you choose?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know, it’s not that simple,” you mumbled. As you poured yourself another cup, Joseph chuckled as he watched you drink.

 

“You’ve fallen in love with all of them, haven’t you? That’s good. They all need it more than I. They deserve it, after everything they’ve been through.”

 

“They’re not saints,” you said. “They all have done horrible things to people, which is why I’ve come here to see you. I want to make a deal.”

 

“What kind of deal?”

 

“I will stay here and become a part of Eden’s Gate. I know that I cannot really leave, but I won’t try to purposely escape or run away. I will stay here completely of my own free will.”

 

“You don’t know how happy it makes me to hear that,” smiled Joseph.

 

“I’m not finished,” you said. “If I am to stay here, there are going to be changes. For one, you will leave the people of Hope County alone, no more unwilling baptisms or kidnappings. I don't care if you’re trying to save them, you do not interact with them unless they come to you willingly.”

 

“I can’t help if they attack us first, Rook,” said Joseph. “Everything we do is simply in self-defense-”

 

“What was it that Jesus said?” you interrupted. “Something along the lines of ‘turn the other cheek’? Well, that’s what you’re going to do.”

 

Joseph fists clenched slightly but relaxed and hummed in agreement, nodding his head for you to go on.

 

“Before I left, I was with my friends and…there was an accident on the main highway, just before the tunnel,” you said. “I think they might be hurt, I need you to send someone to help them.”

 

“Friends?” questioned Joseph.

 

“Yes, you know them. The deputies and Sheriff of the Hope County police department. Their names are Hudson, Pratt and Whitehorse. All of them have been in the care of your siblings.”

 

“So you wish for their safety,” said Joseph. “They are the main leaders of the Resistance and have expressed their hatred for my family and I. If I give the order to care for them, they will just come back and kill more of my people. They might even plan a way to take you away from us again.”

 

“I’ll talk to them and let them know I’m staying, for good,” you said.

 

“They won’t believe you, they’ll think I forced you to say that,” said Joseph.

 

“Then that’s my problem,” you said. “So, do we have a deal?”

 

You held out your hand for him to shake it and Joseph looked down and took it. His grip was firm and yours was just as strong as you looked at him straight in the eye, hoping that he wouldn’t go back on his word.

 

“Have Jacob come inside. I’ll tell him to alert his men of your friend’s whereabouts,” said Joseph.

 

“Thank you, Joseph,” you said. He grinned as you picked up the tray from the bed and walked out of the bedroom. Setting it on the kitchen counter, you went outside and saw Jacob leaning against the side of his car with his arms crossed.

 

“What happened?” he asked.

 

“Joseph wants to speak with you.”

 

You followed Jacob close behind back to the house and into the bedroom. Joseph had gotten out of bed and was attempting to put on a white, button up shirt but was struggling to put his arms through the sleeves.

 

“Do you need help?” asked Jacob.

 

“No, I got it,” replied Joseph. “There has been an accident near the tunnel that leads to Missoula. I need you and your men to check it out and retrieve the deputies and Sheriff. Take them to John’s bunker and treat their injuries if need be.” Jacob’s eyebrows rose slightly as he looked between you and his brother.

 

“And if they refuse?” he asked.

 

“Tell them if they wish to see Rook again, they will do as they’re told,” said Joseph and gave you an apologetic look. “It’s the only way they’ll comply.”

 

Jacob grunted and walked out the door as you heard him start his car and drive away. Joseph continued trying to put his shirt arm and you saw his bandages become even darker with every movement he made.

 

“Why are you even up, Joseph? You should be resting,” you said.

 

“I have a sermon this afternoon. My people need guidance, my current state wont deter me from that.”

 

“Here, let me help. Where are the bandages?” you asked.

 

“There might be some extra ones in the bathroom, underneath the sink.”

 

You quickly retrieved more gauze from the cupboards along with another med kit. As you washed your hands, you walked back to Joseph and saw him sitting shirtless on a nearby chair, picking at the bandages that wrapped around his waist.

 

“Stop that, you’ll just make it worse,” you scolded. Joseph looked up to you as you knelt down next to him and undid his dressings, throwing them away in a nearby trashcan. You dabbed peroxide onto large cotton balls and gently dabbed his stitched up cuts. He groaned at the pain but didn’t move as he watched you work.

 

“Stand up. It’ll be easier for me to put the new ones on,” you said, referring to the fresh gauze. Joseph did as he was told and stood up while you wrapped the fresh bandages around his waist. “What were you even thinking, doing this to yourself?”

 

“I wasn’t,” admitted Joseph. “I fall into weakness just like everyone else, you know. I’m only human.”

 

“You would’ve left behind everything you worked for,” you said. “Not only that, but your siblings would be left all alone. I’ve heard the stories, Joseph. You worked so hard to bring them together. I know they would’ve been devastated if you actually died, by your own hand nonetheless.”

 

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but you really are like a mother,” said Joseph. “Caring to a fault, even though you don’t want to be. I’m sorry to have given you that title, especially without your consent.”

 

“Then there’s something else you should know,” you said as you finished up the last bandage. “Remember when I was with the Resistance?”

 

“Yes. Jacob told me of their ambush…they didn’t hurt you or anything?”

 

“No, nothing like that. But I did something that is completely irreversible and I did it for fear of what you would do to me if I ever came back here.”

 

“Whatever it is Rook, I will not blame you-”

 

“I got my tubes removed,” you stated. You stood up and lifted your chin high as you looked at him, your voice unwavering. “I will no longer be able to have children and I still stand by the choice I made. I do not regret it.”

 

You unbuttoned your pants and lifted your shirt up as Joseph’s eyes traveled to your scar. His eyes widened as he brushed his hand just below your stomach and you could see the tears starting to well up at the corner of his eyes.

 

“I see,” he croaked. His hand retreated and went to wipe away at his face, letting out shaky breathes. You buttoned your pants back up and didn’t flinch when he raised his hand. You braced for another hit to the face but instead received a gentle caress to the cheek.

 

“I pushed you to the extreme and I apologize, Rook. I am so sorry, I’m sorry that I took you away from your family. I’m sorry for taking away the ability to create your own. I don’t expect your forgiveness and if I’m being honest, I don’t deserve it. I know you want to stay, if only for the sake of your friends, but if you could ever find it in your heart…”

 

“I don’t know right now,” you whispered. “Maybe, with time.”

 

“I understand,” said Joseph. You watched him pick his shirt back up as he slowly got dressed, wrapping his hair in a tight bun in the mirror. “Your welcome to stay at John’s ranch, if you like. Or Jacob’s, Faith’s, wherever you like.”

 

“I think I’ll just go back to my house,” you said. “I need some time alone right now.”

 

“As you wish,” said Joseph. You missed the smallest of smiles on his face as you left the room.


	55. Chapter 55

You woke the next morning feeling more refreshed than you had been in a long time. After making your bed and putting on a black and white, striped summer dress with bell sleeves, you made yourself some eggs and toast with a tall glass of freshly squeezed apple juice. Just as you finished washing the dishes, a light knock erupted from the front door.

 

“Rook, it’s Joseph. May I come in?”

 

Wiping your wet hands with a towel, you walked over to the front door and opened it to see Joseph wearing white, loose shirt with black jeans. You could still see the bandages underneath but they weren’t spotting as much blood as before.

 

“Good morning,” you said. You opened the door wider and stood to the side as he came into your house.

 

“A very good morning to you too,” said Joseph. “I have some news. We managed to locate your friends. They are injured from the crash and one of them…well, I think you should see for yourself.”

 

“Why, what’s wrong? What happened?” you demanded.

 

“I don’t want to be the one to tell you,” said Joseph. “They’re at John’s bunker right now. Come with me.”

 

You followed him outside and into one of the black SUVs that were parked just outside the chapel. Joseph joined you in the backseat and you were quiet the entire car drive. Thoughts of Staci, Joey or even Whitehorse hurt made you feel even guiltier for what you had done. If you had just sat in the backseat of that car, there would’ve been no accident and no one would’ve gotten hurt. You bit your nails until they reached the core and didn’t notice them bleeding until Joseph pointed it out.

 

“I know you’re worried about your friends, but you shouldn’t do this to yourself,” he said. Joseph grabbed your hands and held them as he rubbed them softly with his fingers. It did little comfort to you, but it was better than having your hands practically gnawed off.

 

The SUV finally pulled up to John’s bunker and you quickly got out of the car and headed toward the front doors. You didn’t bother waiting for Joseph until you remembered that you had no idea where everyone was being held.

 

“This way,” said Joseph. You followed him down the stairs as you went through the recognizable halls and passageways. It felt like forever since you had last been here, but you still had a pretty good memory of where everything was.

 

“Just through here,” said Joseph, pointing toward a metal door. Two, burly men stood on the outside but didn’t hold any weapons. “I’ll wait out here for you. Take your time.”

 

“Thank you,” you said. You slowly pushed the door open and peeked in to see three people lying in hospital beds.

 

Joey was fast asleep but had her leg in a cast that was strung up and was covered with cuts and bruises all over her face. Staci was no different, except he had a sling on his arm similar to the one you wore so long ago. Your eyes finally landed on Whitehorse and you let out an audible gasp. He had a respirator to his face and the sound of the heart monitor kept pace as he breathed in and out.

 

“Rook! You’re okay!” croaked out Staci. You rushed over to him and took his face in your hands as you gave him a light kiss on the lips.

 

“Don’t worry about me, what about you? How bad is it? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I couldn’t control myself. That song, it does things to me and-”

 

“Hey, hey it’s fine. I know better than anyone what that song does to people,” said Staci. “I’m just glad to see you’re okay.”

 

“The others…” you trailed off. Tears welled into your eyes and the heavy rack of guilt grew even bigger in your stomach. “It’s all my fault. I knew I was walking away from everyone, but I couldn't stop, I had to keep going.”

 

“We’re just lucky the cult got to us in time,” said Staci. “A minute later and Whitehorse wouldn’t have made it. I still can’t believe they let you see us.”

 

“About that,” you started. “I made a deal…with Joseph.”

 

“What kind of deal?” snapped Joey. You and Staci turned to see as the woman sat up from the bed, shooting you a dark look.

 

“I-I promised I would stay with them,” you said. “In exchange for your safety and the people of Hope County. They won’t harm anyone anymore. You’re all safe.”

 

“You actually believe that son of a bitch?” said Joey. “He’s lying Rook, how do you think he got so many followers in the first place? Joseph Seed is a fucking psychopath, you might as well have made a deal with the devil.”

 

“I know it sounds crazy, but trust me, he’s different now,” you said. “How do you think you guys got here in the first place? I told him to rescue you, to care for you just as if you were one of his followers.”

 

“He’s trying to get you to trust him, don’t you see?” said Joey. “Sure, we’re all fine and dandy now, but right when you turn your back, he’s going to have us all killed.”

 

“No, he’s not,” you said, your anger starting to rise. “You don’t know him like I do. Even if he did try something, it would go against our deal and-”

 

“I thought you were smarter than that, Rook,” cut off Joey. “But you’re just like his followers; too dumb and naïve to recognize what’s in front of you.”

 

“Joey, stop it!” growled Staci. “They could have easily killed us, I mean why wouldn’t they? The leaders of the Resistance at their mercy and they take us in, treat our wounds. Maybe this is a second chance for us. Whitehorse wouldn't even be here if it wasn’t for them.”

 

“Fuck you, both of you,” sneered Joey. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes and you took it as your cue to leave. Giving Staci one last kiss on his cheek, you whispered your goodbye, promising him that you would visit again soon.

 

As you left the room and closed the door, you saw Joseph leaning against the wall across from you with his arms crossed. He stood up straighter at your approach and put his hands behind his back.

 

“I couldn’t help but overhear…I’m sorry, Rook. I had a feeling they wouldn’t be so welcoming to our care. I don’t blame them for their anger,” he said.

 

“What’s done is done. I just didn’t think their conditions would be this bad. Whitehorse is…” you quavered.

 

“My people are keeping him under constant watch. If there is any change, they are to alert me right away,” assured Joseph.

 

“I can visit them again, right?” you asked.

 

“Of course,” nodded Joseph. “Just say the word.”

 

“Thank you,” you whispered. Joseph followed behind as you walked down the hall and up the stairs out of the bunker. The two of you got into the car and made the drive back to Joseph’s compound in silence. Joseph didn’t comment on the tears that ran down your face and you were glad that he didn’t mention it.

 

As soon as the car stopped in front of the chapel, you got out and started walking toward your house. You could hear Joseph’s footsteps behind but they were far enough that they gave you some space. Just as you were about to enter your house, Joseph cleared his throat and you turned around to face him.

 

“I have a sermon in the next hour, you’re not obligated to join or anything. I know they bore you,” he chuckled.

 

“Well, I mean, I’ve heard it all before,” you said sheepishly. “I think I want to be alone anyway.”

 

“I completely understand. I’ll see you later,” he said. You gave him a small smile as you went into your house and closed the door. You watched him through your window as he turned on his heel and headed back toward the church.

 

Finding yourself with nothing to do, you went to the bookshelf and picked a book at random. It was another mystery novel and you delved right into it. After a couple hours, you read the last page and closed the book, throwing it on the coffee table in front of you.

 

You were starting to regret not going to Joseph’s sermon; at least it would have killed some time from being by yourself all day. Then again, the thought of sitting in an overwhelmingly stuffy church in an uncomfortable dress probably wasn’t the best idea.

 

The house started to grow increasingly hot without the aide of an air conditioner, so you decided that a nice walk around the surrounding lake might do you some good. You grabbed a satchel and filled it with a canteen of water along with two bright red apples. You also took one of the quilted blankets that was draped across the couch and slipped on a pair of sandals.

 

The walk to the lake wasn’t far and you could hear the sound of singing coming from the chapel in the distance. As you laid out your blanket onto the beach, you kicked off your shoes and dropped your bag to the ground. You walked to the lake and dipped your hot feet into the cold water, relishing in the coolness that it brought. The water was clear enough that you could see some fish swimming around but would flee if you got too close.

 

“I wonder if they have fishing poles here,” you murmured to yourself. After splashing the water with your feet, you went back to your blanket and sat down, pulling out one of the apples and taking a large bite. The juice dripped down your chin and you wiped it with the back of your hand as a couple of flowers swaying in the wind caught your eye.

 

Finishing up the rest of your apple and burying it in the ground, you got up and started picking wildflowers, hoping to have enough that they would brighten up your plain kitchen. It didn’t happen often, but you remembered growing up how nice it was to see your mother put flowers out on the dining room table. Even if they were the fake ones that gathered dust, they still seemed to cheer you up when you were feeling down.

 

Your little bouquet consisted of white and yellow daisies, pink foxgloves, purple irises and orange poppies. The colors had great contrast to each other, but you enjoyed seeming them mesh so well. You tied them all together with a long strand of grass and sat them down next to you as you laid back and closed your eyes.

 

The sounds of birds chirping and wind rustling lulled you to sleep. No dreams came and it wasn’t until you heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind that you shot your eyes open and turned around to see who it was.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” said Joseph. You shook your head and yawned as you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes.

 

“No, it’s fine. I should probably head back anyways,” you said.

 

“Here, let me help,” said Joseph. He picked up and folded the blanket as you grabbed your satchel and bouquet of flowers. The two of you walked the trail back to your house in silence, but it wasn’t as awkward as the times before.

 

As you opened the door to your house, you walked in and set the satchel onto the counter and looked through the cupboards to find a vase for the flowers. You felt the wind hit the back of your neck and you turned to see Joseph still standing outside in the open doorway.

 

“You can come in,” you said. Joseph smiled as he walked inside and placed the blanket on the couch.

 

“Are you looking for something in particular?” he asked.

 

“Just a vase,” you said. “You can help look if want.”

 

“I would love to,” grinned Joseph. “I’ll check the bathroom.”

 

As you kept on searching you heard Joseph go through the sink cabinets when you finally found a small, crystal vase on the top shelf of the cupboard.

 

“I found one,” you called out. You snatched it with the tip of your fingers but couldn't get a firm grip on it. The vase slipped through your fingers and crashed to the floor, its many pieces scattering in all directions.

 

“Rook, are you okay?” asked Joseph as he rushed into the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, I just shattered the only vase in the house is all,” you sighed. You picked up a couple towels and threw one to Joseph as the both of you picked up the shattered glass.

 

Once the mess was cleared, you saw once last shard on the ground and picked it up with your bare hands. You hissed as it sliced your thumb, blood dripping to the wooden floor.

 

“Goddammit,” you muttered.

 

“You really should be more careful,” said Joseph. “Here go to the sink and wash it while adding pressure. I’ll get some band-aids.”

 

He handed you a towel and disappeared into the bathroom, as you obliged to his instructions, wincing at the slight pain. Joseph came back into the kitchen as you held out your hand for him while he carefully wrapped the bandage around you finger.

 

“There, all better,” he smiled. “I should get back. I promised a few of my flock that I would dine with them tonight.”

 

“Thank you, Joseph,” you said. You suddenly grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze, giving him a small smile.

 

Joseph looked taken aback by your actions and right when you pulled your hand away, he took it and lifted it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on top.

 

“Have a good rest of your day, little Lamb,” he whispered. You watched him leave your house and you turned toward the TV and put in an old cartoon on. As the beginning credits rolled, you couldn’t help but caress the hand he kissed while you watched the colorful characters on screen chase each other in glee.


	56. Chapter 56

Over the next week, you visited your friends in John’s bunker every single day. Staci would always welcome you with a smile but Joey refused to even look at you, let alone speak to you. Whitehorse’s condition had turned to the better and had finally woken up after five days of being in a coma.

 

“Can’t believe I’m alive thanks to the Seeds,” he had told you. “It’s a miracle that they even listened to you, Rook. You have my thanks.”

 

His words of gratitude made you feel better, but you wished Joey would come around. It was lonely being one of the few women around that you could freely talk to and you missed having conversations with her.

 

“She’ll come around, don’t worry,” assured Staci. “The last thing she wanted was help from the enemy. They’ve actually been treating us pretty decently, so that’s not exactly helping her case.”

 

He looked around to see one of the men that guarded him a few feet behind the two of you. On occasion, you would take walks around the bunker with Staci but was always escorted by one of Eden’s followers.

 

“Don't tell her I told you, but I’m actually surprised Joseph has kept his word,” you said. “Although there’s a part of me that can’t help but think he’ll go back on it.”

 

“It’s tough to say, but I don't think you have anything to worry about. I’ve seen the way he looks at you,” said Staci.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“C’mon, you haven’t noticed?” said Staci. “He practically worships the ground you walk on, treating you like some kind of ethereal goddess. Not that I blame him of course.”

 

“Thanks, I guess,” you grinned. “Maybe next time, we can take a walk outside. I’m sure the fresh air would do you some good.”

 

“It would be nice to see the sun again,” he admitted. “Being down here gets to you. I don’t know how you managed those first couple of weeks.”

 

“Trust me, I was starting to lose it. The only things that kept me occupied were cartoons and when Faith would visit. I don’t miss the Bible services though, those are enough to drive anyone insane.”

 

“Thank god that hasn’t happened to us yet. Joey would probably murder them on the spot if her leg wasn’t broken.”

 

“She still hates me, doesn’t she?” you murmured.

 

“She doesn’t hate you,” said Staci. “She just doesn't like to admit when she’s wrong. I told her that once we’re all healed, they’ll let us go but she keeps on making plans to escape. Not like she can get anywhere in the condition that she’s in.”

 

“She was stuck down here before, I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s come up with a thousand escape plans,” you said. “I just don’t want her to be mad at me anymore. I miss her.”

 

“Whitehorse is trying to talk some sense into her. He’s pretty convincing when he wants to be,” he said.

 

“I hope so. The way she looks at me…it’s like it’s my fault she’s stuck down here.”

 

“Let’s talk about something else,” said Staci. “How is Joseph treating you? I know he thinks you’re supposed to be his wife and all, but he hasn’t tried to force you into anything, right?”

 

“No,” you said, shaking your head. “He’s been surprisingly compliant. Always giving me my space, never showing up unannounced like he used to. It’s really refreshing, although it gets a little lonely sometimes. I wish you could come live with me, it would be so much better.”

 

“Me too, but you know Joey, she would freak and think they killed me off or something,” laughed Staci. You could hear the nervousness in his voice and you grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

 

“I wouldn’t let that happen,” you said. Staci smiled as he lightly brushed your cheek then cleared his throat as he shot a glance toward the Peggie behind him.

 

“He probably tells Joseph everything we do and say,” said Staci.

 

“Maybe, but that shouldn’t stop you from doing what you want,” you smiled. You wrapped both hands around his neck as you kissed him on the lips, not caring that the man was watching. Staci seemed hesitant at first but quickly reciprocated as he slowly walked you backwards until your back hit against the metal wall. His good hand grabbed your waist and you let out a small moan as he gave you a small pinch.

 

“I wish these visits would last longer,” whispered Staci. “These damn Peggies insist we get our rest. They’re more annoying trying to help us then they were trying to kill us.”

 

“I should probably go back,” you said. “I’ve overstayed my time enough as it is, I don’t want Joseph coming in here and ruining this.”

 

“Alright,” sighed Staci. “I’ll try to talk to Joey more. She’ll come around, I promise.”

 

“Thank you, Staci,” you smiled.

 

The two of you walked back to the room and you gave Staci one last kiss goodbye. Whitehorse gave you a small wave and you smiled at Joey, but she pointedly ignored you and fiddled with her cast.

 

As you walked through the hallways and up the stairs out of the bunker, you saw Joseph standing at the entrance talking to his little brother.

 

“Hello, my dear,” purred John as he came up to you. He brought your face into his hands and peered down you're your eyes. “You took longer down there than usual. You weren’t doing anything sinful, were you?”

 

“Of course not, I was just saying hi to my friends. Don’t tell me you’re jealous,” you teased.

 

“Jealous? Of those three?” barked John, covering his mouth. “You’re so silly, Rook. Like I would ever be jealous of those degenerate sinners. No offense.”

 

Despite what he claimed, you could still see the hint of envy on his face. You shook your head and looked past him to see Joseph looking at you expectantly.

 

“Are we leaving now?” you asked.

 

“Not so fast,” said John as he linked his arm with yours. “It feels like forever since I’ve last seen you. I have a present for you. A few, actually.”

 

“Really, John, it isn’t necessary-”

 

“Oh no, I insist,” said John as he pulled you toward the car. “Come my dear, we haven’t got all day.”

 

“Um, what about Joseph?” you asked.

 

“I guess he can join us,” sighed John. “But I’m sure he’s busy today with sermons and the like.”

 

“I have some time to spare,” said Joseph. John made a face but quickly covered it with a smile as the three of you got into a black SUV and headed toward John’s ranch.

 

Once you had pulled up in front of the house, John grabbed your hand and escorted you inside while Joseph followed behind. He led you upstairs into your old room and took a seat onto one of the chairs.

 

“I bought you some new dresses that you might like,” he said. “Try them on, I’ll tell you what I think.”

 

“Like a fashion show?” you asked.

 

“Exactly! That way I can see how they fit and make any alterations accordingly,” said John. “Of course, I’m sure they’ll look simply fantastic regardless.”

 

“You know you don’t have to buy me new dresses, John,” you said. “I still have some that I haven’t worn yet.”

 

“But I want to,” he insisted. “Everything is already set up in the bathroom, I want you to try everything on. And I mean everything.”

 

“Okay, okay,” you said. Joseph took a seat on the chair next to John as you disappeared into the bathroom. There was a small rack of clothes already inside and you could already tell by the tags that they were all designer brand.

 

You picked a dress at random and removed it from the plastic sheet that covered it. It was lavender and off the shoulder that stopped just above the knee with scattered white flowers on it. As you slipped off your old, cotton dress you noticed a small bag next to the rack of dresses. You removed the tissue paper and pulled out a matching set of lacy, black underwear that included a strapless bra and thong.

 

You now understood why John didn’t want Joseph to come; he probably had other plans for you after the so-called fashion show. It was kind of exciting imagining yourself walking out in just the lingerie but you had a feeling Joseph wouldn’t handle it too well.

 

“Hurry up my dear, we haven’t got all day,” called John.

 

“Just a minute,” you said. Kicking off your sandals, you changed into the lingerie and put on the lavender dress. You poked your head out the door and saw Joseph quietly talking to John.

 

“I’m ready,” you announced. Both men stopped talking and turned to look as you stepped out of the bathroom. John gave a smug grin while a faint blush came across Joseph’s face.

 

“Lovely,” commented John. “Give us a twirl.”

 

You felt silly but gave a small spin while John nodded approvingly.

 

“The hem can be readjusted on the skirt and the sleeves are a little too big,” said John. “Other than that, you look amazing. Next one.”

 

Dress after dress, John would compliment you and suggest alterations while Joseph would make a small compliment or pointedly look away. While you took off the last dress, you could hear him scolding John on how some of the outfits he picked were too revealing for the Project’s taste.

 

“I don’t want people thinking badly of her,” said Joseph. “They would never say anything in front of me, but I’ve overheard the conversations.”

 

“Then they shouldn’t let their envy get the best of them,” sniffed John. “Send them to me if they speak ill of her again, I’ll remind them that atonement is the only way to be free of their sin.”

 

“That’s not the point, John,” said Joseph. “You’re spoiling her too much for her own good.”

 

“The best gift is the one you give, not the one you receive,” said John. “And I can see that you enjoy seeing her in these clothes as much as I.”

 

“Okay, last one,” you said. The last outfit wasn’t a dress; instead John had given you a navy blue, V-neck jumpsuit with a drawstring across the waist. The fabric felt extremely comfortable against your skin and you liked how much you could move in it. You stepped out into the room and gave an extra twirl, as you looked at yourself in the full-length sized mirror.

 

“I like this one the most,” you said. “It’s easier to move in.”

 

“It fits your figure perfectly. The pants are a little long, but easily fixable,” said John. “Any thoughts Joseph?”

 

“She looks nice,” said Joseph quietly.

 

“She looks more than nice, I would say she looks absolutely gorgeous,” said John. “Thank you Rook, for indulging me today. I’ll send them to the tailor and have all the alterations made. Shouldn’t take any longer than a couple of days.”

 

“Thank you, John. They’re all beautiful, I can’t wait to wear them,” you said. You went back inside the bathroom to change back into your old dress and walked out to see your bedroom empty. Figuring the brothers were in the living room, you walked down the stairs and saw them standing just outside the main doors.

 

“I’ll wait outside in the car,” said Joseph. As soon as he walked out the door, John grabbed you off to the side and crashed his lips onto yours.

 

“It’s a shame I can’t have you for the day. Joseph says he needs your help at the church, but I think that’s just an excuse to keep you from seeing me,” said John in between kisses. His hand traveled down your backside and up your skirt as he gave your rear a tight squeeze, making you squeal in delight.

 

“John, he’s right outside-”

 

“I see the panties fit nicely. A real shame I couldn’t get to see the full show,” he whispered. “Maybe when we have more time to ourselves…”

 

John nibbled on your bottom lip before snuggling his face into the crook of your neck. You giggled as his beard tickled your skin and he hummed an old tune that you couldn’t quite name.

 

“We’ll see each other soon,” he promised. Giving you one last slap to your ass, he waved his fingers goodbye as you joined Joseph in the car.


	57. Chapter 57

“So, what kind of help do you need?” you asked Joseph. The two of you had just arrived back at the compound and were walking toward the church.

 

“Some cleaning and decorating, nothing too difficult,” said Joseph. “I promise I won’t keep you long. Faith made some of her homemade chocolate chip cookies and I know she wants you to try them.”

 

“When is she coming?”

 

“She’ll be here for the service. You can see her after if you’d like,” said Joseph. You followed him into the church as he walked up toward the main podium. He grabbed a broom and began sweeping as he pointed toward the candleholders off to the sides.

 

“If you could fill them with candles, I would greatly appreciate it. There should be a box of them near the back.”

 

You spotted a cardboard box in the corner of the building and set to work as you placed them all around the chapel. Joseph started to hum one of his church hymns and it sounded nice as it echoed off the walls.

 

“Is there anything else you need me to do?”

 

“Make sure every pew has a copy of the Bible and my book next to each other. Today we’ll be reading excerpts from both,” said Joseph. “Extra copies are in the back as well.”

 

As you placed the books in the slots behind the pews, you started to break out in a sweat. The underwear that you were wearing was starting to become increasingly uncomfortable and you wished you had changed back into your cotton ones.

 

“I’m going to get water, do you want some?” you asked Joseph.

 

“Yes please,” said Joseph. “I have some back at my house, you can go there.”

 

“Alright, I’ll be back,” you said.

 

It didn’t take long for you to arrive at Joseph’s house and the door was unlocked as you turned the knob and walked inside. It was just as you remembered, plain and simple, nothing fancy or extravagant like John’s ranch.

 

You walked over to the kitchen and pulled out two water bottles from the fridge when your curiosity got the best of you. Taking a quick peak outside the window, you placed the bottles on the counter and went to Joseph’s room.

 

Just as the rest of his house, his bedroom was neat and tidy, his bed without a flick of dust. No pictures or posters hung on the walls, just a wooden dresser facing across the room and a nightstand with a lamp next to the bed. You sat down on his bed as you looked through the nightstand’s drawer, finding a copy of his own book, the Bible and a small, leather-bound journal.

 

You looked over your shoulder to make sure no one was around and opened the journal, flipping through its worn pages. Most of the entries were notes on sermons or ramblings about the Voice and the things it would tell Joseph. Half of what you read made you more fearful of him but then some of the things he wrote about his brothers made you pity him. Joseph wrote how happy he was that he had reunited with them and started something so great that maybe even their parents would’ve been proud.

 

According to the Book of Joseph, you knew of the situation the Seed brothers had gone through and it pained you to see them still wanting their parent’s approval, despite all the abuse that they had gone through.

 

As you flipped through the last couple of pages, you saw your name come up multiple times. Before you could read the passages, you stopped yourself and wondered if this was the right thing to do. This was Joseph’s private journal, a collection of words never meant to be read by anyone. You were about to close the journal and put it away when a sneaky voice spoke up in the back of your mind.

 

After all he’s put you through, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

 

Starting from when you first spotted your name, you went through the journal and read through the entries. Joseph talked about first meeting you and that the Voice had spoken to him the night before, warning him of your arrival.

 

-I saw the Lamb the Voice had told me about. I was expecting them to be a terrifying force. Instead, I met a gentle, caring soul who helped me, a random stranger. I almost lost her, but John’s men managed to bring her to us. Her name is Rook-

 

You scanned the rest of the page until your eyes stopped at the mention of you and his siblings.

 

-Rook is recovering and I’m glad that Faith is staying with her. If anyone is able to convince Rook that this is her new home, Faith will. Rook has suffered some injuries…am I a horrible person for being thankful for that? It gives her time to get used to our ways. She’ll come to see the light. She has to-

 

-Rook went through her atonement today. My first thought was that Wrath would be the sin that she bears. But John believes it’s Pride and when I really think about it, I can’t help but agree. There’s a look in her eyes…one might see it as strength, which she does have, but there’s an arrogance that refuses to go away-

 

The next pages had wet marks on them and you wondered if they were tears.

 

-My heart is broken. Rook slept with John. I thought he was done with his sexual antics, but clearly his sin of lust is still deeply rooted inside him. What’s worse is that she admitted to sleeping with him, like she was proud of it. I can’t help but be envious that he was able to receive what was so rightfully mine-

 

-Rook is staying with Jacob now. John can no longer be trusted with her. Jacob is stronger to sexual advances than John. There should be no problem with her staying at the center-

 

The next couple of passages were sermon notes but then you saw your name and Jacob’s come up again. Joseph’s writing had become more rushed and sloppy, expressing his fear of when you had been ‘kidnapped’ by the Resistance. It became neater in the following entries.

 

-Rook is with Jacob thank the Lord. Jacob says her injuries are causing her to remain immobile, so I’m letting her stay with him for a few days. He says she’s strong, but I still worry for her. I have a feeling that she’d had intimate relations with him, just as John has. For some reason, I can’t be angry about it. Jacob has been through so much, more than John and I have combined. After what I’ve said about him to Rook, he deserves to be happy, if only for a moment-

 

-It’s finally happening, Rook is going to be staying with me. I hope she likes the house I built for her. Faith helped decorate and I know how much Rook misses her. Maybe she can finally convince Rook that her home is here, in Eden’s Gate-

 

-I discovered something today. I don’t know where to be ashamed or proud. Rook admitted that she thinks of me in sexual ways, that she touches herself when she’s alone. The thought of it excites me, but I can’t fall into lust. Not again-

 

-I almost did it. I almost committed the most horrible crime a human can make, taking one’s own life. I was so distraught with grief. I hadn’t heard the voice in weeks. I thought God had abandoned me. But oh, what great a God is he! Rook has finally agreed to stay, albeit only under the conditions that her friends are to be unharmed, a simple request. At this point, anything will do if it means she stays at the Project-

 

You sighed and turned the page when a pressed flower dropped from the back of the journal. It was a purple iris and you recognized it as one of the wildflowers you had picked over a week ago. Joseph must have picked it from your bouquet without you knowing.

 

You tried to find the page where the flower had dropped from and paused as another passage caught your eye. The writing looked like it had been pressed hard against the paper and you could see ink blots covering certain words.

 

-If I had my way with her, I would cherish her in more ways than she could imagine. I would take her to my bed and lay her down, saying how much I love her and cherish her. I want to remove her clothes and kiss every inch of her body. Nothing will go untouched. To run my hands across the swell of her breasts, to take them into my mouth, hearing her moan my name over and over. If I could just get a lick of what she tastes like, to experience what my brothers have. The thought of it consumes me every single day. If she would look at me the same way she looks at my siblings, to see her smile…I would give up everything, even if it means the Project itself-

 

Your cheeks went aflame as you turned the page and what you saw made your eyes widen. Rook was written over and over again, covering the last few pages of the journal. Some were written in neat cursive while others looked as if the pen had stabbed through the paper. The ones that were written haphazardly were crossed out in angry lines and you could see a few pages had been torn out from the spine.

 

Carefully placing the flower back to its original place, you put the journal back exactly where you found it and closed the drawer. You knew you shouldn’t have gone snooping into Joseph’s things, but you argued with yourself that you had the right to do so. Judging by Joseph’s words, he would have done the same thing if you had kept a journal. It didn’t feel good to go through it, but it was necessary if you were to understand Joseph’s state of mind. You knew he had an obsession with you, you just didn’t know that it went this deep.

 

Grabbing the water bottles off the counter, you quickly left the house and walked toward the church. Just as you opened the doors, Joseph almost bumped into you, grabbing your shoulders to steady himself.

 

“I was starting to wonder where you were. What took you so long?” he asked.

 

“Nothing. Actually, I’m not feeling really good. I haven’t eaten all day and I think I overworked myself too much. Here you go,” you said, handing over the water. Joseph took them and tilted his head as he gave you a questioning look.

 

“Are you sure? If you’re that hungry, I can make you something at my place-”

 

“No! I mean, no thank you,” you said. “Really, the heat just kind of got to me today. I don’t want to faint or anything.”

 

“Don’t lie to me, Rook,” said Joseph in a low voice, placing the waters on the floor. You shook your head and turned to walk away when he suddenly grabbed your arm, pulling you back into the church.

 

“Joseph, really, I don't feel well. I just want to go back to my house,” you insisted. You tried tugging your arm back, but Joseph’s grip remained firm.

 

“You said you wouldn’t try to run away,” he said.

 

“I’m not! I just feel very uncomfortable right now, I need some fresh air, some time alone-”

 

“Don’t do that,” said Joseph. “Don’t cut yourself off. If I leave you alone, your mind will start to wander in places it shouldn’t be. You don’t want to end up like me, lying on the floor in a bloody mess.”

 

Joseph pulled you into a hug and you grew stiff at his touch. Your body began to tremble as his fingers trailed up and down your back. His breath tickled the side of your neck and you could feel his lips hovering near your skin.

 

“I think I feel better now,” you said. You tried to slowly pull away from him, but he wouldn’t let you go.

 

“I don’t think I properly told you how beautiful you looked today,” said Joseph. “Trying on all those new clothes John got you…it was nice to see you smiling.”

 

“Thank you,” you mumbled.

 

“I also couldn’t help but notice he got you something else,” he muttered. Joseph pulled down the sleeve of your dress and your breath hitched as you realized he was referring to your new lingerie. “I didn’t want to say anything, but when you spun around in one of your dresses, the skirt lifted up just a bit too high. I know you didn’t do it on purpose, but I couldn’t help but feel…excited.”

 

“Joseph, we’re inside a church. Your church.”

 

“I know exactly what I’m doing,” he whispered. He brought down the other side of your dress past your breasts, revealing the lacy, black bra John had gotten you. Joseph let out a strangled groan as place kisses down your neck, stopping just above your cleavage.

 

You shivered as his tongue delve in between your breasts, your hands making their way up to the back of his head as you ran your fingers through his hair.

 

“Father, there is a new shipment of Bliss that-oh, excuse me.”

 

You whipped your head to see one of Eden’s followers at he chapel doors with a clipboard in his hands. His face turned red at the sight of you and Joseph, and quickly turned his eyes to the floor.

 

“I apologize, Father. I should have knocked before entering,” he said.

 

“It’s alright, Brother David. Wait for me outside, I’ll join you shortly,” said Joseph. David nodded and left the chapel, closing both doors behind him.

 

You stepped away from Joseph as you pulled your dress back up. Joseph ran a hand through his hair as he gathered it and tied it into his signature bun.

 

“So that’s what it’s like, being interrupted while being with you,” chuckled Joseph. “I must have been quite the nuisance. I’ll see you later, little Lamb.”

 

Joseph gave you a kiss on the forehead and walked outside the church, leaving you in a state of disarray and confusion.


	58. Chapter 58

You watched from your kitchen window a group of people gather outside the chapel doors with Joseph leading them to the lake. You had just finished eating lunch and started cleaning the leftover dishes when the scene had caught your eye. It wasn’t unusual to see something like this going on, but what made your heart flip was seeing Joseph walk toward your house alone.

 

Although you saw him coming, the knock on the door still made you jump and you slowly walked toward it. As you opened the door, Joseph greeted you with a smile and folded his hands behind his back.

 

“Good afternoon, Rook,” he said. “I don’t want to disturb you or anything but I was wondering if you would like to join me in helping conduct some baptisms today? John is sick with the flu, so some of his duties have fallen to me.”

 

“Is he alright?” you asked.

 

“He’ll recover soon. He tried to convince me that he was perfectly fine, but even God needed a day of rest.”

 

“He does a lot for this project,” you said. “He deserves to take a break.”

 

“So, is that a yes? I completely understand if you don’t want to come,” said Jacob.

 

“What will I be doing?”

 

“You’re not ordained, so mostly just being there for moral support,” explained Joseph. “You may not think it, but you are an inspiration to the followers of Eden’s Gate.”

 

“Really? Because every time I meet with one of them, they all seem to hate me,” you said. “They only act nice to me because you’re there.”

 

“That's not true.”

 

“You really are oblivious,” you said, shaking your head. “They’re jealous because you pay more attention to me than them.”

 

“Well, how can I not? You’re different than them, that much is true,” said Joseph. “I just wish they could see you the way I do.”

 

He brushed his fingers against the side of your arm and withdrew his hand as he cleared his throat.

 

“Well, if you do decide to join us, we’ll be at the lake,” he said. You gave a quick nod and watched him walk back toward the group of people. They instantly flocked around him, each of them begging for his attention, some even going a far as to touch the sleeve of his arm.

 

You closed the door to your house and walked back into the kitchen. As you put away the last dish, your eyes caught the plate of cookies that Faith had brought the day before. She had told you they were made with all her love and a little bit more. She said the last part with a wink and you figured she must have added some Bliss to them, judging by the way they smelled a little too flowery for a batch of chocolate chip cookies.

 

You pulled on the green ribbon that held the saran wrap covering the plate and picked up one of the bigger cookies. They were still soft to the touch and you took a small bite, relishing in the sweet taste.

 

You finished the cookie and picked up another as you walked to the back of your house where Joseph had set up a hammock for you. It was one of the few gifts that you actually loved, being able to swing in it and watch the sun disappear below the horizon.

 

As you took a seat, you slowly swung side to side with one foot out to steady yourself. The sound of people could be heard from far away and you wondered if you should join Joseph in his baptisms or not. On one hand, it would kill some time and you didn’t have anything especially planned for the day. Living with John and Jacob, there was always something to do and you were starting to miss their regular routines. However, with Joseph giving you so much space, it led you to be bored most of the time, laying around the house and reading the same books over and over.

 

You finished the last cookie and watched the sunlight peek through the leaves and noticed the Bliss’ familiar white sparkles come into view. Usually, you would try to stay away from the stuff as far as possible, but the light high it gave made time go by a litter faster, making the day not seem as mundane.

 

Humming to one of Faith’s hymns, you got up from the hammock and started walking toward the lake. You followed the sound of happy voices and singing as the Joseph and his group of followers finally came into view. Joseph was in the water as he held one of his followers in his arms, reciting an old Bible verse about love and rebirth.

 

You stood underneath the shade of a small oak tree as you watched him dunk the person below the water. Once the person resurfaced, the crowd cheered and sung their praises as another joined Joseph in the lake. As he repeated the same ritual, his eyes roamed past the crowd, settling on you. Giving him a small wave, you stood where you were until he reached out his hand and beckoned you to come forward.

 

His followers looked at each other questioningly and then behind them. Some of them broke out into genuine smiles while you could see a few that held a dark envy in their eyes. You narrowed your eyes at the ones who gave you dirty looks and decided to give them what they wanted.

 

As you walked past the crowd, you held your head high as you brushed past them. Whispers about your arrival flitted among them and the corners of your mouth turned upward at their remarks. Despite the crude comments dripping from their mouths, you never broke your stride as you finally came to the water’s edge.

 

“Rook. I’m so glad you could join us,” said Joseph. You simply nodded as he motioned for you to join him in the water.

 

“I don’t think I’m dressed for this,” you said. You were wearing a long, grey chiffon skirt with a white blouse. Both were to be surely soaked once the water hit and the fabric was thin enough to where your lower body would be quite revealing.

 

“Nonsense,” said Joseph. “There is no judgment here. This is a place of love and forgiveness, everyone here knows that.”

 

Joseph looked past you to his followers and you could hear them mutter in agreement. Although there were a few grumbles in the mix, it encouraged you to gather your skirt and step into the lake with Joseph.

 

Once the water had reached your thighs, your skirt began to float upward and you tried your best to keep it down. Even though you had Joseph’s approval, you didn’t want anyone else seeing you in such a way. You had already caught a few of the men’s eyes glance down at your legs, but the water was dark enough that nothing could be seen clearly.

 

“Thank you, Rook,” whispered Joseph. He gave you a kiss on the forehead and extended his hand out to the group. “Come, Sister Rebecca. It is time for you to finally be baptized.”

 

For the next hour, you and Joseph helped baptize his followers. Joseph would do all the talking while you held the person by the arm, helping them up when the resurfaced. It wasn’t the most fun thing to do, but the way the sun reflected off the water had you in a trance that you didn’t want to walk away from. When the water dripped off the person that Joseph held, they looked like shimmering diamonds sliding off their smooth skin.

 

The last person to be baptized was a fairly attractive man with a very muscular build. He had black hair and was clean-shaven with an abundance of tattoos covering his arms. As he took his shirt off, you saw the words LUST and GREED carved into both sides of his shoulders as he waded into the water.

 

“Brother Axel,” greeted Joseph. He took Axel by the shoulders and touched his forehead with his.

 

“Father,” Axel replied. As Joseph released him, Axel turned toward you and gently lifted your hand, placing a soft kiss on top. “Rook.”

 

You giggled as Joseph cleared his throat and began to recite the same verses as he had done with the others. Axel kept his eyes on you the entire time and you shyly looked to the water while taking quick peaks at Joseph. His eyebrows were scrunched in irritation and you had to press your lips together to keep from laughing.

 

As Joseph placed his hands on Axel’s shoulders, you noticed his grip tighten against them and how he put him under the water a little too roughly than the others. Joseph kept him submerged a too long and you could see Axel starting to struggle.

 

“I think that’s enough,” you said, placing your hand on Joseph. He looked to you, than down at Axel as he gave a short sniff and brought him back up to the surface. Axel choked and gasped for air as Joseph slapped his back to get the water out. It might’ve looked like a gesture of kindness, but they were too loud to be done out of good will.

 

“May God be with you,” said Joseph. Axel nodded and gave you a small wink as he joined the group. You saw Joseph catch it and he made a disgruntled noise as he looked to his followers.

 

“Today, we walk in the Lord’s path, for he is the way, the truth and the light. Rejoice in your new life and may God be with you, always,” he said.

 

The group chorused ‘Praise the Father’ and ‘Rejoice in the Lord’ as they slowly dispersed, leaving you and Joseph alone.

 

“That wasn’t so bad, I guess,” you said. Just as you started walking out of the lake, Joseph pulled you back and placed his arms on either side of you.

 

“You should be very careful around my flock, Lamb,” he said. “Some of them are new to the ways of the Project and are easily susceptible to give into sin.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you smiled.

 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” he scowled. “Axel just barely received atonement yesterday. He is still prone to give into the sins he bears.”

 

“Oh, you mean lust and greed?” you asked. “You know Joseph, if I didn’t know any better, I would say that you’re acting very envious right now.”

 

“I know the way a man’s mind works,” he said. “You may not realize it, but you have a certain power over people, a charisma that even I don’t posses. Or maybe you do know.”

 

“Poor jealous, Joseph,” you teased. “Can’t stand it when you’re not the center of attention. Envy isn’t the only sin you cave to.”

 

You brushed your fingers against the LUST scar just above his groin. He groaned at your touch and you felt bold as you raised your other hand to stroke against beard. He leaned into your hand as you placed soft kisses against his collarbone.

 

“Have something to confess to me, Father?” you whispered. He shuddered when you called him by his title and it gave you immense satisfaction to have him completely vulnerable to your touch.

 

“You are a temptress,” he muttered. “But I can’t help but think of you every waking day, every minute. You cloud every sense of my judgment.”

 

“What do you think about, specifically?” you breathed. You grabbed his hand and placed it on your breast as you littered his neck with small bites. “Do you think about touching every part of me? Or how I moan your name over and over again until I can’t speak?”

 

“How did-”

 

“You’re very obvious, even when you try to hide it,” you said. Joseph moaned as he squeezed your breast and you could feel his erection growing against you.

 

“You have no clue…what you do to me…to all of us,” said Joseph.

 

“I think I have a pretty good idea,” you said. You gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth and pulled away as you started to get out of the water. “I’ll see you later.”

 

You didn’t bother looking back and let out a sound of triumph as you heard Joseph splash the water from behind you.


	59. Chapter 59

“Back straight, you’re in the house of the Lord,” muttered Joseph from above.

 

You peaked up at him as he passed by to touch the forehead of one of his followers that was kneeling across from you. Because of your behavior at the lake, Joseph had practically forced you to come to the chapel the next day and repent for your sins. Usually, you would have refused but he had threatened to throw out the Bliss cookies that Faith had made and you were not going to let the one entertaining thing you had be taken away from you. Besides, he only required one hour of prayer, there were worst things that you had gone through.

 

Joseph knelt down next to the row of sinners that were praying on their knees in a single line in front of you. He insisted that you were to be seen at the front to show an example to the rest of Eden’s Gate.

 

As you sat on the back of your ankles, you used your folded hands to wipe the sweat off your forehead and watched Joseph dismiss each person one by one. When the last follower left the church and closed the doors behind him, Joseph remained standing with his back to you as he placed his book onto one of the pews next to him.

 

“How do you feel, little Lamb? The power of prayer does wonders to the soul,” he remarked.

 

“Illuminating,” you said, rolling your eyes. You tried to get up but Joseph quickly walked over and placed a firm hand on your shoulder.

 

“I still think you need some more time,” he said. “The power of lust may still reside within you.”

 

You opened your mouth to argue, but you stopped yourself from making a smart remark. Instead, you leaned forward and put your head against him, just below the LUST scar.

 

“I shouldn’t have done what I did,” you mumbled. “I’m sorry, Joseph.”

 

He stood still as you kept your head in place and was about to pull away when you felt his hand brush your hair back. You looked up at him and tried to give him your most innocent smile you could muster.

 

“Can you forgive me?” you asked.

 

Joseph bit his lip as he sighed and shook his head. He held out his hand to help you up and you took it graciously. As you started to walk down the aisle, Joseph grabbed your hand and gently pulled you back. He cradled your face with his hands and he looked straight into your eyes. His sunglasses were gone and you never appreciated how blue his eyes were without them.

 

“I can never stay mad at you, little Lamb,” he said. “I forgive you.”

 

Joseph kissed you on the forehead and his lips lingered there for a couple moments before he finally pulled away. He offered his forearm and you took it as the two of you walked out of the church.

 

It was another beautiful day although there were a few dark clouds in the distance. The wind had started to pick up and a cold chill sent shivers throughout your body. Joseph noticed your discomfort and huddled closer as the two of you walked toward your house.

 

“I have some business with the house of Avaritia today,” said Joseph. “I probably won’t be back until dinner. I was thinking we could dine together…if you would like.”

 

You purposely kept silent as you played with the cuffs of Joseph’s shirt. It was a terrible thing to tease him the way you were doing, but it gave you great joy to see him being uncomfortable.

 

“Maybe,” you said, shrugging your shoulders. “I’ll think about it.”

 

“I couldn’t ask for more,” smiled Joseph. “Have a good rest of your day.” He brushed his finger across your cheek and gave you a light kiss on the cheek before leaving.

 

As you closed the door, you walked over to the couch and threw yourself down. Another boring day of being left to your own devices and it made you groan outwardly. You wondered if maybe you should go and meet some of the followers that lived on Joseph’s compound. It would certainly keep you entertained, if only for a little bit. However, you could still sense the hostility when you were around them, their jealousy written plainly on their faces.

 

You closed your eyes as you drifted in and out of sleep. Fragments of distorted dreams came to you but you couldn’t piece them together. Some of the involved you and Joseph swimming in the lake as he playfully chased and splashed you.

 

The sound of someone knocking loudly at your door woke you up and you rubbed your eyes as you tried to get your vision to focus. The knocking continued and you figured that Joseph had probably changed his mind and wanted you to come with him.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m coming,” you grumbled. You got up from the couch and narrowed your eyes as you flung the door. “I thought you said you were going alone- oh, it’s you.”

 

Axel stood just outside your doorway with a small grin on his face. He was fully clothed this time, wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt and gray cargo pants. His hair was neatly brushed back and you could still smell the pine fresh aftershave on him.

 

“Afternoon, Miss Rook,” he greeted. “Hope I’m not disturbing you or anything.”

 

“No, I just thought you were Joseph,” you said. “Um, is there something you need?”

 

“Actually, I got some packages for you sent by Brother John,” said Axel. You looked past him to see a truck filled with black boxes with dark blue ribbons on them. You realized it must have been the clothes that John had bought for you previously.

 

“Oh, I see,” you said. “Is he still not feeling well?”

 

“Trust me, he wanted to see you personally, but Joseph forbade him from doing so,” said Axel. “He didn’t want you getting sick or anything.”

 

“Makes sense,” you said. “Mind helping me put them inside?”

 

Axel nodded and followed you to the truck as you grabbed a couple boxes. They were light, but there were many of them and you figured John had each of them individually packaged. You shook your head as you imagined John lecturing you how each dress was special and should be treated as such. You also suspected that arriving with a multitude of boxes would make it more grand and luxurious, just the way John liked it.

 

As you placed the gifts in your bedroom, you removed the clothes from the soft tissue and began hanging up the dresses while Axel went back and forth from the house to the truck and set the others by the foot of your bed.

 

“He must really love you for him to buy all these,” said Axel. He placed the last box on the ground and wiped the sweat off his brow.

 

“It’s more of his way of showing off,” you said. “It can be a bit much sometimes, but I can’t help but like getting a little spoiled. Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

 

“Your secret is safe with me,” he said. Axel turned to leave but you stopped him by putting your hand on his arm.

 

“Wait. If you have the time, could you help me put these away?” you asked.

 

“Of course,” he said.

 

“Thanks. Just open the boxes and hand the clothes to me, I’ll hang them in the closet.”

 

Axel handed the clothes off to you one by one as you made small talk with him. He told you how he came to Eden’s Gate just a little over a week ago, leaving behind a family full of abusers and drug addicts. His sins of lust and greed were a gateway to escape the life he was living, filling it with random one-night stands and indulging in anti-depressants to numb the pain.

 

“I was the lowest I could go and then I heard about this place that would change your life for the better,” said Axel. “To be honest, I thought it was a load of crap thinking they could help someone like me. But I’ve been living a better life than ever before. I don’t even feel the need to take pills anymore.”

 

“That’s great,” you said. “It’s good to find something that makes you happy and fulfilled.”

 

“What about you?” asked Axel. “How did you come to the Project?”

 

“You already know the answer to that,” you said flatly. “I’m sure everyone has already told you their version of how I came to this place. Let me guess, they said I slept my way to the top and used my evil powers to manipulate the Heralds to do what I want?”

 

“I wouldn’t say it like that-”

 

“But I’m close, aren’t I?” you said. “It doesn’t matter what I say at this point, people believe what they want to believe.”

 

“They’re just jealous,” said Axel. “I haven’t been here long, but I can tell they would give up their left arm just to be as close to the Father as you are. Hell, I even took a risk by coming here today.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I was only supposed to drop off the boxes at your door and leave,” said Axel. “What people say about you isn’t far off from what you just told me. But I have heard others stories. Like, how you tried multiple times to escape when you first arrived and was always so close to freedom. Or how you’ve gone through Jacob’s trials like it was nothing and earned his respect. You even managed to save your friends who side with the Resistance. You’re more than what people say you are.”

 

“Thanks, I guess,” you said. “So, is that the reason why you stayed? To cheer me up?”

 

“Well, not really,” he admitted. He scratched his shoulder and you saw that it was the one that was marked with LUST. “I, uh, wanted to spend time with you, get to know you.”

 

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop it,” you said. “The last time someone wanted to get to know me, John ended up putting a bullet in their head.”

 

“I heard about that too,” chuckled Axel. “Poor guy, but I think I’ll take my chances. John’s not here anyways.”

 

“Trust me, if he found out you were in my room, he’d dismember you limb from limb,” you said. Axel just laughed and you gave him a quizzical look. “Aren’t you scared of him?”

 

“Not really,” said Axel. “I’ve seen a lot of scary stuff in my life. What the people do here at the Project is child’s play.”

 

“You’re crazy,” you muttered. You lifted your head at the last box on the floor next to Axel. “Last one.”

 

As Axel pulled off the lid, he let out a low whistle and lifted a rose pink, satin slip with matching underwear.

 

“John always gives you presents like these?” he asked. You snatched the lingerie from his hand and shoved it into your dresser while Axel started to laugh from behind you.

 

“I tell him not to, but he doesn’t listen,” you seethed.

 

“There’s a note here,” said Axel. You tried to take it from him, but he just held it above you as he read it aloud. “‘I expect to see you in this the next time we meet. Love, John.’ How romantic of him.”

 

“Give me that!” you hissed. Axel snickered as he gave back the note while you put it on top of your dresser.

 

“Don’t get mad. Hell, I can’t blame the guy for wanting to see you in something like that. It’s starting to give me ideas,” said Axel as he wiggled his eyebrows. You rolled your eyes and began to push him out of your room.

 

“You should probably go now. The last thing I want are rumors of you and me alone in my house,” you said.

 

“You don’t seem like the type to care about what other people think,” said Axel. He stopped just near the front door and turned to look at you.

 

“I don’t, but my friends’ lives are at stake. I can’t jeopardize that over some cute delivery guy.”

 

“You think I’m cute?” he asked with a wolfish grin. You scowled at the slip of your tongue and gave him one last push to the door.

 

“Seriously, for your sake, you should go. Unless you have a death wish or something,” you said. Axel put up his hands in surrender as he opened the door and walked outside onto the porch.

 

“See you later, Miss Rook. Maybe next time, I can get a sneak peak at-oof!”

 

Axel had backed up into Joseph who had a polite smile on his face and you expected to see the familiar spark of anger in his eyes but only saw a small flicker of sadness.

 

“I’m sorry, Father Joseph, I didn't see you,” said Axel.

 

“No apology needed, Brother Axel,” said Joseph. “I’ll see you tomorrow for morning prayer?”

 

Axel nodded and gave you one last wave as he got into his truck and drove away. You and Joseph stood in silence as you looked at one another.

 

“Nothing happened,” you said. Joseph didn’t say anything as he walked up to you and kissed you on top of your head.

 

“I think I’ll dine by myself tonight,” he murmured. You watched him walk away with his hands tucked into his pockets and you swore you heard a sad sigh escape his lips.


	60. Chapter 60

The rain had finally started to come down and normally you welcomed the change of weather, but now you felt just as heavy as the water that hit against the roof. You caught yourself looking out the window toward Joseph’s house but it remained dark and you wondered if he was still at the houses of sin.

 

It was strange to feel guilty for something that you didn’t even do, especially to the man who had taken you away from your family and stripped you of everything you once had. It was easy to hate Joseph at first, him being the main cause for your grief but seeing him so broken set off something inside you. You didn’t know if this was another manipulative tactic to get you to sympathize with him but it was almost heart breaking seeing the look in his eyes when he saw you and Axel together.

 

Taking another look outside, you went into the kitchen and grabbed a straw-woven bag and filled it with tomato sauce, garlic, dry pasta, a loaf of bread, freshly grated Parmesan cheese and a package of ground beef. Food always had a way of cheering you up, especially when it was homemade and cooked on a rainy day. You didn’t even know if Joseph liked spaghetti but it wouldn’t hurt to try.

 

As you slung the bag over your shoulder, you grabbed a black raincoat from your closet and put it on. Making sure all the windows were closed, you stepped outside and quickly walked over to Joseph’s house. You stepped onto his porch and the thought of him locking his door didn’t even cross your mind until now. You let out a sigh of relief as the doorknob turned all the way and walked inside.

 

“Joseph? Are you there?” you called out. There was no answer and you were grateful that he wasn’t home. It would have been a little awkward to just barge into his house and you were thankful for him not being there.

 

You turned the lights on in the kitchen as you removed your wet shoes by the door and set to work by boiling a pot of water. The temptation to sneak into his bedroom and look at his journal again was growing, but you refrained yourself from doing so. To distract yourself, you took out another pot and poured the tomato sauce into it while you minced the garlic on a side cutting board. As you put the pasta into the water, you formed meatballs from the ground beef, adding salt and pepper and placing them into a pan.

 

While the meat began to cook, you went over to the small living room and looked through Joseph’s collections of records. Seeing all the different singers that weren’t gospel made him seem more human than he portrayed himself to be. The Father only approved songs made and sung by the church but Joseph Seed liked to listen the blues, jazz and soul.

 

You picked a Nina Simone album and carefully put it onto the record player. Her slow, sultry voice filled the room and it brought back memories of when you were young, dancing on your dad’s feet to songs that he liked to play. Tears started to well up at the corner of your eyes, but you quickly brushed them away with the back of your hand.

 

The sizzling of the water dripping on the sides of the pot made your ears perk and you quickly walked over to the stove and set it at a lower temperature. As you stirred the noodles with a wooden spoon, you added the garlic to the sauce and pulled out the slices of bread.

 

You sang quietly along to Nina Simone as you went through Joseph’s fridge and pulled out a small plate of butter and a pitcher of what looked like iced tea. Freshly sliced lemons were inside and you took out a couple of glasses as you poured yourself some. It was sweet to the taste and as you served another for Joseph, you heard the front door of his house open.

 

“Rook? What are you doing here?”

 

You turned to see Joseph with his hair damp and falling out of his usual neat bun. The top of his shirt was wet due to the rain and you could see his scars peak through the white dress shirt.

 

“I know you said you wanted to eat alone tonight, but I thought you deserved a hot meal,” you said. “I hope you don’t mind.”

 

Joseph stood silent before taking off his vest and throwing it to the side of the couch. He walked past you and went into his bedroom where he quietly shut the door. It was uneasy to see him so quiet, but you continued cooking as you scooped the noodles onto two separate plates and stirred the cooked meatballs into the sauce.

 

Joseph emerged from his room and you noticed he had changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and a maroon sweater. You felt slightly off in your purple, off the shoulder dress John had gotten you. Joseph had mentioned that he liked seeing you in it when you tried it on, but it felt awkward being so overdressed next to him.

 

“I hope you like spaghetti,” you said. “My dad used to make me cheese bread when we had it, it’s really good.”

 

Joseph shrugged his shoulders as he took a seat at he small dining table while you gave him a glass of iced tea. He took a sip and played with the rim of the glass as you sprinkled Parmesan cheese onto slices of buttered bread and put them in the oven.

 

“Do you like meatballs?” you asked. Joseph nodded as he watched you dished out the meatballs and set them on the noodles, adding more sauce to each plate. The stove timer beeped louder than normal and you took out the bread and put them on a separate plate. You gave Joseph his spaghetti as you sat across from him and watched him dig into his food.

 

“Oh…you’re not going to pray?” you said. Joseph stopped mid-bite and placed his fork down as he folded his hands together. You mimicked his actions but kept your eyes slightly opened and saw that he didn’t even bother to bow his head or close his eyes.

 

“Dear Lord, we thank you for this food that you have provided for us. I’m sure it will taste delicious. Amen,” he mumbled.

 

It was strange seeing him so distant from the faith he preached about but you didn’t comment on it as you ate in silence. The food was pretty good and you were happy that you could still make a decent meal from scratch.

 

“How do you like it?” you asked.

 

“It’s good.”

 

“I like your music collection,” you said. “My grandparents used to listen to this kind of stuff all the time, it’s nice hearing it again.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

You felt your eye twitch in annoyance at his lack of conversation but you continued eating without saying another word. Joseph had finished his food before you and wordlessly cleaned up by taking his plate and yours once you were finished.

 

“Are you mad at me?” you asked. Joseph turned off the water and wiped his hands off with a nearby towel.

 

“Of course not,” he said. “Thank you for the meal, Rook. Have a good night.”

 

“I told you, nothing happened between Axel and I,” you said with a raised voice. “He was just helping me put away the clothes John got for me.”

 

“I understand,” he said. “I’m glad you have made a friend here.”

 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” you said. You stood up from your seat and walked over to him, putting your hand against his cheek. Joseph turned his head away from you as he moved around you and put the dishes away in the cupboard.

 

“My flock needed more guidance than usual today. I’m just tired,” said Joseph.

 

“You’re lying,” you scowled. “I don’t get it, you wanted me to come live with you so badly and now that I’m here, you’re ignoring me. And it all happened because of Axel whom I don’t even have any feelings for. I can understand with your siblings but to be jealous of one of your followers-”

 

“Your powers of persuasion and charisma are really a force to be reckon with,” said Joseph. “I’m not mad at you, Rook. I’m more mad at myself for thinking I could change you. I truly am a fool.”

 

Joseph brushed past you but you grabbed his arm and used all your strength to pull him back. His eyes wouldn’t meet yours and you put your hands on his face to force him to look at you.

 

“Yes, you are a fool for thinking you could change me into something I’m not,” you said. “I can’t be as devoted as Faith or strong-willed as Jacob or dependable as John. All I can be is who I am…I thought that’s what you liked about me.”

 

Joseph raised his hands and placed them around your wrists as he put his forehead to yours. His lips hovered above yours but you stood still, waiting for him.

 

“I love everything about you,” he whispered. “You are nothing like my siblings, you are more than I could dream. I’ve struggled to find happiness for so long, I was desperate to have it, even if it meant hurting you. I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

 

Joseph gently pressed his lips against yours and hesitated, waiting for you reaction. You found yourself kissing him back as your hands traveled up his chest and wrapped around his neck, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss.

 

He moaned into your mouth as he walked you up against the counter, his hands easily lifting you on top. You wrapped your legs around him as he sucked on your neck and you gasped as he fondled your breasts while you struggled to pull the rubber band from his head.

 

You threw it to the floor as his hair cascaded down to the sides of his face. He looked so much more normal with his hair down and for the first time since meeting him, you weren’t seeing the Father, the leader of Eden’s Gate; you were seeing Joseph.

 

“If you’re feeling uncomfortable, tell me when to stop,” he breathed. You nodded and kissed him harder as he picked you up and walked you over to the bedroom. Joseph laid you down onto the bed and you went to remove your dress when he stopped you.

 

“Please, let me,” he said. His hands wrapped around your back as he unzipped your dress and slowly slipped it off you. He bit his lip at the sight of you in nothing but white laced lingerie and cleared his throat while he struggled to unclasp your bra.

 

A small giggle escaped your lips as he finally unhooked your bra. Joseph raised an eyebrow at your reaction as he kissed you from your lips to your breasts.

 

“Are you laughing at me?” he asked. You arched your back as his mouth wrapped around one of your nipples while you tried to think of a coherent comeback.

 

“You must be out of practice if you can’t even get a simple bra off,” you breathed. You gasped as his hand played with your other nipple and you could feel the pool of heat grow between your thighs.

 

“Sounds like I’m doing just fine,” whispered Joseph. His kisses were agonizingly slow as he moved past your stomach, nipping and sucking every inch of your body. It was only when he came just above your sex that he came to a stop as he looked up at you.

 

“W-Why’d you stop?” you whined. Joseph chuckled as he brushed his knuckles up and down your thigh, kissing them on the insides, purposely avoiding the thing you wanted him to do most.

 

“I want to enjoy this, enjoy you,” he said. As he slipped off your underwear, you dug your fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to your mound. You could feel his breath tickle your sex and cried out when he inserted his tongue into you.

 

Joseph gave you one long lick across your dripping pussy and spread your thighs to keep you in place. You felt so exposed in front of him, especially since he still had all of his clothes on.

 

You tugged the neckline of his sweater when he inserted two fingers inside you and began pumping faster as you moaned out his name.

 

“Joseph, please…Joseph,” you moaned. You didn’t know what you were pleading for, but Joseph continued eating you out and you could feel the rise of your orgasm as your legs began to tremble.

 

“Cum for me Rook, I want to taste you,” mumbled Joseph. With one flick of your clit, you came onto Joseph’s face as he licked up all of your juices. You became light headed and tried to sit up but Joseph pushed you back down as he placed his mouth back against your sex.

 

“Wait, Joseph…I need a break,” you sighed. Joseph ignored you as his tongue wrapped around you clit, adding a third finger inside you. You moaned as the pressure inside you began to build once more. Just as you felt yourself about to release, Joseph sat up and quickly removed his sweater and pants.

 

His cock was long, pink, and already hard, the precum leaking from the tip making you shiver in excitement. Joseph climbed on top of you and positioned himself toward your entrance.

 

“I want to see your face,” he said. “Every sigh, every moan, I want to see all of it. Keep your eyes on me.”

 

As soon as you nodded, Joseph thrust himself into you and you let out a cry as he swallowed it up with his lips. He groaned at the crude, wet noises coming from you as you wrapped your legs around his waist. He started off slow and made a point to thrust harder into you when you cried out his name.

 

“Faster, Joseph, harder, please,” you begged. Joseph picked up his paced as he cradled the side of your face, placing his thumb next to your mouth. You flicked your tongue out and began sucking on his finger as Joseph’s breaths became ragged, signaling that he was close.

 

“I love you Rook, I love you so much,” he moaned. His hand went down as he rubbed his thumb slick with your saliva and rubbed your clit in circles. The sensations of having him inside you and him rubbing your clit sent you over the edge as the both of you came together with Joseph filling you to where you felt his cum slide down the back of your thighs.

 

His body crashed onto yours and he didn’t remove himself from you right away, instead kissing your face, your neck, anywhere he could get his lips on. You hissed when his cock finally slid out from you and he quickly brushed your hair back as he rubbed your shoulders.

 

“Are you okay, Rook? Did I hurt you?” he asked worriedly.

 

“No, I’m okay,” you said. “I’m just a little tired is all.”

 

“You were amazing, better than I imagined,” he said. “I meant what I said, Rook. I love you.”

 

You didn’t answer but Joseph smiled as placed a chaste kiss on your forehead.

 

“You don’t have to say it back. I just wanted to let you know,” he said. The words were on the tip of your tongue but something held you back from speaking them aloud. Joseph hummed at your silence as he pulled you in closer where the two of you fell asleep to the sound of the rain coming down from outside.


	61. Chapter 61

“It’s time to get up now.”

 

A pair of hands stroked your back and you let out small groan as Joseph began to massage the knots that had formed overnight. You made a move to turn around to face him, but he placed a firm hand on your shoulder.

 

“Let me indulge you,” he whispered. “You were tossing and turning all night. Were you having nightmares?”

 

“I don’t remember,” you yawned. You hissed as he started to work on one sore muscle just below your lower back and squirmed when he added more pressure.

 

“It’s uncomfortable now, but I promise it will feel better later,” he said. You tried to relax, only moving when he hit a spot that was too sensitive to the touch.

 

“Not so hard,” you mumbled. Joseph chuckled from behind you as his lips brushed across the back of your neck.

 

“But I thought you liked it that way,” he said. His other arm reached over your body as it traveled past your stomach and down toward your sex. You let out a sigh as Joseph slowly began to run your clit in circles.

 

As you reached your hand up to his face, you playfully tugged onto his beard that elicited a low growl from him. He removed his hand and you let out a whine until you felt the tip of his cock slide against your folds. You leaned your head back against his chest and clicked your tongue when he pulled away.

 

“Greedy little thing,” whispered Joseph into your ear. “I wonder if you act the same way with my siblings.”

 

“They usually just give me what I want. Don’t really have to beg for it,” you smirked.

 

“I see,” said Joseph. Without warning, he shoved his dick inside you and you cried out at the roughness it brought. You weren’t fully wet yet and his thrusts made you buck against him but he had his arms too tightly wrapped around you.

 

“Joseph, hold on,” you whimpered. He ignored you as his pace grew faster while he fucked you on your side. Your legs began to shake as your orgasm stared to build when you heard a voice calling from outside.

 

“Father, are you home? There are some of us who require your guidance.”

 

You didn’t recognize the voice and you figured it was probably one of Joseph’s followers. It was the worst timing to say the least and you wished Joseph wasn’t as popular with Eden’s Gate as much as his siblings.

 

“Joseph, they’ll hear-” you started, but Joseph quickly clamped his hand over your mouth.

 

“Shh, we don’t want any more rumors of your lustfulness, do we?” whispered Joseph.

 

Another concerned voice came from outside and you could hear the two of them talking amongst themselves while Joseph fucked you even faster. Your moans were muffled but that seemed to excite Joseph even more as his dick grew harder inside you. He quickly sucked on his thumb and pressed it harshly against your clit, rubbing and flicking it until you began to see stars.

 

You tried to voice to him that you were on the verge of cumming but Joseph seemed to already know as his grunts became lower. As soon as you came onto his cock, he shot his seed inside of you, releasing his hand on your mouth and gave you a bruising kiss.

 

“My perfect Little Lamb,” he murmured. He slowly slid himself out from you and got up from the bed as he walked over to the bathroom. You heard the shower turn on and you willed yourself to get up. As you peaked inside, you saw Joseph with his hair down, washing himself with a small rag and bar of soap.

 

You shyly stepped into the bathroom and joined him in the shower while he lathered the soap into his hand and began to wash you. The hot water made you instantly relax while Joseph kissed your shoulders and the sides of your neck.

 

“Why can’t we stay here all day?” you sighed. Joseph chuckled as he leaned forward and turned off the water.

 

“I wish I could,” he said. “I was thinking we could visit your friends today. Would you like that?”

 

“Yes please,” you smiled. Joseph gave you a quick peck on the lips as he stepped out of the shower and handed you a towel. You dried yourself off and watched Joseph run his hands through his hair as he styled it into his signature bun. You were surprised at how little effort it took for him to get ready for the day, always looking pristine and professional.

 

Joseph shot you a glance through the mirror as he combed his beard. You looked away and went back into his room to search for your dress. Just as you were about to put it on Joseph walked into the room and stopped you from putting it on.

 

“I’ll go to your house and give you something fresh to wear,” he said. He quickly changed into his usual black pants, vest and pressed button shirt. It felt a little awkward watching him dress while you stood there in the nude but he didn’t seem to mind as he put on his shoes and jogged out the door.

 

It took him only a couple minutes for him to return and brought you pair of cotton underwear, open-toed sandals and a white sundress with light green flowers printed on it. He cleared his throat as he looked away while you changed, only helping you when you asked for him to zip up the dress from the back.

 

Joseph took you by the hand and let you outside as the two of you walked through the compound. The instant you walked past the houses of sin, you were greeted with many followers of Eden’s Gate. Most of them approached Joseph with words of praise and kindness and you were surprised that few of them greeted you as well.

 

“The Father and Mother, together at last!” cried an elderly woman. She took your hands in hers and pressed them to her forehead as her eyes started to tear. “We’ve waited so long for your arrival. Now we can all march into Eden’s Gate together!”

 

You shot Joseph a look and he gently took the woman’s hands and kissed them.

 

“She does not like to be addressed by that title, Sister Ruth,” said Joseph. “Her name is Rook.”

 

“Of course, of course,” nodded Ruth. “The two of you just look so beautiful together, I couldn’t help myself. Can you forgive me, Rook?”

 

“It’s fine,” you said. Ruth broke out into a toothless grin as she bowed her head at you while Joseph hurried you along past the throng of people. You finally arrived at a black SUV while Joseph held the door open and you hurried inside.

 

“It must be tiring, dealing with so many people everyday,” you said. Joseph sat next to you as the car started and drove down the road toward John’s bunker.

 

“It can be, but I love doing it,” said Joseph. “They are my children, I can’t abandon them in their time of need. To some, this Project is the only family they’ve ever had.”

 

“I see,” you nodded. “And thank you, for correcting Ruth. I don’t like having such an official title…it’s uncomfortable.”

 

“It was a little awkward when people started calling me the Father,” admitted Joseph. “I didn’t think I deserved the name, especially when very few know of what happened to my real child.”

 

You swallowed hard as your mind went back to when you were at the veteran’s center and Joseph had shared with you his darkest secret. Bile rose in the back of your throat as you realized you had slept with a man who killed his own daughter and you instantly shifted away from him in your seat.

 

Joseph seemed to notice your reaction as the corners of his lips turned downward. He made a move to grab your hand but pulled back as he folded his hands together.

 

“I still have nightmares about what I did,” he whispered. “I know that in order for the Project to come to fruition, I had to sacrifice everything that I loved. I don’t expect you to understand why I made that choice, or even forgive me for that matter. I still don’t forgive myself.”

 

You could see Joseph’s eyes begin to water but he quickly looked out the window as he held his hand over his mouth. The two of you didn’t say anything the rest of the drive.

 

As the car pulled into the front of the bunker, a group of men surrounded the entrance, all of them holding their weapons with angry scowls on their faces. You got out of the car while Joseph walked alongside next to you, the group going quiet at your arrival.

 

“Is there something wrong, my children?” asked Joseph. The men remained silent, giving each other nervous glances until one of them stepped forward and spoke up.

 

“There’s been an incident,” he said. He was a shorter man with a scraggily brown beard and curly hair that fell just past his ears.

 

“What kind?” asked Joseph.

 

“One of the prisoners-I mean, guests,” the man corrected himself. “She tried to escape, stabbed one of our men in the process. He’s in critical condition, being operated on as we speak.”

 

“Joey,” you whispered. Joseph gave you a small glance and turned his attention back to the men.

 

“And the other two?” he asked.

 

“Doesn’t seem like they were a part of it. The old man can barely walk and the other was too scared to even move. We moved the woman to another room, had to restrain her.”

 

“Thank you for letting me know,” said Joseph. He put his hand on the man’s shoulder and gave him an approving nod as he headed toward the bunker doors. You followed after Joseph as the two of you descended down the stairs while you tried to explain Joey’s actions.

 

“She’s been down here for days, Joseph, it can make anyone go crazy. I was starting to lose it when I first got here, remember? I know she hurt your people-”

 

“Our people,” corrected Joseph. You flinched at his response and quickened your step as he began to walk faster.

 

“I’ve done some bad things in the past and you’ve managed to forgive me,” you said. “If we give her the same chance, I’m sure she’ll come around. Let me just talk to her, I can explain everything.”

 

Joseph didn’t say anything as he walked toward the room where the three deputies had originally stayed. You walked behind Joseph and found both Staci and Whitehorse still lying in their hospital beds. Whitehorse stood up straighter in his seat while Staci gave you and Joseph a nervous glance.

 

“Would one of you care to explain what happened?” asked Joseph quietly.

 

“Hudson is my responsibility,” said Whitehorse. “Whatever punishment you have in store for her, I’ll take it.”

 

Joseph sighed and shook his head as he looked over to Staci. You could see him swallow hard under Joseph’s stern gaze and you made a move to walk forward but Joseph put his arm in front of you.

 

“Pratt, is it?” asked Joseph. Staci nodded and you gave him an encouraging smile. “Can you tell me what happened?”

 

Staci looked from you to Whitehorse and then to his lap as he fiddled with his hands. You knew it was terrifying to be put on the spot by the Father and you hoped he would tell the truth.

 

“It was just another day,” mumbled Staci. “I don’t know how she got it, but when the guard came to give us our breakfast, she freaked. Stabbed him with a scalpel.”

 

“And then?” asked Joseph.

 

“She tried to leave, but she didn’t get far, with her broken foot and all,” said Staci. “She couldn’t be here anymore. She would say how the walls were closing in on her, talk in her sleep at night.”

 

Joseph slowly nodded his head and leaned down to whisper in your ear.

 

“Meet me outside.”

 

As soon as Joseph closed the door behind him, both Whitehorse and Staci broke out in worried voices.

 

“Hudson isn’t in the right state of mind. You know how she feels about these damn Peggies!”

 

“Rook, if you don't convince Joseph to spare her, he’ll kill her! I know you made a deal with him but that was on the promise that neither side would get hurt!”

 

“I’ll try, I’ll try!” you said. “Nothing will happen to Joey, I promise.”

 

As you left the room to go after Joseph, you didn’t miss the looks of skepticism on their faces. You didn’t know what hurt more; that Joey would betray your trust or that the others looked at you the same way they looked at the Peggies. Their faces of doubt and disgust never left your memory.


	62. Chapter 62

“Please, Joseph, let me just talk to her first! If she sees you, she’ll just get riled up again and-”

 

“Your friend needs to know that what she had done is a direct attack to Eden’s Gate, despite knowing our deal,” said Joseph.

 

“Wait, Joseph! Listen, just listen to me, please!” you said. You faced him and wrapped your arms around his body as you forced him to walk a few steps backward.

 

“Rook, do not get in my way,” he growled underneath his breathe.

 

“Please don’t hurt her, take it out on me! It’s my fault, I should’ve explained it to her better!”

 

“You are not responsible for her actions. The others are just as liable as well. All sinners must atone for their actions,” said Joseph.

 

“Then spare their lives for me as a gift,” you whispered. “A wedding gift.”

 

Joseph stood still and you wondered if you had just angered him further. You slowly looked up at him and saw his eyes were wide and held a slight suspicion.

 

“You don't know what you’re talking about,” he muttered.

 

“Yes, I do,” you breathed. “You said so yourself, remember? We were meant to be together, you saw me as your bride in one of your visions. Why wouldn’t you want it to come true?”

 

“Because you would be marrying me to save your friend, not because you love me,” said Joseph.

 

“But I do,” you said. “It’s taking me a while, but if I didn’t, I would’ve left, right? You gave me a chance to leave, but I didn’t. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

 

“It means everything to me that you decided to stay,” said Joseph. He gathered your hands in his and kissed the top of them. “Tell me you love me.”

 

You bit the inside of your cheek and cradled his face, stroking his beard as he leaned into your touch. As you placed his sunglasses on top of his head, you placed your forehead against his and brushed his lips with your own.

 

“I love you,” you whispered. You kissed him while adding a little bite to his lower lip. He groaned at the sound of your words and walked you back up against the wall. The feeling of your back hitting metal hurt but Joseph paid no mind to your sounds of discomfort as he picked you up, forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist.

 

“Say it again,” he breathed, breaking the kiss. “Say my name.”

 

“I love you, Joseph,” you said. He broke out into a smile and kissed you hard on the lips as he rutted into you.

 

“You’ll be my bride,” he whispered into your ear. “My beautiful wife.”

 

“We should tell the others,” you said. “I’m sure your siblings will be so happy for us.”

 

“Dinner with them tonight would be perfect,” said Joseph. He kissed you again as his mouth trailed down to suck on the side of your neck. “If only I could take you now…”

 

Giving you one last kiss, Joseph gently set you down and caressed your face, rubbing his thumb over your swollen lips. You smiled and he finally let you go as he motioned toward a metal door further down the hall.

 

“I’m sure you remember where we keep sinners who refuse our help. Talk to your friend and meet me back up at the entrance. We have much to prepare for,” said Joseph.

 

You nodded and watched him disappear around the corner as you took in a deep breath and walked toward the cell where you first met Joey. Peeking in through the small window, you saw her tied to a chair with her head down and hair covering her face. A strange sense of deja vu washed over you as you remembered planning to escape from the bunker with her so long ago.

 

The door was unlocked and you slowly pushed it open. Joey didn’t even bother looking up as you let the light in, hoping to give her some comfort in this dark room.

 

“Hi Joey,” you said quietly. She didn’t move and you took one cautious step forward. You jumped when she suddenly shot up from her seat, giving you a malicious glare.

 

“The fuck you want?” she spat.

 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” you said. “I heard about what happened. Joey, if you had just given it a couple more days, you would’ve been out of here-”

 

“Is that what they told you? That they’d let me go, all of us go?” she chuckled darkly. “I thought you were on our side, Rook. What did they do to you?”

 

“Listen, Joey, I’ve had to do things that you couldn’t even imagine-”

 

“Like what, fuck the entire Seed family?” she scoffed. “Heard some Peggies talking about it earlier. You let on more than you told me. They said you enjoyed it, were practically begging for it.”

 

Your cheeks went aflame and your body shook as your hands curled into tight fists. It hurt to see Joey looking at you the way she did, but what hurt more was that she spoke the truth.

 

“Things change,” you said through gritted teeth. “I tried to make things better for me, for everyone.”

 

“Oh, yeah? And how did that work out for you? I guess being the Seeds little fuck toy has its perks,” said Joey. “At least they let you do whatever you want.”

 

“Shut up,” you whispered.

 

“I mean, do they pass you off every day or is it more of a weekly kind of thing?”

 

“Shut up!” you screamed. “You have no idea the sacrifices I have made to save your life and everyone else’s! You may be stuck down here, but I’m up there, trying to convince Joseph that your lives are actually worth something! I even agreed to marry him so that he wouldn’t kill you off like everyone else who defies him!”

 

“I didn’t ask for any of this!” Joey yelled back. “Neither did Staci or Whitehorse, you barley even know us, so why do you even care?”

 

“Because I can’t do anything else! I can’t fight, I can’t defend myself, I can’t escape, I couldn’t even help my family when they got in that car crash! I am so helpless here that if I can just save one person, than all of this would actually mean something!” you cried. You dropped to your knees as you began to cry angry tears. “Please, just let me save you.”

 

Joey didn’t say anything at first and you silently begged for her to see things your way. It was so much easier to accept the way things were and move on. Working with the Resistance went nowhere; maybe she would see that Eden’s Gate wouldn’t be as bad as she made it out to be.

 

“Why do you have to be the hero?” muttered Joey. “Why couldn’t you just walk away?”

 

“Because I don’t have any other choice.”

 

You stared at Joey, mentally willing for her to look at you. When she didn’t, you wiped the tears from your eyes as you got up and left the room, closing the door behind you. It felt as if you had someone had shot you through the heart and you could do nothing to stop the bleeding. Your mouth grew dry as you climbed the steps up to the bunker’s entrance, stopping at the large metal door. It was open and you could see Joseph with a large smile on his face talking to the same group of men from before.

 

You brushed your hair down with your hands and took in a deep breath as you pushed the door open and greeted Joseph with a matching smile.

 

“I’m back,” you said. “Everything’s going to be okay now.”

 

“I’m glad,” said Joseph. The two of you got back into the car and made the drive back to the compound. Taking off your seatbelt, you crawled into Joseph’s lap and began placing soft kisses on his neck.

 

“What Joey did was wrong,” you mumbled. “But if we could have her stay at the bunker instead of resorting to other means, I would be so grateful.”

 

“One day she’ll see the light,” said Joseph. “They will all walk the path.”

 

“Thank you,” you whispered. Joseph sighed as you began to kiss his jawline and you giggled as his beard tickled your chin.

 

The car finally made its way past the main gates and you saw Faith with her hands behind her back waiting by the entrance of the church. As soon as you got out of the vehicle, she skipped up and instantly wrapped her arms around you.

 

“Joseph told me the good news,” she squealed. “Come with me.”

 

You looked to Joseph who gave an approving nod as Faith pulled you toward your house. Once the two of you were inside, Faith grabbed your hands and began bouncing on her heels.

 

“You’re going to be married to the Father!” she giggled. “You’ll finally be a part of our family, officially!”

 

“You found out fast,” you said. “Does everyone else know?”

 

“Oh no, Joseph only told me so I could help you prepare for dinner tonight. John and Jacob will join us later, hopefully it goes better than the last time,” she said with a wink.

 

“You’re not mad?” you asked. Faith’s smile faltered but quickly recovered as she went to the kitchen and began pulling out pots and pans.

 

“Of course not,” she said. “I’m happy that Joseph has finally found someone that completes him. It doesn’t matter what I think, I’m just one of the heralds that carries out his will.”

 

You walked up from behind her and gently turned her around to face you. She kept her eyes downward and you cradled her face with your hands as you forced her to look at you.

 

“You’re not just a herald to me,” you said. “You’re my Faith, the only one who really understands me.”

 

“Rook, you’re engaged now, I don’t think we can-”

 

“Joseph never actually proposed,” you said. “I just suggested it. I don’t even have a ring.” You showed her your bare hand as she pressed her lips together.

 

“I think he already suspects us,” said Faith. “If he finds out what we did-”

 

“He won’t,” you whispered. “And if he does, he’ll have to answer to me. I’ll keep you safe.”

 

You leaned forward as you brushed your lips against Faith’s, flicking your tongue out which made her whine in response. You smiled at her neediness as your hands trailed down to her waist, giving her hips a rough squeeze.

 

“Rook, don’t tease me like this,” she gasped. You shook your head as you unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. She shivered at her lack of clothes and moaned as you took her nipple into your mouth while flicking your thumb against the other.

 

“I don’t understand Faith, what is it you want me to do?” you asked. You brushed your hands against her clothed sex as she put her elbows on the counter to steady herself. She moved her hips forward at your touch and gasped as you slid one finger inside her.

 

“Touch me more Rook, please,” she begged. You hummed as you rubbed your finger against her clit and noticed her legs begin to tremble.

 

“Say you’ll be mine,” you said. “You’ll be loyal to me above everyone else, even Joseph.”

 

“I-I can’t do that,” she panted. “I’m bound to him as a herald.”

 

“I thought you loved me, Faith,” you said in a mock hurt voice. As you slid her underwear off, you roughly shoved two fingers inside her and began to pump them harder with each thrust.

 

“I do Rook, I love you so much!”

 

“Then promise yourself to me!” you demanded. When she didn’t respond, you stopped your movements and removed your fingers, earning a desperate cry from her lips.

 

“I promise myself to you, Rook! I’ll do whatever you ask, just please, don’t stop,” she sobbed. You grabbed the back of her head and gave her a harsh kiss as you put three of your fingers back inside her while massaging her wet clit. Faith screamed in ecstasy into your mouth as she came onto your hands. You put your hand near her mouth, dripping with her cum as you brushed your fingers against her lips.

 

“Lick.”

 

Faith obliged as she sucked her juices from your fingertips, making sure she got every single drop. When she finished, you gently kissed her on the lips and walked to your bedroom. You pulled out a fresh pair of underwear and walked back into the kitchen where she stood standing with a dazed expression.

 

“For you,” you smiled. Faith nodded her head as she put them on and you helped her zip her dress back up. As the two of you prepared for dinner, you made sure to give sweet affections to Faith, ensuring her and you that she would remain true to her word.


	63. Chapter 63

A laced, cream-colored dress was spread out on the bed with matching sandals on the floor. It was one of the many dresses John had gotten you and Joseph insisted that you wear it to the dinner. The smells of food cooking had wafted into your room and your stomach grumbled at all the rich scents. Faith had offered to cook the rest of the food while you got ready and you thanked her by giving her another loving kiss on the lips. You smiled at the memory of her blushing as she went back to work.

 

You slipped the dress over your head and walked over to the dresser as you searched through a small jewelry box Faith had given you. A set of pink, rose earrings caught your eye and you put them on along with a thin, gold bracelet. It was uncommon for followers to wear such things as it invoked the sins of pride, but Joseph didn’t seem to mind when you bent the rules.

 

Giving one last look in the mirror, you walked out into the living area and saw Joseph sitting at the head of the table with Faith serving the food onto white ceramic plates that were neatly laid out.

 

“Rook, you look amazing in that dress,” said Joseph as he stood up. He walked over to you and placed a chaste kiss on your lips as he sneakily grabbed a handful of your rear. “I can’t wait to take it off you.”

 

You playfully swatted his hand away and brushed past him to help Faith set the rest of the table. A loud knock on the door made everyone turn as Jacob walked into the house with John close behind.

 

“You’re just in time for dinner,” you smiled. Jacob came up to you and ruffled your hair as he took a seat at the table. John scowled at his older brother’s actions as he brushed your hair down and kissed you on both cheeks.

 

“I knew that dress would look good on you,” said John proudly. “It goes perfectly with your complexion.”

 

“Thank you,” you said. “You have really good taste.”

 

“I know,” said John. You rolled your eyes as he took a seat next to Jacob while Faith finally finished serving the food. You sat down next to Joseph as he grabbed your hand, encouraging his siblings to do the same.

 

While Joseph prayed over the food you looked up to see everyone had their eyes closed and heads bowed, even Jacob.

 

After the final amen, everyone started to dig into their food while making pleasant talk. It was a lot calmer than the last family dinner and it felt more wholesome to be with everyone together. John cracked jokes that had everyone laughing, even making Jacob smile.

 

“Everyone, I have some news,” announced Joseph. He gently grabbed your hand and rubbed it with his thumb. “Rook and I are going to get married.”

 

The table went silent and you looked expectantly at the siblings. Faith had a supportive smile on her face but the opposite was said for the two brothers. John’s anger was plainly written on his face and Jacob’s jaw had tightened so much that you could see a thick vein pulsating from his neck.

 

“You two will make a lovely couple,” said Faith. “Is there a date already set?”

 

“We actually haven’t decided-” started Joseph.

 

“When did this happen?” demanded John. “Where’s the ring?”

 

“We just decided this morning actually,” you started. “As for the ring…” You looked at Joseph sheepishly as he cleared his throat and looked at his younger brother.

 

“I haven’t gotten one for her yet,” said Joseph. “Like I said, it all happened just this morning. Rook was the one who brought it up.”

 

“You asked him to marry you?” asked Jacob quietly. Your heart dropped at the hurt look on his face.

 

“Yes,” you whispered. “I love him and-”

 

“You loved me first!” yelled John as he got up from the table, kicking his chair back. “I was the one who showed you the beauty of Eden’s Gate, of this whole county! I’ve given you everything you could ever ask for! I have provided for you far more than anyone else in this family!”

 

“John, control yourself!” said Joseph.

 

“No! I will not stand by here and support this! You know how I feel about her, you know Joseph!”

 

John stormed out of the house and you jumped out of your seat to follow after him. Joseph quickly grabbed your arm and tried to pull you back, but you gave a harsh tug and walked a couple steps back.

 

“He’s my family too,” you told him. Joseph narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything as you followed after John outside into the night. After minutes of searching, you finally found him pacing back and forth by the lake, cursing incoherently under his breath.

 

“He fucking knew! I’m the only one who can make her happy…I’m the one who’s meant to love her…”

 

“John?”

 

“How could you do this to me?” he demanded as he whipped around to face you. “You told me that you loved me and now you love Joseph?”

 

“I didn’t see you get this angry when the two of us and Jacob were together,” you shot back.

 

“Because it’s just Jacob!” yelled John. “He’s one thing, but Joseph is a completely different story! He told me that I had to love you and I did exactly what he said! Now he does this!”

 

“Me marrying Joseph doesn’t change how I feel about you, John,” you said. “I still love you.”

 

“Why do you want to marry him?” asked John. “Yes, you say you love him, but I know you Rook. There’s more to it than something as simple as love.”

 

You looked down at the ground and tried to think of an excuse that would soothe his anger, but nothing came to mind. John snorted at your silence and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up out of its perfect state, just the way you liked it.

 

“It was another arrangement,” you said quietly. “In exchange for my hand in marriage, my friends in your bunker would remain unharmed.”

 

John looked up and stared at you while you cautiously took a couple steps toward him. When you were only an arm’s distance apart, you reached out your hand to caress the side of his face. He leaned into your touch and his eyes seemed to glisten in the moon’s light.

 

“Why do you do this?” he whispered. “Why do you feel the need to sacrifice everything you care about? What about me?”

 

“Nothing will change the fact that I love you, John,” you said. “It hurt me so much when I realized that marrying Joseph would mean giving you up. But I’m trying to change things, make things right for everyone.”

 

Your hands wrapped around his neck as you brought him in close, shaking your head against his chest. He was breathing heavily and the heat that rose off him was almost unbearable but you kept your hold on him. You didn’t realize you had been crying until John gently pushed you away and rubbed the tears from your cheeks.

 

“Trust me, John, please,” you begged. “I will make sure that all of us have a happy ending. We all need it, we deserve it.”

 

“Some more than others,” he whispered. You shook your head and placed your lips against his sin of SLOTH. He shuddered at your touch and tried to push you away but you wouldn’t let him.

 

“Please, this might be the last time I can touch you like this,” you said. “Let me love you.”

 

You grasped his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, his groans confirming that he wanted this just as much as you. Your fingers desperately unbuttoned his vest and shirt as you quickly threw it to the side while he slid off your dress with ease. He walked you back into the lake and you kicked off your sandals as the water hit your feet. Before you could wade any further, John tore your bra and underwear from your body and tossed the flimsy material onto the ground.

 

“Get in,” he nodded toward the lake. Despite the sun being out all day, the water was freezing and you shivered as you watched John unbuckle his pants, revealing his already hardened cock. You stopped when the water gathered just around your waist and John soon followed in after you. The temperature didn’t seem to faze him as he walked over to you and picked you up by the waist.

 

“I believe I haven’t personally baptized you yet,” he whispered into your ear. Without warning, he dunked you into the water and held you down as you struggled to get up. When he finally let you resurface, he slid his cock inside you and you cried out in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around your body and rammed into you.

 

He slid in and out of you so easily, it wasn’t long before you could feel yourself start to unravel in his grasp. Neither of you bothered to hide the moans that escaped from your lips, making the thought of getting caught more exciting.

 

“John, I’m close,” you gasped. He chuckled darkly into your ear as he his hands traveled down your waist and squeezed your hips.

 

“Hold your breath,” he said. Before you could say anything he pushed you back into the water and fucked even harder into you.

 

“John-wait! I can’t-” you gasped but he ignored your cries as you flailed your arms, struggling to breathe in air. The water made it easier for his dick to brush against your clit and the feeling of being fucked underwater almost made you pass out. Just when your vision started to turn dark, John pulled you back up and tightly wrapped his arms around your back as he increased his speed.

 

“When you’re with Joseph, you will be thinking of me,” he grunted. “You will think of me fucking your tight, little cunt. Every kiss, every sinful thought, every mark you receive, you will be thinking of me.”

 

His nails raked down your back and you screamed in pain and pleasure as you came onto his throbbing cock. Warm cum filled inside you while John kissed you harshly on the mouth, practically shoving his tongue down your throat. He waded deeper into the water while he held you until it reached just below your shoulders.

 

“I don’t care if you’re married or not, I will have you,” he whispered. “How can this be a sin when I have so much love for you? My Rook. Mine, all mine.”

 

John bit your lower lip and you sighed when he finally pulled out of you. The two of you stayed in the water as you kissed each other’s lips, neck, shoulders and face. You didn’t want the moment to end, but being away from Joseph so long would just anger him.

 

“We have to go now,” you said. “I promise John, we will be together again.”

 

“I don’t doubt you, Rook. You are capable of so many things, so full of surprises. It’s what I love about you.”

 

As he gave you one last kiss, it took everything to pull away and lead him to shore. The two of you quickly dressed and you tried to wring out as much water from your hair as possible.

 

“I’m surprised Joseph didn’t pull the old ‘show up unannounced’ trick,” you joked, trying to lighten the mood. John gave you a grim smile as he held your hand while he walked you back to your house. The lights coming from inside shown brightly and when you walked up the porch steps, the door flew wide open.

 

“Jacob! You’re leaving already?” you asked. The large man merely sniffed as he placed his large hand on your shoulder and walked past you without saying a word. Faith followed behind him and gave you a small smile.

 

“Joseph went back to his house,” she said. “He wanted to give you and John some more privacy.”

 

Your cheeks burned at the thought of Joseph watching you and John together but another part of you didn’t care if he saw. The two of you weren’t technically married and he knew the feelings that you had toward John and the rest of his siblings.

 

“Thank you, Faith. I’ll see you tomorrow?” you asked. She nodded her head and gave you a light kiss on the cheek. Once she was out of sight, John pulled you in and gave you a kiss on the palm of your hand.

 

“Why do I have a horrible feeling this is the last time I’ll be able to see you?” he said.

 

“Don’t think that way,” you said. “I will make this work, I promise.”

 

As you gave him one last kiss on the lips and watched him walk back to his truck, you could see the lights from Joseph’s house turn on, his silhouette passing by the small window frame.


	64. Chapter 64

You had spent the entire night tossing and turning in bed, only falling asleep to have dreams of playing chess with Joseph in a dark room. He sat across from you with an amused expression on his face as he moved his knight and captured one of your pawns.

 

“You’re falling behind,” he said.

 

As you looked down, you saw that the knight piece had the figure of a man riding a red horse. You could hear the sound of horses galloping while a man’s voice shouted orders in the distance.

 

“I think I’m doing just fine,” you said. There was an opening for you to capture his bishop and you took it out with your rook piece. “See? I got your last bishop. Almost have all your pawns too.”

 

“Don’t underestimate my knight,” said Joseph. He took out one of your rooks and leaned back into his seat. “Your move.”

 

“You forgot about this one,” you said. You moved your pawn to the end of the board and took back your rook, placing it upside down. “She’s queen now, and she’s going for the king.”

 

Joseph snatched your wrist and you tried to pull away from him, but he didn’t seem to struggle as he placed a kiss on top of your hand.

 

“Don’t be too overconfident,” he said. “You must always be ahead of your opponent, no matter the stakes.” His nails dug into your hand and you saw the blood pour from it as you screamed in pain.

 

You woke with a start and looked down at your hand and realized you had dug your own nails into it. There was no blood, but red half circles were marked so brightly, you were surprised you hadn’t broken the skin.

 

The sun was already out and judging how high it was, you guessed that it was near close to noon. Surprised that Joseph hadn’t woken you sooner, you quickly showered and dressed into the blue jumpsuit and a pair of black flats that you liked so much. Going through your jewelry box, you grabbed Jacob’s rabbit foot necklace and stuffed it into your pocket. Grabbing an apple on your way out, you walked over to Joseph’s house and gave a couple knocks on his door.

 

After waiting for a minute, you figured he had already left to perform his usual duties. Biting into the crisp fruit, you spotted Axel coming out from the house of Avaritia. He smiled when he saw you approach and grabbed your hand as he placed a gentle kiss on top.

 

“How are you doing this fine morning, Miss Rook?” he asked. “What happened to your hand?”

 

“Just a nightmare, no big deal,” you assured him. “I’m actually glad I ran into you. I was wondering if you could drive me somewhere?”

 

“Not a problem at all,” he smiled. “To where are we going on such a beautiful day such as this?”

 

“Up north, to the veteran’s center.”

 

“Road trip, huh? I’ll get the snacks,” he said with a wink. “Give me an hour? I need permission for a car, stupid huh?”

 

“That long? Here, let me go with you,” you said. Axel motioned for you to follow him as the two of you walked to the front of the compound. Three trucks sat in front and only two men stood guard near them.

 

“Hey guys, I’ll need to borrow a truck for the day,” said Axel. One of the men gave a raised eyebrow and looked past him to you.

 

“What for?” he asked.

 

“Miss Rook needs a ride for the day,” said Axel. “Heading up to the veteran’s center.”

 

“Does Joseph know about this?” asked the man. Your eye twitched in annoyance and you walked up to the man with your arms crossed.

 

“Jacob is expecting me to get there within the hour. I would hate to have to tell him why I’m arriving so late,” you said.

 

The man studied you for a minute before fishing into his pockets and tossing Axel the car keys. You smiled and thanked the man as the two of you got into the car and pulled out of the compound driveway.

 

“That guy almost pissed his pants when you brought up Jacob,” laughed Axel. “You’re a little scary.”

 

“Thanks, I guess?” you said. “It’s nice having some power for once.”

 

“You always had it,” said Axel. “Sometimes it just takes awhile to harness it.”

 

On the drive to the mountains, you were relieved that Axel didn’t mind that you switched the radio station from Eden’s Gate to the Resistance’s. It made you miss your friends holed up in John’s bunker, but you quickly pushed that thought to the back of your mind and tried to enjoyed the music that you were so familiar with growing up.

 

“Don’t tell anyone, but Eden’s Gate radio can get a bit boring,” said Axel. “They insist that we listen to it all the time, it drives me crazy.”

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” you said. “I do like their songs, but nothing can beat the classics.”

 

“So…if you don’t mind me asking, why do you want to go see Jacob anyways?” asked Axel.

 

“There’s something I need to talk to him about,” you said. “We didn’t leave on good terms last time we spoke.”

 

“Is it because you’re getting married to Joseph?” he asked. You gave him a look of surprise as he shrugged his shoulders. “Everyone already knows about it.”

 

“John wasn’t happy about it either,” you said quietly. “I care for them a lot, I mean, is it even possible to be in love with more than one person?”

 

“Of course. How do you think I got these?” he said, pointing to his tattoos.

 

“Oh, I thought…”

 

“That I liked to sleep around with a lot of people?” grinned Axel. “Well, it was that too, but most of it was being with two people at once. We had our own little thruple going on. Eden’s Gate doesn’t really approve of those things though. But hey, they bend the rules for you all the time. You’re practically a Herald anyways.”

 

“Is that what everyone thinks? That I’m a Herald?”

 

“You may not believe it, but there’s a lot who respect you,” said Axel. “You’ve passed Jacob’s trials, which is big brownie points all around. I heard John calmed it down with his atonements, which is great for everyone, especially when we fall back into our sins. Faith seems happier too, more of the Angels are being treated better. You’re making an impact on this Project, whether you realize it or not.”

 

“Thank you, Axel,” you said. “It’s nice to hear something’s going right for once.”

 

“Here we are,” he said as he pulled onto a dirt road. Axel waved his hand to one of the men guarding the gates as they opened before you.

 

Everything looked just as the last time you had been there and you wondered if Jacob was even home. It would be a little awkward showing up unannounced but you didn’t care if he got upset; if anything, he should be proud that you showed some tenacity and left without Joseph’s permission.

 

“I’ll wait here for you,” said Axel. “Take as much time as you need.”

 

You nodded and got out of the car as you walked up the steps toward the large building. It was quieter than normal and it was strange to not hear the sounds of wolves growling or people screaming. You hoped Joseph had convinced Jacob to stop kidnapping the people of Hope County, but as for the people who came willingly, there was nothing you could do.

 

The center was deathly quiet when you walked in and it didn’t take long for you to walk the halls and finally arrive outside Jacob’s office. You knocked a couple times and waited for him to answer, but you were only met with silence. Turning your head back to see if anyone was watching, you slowly pushed the door open and poked your head inside. The room was empty with the blinds closed and the only light source was from a flickering computer screen and a desk lamp. You took a seat on his large leather chair and swiveled around in it as you put your feet up on his desk.

 

“My name’s Jacob, I like to sit at my desk all day and order people around,” you said in your best impersonation. “Cull the herd, there’s no room for the weak, only the strong.”

 

“You making fun of me, kitten?”

 

“Jacob!” you gasped. You got up from the chair and took a step back, hitting the desk as he slowly walked over to you. “I didn’t know when you were coming back.”

 

“You didn't answer my question,” he said in a low voice. You pressed your lips together to keep from laughing as you looked up at the large man.

 

“Maybe I was,” you teased. “I actually wanted to talk to you about what happened last night.”

 

The small light in his eyes disappeared as soon as the words left your mouth. He grunted as he put his hands on your shoulders and gently pushed you to the side. Taking a seat on his chair, he picked up papers and went through them but you could tell he wasn’t actually reading them.

 

“What’s there to talk about?” he asked. “You’re getting married to Joseph, simple as that.”

 

“I was more concerned with how you feel,” you asked. “Faith is okay but John didn’t take it very well and-”

 

“And you fucked him to reassure him that you still loved him,” finished Jacob. “You here to do that to me?”

 

“No,” you said slowly. “Does it bother you that I did?”

 

Jacob chuckled as he dropped the papers and turned to look at you. He stood up and his frame towered over you but you didn’t back down as you met his stern gaze.

 

“I don’t care if you fuck everyone in this whole goddam county. You’ll always come crawling back to me anyways,” said Jacob.

 

He gave a slight poke to your head and you knew he was referring to his favorite song. You narrowed your eyes up at him and felt the old anger flare up. Shoving it deep down inside, you put your hand in your pocket and pulled out the rabbit food necklace, holding it by its chain.

 

“I guess this means I have to give this back to you then,” you said softly. You didn’t miss the hurt look on Jacob’s face, even after he tried to cover it up with a scowl.

 

“It’s yours to do with,” he said. “Throw it away if you don’t want it.”

 

You shook your head and placed the chain over your neck, brushing the coarse fur with your fingers. Jacob stared at you as you used the same hand to reach for his face and caress his beard. He slightly leaned into your touch as you brushed your thumb against his lips. Just as he was about to bite down, you withdrew your hand and started to make your way out of his office. Before you could open the door, you felt him grab you by the shoulder and spin you around to face him.

 

“I know what you’re doing,” he growled.

 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about-”

 

“You’re trying to get me on your side, to turn against my brother,” said Jacob. “You think you’re that charming that you can get away with anything?”

 

“I’m not trying to turn you against Joseph!” you exclaimed. “I want to be with you, all of you, even if I’m married to your brother! That day when we went to that wedding, when we were dancing…didn’t you like that?”

 

“I only danced with you because Joseph didn’t want you to be with John.”

 

“But you liked it!” you said. “I know you did! I saw it in your eyes and I can see it now! You come off as some tough guy who doesn't give a shit about anything but I know you want that happy ending! As cheesy and stupid as it sounds, I know you want the wedding and the dancing and everything that comes with it! I’m trying to make that happen, don’t you see? I want to make you happy…just like any wife would.”

 

Jacob scoffed at your last comment but didn’t let you go and you placed your head against his chest. You willed yourself not to cry but the tears trailed down anyways.

 

“I love you, Jacob,” you whispered. “Why won’t you let me love you?”

 

The two of you stood there for several minutes and his silence made your heart break. Taking a deep breath, you slowly removed yourself from his grasp and walked out of the room. As you went down the hall and turned the corner, you heard the sounds of things breaking and crashing to the floor from behind you. The urge to run back to Jacob made you hesitate but you kept walking forward, forcing yourself to look ahead.


	65. Chapter 65

“Can this be the last one? I’m tired of trying of going through all of these,” you said.

 

“But this is the most exciting part!” sang Faith. “The dress is the most crucial part of any wedding. It’s the first thing people will see you in when you walk down the aisle!”

 

“I know, but this is like the sixth one. I told you I liked the second one, why do I have to keep trying the rest on?”

 

“Because John insists that you try them all,” said Faith. “He bought all of them especially for you and has requested that I take a picture of you in every single one. Now, smile!”

 

You gave a weak grin as Faith took a picture of you with an old Polaroid camera. She jumped up and down as she waved the photograph back and forth to dry.

 

“This one is my second favorite,” said Faith. “We could put some pink roses in your hair, maybe some tiger lilies in your bouquet…it gets me so excited just thinking about it!”

 

“At least someone’s happy,” you mumbled. “It’s definitely one of the more comfortable ones. Having too much lace on the top itches my skin.”

 

“Here, let’s take a break,” said Faith. “I’ll go make us some lunch and then come back. Don't go anywhere, okay?”

 

“Not like I have a choice,” you sighed. You turned back around to look at yourself in the mirror and twirled. The dress was sleeveless with thin straps and had small ruffles near the bust. It was one of the more comfortable dresses to wear and the silky material felt cool against your skin. As you looked to the pile of dresses hanging on a metal clothing rack, you heard a soft knock from the front door.

 

“That was fast,” you said as you walked across the living room. “Did you make those cucumber sandwiches again?”

 

You opened the door and saw Jacob standing with his hands in his pockets. His eyes slightly grew at the sight of you and he cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“I’ll come back later when you’re not busy,” he muttered. You quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him inside into your house.

 

“I’m not busy at all. I’m glad you’re here. Trying on all these dresses is driving me insane. Do you want some ice tea or something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

You grabbed a glass from the cupboard and took out the lemon ice tea you and Faith had made earlier that day. As you sliced a fresh lemon wedge and placed it on the rim of the glass, you noticed Jacob’s eyes never left you.

 

“Here, it’s fresh,” you said as you handed him the filled glass. He drank the whole thing in one gulp as you quietly sipped on your own. “So…I haven’t see you for a few days. Is everything okay?”

 

“Depends on your definition of okay.”

 

“Don’t be so vague, you know what I mean.”

 

“Don’t try to get sassy with me, kitten,” growled Jacob. He set his glass down and stalked over to you as he grabbed your chin and lifted it up.

 

“You must be okay if you’re still calling me pet names,” you shot back. “Why can’t you just admit that you’re angry about me marrying Joseph? Or even your own feelings towards me?”

 

“Because we’re not meant to be together,” said Jacob. “You’re supposed to be with Joseph. You can’t change fate, this is the way things are meant to be.”

 

“That’s a load of bullshit and you know it! Tell me, if you believe in fate, than why are you here, today of all days? You just so happen to visit me the day I’m trying on wedding dresses? Why did you come here anyways?”

 

“To tell you it’s over,” he replied softly. “From now on, you will see me only as a brother-in-law, nothing more.”

 

“No,” you said, shaking your head. “No, don’t say that. I can fix this.”

 

You walked over to the record player and set one of your favorite albums into place. Nat King Cole’s “Unforgettable” began to play as you went over to Jacob and forced him to place his hands on your hips. You put your arms around his neck and swayed side to side.

 

“See, isn’t this nice? Isn’t this what you really want?” you said.

 

“I told you, it doesn’t matter what I think,” said Jacob. “I don’t even know why I came here.”

 

He removed his hands but you held him back as you placed your head against his chest.

 

“Then let’s just pretend,” you whispered. “Even if only for a moment.”

 

Jacob sighed and remained still as the song continued to play. It took awhile before he finally started to dance with you as he put his hands back around your waist. A faster song started to play and you were surprised that Jacob had begun to pick up his pace as he gave you a twirl and brought you in close.

 

“Yes, like that!” you laughed. A small smile spread across his face as he placed his hand on your back and gave a small dip. His dancing was nothing compared to how it was during the wedding so long ago and it surprised you how much more confident he was when it was just the two of you.

 

“I like this dress on you,” he said under his breath.

 

“I have an idea, wait here,” you giggled. You quickly skipped to your room and grabbed one of the veils that were lying on your bed. Placing it carefully onto your head, you pulled the fabric over so that it covered your face. You grabbed some flowers that Faith had picked out for you and arranged them into a quick bouquet. You folded them together into your hands and slowly walked out the door.

 

Jacob went slack-jaw at the sight of you as you pressed your lips together to keep from laughing. You hummed the traditional wedding tune as you spun around and let the dress fan out from under you.

 

“What do you think?” you asked. “Something you’d like to see your future wife in?”

 

Jacob didn’t say anything as walked up to you and lifted the veil over your head. Cupping your face into his hands, he softly kissed your lips and you swore you could hear the faintest of groans rise from his throat.

 

“You’re absolutely beautiful,” he mumbled. “And mine for the taking.”

 

The bouquet of flowers fell from your hand as Jacob lifted his hands underneath your legs and picked you up. Your lips never left his as he carried you to your room and gently laid you down onto the bed.

 

The tore the veil off your head and tossed it to the side as Jacob lifted your leg, placing small kisses on your inner thigh. You shivered at his light touch as he slid his hands under your back and pulled down the dress’s zipper with ease. He slowly removed the dress along with your underwear, and threw them on one of the nearby chairs as his arms trailed from your legs to your breasts. You sighed has he gently massaged them, flicking your nipples, finally taking one of them in his mouth.

 

Jacob bit down and you cried out as tears started to gather at the corner of your eyes. He shushed you as he lapped up the little blood that had trickled down your side. His kisses went further down and stopped just below your sex as he wrapped your legs around his shoulders.

 

“It’s been awhile since I last tasted you,” he whispered. You gasped as hid tongue delved between your folds as he gave one long lick across your clit. You moaned as his hands grabbed your hips and you could feel the bruises already starting to form.

 

“Jacob, it hurts-”

 

“Are you really complaining right now?” growled Jacob. He sat up on his knees and pulled on your left arm so you could see. “Wolf bite.” He dropped it and grabbed the bottom of your chin. “Cut it open when you tried to escape.” His hand traveled down to the side of your shoulder as he fingered the scar that he had left you. “And my mark. All of that and more…something as little as a bruise shouldn't hurt someone as strong as you.”

 

“I know, but-”

 

“You want me to be gentle, don’t you?” he chuckled. “You know that’s not how I operate, kitten.”

 

“If you could be…just this once,” you pleaded. “It would make me really happy to see that side of you…one that no one else sees.”

 

Jacob chewed on his bottom lip as you sat up and got onto your knees. You slowly took off his jacket and shirt as you kissed his chest, paying attention to every scar and burn that you could find. Your fingers curled into his red chest hair and you couldn’t help but rub your face into it. His hand brushed your hair back and groaned when your tongue flitted against his marks.

 

Suddenly, his hand wrapped into your hair as he harshly yanked your head back. His teeth grazed the side of your neck and stopped right at the base and slowly began to suck on it. You whimpered as his teeth slowly sank but didn’t bite down hard enough to break the skin.

 

“I guess I could manage,” he said smoothly. “But I can’t make any promises.”

 

Jacob let go of your hair and kicked off his shoes as he crawled on top of you. He pressed light kisses onto your neck as you struggled to take off his belt and pulled his pants down to his knees. You were surprised that he let you touch his clothed member and you gently stroked it, his light gasps and moans breathing into your ear.

 

“Don’t get used to this-fuck!” he hissed. Your hand slipped underneath his briefs as you lined his cock against your entrance, sliding his tip back and forth against your clit. It thrilled you to have the power for once with him and to see his face contort in pleasure made you want to see him unravel even more.

 

You started to take him inside you, but teased him as you pulled him in and out, making your pussy wet each time he slid in. Jacob growled as he slapped your hand away and slowly pushed himself inside you. He was just as thick as you remembered and it felt like torture to take him in at such a gradual rate. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist as you pulled him closer to you, raising your hips so you could fully feel him inside you.

 

“I-I don’t think I want to go slow anymore,” you gasped. “If you could go just a bit faster-”

 

Jacob scoffed as he turned around onto his back, making you the one on top of him. You felt your face grow hot as his eyes raked across your body and settled his hands on your hips.

 

“Slow, fast, can’t make up your mind, can ya kitten?” he said. “How about you show me what you want.”

 

Something sparked inside of you that wanted to impress Jacob, that you could easily have him the one become a whimpering wreck. You started to remove yourself from him and then slid down onto his erect cock. It was already slick with your juices as you bounced up and down, watching him lift his head back as he thrust his hips to meet yours.

 

As you started to rock back and forth, his grip on you tightened and you could tell he was close. You came to a stop and nearly laughed at the irritated look on his face.

 

“You wanna tell me why you stopped?” he grunted.

 

“I like seeing you like this…becoming such a mess underneath me. I can see why you like being the one on top,” you snickered.

 

Jacob barked out a laugh as he flipped you back over onto the bed and pulled out of you. Turning you onto your stomach, he gave your ass a hard slap as he rammed back into you. He grabbed a fistful of your hair as he pulled you up on your knees, making you arch your back for him.

 

“You’re right, kitten, I do like having you underneath me. You’re the type that needs to be put in her place,” he said. “Now, spread your legs for me like a good girl and take me, all of me.”

 

You cried out as he began to fuck you so hard that your legs began to tremble each time he hit your core. As you felt your orgasm start to rise, Jacob leaned down and whispered into your ear.

 

“I love you, Rook. Only you.”

 

Hearing those words coming from him broke you as you felt yourself release onto his cock while he let out a moan as he came inside you. As you collapsed onto the bed, he lay down next to you and brought you into his arms as he kissed your neck and just below your ear.

 

“Tell me,” he whispered. “Do you love me back?”

 

You turned around to face him as you caressed his face, your fingertips brushing his lips.

 

“Of course I love you,” you said. “Nothing will ever change that.”

 

Although his smile was a small one, it was the most genuine one you had seen on him. You nuzzled into his chest as he hummed the song that you were so used to hearing from him. However, no sense of dread or fear came with it. You could only feel his strong arms wrap around your body as he kissed you over and over again.


	66. Chapter 66

You stood outside the door to Staci and Whitehorse’s room as you started to bite down onto your thumbnail. Their voices could be heard from the inside and they didn’t sound as distressed or frantic as before. Slowly pushing the door open, you stepped into the room and put the biggest smile on.

 

“Hi, how are you two doing?” you asked.

 

The two of them went silent at your arrival and you looked hopefully to Staci who had trouble making eye contact with you. Whitehorse gave you a small grin as he sat up straighter in his bed.

 

“Hello, Rook. We’re doing just fine, how are you?”

 

“I’m good. Well, you probably heard the news…about me marrying Joseph?”

 

Staci bit his lower lip and you could see his fists had tightened to the point where you could the veins popping out. Whitehorse cleared his throat and gave the deputy a knowing look.

 

“We heard little snippets,” he said. “Congratulations.”

 

“Thank you,” you said, clearing your throat. “This may seem out of place and totally inappropriate, but I was wondering if you two would like to come to the wedding? I’m going to try to convince Joey to come as well.”

 

“Why the hell would we want to go?” grumbled Staci. “You don’t even love him.”

 

“I mean…I don’t know, I just thought because I don’t really have any family here…you know, it’s fine. It was stupid to come down here and ask,” you said. “I’m going to try to get you guys out of this bunker. There’s a house on Joseph’s compound that isn’t being used, I’ll convince him for you guys to stay there instead. I’ll…see you later.”

 

“Rook, wait,” called out Whitehorse.

 

You turned and saw him motion you to come toward him with his hand. You took a seat next to him and welcomed the comforting pat on the back he gave.

 

“It must be difficult to go through such an important event without having your family present,” he began. “I can’t speak for Pratt or Hudson, but you can count on me being there.”

 

“Thank you, Whitehorse,” you said. “I know I don’t know you that well and it’s totally okay if you say no, but would be willing to walk me down the aisle?”

 

“I would be happy to,” he smiled. “Pratt, will you be attending Rook’s wedding?”

 

Staci scowled as he shrugged his shoulders and it hurt to see him like this, but you couldn’t be mad at him.

 

“I understand if you don’t want to go,” you told him. “I just thought it might be nice to see some familiar faces.”

 

“I’ll think about it,” he muttered.

 

“Thank you, Staci,” you said. “The wedding is just in a couple days. I’ll let Joseph know that you will be escorting me. I’ll see you then.”

 

You gave each of them a smile as you walked out of the room and headed down the hall toward Joey. Your stomach started to turn into knots as you approached her door and you wondered if you should even bother asking her to come to the wedding. The last time she saw you, the hatred that she held in her eyes was the same contempt she held for the Seed family and the rest of the Project.

 

Taking a deep breath, you knocked on her door and slowly opened it. She was still sitting tied to the chair but the cuts and bruises on her face had turned from purple to a more sickly shade of yellow.

 

“Hi Joey…it’s me,” you said. She didn’t respond and you took one step closer to her as you folded your hands behind your back. “The wedding is in a couple days. I’d really like it if you were there.”

 

Minutes passed and Joey still didn’t say anything, barely even lifting her head. Deciding that her silence was a no, you turned back around and started to leave when you heard her let out a sigh.

 

“I’ll be there,” she whispered softly.

 

“Thank you, Joey,” you beamed. You took a step forward to hug her but decided against it. Just because she had agreed to go, she didn’t look happy about it. You expected her to be angry like Staci, but she looked too tired to care. “I’m going to try to get you out of this bunker. There’s an empty house on Joseph’s compound, I’ll make sure it’s available for you and the others as well.”

 

Joey merely grunted and you took it as a sign of good faith. At least she was willing to somewhat communicate with you instead of hurling insults. You walked out of the room and gently closed the door, nodding your head at the guard next to it.

 

“You’re giving her three meals a day, correct?” you asked.

 

“Of course, Miss Rook,” replied the guard. “Though, sometimes she’ll refuse them.”

 

“As long as you’re offering, it’s fine,” you said. You walked through the hallways of the bunker and finally returned to the surface of the brisk, night air. A black SUV was waiting for you just outside with Axel in the driver’s seat.

 

“How did everything go?” he asked as you got into the passenger seat. You clicked the seatbelt into place as he drove down the hill from the bunker and toward the main road.

 

“It went by better than I thought,” you said. “Whitehorse agreed to walk with me and even Joey said she’ll come. But Pratt…I thought he’d be the first to say yes.”

 

“Well, he loves you,” shrugged Axel. “And you’re marrying his enemy. I wouldn’t be too happy about it either.”

 

“I don’t need him to be happy, I just need him to be there for me,” you snapped. Axel raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything as you shook your head. “I’m sorry, that was a very selfish thing to say. I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

 

“Don't worry about it. Consider this one of your free Bridezilla passes,” chuckled Axel. “You only have two more though.”

 

“Thanks, Axel,” you smiled. “You’ll be at the wedding too, right?”

 

“Of course. Wouldn’t be a party without me,” he said with a wink.

 

The rest of the ride was filled with Axel asking you questions about the wedding such as the food, music and the location. You told him that Joseph had pretty much let you plan the whole thing, his only request being that the main ceremony would take place in the main chapel on his compound. He had told you it was the first church of Eden’s Gate that the Project had built and the one he saw in his visions of you.

 

As the car pulled into the compound, you saw people coming out of the church, a few standing around and talking amongst themselves.

 

“Service must’ve just ended,” said Axel. “Can’t say I’m sad I missed it.”

 

“I feel the same way,” you giggled. “Thanks for taking me to see my friends, Axel. I’ll see you in a couple days.”

 

“See you later, bride-to-be,” he waved. As you got out of the car, you passed through the sea of people, stopping by occasionally to greet them.

 

You stood outside the main doors as you looked inside and saw Joseph talking to a small group of his followers. They stood in a circle and held each other’s hands as they bowed their heads in prayer. You tried to refrain from rolling your eyes at how long they were taking as you walked down the center aisle and sat down in one of the pews.

 

As they ended on the final amen, Joseph lifted his head and you saw his eyes light up at your presence. You waited until he said his goodbyes and watched the followers leave the church. Once the last person closed the door behind him, you got up from your seat and gave Joseph a tight embrace.

 

“So, am I to assume that your friends are attending our wedding?” he asked.

 

“Yes, well most of them,” you said as you pulled back to look at him. “One is a little hesitant, but I’m sure he’ll come around. Also, I asked Whitehorse to walk me down the aisle…that’s okay, right?”

 

“Whatever you want,” said Joseph. He kissed you on the forehead and caressed the side of your face. “Can you help me put the books away?”

 

You nodded and walked through each of the aisles as you gathered Joseph’s books and the traditional Bible. As you set them on a pile in the back, Joseph took a seat onto the piano bench as his fingers brushed across the keys.

 

He began to play the song “Amazing Grace” as he sang to its soothing melody. After putting away the last book, you walked up behind him and wrapped your arms across his chest, resting your chin on his shoulder.

 

“That’s your favorite song, isn’t it?” you asked.

 

“It holds great meaning to me,” he said. As he continued to play, you began to play soft kisses alongside of his neck, making his hands slip up on some of the keys.

 

“I was thinking about your siblings,” you started. “You know how they feel about me.”

 

“I do,” he murmured. “I’ve spoken with them and they are happy about our decision.”

 

“They may have said that, but you and I both know their true feelings,” you said. “Your family has been through so much, Joseph. They deserve the chance to be happy, just as much as you do.”

 

“What are you trying to say?”

 

You unwrapped your arms from him as you guided him to turn his body around and face you. You removed his sunglasses and set them on top of the piano as you brushed back the stray hairs that had escaped from his bun.

 

“I am marrying you, Joseph,” you stated. “I will always be your wife. You will always come first, above everything and anyone else. No one can break the bond that we have.”

 

“As it should be,” said Joseph.

 

“However…I cannot deny the feelings I have toward your siblings,” you said. “You were right when you said John needed to learn how to love. Jacob and Faith needed to learn that lesson as well. I’ve read your book, I know the stories of how all of you grew up, what you’ve all been through. It wouldn’t be fair that you get to experience love for yourself when they are in desperate need of it as you are.”

 

“You’re asking me to have permission to be with them as well,” said Joseph slowly. You sat down on your knees as you took his hands in yours and brushed your lips against his knuckles.

 

“Yes,” you whispered. “I know it’s not conventional, but if you could just at least consider it…love comes in all shapes and forms, don’t deny your siblings of that.”

 

Joseph didn’t speak for a moment and you hoped you weren’t too obvious in your affections to convince him. He brushed his hand against your face and you leaned into his touch as you closed your eyes.

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

“Thank you, Joseph! Thank you so much,” you said with a sigh of relief. “You don’t know how happy that makes me.”

 

“I love seeing you smiling, little lamb,” said Joseph. He leaned down and kissed you on the lips, which you happily returned. As he pulled away, your lips traveled to his chin and down his neck while you unbuttoned his shirt. Your kisses went down his chest and you smiled as he shivered near the LUST scar just above his groin.

 

“Rook, what are you doing?” he gasped.

 

“Showing my fiancé how much I love him,” you replied. As you unzipped his pants, Joseph clasped his hands onto yours and stopped you from going any further.

 

“Rook, we are in the house of the Lord,” he said. “We must not fall prey to lustful thoughts-”

 

“Your actions say otherwise,” you smirked, running your hands over his growing erection.

 

Giving one final tug, his cock sprung from his pants and your eyebrows rose at his lack of underwear. It was unlike him, but you paid no mind as you grabbed his twitching member.

 

“Rook-wait…think about what you’re doing…”

 

“Just relax, Joseph,” you soothed. You placed your hand at his base and looked up at him as you put your lips over his tip. He moaned as you began to suck his cock, using your hand to make up for the rest of his length.

 

You started off slow; teasing him as you bobbed your head up and down, sucking and licking his tip every inch of his manhood. As you went back down to his base, his hands suddenly grabbed onto your head, forcing you down until you started gagging on his length. You whimpered at his roughness as he moved your head at a quicker pace. His cock repeatedly hit the back of your throat and it grew harder to regulate your breathing.

 

“I’m close, Rook, so close…” gasped Joseph. You whined as he bucked his hips upward and released his cum into your mouth. “Don’t swallow, I want to see it.”

 

Joseph grabbed a handful of your hair as he carefully pulled you back and used his other hand to grab your chin.

 

“Open,” he ordered. You opened your mouth, his cum pooling at the center of your tongue. Some of it began to slide out as he moaned at your disheveled state. “Swallow now, all of it.”

 

You did as you were told as Joseph gathered the rest with his thumb that had slid down your jaw, gently pressing it into your mouth. He bit his lip as you sucked on his digit, his eyes half-closed as he leaned against the piano.

 

“Oh, little lamb,” he sighed. “I don’t know whether to share you or keep you all to myself.”

 

You decided to keep silent as you helped him zip his pants back up and rested your head against his lap. As he brushed your hair back, you heard him softly hum his favorite song.


	67. Chapter 67

The smell of Bliss flowers filled your nostrils as Faith nestled a crown of them onto your head. Their perfume wasn’t as strong and Faith had told you they were from a lighter strand so you wouldn’t be completely out of it.

 

“I also added some pink roses and baby’s breathe to match your bouquet,” said Faith. “It goes with your dress too, I really like this one on you.”

 

“Thanks,” you said. “I hope Joseph likes it too.”

 

“He’ll love it,” she said as she squeezed your shoulders.

 

You got up from your seat as you gathered the sides of your dress and looked at yourself in the full-length mirror. It was a sleeveless, V-neck with stitched flowers that covered the bust and flowed down the front and back. The train wasn’t long and you didn’t feel like you’d trip in it like the others you had tried on.

 

“Oh my, you look so pretty!” gushed Faith. “It almost makes me want to get married.”

 

“You look pretty good yourself,” you said. “A real flower girl.”

 

“Thank you,” giggled Faith. She was dressed in a light green, chiffon dress with a smaller crown of Bliss flowers tied into her hair. “I’m so happy that I get to be your maid of honor.”

 

“Me too,” you smiled.

 

As Faith rearranged the crown on her own head, a soft knock came from the front door of your house.

 

“Come in,” you called. You heard the door open and saw Axel walk in wearing a slightly opened white, button down shirt and black pants. His hair was styled back and he smelled like fresh aftershave.

 

“They’re ready for you,” said Axel.

 

Your palms began to sweat as Faith handed you your bouquet and picked up the train of your dress. A faint blush crossed Axel’s face when he saw you and smiled as he scratched the back of his neck.

 

“You look, uh…you look good,” he said.

 

“Just good?” you teased.

 

“No-I mean, you look great. More than great, amazing actually,” said Axel.

 

“Care to escort me to the church?” you asked as you held out your arm. Axel gave a short bow and you giggled as he linked your arm with his.

 

“This way, m’lady,” he said.

 

The two of you walked the trail from your house to the church with Faith close behind. Each step you took felt too fast and the heels you were wearing made it seem like you were walking on stilts. You came to a sudden stop as you approached the front of the church and you could hear people talking and laughing from the inside.

 

“This is it,” you murmured. Your mouth began to turn dry and the dress felt constricting against your waist, making it hard to breathe. “Where’s Whitehorse?”

 

“Right here, kiddo.”

 

You turned to see the older man dressed in a black dress shirt and black pants. He looked far better than he had in the bunker and you felt relieved to see another familiar face.

 

“Might I say, you look stunning,” said Whitehorse. “Reminds me of the time I walked my own daughter down the aisle.”

 

“Thank you. I bet she was so happy,” you said. Tears began to gather at the corner of your eyes and you quickly brushed them away.

 

“Rook, what’s wrong? You okay?” asked Axel.

 

“You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” questioned Faith.

 

“No, no, just a little wedding jitters,” you insisted. “I’m sure every bride goes through this, right?”

 

“Of course, it’s completely normal,” nodded Whitehorse.

 

“Rook, I know that look in your eye, but you can’t run from this-” started Faith but Whitehorse slowly raised his hand to her.

 

“She’s not going anywhere, trust me,” he said and looked to Axel. “Let those inside know we’re ready.”

 

Axel gave you a look of concern but you forced a smile onto your face.

 

“Go on, I’m fine,” you said.

 

He hesitated for only a moment before slowly opening the door and sliding his way inside. Faith walked in front of you and you noticed her carrying a basketful white flower petals. Music consisting of a piano and a harp began to play from inside as your heart rate started to spike.

 

The doors opened from the inside as you watched Faith walk in and prance merrily down the aisle. The doors closed once again and you caught a small glimpse of what was inside. There was Bliss flowers everywhere; some arranged on the outer sides of the pews and most hanging down on vines from the ceiling in perfect spirals.

 

“I don’t think I can do this,” you whispered. “I feel like I’m going to throw up.”

 

“Now, now, just relax,” soothed Whitehorse. “If it makes you feel any better, both Pratt and Hudson are inside.”

 

“It does,” you said shakily. “But I feel like I’ve given up. I swore to myself that I would not let this happen and yet here I am…does that make me weak?”

 

Whitehorse grinned as he pulled your veil over your head to cover your face. He gave you a small kiss on the forehead as he rubbed your shoulders up and down.

 

“You are not weak, Rook,” he said firmly. “You are a strong, beautiful women who has been through hell and back. Most people would’ve quit a long time ago, but you didn’t. You’re not only a survivor, but also a warrior. You saving the lives of me, my team and the people of Hope County is proof of that.”

 

The sound of an organ playing the tune of the traditional wedding march began to play, causing you to hyperventilate.

 

“I-I can’t do this,” you cried. “I’m selling myself away! My body, my independence, my soul is all his-”

 

“Stop it, Rook, stop it!” said Whitehorse. “You have Joseph in the palm of your hand! I know you may not like it, but you must become the Mother of Eden’s Gate. Use the power you have over him and his family and take control!”

 

“But I don’t have that kind of power!”

 

“You do, you do,” assured Whitehorse. The doors slowly opened as he gently pulled you into the church. “Look at all of them. Notice the respect they have for you.”

 

You swallowed hard as you put one foot in front of the other as you walked down the aisle with the sheriff. The scent of Bliss flowers was stronger inside and you tried not to inhale too much of it.

 

Just as Whitehorse said, you looked at the followers of Eden’s Gate who had stood up at your arrival. All of them were dressed up for the occasion instead of donning their usual attire of leather and burlap. They looked at you expectantly and not one of them held the contempt that you had noticed before. In fact, they looked almost proud of you.

 

Staci and Joey were seated at the front with two followers on either side of them. You knew they were only there for precautionary reasons, but you were happy that they both had decided to come anyways. Joey gave you a tight-lipped smile while Staci struggled to make eye contact with you. The urge to rush and comfort them made you pull away from Whitehorse, but his grip remained firm as he continued to walk you down the aisle.

 

Your eyes landed on John who was dressed in black pants and a light blue dress shirt that perfectly matched his eyes. He scanned your figure and gave you an approving smile as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

 

You pressed your lips to keep yourself from laughing as you looked to Jacob who was standing next to him, wearing the same white dress shirt and black pants he had worn at the wedding before. His hair was neatly combed back and his beard had been trimmed down from its usual thickness. As his eyes landed on you, a sad smile crept across his face but disappeared as quickly as it came. Faith stood on the other side of him and bounced excitedly on her heels.

 

The last Seed stood at the end of the aisle wearing a white, linen shirt with matching pants and a golden stole that draped down his chest. His signature yellow sunglasses were nowhere to be found and his hair that was so usually tied up in a bun now flowed from his head and curled at the ends.

 

The moment he turned his head to look at you, a sharp chill ran up your spine as Whitehorse let go of your arm while Joseph held out his. You stood motionless as you stared at his outstretched hand. A light push from Whitehorse made you step forward and grab Joseph’s hand as you joined him at the alter while Whitehorse took a seat next to his team and Faith received your bouquet.

 

“Friends, family, loved ones. We are gathered here today to honor our Father Joseph and Rook in holy matrimony,” started John. “In their time together, they have seen their love of each other grow and blossom and have now decided to live the rest of their lives as one.”

 

You looked at Joseph through your veil and saw a small bead of sweat trickle down the side of his forehead. He licked his lips and gave you an encouraging smile.

 

“If anyone believes these two should not be joined in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace,” said John.

 

The church was silent and you quickly shot a glance in Staci’s direction. His hands were placed firmly on his knees, his nails practically digging into his leg and you could see Joey quietly whispering into his ear.

 

“Very well,” smiled John. “Now the couple shall exchange their wedding vows that they have constructed of their own accord. Father Joseph?”

 

“I would like to quote a verse from the Holy Bible,” said Joseph. “Proverbs 19:14 states ‘Houses and wealth are inherited from parents, but a prudent wife is from the Lord.’ My parents may have given me a house to live in, but not a place to call home. The only wealth I received from them was the countless cuts and bruises that shone like the brightest of rubies.”

 

“My siblings and I were separated when we were very young and I thought that I would never see them again,” he continued. “But the Lord is good and sent them to me to light the way of those who walk the path of dark. I thought, now I know what happiness is, for the Lord has brought my family back to me.”

 

“But then it was that that fateful day when I met you, Rook. The Lord brought you to me and I’ll admit, I had my concerns. You were not exactly what I pictured as my future wife…you were so much more: kind, thoughtful, brave, intelligent, and absolutely beautiful. You and I will lead our flock to the Gates of Eden, together.”

 

Joseph raised your hands to his lips as he gently kissed them, earning a few sighs and excited whispers from the crowd. John smiled approvingly as he looked to you.

 

“Rook, your vows?” he asked.

 

There was a small ringing in your ears that grew louder with each passing second as you tried to come up with the words to speak. Your mouth felt like it was filled with cotton and you were in desperate need for a glass of water. You looked past Joseph and saw Jacob staring at you. He tilted his head toward Joseph and motioned for you to keep going.

 

“Rook?”

 

You jolted out of your frozen state and took in a deep breath, inhaling the Bliss perfume that had littered the air. You felt a sudden calm wash over you as you looked to John and gave him a reassuring smile. You faced Joseph as you raised your head high and met your eyes with his.

 

“I only have a scripture to recite, it’s from 1st Corinthians,” you said. “‘Love is patient and kind. It is not jealous or boastful, not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its’ own way. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes in all things and endures in all things. Love never ends.’ You know that I am not a very religious person, Joseph. But I do believe in those words and I hope you take them to heart as well.”

 

Joseph’s gaze became stern as he studied your face, but you refused to look away from him. You wanted him to know that you were still serious about being with his siblings, despite your married state.

 

“Now that the vows have been said, I must ask the final question,” said John. “Joseph Seed, do you take Rook to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?”

 

“I do,” said Joseph.

 

“And do you, Rook, take Joseph Seed to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?”

 

“I do,” you said.

 

“Than by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Joseph, you may kiss your bride.”

 

Time slowed down as Joseph lifted the veil over your head and cupped your chin to bring you in closer. Visions played through your mind like a movie reel; the car accident with your family, staying in the underground bunker with Faith, flying in the air with John, going through Jacob’s trials, helping fight alongside with the Resistance and finally agreeing to stay and live with the Seed family, forever.

 

All sealed with a simple kiss.


	68. Chapter 68

Joseph finally pulled the car onto a dirt path off the main road and drove further down into the woods toward a small cabin. The two of you had just finished celebrating the reception filled with dancing, eating and accepting gifts from the people of Eden’s Gate. The party had lasted well into the night and you were absolutely exhausted. Voicing your concerns toward Joseph, he immediately called for a car and took your hand as you said goodbye to everyone and the rest of the Seed family.

 

“I felt it would be best to spend our honeymoon somewhere a little more private,” said Joseph. He parked the car and stopped you from opening the door. “Please, let me.”

 

Joseph got out and went over to your side as he opened the door for you and held out both of his arms.

 

“You will not take a single step. I will carry you,” he insisted.

 

You smiled as he carried you in his arms and walked over to the cabin, pushing the door open with his foot. It was similar to the ones you had seen across Hope County, a small kitchen and living room with a hallway that led to the main bedroom and bathroom. What you didn’t expect was the abundance of lit candles that shone brightly in the dark room and red rose petals leading from the entrance to the bedroom.

 

“Did you do all this yourself?” you asked.

 

“I had some help, mostly from Faith,” he admitted. He gave you a light peck on the cheek and carried you into the master bedroom where it too was decorated with lit candles and flower petals. A large bouquet of Bliss flowers was placed on top of the dressers; it’s strong perfume clouding the entire room.

 

“Are the Bliss flowers really necessary?” you asked faintly. You could feel the instant effect as your body became more relaxed and glimpses of butterflies and hummingbirds flitted around from the corners of your eyes.

 

“I just want to make this moment as magical as possible,” whispered Joseph. He gently placed you onto the bed and lifted your feet as he removed your heels, placing a kiss on top of each foot. His hands went to work as he massaged the balls of your feet and added more pressure to your blistered ankles.

 

“That feels nice,” you sighed as you lay back down onto the bed. A butterfly with sapphire wings landed on top of your hand and you brought it up to your face, its color shining off sparkles of iridescent rainbows.

 

Joseph’s lips traveled from atop your feet to your calves as he rubbed them down with his hands. He slowly began to creep up toward your thighs as he kissed and bit them, sending a warm heat to your sex.

 

You propped yourself on your elbows to look at him and saw that his head had already disappeared under your dress. His teeth bit down onto your garter belt and dragged it down your thigh, sending shivers throughout your body. His mouth immediately returned to your clothed sex as he placed gentle kiss on top of it.

 

“My Rook, my lamb, my wife,” he whispered between kisses. He hooked your underwear with his finger and eagerly took them off as his tongue slowly delved between your folds. You let out a sharp gasp as he began to eat you out, licking and sucking your clit as you dug your hands into his hair. You began to massage his scalp as the rubber band became undone, his locks falling down to the sides of his face. His beard added extra sensations as you felt your orgasm start to peak.

 

“Joseph, I’m going to-aah!” you cried. He swiped his finger across your soaking lips and began to gently finger your ass. His middle and index finger pushed inside your pussy as he began to finger both of your holes, curling his tongue around your clit. You lifted your hips and your hands grasped onto the bed sheets as Joseph spread your legs apart. He began to hum against your clit as his fingers went in and out of you, causing your eyes to roll backward into your skull.

 

“Hold on just a bit longer my love,” said Joseph. He pressed his fingers into you even harder and quickened his pace as your cries grew to screams. Joseph placed his mouth back onto your sex and moaned loudly as you came onto his face. White sparkles clouded your vision as he spent the next few moments lapping up your juices.

 

When he was finished, Joseph stood up and rubbed your cum from his chin with the back of his hand. He crawled on top of you and put his hands underneath your body as he unzipped your dress and carefully removed it from your body. He placed it on a nearby stool and began to undress himself as he unbuttoned his shirt and slid off his pants and underwear. His cock was already leaking beads of precum as he crawled on top of you, his tip brushing against your folds.

 

“I want you to wear this when we make love,” he said. Joseph held up the rosary that you had seen him wear so many times; the Eden’s cross swaying side to side. Its movements seemed to put you in a trance before he placed it over your head and onto your neck.

 

Joseph grabbed his cock and he teasingly slid the tip in and out of you, finally thrusting himself to the tilt as you cried out his name. His hand clasped around the rosary you wore as it tightened around your neck. You could feel the marks from the beads start to form as he began to fuck you faster.

 

“Joseph…I can’t…breath…” you gasped. Joseph only loosened his hold slightly as his lips met yours, shoving his tongue inside your mouth. He quickly guided your hand to your clit, forcing you to rub yourself as his hips banged painfully into yours.

 

“I need you to cum again,” he whispered, breaking the kiss. “Cum with me, so we can be one.”

 

Your eyes fluttered open as he clenched the rosary around your neck, making it more of a struggle to breathe. Your legs began to shake as you frantically rubbed your clit while Joseph moaned helplessly in your ear.

 

“I’m going to cum,” you choked out. “I can’t wait, cum with me Joseph!”

 

As soon as the words left your mouth, a ripple of electric ecstasy shot through you as you felt Joseph fill you completely with his hot cum. He let go of the rosary and gave you another kiss as his body crashed onto yours. Joseph didn’t pull out right away as he brushed your hair away from your face and showered it with light kisses. He let out a small groan as he pulled out, your mixed juices leaking out of your sore cunt.

 

You had slept peacefully throughout the night with Joseph’s arms wrapped around you the entire time. Even when you moved to change positions, his hands and lips followed you everywhere, never letting go for a second. When the morning sun peeked through windows, you tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but his grip stayed firm.

 

“We need to get up,” you yawned. You could feel Joseph shaking his head, his beard brushing against your upper back.

 

“Just a minute more. I want to hold my beautiful wife,” he said.

 

You smiled as he placed kisses alongside your back and shoulders. As promised, he finally let you go and followed you into the bathroom as you showered together. Just like last time, the two of you helped wash each other while he insisted on shampooing your hair. His fingers felt like magic against your scalp and you didn’t want the moment to end.

 

Once the hot water had run out, you grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around yourself while Joseph followed.

 

“I forgot to ask, are there even any clothes for me to wear?” you asked.

 

“There are, in the dresser. However, I want you to wear something in particular,” said Joseph. You walked close behind him back into the bedroom as he pulled out a white, off the shoulder cotton dress that reached the floor. Pulling out a pair of fresh underwear and white flats, he turned his back to you while he started dressing in his usual attire.

 

“I’ll prepare breakfast, we have a long day ahead of us,” said Joseph.

 

“Isn’t it our honeymoon? We should be taking things easy and enjoying ourselves,” you said.

 

“Ah, but I have a surprise for you,” smiled Joseph. “How does scrambled eggs and bacon sound?”

 

You nodded as you walked down the hall and took a seat at the kitchen table. Joseph set to work right away as he prepared you breakfast, humming to one of the songs that you had danced to the night before.

 

After the two of you had finished eating, Joseph led you to the car outside as he opened the passenger door for you. As he drove out onto the main road, you fired question after question, asking him where you were going and what he was planning. Joseph simply shook his head and smiled as he kept quiet the entire drive.

 

Keeping an eye on your surroundings, you noticed that you were heading south between the regions of Holland Valley and the Henbane River. Joseph parked the car next to the channel that connected to the main lake just near his compound.

 

You were greeted with a trail of scattered wildflowers as soon as you stepped out of the car. You gave Joseph a quizzical look, but he said nothing as he linked his arm with yours. The two of you followed the flowered path until you came upon a white, wooden archway decorated with bliss flowers and white silk that flowed with the light wind.

 

Faith, John and Jacob stood underneath the archway and turned at the sound of your footsteps. Faith was dressed in a strapless, white cotton dress that stopped at her knees while the brothers wore matching white button-downs with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and white pants.

 

“What’s going on?” you asked Joseph.

 

“I thought about what you said at our wedding,” said Joseph. “About how love is selfless and does not envy. You were right in wanting to love my family and I won’t stand in the way of that.”

 

“You mean…?”

 

Joseph smiled as he let go of your arm and walked to the archway as Faith practically run up to you and placed a flower crown of Bliss atop your head.

 

“We can finally be together!” she whispered excitedly. She linked her arms with yours just as Joseph had and walked you down the trail of flowers. As the two of you came to a stop, Jacob and John stood on either side of Joseph, both looking at you with genuinely happy smiles on their faces.

 

“We’ll be here all day if we go through the traditional wedding ceremonies, so we’ll just get to the most important parts,” said Joseph. “Faith, would you like to say your vows to Rook?”

 

“Yes! Well, um, wow I’m so nervous all of a sudden,” she giggled. She grabbed your hands as she excitedly bounced on her heels. “Okay, here I go. Rook…when I first met you I thought that you were just going to be another addition to the family, almost like a sister. Before I came to the Project, I was a mess, almost to the brink of ending it all. That’s when Joseph showed up and changed my life for the better. I thought I had it all but then I met you. You are everything I ever wanted to be, strong, smart, and more empathetic than I could ever imagine. You’ve taught me what it means to have faith, because despite everything that has happened, you never gave up on us.”

 

Faith leaned forward and placed a soft kiss onto your lips. You returned the kiss with the same gentleness and felt your eyes start to tear up. As Faith pulled away, rubbing her nose with yours, she took a step back as John took her place next to you.

 

“John, your vows?” prompted Joseph.

 

John grabbed your hands and brought them up to his lips, giving them a light kiss. You smiled as he gave a small bite to them and rubbed them with his thumbs as he placed them onto his chest.

 

“I was told a long time ago that my sin would overtake me if I did not give into love,” started John. “If I did not show compassion or understanding, my sin of sloth would eat me alive and destroy not only the Project, but the ones I cared for as well. I thought it wasn’t necessary, that I had done so well without it for so long. I didn’t realize how much I needed it until I met you. I was…cautious in letting you in, but that day when you almost got killed by that cougar, the way you embraced me despite all my flaws…I knew you were the one. I knew you would be the one to show me how to love.”

 

Joyful tears flew freely down your face as John pulled you into a kiss, one much more heated and passionate that he had ever done so before. After about a minute of him not letting go, Joseph cleared his throat and placed his hand on his younger brother, signaling to him that they had to move on. John gave you one last peck on the lips as he gave you a devilish grin and took his spot next to Joseph.

 

“Jacob, your turn,” said Joseph.

 

Jacob cracked his neck from side to side as he stood next to you and took one of your hands in his, the other stuffed into his front pocket. He cleared his throat and you suddenly felt nervous to meet his gaze. As you quickly looked to the ground, he placed his hand beneath your chin and gently lifted it so your eyes could meet.

 

“I don’t like doing these kinds of things,” he said gruffly. “But for you, I’ll make an exception. If I’m being honest, I didn’t think much of you when I first saw you, just another sheep that followed the herd. But when you came to stay with me, I saw you grow into something more. You’re not a sheep, or even a soldier for that matter. You are my equal and I will treat you as such.”

 

Jacob brought you into a kiss and it was tenderer than anything you had felt from him. It ended too quickly as he pulled away and walked back to his original place. Joseph stepped forward and pulled out a small box from his back pocket and slowly opened it for you to see.

 

A pink gold band with four diamonds was nestled into the velvet cushion and you let out a gasp as he took it from the box and slipped it onto your finger.

 

“This ring is our promise to you,” he said. He turned it over to the side that held a yellow diamond and placed a kiss over it. “I promise to love and cherish you, for the rest of my life.”

 

As he took a step back, Faith walked up and repeated the same phrase, turning it over to side that held the emerald. John did the same, turning it over to the blue sapphire and Jacob to the red ruby.

 

“Rook, your vows,” said Joseph. You looked to each of them, and stood silent for a moment as you struggled to come up with the right words.

 

“I don’t know what to say, really,” you said. “If I’m being honest, I hated all of you when I first came to the Eden’s Gate. I thought that my life was over, that I had no chance of seeing my family ever again. Love wasn’t even a consideration; it was more of a fleeting dream that would never come to light. But over time, the walls that I had built so high started to crumble. Everyday that I got to know each of you was another brick that fell. Just as much of you realized that you needed me, I knew that I needed you as well. To accept you, cherish you, and love you with all my heart. My life has been turned upside down, but I can finally say that it was for the better.”

 

As you looked at each and every Seed, you felt something warm light up in your chest. It was strange, once seeing all of them as your enemies, now become people you loved.

 

A family.

 

THE END


End file.
